


All's Fair in Love and War

by Dangerzone21



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Korrasami is Canon, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 93,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerzone21/pseuds/Dangerzone21
Summary: What happens off-screen in LOK? This is a LOK expansion starting from episode 1 and eventually going past the end of the series. Sometimes it follows pretty closely with each episode (literally, I typed out the exact dialogue in a few chapters), but I add my own scenes and details in there. This is my first fanfic, and I have no idea what I'm doing so feedback is of course welcome! Hope you enjoy it!





	1. Welcome to Republic City

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here we go...

_South Pole-Avatar’s Training Center_

Korra glances at each of her Masters, restraining herself from a full blown grin. She has finally passed her fire bending test, obviously thanks to Master Katara…seems like she's the only one who ever believes in her. Maybe it’s because Katara knows her better than any of the others, or at the very least she knows what the Avatar is capable of achieving when allowed the freedom to do so. After all, she was married to the Avatar’s previous reincarnation and had already saved the world when she was just a couple of years younger than Korra.

Katara smiles at her, and this time Korra can’t help the grin that lights up her face, along with an excited shout, “Woohoo!” She clears her throat, recognizing her error…“I mean, thank you Masters. I am honored to begin my air bending training with Tenzin.”

As Korra, runs off to tell Naga the good news, Katara smiles sadly. Turning to the other Masters, she sighs, "Spirits, I see so much of Aang in this young girl, and yet...this Avatar definitely has her own unique qualities. All of Aang’s strength, maybe even more...and none of his patience." She pauses, laughing at the two men still remaining unconscious in the arena, a stark reminder of Korra's power.

The Firebending Master, Kuzon, turns to Katara with a grave look and a harsh tone, "Korra is impulsive, preferring to punch first and ask questions later."

Katara nods her head in agreement. Of course, she herself recalls a time when Aang showed his own impulsive side, kissing her on the Day of Black Sun. Perhaps impulsivity isn’t such a bad thing after all. Smiling at the memory, she looks up at Kuzon, a new hope in her eyes and says, "I do not know what awaits Korra in Republic City with my son, but maybe someone new will catch the Avatar’s eye, someone who can handle the heavy burden of loving a person across lifetimes."

Katara’s smile grows as she remembers the fond memories of her life with Aang. Looking towards the horizon, towards Republic City, Katara says, “I, for one, can say Aang was completely worth it, and I have no doubt this Avatar will find her way too.”

 

_Republic City_

It had been a rough couple of weeks for Korra. She had been arrested, made enemies of the Triple Threat Triad, joined a Pro-Bending team, gotten her butt kicked playing Pro-Bending, developed a major crush (probably unrequited) on the Pro-Bending Team’s captain, and to top it all off, she still hadn’t been able to learn air bending, let alone make any sort of spiritual connection to any of her past lives. Not to mention the trouble in the city with the Equalists and Amon. Ughh, honestly, she wasn’t sure which was more of a mess at this point: her love life or the city’s political climate. Her mood was at an all-time low, and now she had to attend some stupid party for Councilman Tarlokk for the city’s most elite. He probably just wanted another chance to shower her in gifts and praise, all part of his attempt to convince her to join his even more stupid task force.

Despite her constant protests, Tenzin insisted she attend out of respect for his fellow councilmember. However, blowing smoke up someone’s ass wasn’t really Korra’s style, let alone doing it for a whole party of people. Glancing around the room, she rolls her eyes, wondering if anyone in here is genuinely happy to see her and isn’t just smiling through their teeth because they want something from her. Status, bragging rights, a favor…everyone always wants something from the Avatar.

As if reading her thoughts, Tarlokk’s request breaks through her internal tirade, “Korra, could you come over here for a second? There’s someone I would like you to meet.”

_He’s such a slimeball._

Plastering a smile on her face, Korra turns to face a rotund, well-dressed man. She immediately notices the intelligent gleam in his eye and puts up her guard, recognizing a worthy adversary in this man.

“This is Hiroshi Sato, CEO of Future Industries and quite a model citizen…a real pillar of the community for us here in Republic City.” Tarrlok’s praise for the man in front of her seems somewhat founded. The man looks like a business tycoon, his clothes and figure showing signs of a more than comfortable life style. Korra bows her head slightly, nodding with a respectful, but neutral tone, “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Sato.”

“Please, Avatar, the honor is mine. And call me Hiroshi. Mr. Sato is for boardrooms and business deals.”

“Of course, Mr. Sa-I mean, Hiroshi.” Korra bows again a little deeper, surprised at the man’s humility and allowing her suspicion to fade slightly at his approach.

“Korra, we were just discussing how we feel that the city is in need of a great change. We both wholeheartedly agree that you will be a big part of it. As I was saying earlier, I do believe my task force is really going to be the place to start. Those Equalists need to learn that this city is not vulnerable to threats and that its leadership is strong. Don’t you agree, Sato?”

“Well, Councilman, I-“ Before Hiroshi can finish his thought, the group is interrupted by a loud bang. The party falls silent for a moment as everyone turns to search for the source of the noise, which quickly becomes obvious as Bolin raises a hand to the crowd, grinning sheepishly.

“Sorry everyone, just got a little excited when I saw those crab cakes. They’re really quite delicious. If you haven’t tried one yet, you shoul-ouch, ouch, hey!” Bolin’s impromptu speech is quickly cut off as Mako drags him away from the scene, pulling them towards Korra. Korra’s face lights up in a genuine grin for the first time all evening. Finally, some real friends.

“Hey, Korra. Sorry we’re late. Bolin here took thirty minutes just to do his hair. Luckily, we got a ride here, so we made up some time.” Mako smiles at her despite his frustration, and she feels a warmth blooming in her chest. She still hasn’t quite worked out her feelings for Mako. He’s been such a good teammate and friend, and he makes her feel…well that’s just it. She doesn’t know if what she’s feeling is an appreciation for her friend, a respect for her team captain, or a blooming romance.

Just as she decides to lean closer to him to find out, he turns away to reach for someone behind him. When he turns back, he has perhaps the most beautiful woman Korra has ever seen on his arm. Luckily, she’s able to stop herself from literally jaw-dropping, and Korra composes herself enough to greet this newcomer, looking up to meet her eyes. Unfortunately, this proves to break her restraint, and she feels her mouth fall slightly open as she gazes into intense, emerald green. Strangely, it’s not the color that captures her attention, but rather the spark of intelligence within them, along with an acute perceptiveness. This girl isn’t just a dumb socialite who gets by on her looks, but actually someone with true brilliance. The warmth she felt from Mako’s smile is completely forgotten at the sight of this girl. Now, there’s a blazing war of fire and ice deep in her chest that causes her breath to catch in her throat. She’s not sure what fuels each side: anger, jealousy…desire?

She shakes her head, pausing her observations as she realizes that Mako has been speaking to her this whole time. She plasters a smile across her face, speaking with a little too much enthusiasm, “I’m sorry, Mako. What was that you were saying?”

“Uh…just introducing Asami here. She’s the one who offered us a ride and also my date for the evening.”

Korra fights to keep the smile on her face. _Mako never mentioned a date, and why is she so damn gorgeous? Am I mad at Mako, or am I envious of him? What’s even happening right now? Focus, Korra. Figure it out later._

Realizing she’s supposed to offer some sort of response instead of just standing there grinning like an idiot, Korra tries to formulate words and fails. Asami seems to sense her awkwardness, “It’s so great to finally meet you, Korra. Mako has told me so much about you.”

_Damnit, Mako. I hope you didn’t say anything too embarrassing._ Whether she’s angry with Mako or just allowing her frustration from the past few weeks to boil over, she responds with an icy tone, “Funny, he seemed to forget to mention you. 

_Wow, Korra. Way to make a great first impression…if you wanted to come off as a complete asshole. Now she will probably never want to speak to you again, let alone want to date-wait, where the hell did that come from? She’s dating Mako. Stop that. God I’m doing it again. Just say something that gets you out of this conversation now._  

“Well, I really should be going. Have to go kiss Mr. Sato’s ass for Councilman Tarlokk. He’s a real-”

Mako’s face goes pale, and he motions a slicing finger across his neck. _Weirdo. What the hell is his problem?_

Bolin pokes his head over Mako’s shoulder, speaking through a mouthful of crab cakes, “Oh, Hiroshi Sato? Yeah that’s Asami’s dad. Right, Asami?”

Korra is relieved she did not finish that sentence before Bolin spoke up, but she allows herself to continue now, “-ly awesome guy.” _Wow, that was lame. Even I didn’t believe that one._ Korra has to physically stop herself from facepalming. That little voice in her head is really kicking her ass tonight.

Luckily, Asami doesn’t seem to have noticed Korra’s hesitation, and she just smiles warmly at her, causing Korra to almost melt into the floor. “Well, have fun with that. I guess I’ll see you around?” She almost sounds disappointed that Korra is leaving.

“Yeah…see you around ‘Sami.” Korra cringes at the unintentional nickname, almost sprinting away from the group before she can say something worse while internally screaming at her lack of social grace and suave. As she’s speed-walking away, she doesn’t see Asami staring after her, her eyes never leaving. Korra turns to glance behind her just as Mako pulls Asami back towards her father’s undoubtfully boring business talk, noticing the girl’s yawn. Maybe she’s not the only one who can’t stand these events?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Worried she had made a terrible first impression, Asami tries to hide her disappointment. _I need to see her again, so I can fix that...At the very least I want her to respect me, if not see me for something other than some prissy socialite. Maybe we can even be friends someday?_

As her father drones on about updates to the newest Satobike, she can’t help letting her thoughts wander back to Korra. There was just something so intriguing about the Water Tribe girl. Of course, she’s the Avatar, but that wasn’t what drew Asami’s interest. Maybe it was her surprising strength, or the way her presence drew the attention of the entire room…or maybe it was her adorable awkwardness, or the kindness hidden in those disarmingly blue eyes…maybe the way she gazed at her, like she could see through the façade and recognize the real Asami hidden behind the heir to Future Industries. Maybe it was all of those things.

Yes, she needed to see her again. Unfortunately, if Korra’s schedule was anything like Mako’s, she was constantly busy with training and Pro-Bending. That’s it! Tuning back in to the conversation with Mako and her father, she begins to form a plan in her mind. She’ll have her chance with Korra again. And this time, she’ll make sure she gets it right.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Republic City-Pro-Bending Arena Championship Match_

Mako paces the locker room, his anxiety coming off of him in waves. “Okay, we can do this. Korra, make sure you watch for Tahno’s reverse pivot, and Bolin, you have to keep an eye out for their Fire Bender’s kicks. I’ll be sure to cover our backs, but we’re going to have to stay on our toes if we want to pull this off. And Korra, don’t forget-“

Bolin walks up to his brother, grabbing his shoulders and smiling warmly at him, “Mako, just relax! We’ve been training for this for weeks. Besides, we have Pabu! How can we lose?”

Mako stops, a confused look on his face, “Uhh, Bolin? I don’t really see how Pabu gives us an advantage.”

Bolin puts his arms in the air, allowing the fire ferret to jump on his shoulder and mimic his actions, “We have a mascot! Do the Wolf Bats have a mascot? I don’t think so. The crowd is going to be totally on our side. That’s if Amon doesn’t come and blow the whole thing up…” Bolin trails off into nervous laughter glancing at Korra who sits with her head in her hands on the bench.

Korra looks up at the mention of Amon, a fiery gleam in her eyes and a fury in her voice, “It’s fine, Bolin. I know what might happen, and I’ve got it under control. This time, he won’t get away. At least, not in one piece.”

Bolin pauses for a second, and then breaks into a grin, “Oohhhhh nice and dark, Korra. I like it! And we’ve got your back. I’d like to see him try to take on all three of us. Or not, you know? Either way.” 

Mako puts his hand to his head, gripping the bridge of his nose, “Why do I even bother? Okay, new plan. We all focus _on the match_. Amon or no Amon, we can’t do anything about it right now, right? So let’s just go out there and kick Tahno’s ass!”

Korra nods, standing up with fists clenched, “You’re right, let’s do it!” 

With that, the three of them walk out onto the platform that will take them to the stage. As the platform begins to move, Korra looks over to the VIP boxes, her eyes immediately finding the dark-haired Sato girl and her father. She gives her a slight wave and sees Asami wink, blowing a kiss back. Her face immediately turns red with a blush, but then she turns, realizing the gesture was meant for Mako, her face quickly turning into a disgusted grimace.

Korra looks away, allowing a quick smirk to cross her face. _Let’s see her try to keep her eyes off of me when I blow Tahno off the back of this stage._

The three Fire Ferrets step onto the stage, waving to the crowd as the MC gives their introductions. Suddenly, fireworks go off as the lights dim, and Korra can’t help her immediate reaction to jump into an attack stance. She’s definitely on edge tonight with Amon threatening to destroy the arena and all the people in it since the Council didn’t cancel the Championship game. _It’s fine. Everything’s going to be fine. Breathe, stay calm, focus on the match, Korra._

Suddenly, the referee’s whistle blows, and Korra realizes she’s zoned out for quite a while. The match has begun, and Korra is quickly trying to dodge a flurry of attacks. As the match continues, she jumps, glides, slides, and dives, but she can’t avoid the barrage of illegal attacks from the Wolf Bats, and the Fire Ferrets quickly fall behind. The referee is blatantly biased, and Korra can hear the boos from the crowd. Despite saving Mako from falling off the edge in Round 1 and knocking Tahno on his ass in Round 2, the Fire Ferrets are unable to pull through for Round 3, taking nasty hits to face to get knocked out into the water below. As Korra floats towards the dock, she notices a commotion above, and she feels the blood drain from her face, “Amon….he’s here.” She glances around looking for Mako and Bolin, and her eyes fall on Amon’s lieutenant just in time to see him electrocute the water.

Fire courses through her veins, and she can’t help the scream of pain that escapes her as her vision fades to black. She doesn’t know how long she’s out, but she wakes to the sound of cries above her and the lieutenant dragging her across the wooden platform. Fighting for consciousness, she hears Amon’s speech above her, menacing and cold. He speaks of annihilating all bending, and Korra is nearly paralyzed with the thought of a world so out of balance. She fights to move her limbs, knowing she must hurry if she is going to stop him.

Now tied together against a column, Mako turns to her, unable to hide the fear in his voice, “How are we going to get out of here?” As reliable as ever, Korra notices Pabu swimming towards them and grins as he jumps onto their laps. Bolin is somehow able to communicate that he must chew through the rope, and Pabu makes quick work of the bindings.

Finally free, Korra urges her lagging limbs to spring to action. She hears the glass ceiling break above her along with a series of explosions. The first thought that comes to mind is the safety of the people in the arena… _shit, Asami!_ She shakes her head, trying to regain her focus. The other girl will have to take care of herself for now.

Diving into the water, she creates a massive column. Unfortunately, there isn’t enough water in the stadium, and she begins to fall. _Crap no nonononononono…_ Luckily, Lin is there to catch her, flinging her up towards Amon as he moves towards his airship.  _I’ve got you now you son of a bitch._ She fires a flaming kick at his men, knocking the lieutenant off his perch. She smirks at him, “Time for a rematch, asshole.”

He grimaces at her, charging right for her with his electric batons blazing. He’s outmatched by the now conscious Avatar, and she dispatches him quickly. Just as Korra is about to jump for Amon, the glass shatters below her, and she falls again.

Her stomach drops as she plummets, and she turns to look for the water to catch her. Just her luck. She’s directly above the hard, wooden stage. Nothing to catch her there. _God,_ _I really wish I could air bend right about now._ With regret running through her mind, Korra notices Lin falling from the sky, a metal cable reaching out for her hand. Korra grasps at it, finally able to take hold just as it snaps tight, swinging them to safety.

Korra turns to Lin, hands on her knees as she tries to catch her breath. “Uhh..thanks for saving me, again.”

Lin looks to the sky, a hardness to her tone, “Don’t mention it, kid. Looks like Amon got away this time.”

Korra stands up straight, placing her hand on Lin’s shoulder, “I’ll stop him, Chief. I swear it.”

Lin looks at her, a seriousness in her eyes, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Korra. Mine just cost me my job.”

Korra glances back to the gaping hole in the arena, wondering if this is a promise she can keep, wondering if she’s actually the worst Avatar. Just as her thoughts start to turn towards the immense task ahead, she hears a shout from behind, calling her name.

Asami runs towards her, her words running together with a frenetic energy, “Korra, are you alright? I saw you go after Amon, and then you were falling, and Lin caught you, thank god, but you could have died! You couldn’t have waited for back-up or something? I mean-" 

Realizing she’s making a scene, Asami pauses to take a deep breath, “Sorry, I shouldn’t be lecturing you. That was really brave what you did, but maybe next time try to remember you aren’t alone. You can’t just throw your life away, you know? You mean something to people, and we need you.” She crosses her arms, a stubborn look marking her features, “I honestly don’t know whether to smack you or give you a hug.”

Korra makes the decision for her, surprising herself as she pulls Asami into an embrace. For a moment, she forgets all else, simply focusing on the feel of Asami in her arms and appreciating that no harm had befallen this girl, a girl who meant so much to Mako and was starting to push her way into Korra’s heart as well.

Pulling back slightly, Korra feels a blush rising to her cheeks. She steps away putting an arm behind her head to rub the back of her neck, “Asami, I’m fine, really. Just got smacked around a little bit. Are you alright? I heard the explosions, and I was worried you and father were caught in the middle of everything.”

Asami steps back as well, her eyebrows furrow with a look of confusion, “I’m okay. The explosions missed us, and none of the Equalists even came near us. Just a lucky coincidence I guess.” 

Korra hesitates as a strange chill runs down her spine. Trying to match Asami’s casual tone, “Yes, you must have been very lucky. Asami, I-” 

Before Korra can ask about any other details, Mako runs up swooping Asami into his arms for a kiss. Korra looks away, rolling her eyes at the display. _That really is irritating_.

_Yeah, but is it irritating because you like Mako? Or because you want to be the one to swoop Asami into your arms?_

Great, now Korra was having debates inside her own head. As if things weren’t confusing enough.

“Well, I’m going to head out. I’ve gotta go help Lin with the report, and I’m sure Tenzin will need me back at the island. I’ll see you guys around.”

As Korra’s walking away, a hand grasps hers, causing her to turn again in surprise…

“Korra, you’re really okay?” Asami gazes into Korra’s eyes, searching for any hint of uncertainty or pain.

Korra reaches out, laying her hand on Asami’s shoulder. “I’m okay, ‘Sami. I promise. There are just some things I have to do. I’m really glad you’re safe though.” Korra holds her gaze, trying to convey all of her emotions into this one look. For a moment, she thinks she sees the same intensity mirrored in Asami’s face. Unfortunately, she doesn’t get to find out as Mako reaches around Asami’s waist, pulling her back to him. Korra turns away, practically running out of the arena, knowing she couldn’t go any slower without risking running back into Asami’s arms.

_I will stop, Amon. I swear it._


	2. You Win Some, You Lose Some

_Republic City-Sato Mansion_

Korra stands in front of the massive Sato mansion, questioning her sanity. Asami had invited Korra to spend the day with them after Korra came to help the boys move out of the arena. Korra had intended to decline, but Mako’s recent complaints about the “tension” between her and Asami forced her into a reluctant acceptance. Korra couldn’t help it. Ever since the attack on the arena, she had this weird feeling about the Sato family. Rather than confronting it, she had just been avoiding Asami, and it had been working so far. 

The little voice returns to comment, _Is that the only thing you’re avoiding?_

Korra rubs her hands against her temples, muttering under her breath, “Ughh, shut up. I do not need that right now. I can’t believe Mako talked me into this. I need to be out there in the city helping people like Tahno, not wasting my time on some spa day with Asami.” 

Unfortunately, Mako’s stubbornness won out, so here she is, waiting for someone to let her in to the most massive house she’s ever seen. Korra rocks back and forth on her heels, whistling nervously. Just as she’s considering turning around and leaving, the door swings open, revealing a butler behind it.

“Avatar Korra?” 

“That’s me.” Korra grins sheepishly, giving him a little wave. _Crap, was I supposed to bow? Or is it curtsy? No, that’s stupid._

The butler doesn’t seem to care either way, his bored facial expression not changing. “This way, Avatar. Miss Sato is in swimming pool with Master Bolin and Master Mako.”

Korra follows behind him, allowing her eyes to wander and take in the high ceilings, grand staircase, and obviously expensive furnishings. _I should probably avoid touching anything in here. I don’t think the Avatar’s salary could cover any damages._ Korra hurries to stay close behind the butler, careful to keep all of her limbs nearby. Finally, they turn down a side hallway, and Korra hears water splashing in the nearby room.

She arrives just in time to see Bolin do an Earthbending bomb, the splash barely missing Asami and Mako as they lounge at the edge of the pool. Mako catches sight of her first, giving her a wave, “Hey, Korra!”

Asami leans in, a genuine smile lighting up her face, “You made it!” 

Bolin surfaces, spraying water once again, “Welcome to paradise!”

Korra can’t help but notice how great Mako looks in his suit. Mako’s chiseled form is on full display, but it’s nothing she hasn’t seen before in their locker room. Allowing her eyes to wander, she also notices Asami in her form-fitting, black suit. _Of course she looks fantastic. I bet she could wear a sack and still make it look great._ The suit seems to cling to all the right places, highlighting her surprisingly toned figure. Her skin is slightly glistening from the water, yet her makeup looks flawless as always. This girl is perfection personified, and… _I really need to stop staring._

Mako’s voice pulls her out of her daydream, and she refocuses on him mid-sentence, “…someone forgot to ask her dad if we could stay here.”

Asami turns to smile slyly at him, “I smoothed things over with him. It’s easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.”

Korra rolls her eyes. _Sometimes I wonder if you are just some spoiled, Daddy’s girl. I can’t believe I agreed to this._ Trying to hide the disdain in her voice, Korra glances down at Asami, “So what did you have planned for us today? Let me guess…shopping, makeovers?

Asami lifts herself out of the pool, glancing over her shoulder at Korra with a mischievous gleam in her eye, “I had something a little more exciting in mind.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who knew a racetrack could be so exciting? Korra squirms in her seat, feeling the vibrations of the track in the earth beneath her, along with the push and pull of the air as the cars blaze past her. She senses the balance of fire and water in the engines, mini explosions cooled by flowing streams. These machines are a perfect combination of the four elements, all brought together by smooth metal in one sleek design.

Asami leans into Korra, a hopeful question in her voice, “Pretty cool, huh?”

“Way cooler than a makeover!” Korra answers with a sincere excitement.

Asami’s face lights up with a smile, “Ever been behind the wheel?”

Mildly distracted by Asami’s expression, Korra blurts the first thing that comes to mind, “The only thing I know how to drive is a polar-bear dog.” _Ughhh, that was so lame._  

Surprisingly, Asami smile grows, “Want me to take you for a spin?”

Before Korra can give it a second thought, she exclaims,“Let’s do it!”

A few minutes later, Korra is strapped in behind Asami in one of the cars, and she’s nearly bouncing out of her seat with excitement. Korra looks over to the other driver, giving him a grin. He glares back at her. _Guess this isn’t really a friendly competition._

Korra turns to face the front, suddenly feeling a twinge of fear. _I hope she knows what she’s doing._

Korra doesn’t have time to second guess her decision as Asami floors it the moment the flag drops. Korra is pushed back into her seat, and the air feels like it’s being sucked out of her lungs. _Shit this is fast!_

As they move around the track, the cars bump against each other multiple times, but Korra realizes she has complete trust in Asami and finds she’s actually having fun. On the final turn, Korra and Asami are neck and neck with the other racer. He tries to pull ahead by hitting the back wheel, but the maneuver proves to be his downfall. _Ha! Loser._ Korra grins as she watches his car skid out, and they pull across the finish line winning easily.

Korra leaps out of the car, turning towards Asami, “Wow, that was amazing! I thought we weren’t going to make it.” _You’re actually pretty amazing._

Asami pulls her helmet off, flipping her hair back, “Well, you’ve gotta mix it up sometimes.”

Trying not to melt into the floor at Asami’s hair flip, Korra realizes her judgment may have been slightly off. _She really is quite beautiful. And strong. And brilliant._ _And certainly not what I expected._ Korra shakes her head, acknowledging her foolishness, “I’ve gotta admit. I had you pegged all wrong.”

Asami leans back into the car, laughing, “It’s alright. People usually assume that I’m just daddy’s, helpless little girl, but I can handle myself. I mean I’ve been in self-defense classes since I was this high. My dad always made sure I could protect myself.”

_Wow, really not what I expected._ “Smart guy.”

Asami smiles at her, almost as if she can read her thoughts, “Yeah…well, I guess we should head back to the house. Don’t want to keep the boys waiting too long.”

Korra can’t hide her disappointment, “I guess so. Thank you by the way. I really did have a great time.”

Asami reaches out to touch Korra’s shoulder, “Anytime. Maybe one day, I’ll even let you drive. At the very least, I can give you some lessons.”

Korra’s eyes widen. _I don’t think she wants me anywhere near those expensive cars_. “Uhh yeah, maybe one day.”

Asami laughs wholeheartedly at Korra’s expression, and the two girls start to walk back towards the house together, now much more comfortable with each other.

Korra looks down, hesitating to ask but forcing the words out, “Asami, do you think we could be friends?”

Korra isn’t sure what she was expecting for a reaction, but she’s relieved when she hears Asami laugh and respond, “I thought we already were, Korra.”

Breathing out in relief, Korra smiles at the other girl, “Oh yeah, of course. I mean I just wanted to make sure. My best friend is a polar bear dog, so I don’t really know how this works with another person. I want to make sure I’m doing it right.”

Asami laughs again, throwing her head back. She pulls the other girl in for a hug.

Korra can’t hide the surprised expression on her face, “What was that for?”

Asami steps back, smirking, “Just thank you for being you. And don’t worry, Korra. You haven’t screwed up…yet.” Winking, Asami turns away from her and takes off in a sprint, calling over her shoulder, “Race you to the house!”

Korra stares after her for a minute in confusion. _What does that mean?_ Rather than contemplate the other girl’s strange behavior, Korra allows her competitiveness to take over, taking off in a sprint after Asami, using some earthbending to give her a little extra boost on her strides. _You better run, Sato. I’ll catch you eventually!_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ughh I definitely screwed up_. Korra runs her hands through her hair in frustration. Asami and Mako aren’t speaking to her all because she accused Mr. Sato of his involvement with Amon. _Don’t they understand?! I’m just doing my job. I have to protect the city, even if it means I have to hurt the people I care about._

Asami had looked at her with such hatred, so different from earlier that day. But Korra knows what she heard. _She’ll understand one day…at least, I hope she will._ And Mako thought she was doing this out of jealousy? Sometimes, she thinks he doesn’t understand her at all.

Their search of the Future Industries premises had not turned up any evidence, but luckily, an employee had provided a tip about a secret factory under the Sato mansion. Following the tip, Korra, Tenzin, and Chief Beifong were headed to the mansion now. Korra gazes out the window of the airship, fighting the feelings of doubt trying to creep their way into her heart. _I hope I’m right for the city’s sake…but I can’t help hoping I’m wrong for Asami’s._

As they prepare to disembark, Chief Beifong turns to look at her team, “Remember, we still don’t have the evidence to convict Sato, but whatever we find down there, we must stop Amon at all costs. There has never been a greater threat to this city…we cannot fail.”

As the team heads out, Korra takes a deep breath, steeling herself for the task ahead. She looks ahead as Chief Beifong and her officers charge into the Sato mansion, interrupting Asami, Bolin, and Mako at dinner.

Asami glances up, glaring at the group, “What are you doing here?!”

Beifong tenses, “We have reason to believe there’s a factory below the mansion.”

Asami rolls her eyes, “I think I would have noticed if there were a factory hidden underneath my house. The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father.” For a brief moment, Asami looks away, and Korra can see a glimpse of sadness. _I’m so sorry, Asami. I don’t want to hurt you._

Asami’s words do nothing to stop the Chief, and she pushes through, leading the team outside towards Mr. Sato’s workshop. Chief Beifong shoves the door open, and Korra tenses, preparing for a fight while also noticing that Mako, Bolin, and Asami have joined their group. Looking around in confusion, they all notice the empty workshop.

An officer lets the Chief know the area has been secured the entire time, so no one has moved in or out of the workshop. _He has to be here somewhere_. _He can’t get away._

Beifong seems to come to the same conclusion, and she walks to the middle of the workshop, apparently looking for something. Stomping her foot against the ground, the Chief narrows her eyes, confirming Korra’s suspicions.

“There’s a tunnel beneath the workshop that leads deep into the mountains.”

For the first time this evening, doubt creeps into Asami’s voice, “What? There’s no tunnel.”

With no care for her feelings, Beifong rips up the floor, revealing tracks heading to the underground. Korra sees Asami’s face fall and watches as Bolin whispers to Asami, ignorant of Asami’s pain.

Asami looks…broken, and Korra has never felt such regret. As her eyes stay locked onto the tunnel, Asami can’t hide the slight shakiness in her voice, “I don’t understand. There must be an explanation.”

Korra turns to her, not wanting to cause any more harm but needing Asami to see the truth, “Maybe you don’t know everything about your father. I’m sorry.”

Ordering her officers into the tunnel, Korra glances back at her friends one last time. Mako, gazing at her with such hatred. Bolin, confusion turning to realization and sorrow. And Asami…clasping her hands together as if her grip is the only thing keeping her in once piece. _I wish there was another way. Please forgive me._

As the cart brings them deeper into the tunnel, Korra contemplates the path ahead, knowing more pain and misery lay in wait. Finally, it reaches the bottom of the tunnel, and the group disembarks, walking into a brightly lit room. The first thing that catches Korra’s eye is the banner of Amon, hanging above their heads. _No._ She knew in her heart it was true, but that can’t stop the ache from permeating her chest.

They continue walking through the room, taking immediate notice of the giant mecha suits lining the walls-the new weapons for Amon.

Tenzin turns searching the room, “Hiroshi was lying alright, but where is he?”

Suddenly, a giant wall comes up behind the group, trapping them completely.

Chief Beifong shoots a glare at Tenzin, “You had to ask, didn’t you?”

Korra drops quickly into a fighting stance, “No time to argue, Hiroshi is here.” _Crap. We’re surrounded._

As Hiroshi lectures them from within his suit, Korra can’t help her anger from escaping, “Hiroshi, I knew you were a no good, lying Equalist! Now, come out here-“

He cuts her off, moving the machine closer, “And do what Avatar, come out there and face your bending? No, I think I’ll fight from inside here where my odds are a little more…equal.”

_Wow, really clever. Did you come up with that one all on your own, or did Amon have to write that one down for you?_

Korra doesn’t have time to criticize any further as a fight quickly breaks out between the officers and the tanks. Dodging and blasting the machines, she’s able to withstand multiple assaults. _I’ve got this. No problem at all. Dodge, Jump, Slide, Fire blast, Dive. I can do this all day!_

Just as the thought runs through her mind, another tank shoots a cable at her mid-attack, slamming her up and away. As her vision fades to black, she feels a pocket of air catch her. _Tenzin…no._

_Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!_

Fighting for consciousness, Korra barely opens her eyes. Her entire body feels like lead, and she’s thankful for the support underneath her. Mako has her in his grip, and the warmth of his body is helping to wake her up.

The world around her slowly comes into focus, and she sees Asami standing behind her father. He actually looks apologetic, and she looks…heartbroken. Korra wants to call out to her, to tell her everything will be okay, to tell her that she’s here for her…but she doesn’t even have the energy to lift her head.

Korra feels a chill run down her spine as she sees Hiroshi offer a glove to Asami. _No, please. I can’t fight you too. I won’t._

Asami steps towards him, reaching out for the glove, and Korra’s heart drops into her stomach. _Please, Asami. Don’t do this. I know there’s good in you._

Asami grabs the glove, fitting it over her arm, and Korra’s mouth drops open in shock as she sees a hardened expression overtake Asami’s soft features.

Mako whispers beneath her, the pain in his voice mirroring Korra’s thoughts, “No.”

Suddenly, Asami’s expression changes to one of determination and grief, “I love you, Dad.” She activates the glove, reaching out to shock her father and easily disabling the lieutenant.

Korra slides off of Mako’s back, an expression of pure astonishment plastered across her face. _She did it._

Realizing this is the moment to escape, the group sprints towards the exit, leaping to safety. On the airship, Korra allows herself to catch her breath. She notices Asami standing by the window, gazing at the city below. Mako approaches Korra, attempting to apologize for his earlier behavior, but she barely hears him. _I’m not sure I want your apology, or maybe I’m just not sure I deserve it._

She knew being the Avatar was not going to be easy, but this night had provided a challenge that the White Lotus could never train her for: making a choice between friendship and duty.

She had chosen duty, and although it had proven to be what was best for the city, Korra was not sure she had made the right decision. Hiroshi’s treachery may have come to light eventually without Korra’s interference and more importantly, without the cost of Asami’s trust. Perhaps she could help ease the hurt she had caused.

Mako looks at Korra again, a cautious hope in his voice, “So, does your offer to live at the Air Temple still stand?”

Korra smiles back at him, an idea to repair her friendships coming to light, “Of course it does, and Asami is welcome too.”

As much as it pained her to say it, Korra forces the words from her mouth, “After everything she’s been through, she’s going to need you Mako.” _I wish it could be me..._

Watching Mako walk away, Korra feels immense regret in her heart, but she scolds herself immediately. _I can never be what she needs._

Not while she was the Avatar. Not when she would always have to choose duty over friendship…over love. The world would always have to come first, and Korra knew that Asami needed more than that right now, more than some lousy Avatar with a complicated friendship.

Korra turned away from the couple, moving back to gaze out the window at the city below and trying to hide the sorrow in her soul.


	3. The Aftermath

_Republic City-Air Temple Island_

Korra stands on the dock, smiling at the airbending kids and their antics. _They really are a handful. I don’t know how Pema does it._

Turning to face Mako and Asami, Korra notices they are each only carrying a single bag. _I knew Mako packed light, but I thought Asami would have a little more than that?_  

“Thanks for sending the air acolytes to help us with the move.” Mako says, smiling at Korra. 

Asami glances over his shoulder from behind, “Yes, they’ve been amazing! Such tireless workers.”

_Tireless workers? Wait…_ Korra notices the tower of luggage coming down the gangplank, “I thought you were only bringing a few things?!”

Mako rolls his eyes, “Trust me, it could have been worse.”

_You must be joking._ Korra plasters a smile across her face, “No problem, everyone here wants you guys to feel welcome.”

_Let’s get this over with._ Korra turns, leading the rest of the group back towards the temple. Meelo immediately slides in next to Asami, and Jinora quickly claims a spot next to Mako.

_Way to be subtle, guys_. Mako raises an eyebrow as he sees Meelo blatantly flirting with Asami, “Looks like I have some competition.”

About to make some sarcastic comment, Korra turns to Mako but is interrupted by Ikki playing tour guide, “And now for the grand tour…”

Korra tunes the girl out. She’s heard this about a thousand times. Luckily, Bolin has plenty of questions for Ikki and is able to entertain her temporarily.

Korra zones back in just as Mako is asking about their living arrangements, jumping in to the conversation to send Meelo to follow Jinora to the boys’ side. _Hopefully that gives Asami a little breathing room. Poor girl can’t go five seconds without Meelo trying another one of his “smooth moves”._

Korra smirks at Meelo’s parting farewell. _Reminds me of your great-uncle Sokka._ Realizing she’s now standing there alone with Ikki and Asami, Korra directs them towards the girls’ dormitory, “Ikki and I will take you to your room, this way.”

Just as Korra is breathing a sigh of relief for the smooth transition, Ikki happily announces, “Asami, did you know Korra likes Mako?”

Korra pauses mid-step, her mouth dropping open in a silent scream. _These fucking kids! Why can’t they keep their mouths shut? Asami already isn’t my biggest fan, and now she’s going to hate me. UGHHHH IKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

Asami has her back turned to Korra, and Korra clenches her teeth together, her arms moving involuntarily into an aggressive stance. She wants to reach out and strangle Ikki, but unfortunately, Asami is right in the way. _Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, this is really bad._

She can’t read her expression, but Asami’s voice sounds nice enough, “Oh, uhhh no I wasn’t completely aware of that.” _Well I guess it’s a good sign that she didn’t immediately MURDER me…_

Korra grabs Asami’s arm, pulling her away from Ikki and showing her to her room before Ikki can mention anything else. _God forbid they were listening to any of my other conversations with Pema._

Korra plasters a smile on her face, directing Asami into the room, then turning to slam the sliding doors in Ikki’s face with a menacing glare. Ikki shouts in protest, and Korra tries to hide the fury in her tone, “Run along, Ikki!”

_Serves you right, you little demon._ Korra breathes a sigh of relief, reaching her hand behind her head to rub the back of her neck, “So…uhh yeah. Here’s your room. I know this is a little rustic compared to what you’re used to.” _And I know it can’t make up for me turning in the only family you had left._

Asami looks at Korra with genuine kindness in her emerald eyes, “I think it’s really charming, and the best part about it…nothing here reminds me of my father. Thank you for your hospitality.”

Hearing the sadness in her voice, Korra takes a step towards Asami, opening her mouth to offer some sort of comfort, but she’s interrupted by a knock at the door. Unable to hide the frustration in her voice any longer, Korra turns to glare at the door, “Ikki, I swear if you don’t leave us alone, I’m gonna-“

The threat dies in Korra’s throat as the sliding doors open to reveal Master Tenzin. _Oh shit. I’m going to be stuck doing airbending meditations for the next five years if I don’t make a quick recovery._

“Uhhh, Tenzin! Come right in.” _Smooth, Korra._

Asami and Tenzin exchange greetings with Asami giving a respectful bow to the airbending Master. Tenzin seems to be placated with that, and he turns to Korra with his usual serious look, informing her about the ceremony for the new Chief of Police.

Tenzin nods, leaving the room, apparently taking Korra’s silence as confirmation that she would attend the ceremony with him. _I don’t want to go to this thing. This guy is just another tool in Tarlokk’s pocket. If Tarlokk spent half as much time trying to help the city as he did kissing other people’s asses, he would-_

From behind her, Asami’s voice interrupts her train of thought, “So I guess you have to go now, huh?”

She genuinely sounds disappointed, and Korra can’t ignore the spark of hope in her chest that their friendship isn’t lost, “Yeah, I guess so. Avatar duties and everything, you know?”

Standing in awkward silence, both Korra and Asami look down. Korra brings her hand up to the back of her neck, opening her mouth to say goodbye when Asami suddenly rushes forward to embrace her.

Surprised, Korra slowly brings her arm down, returning the hug.

Asami pulls her tighter, her voice containing a quiet determination, “Be careful, Korra. Amon and my father are still out there, and I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Korra gives a soft sigh, pulling back to look in Asami’s eyes, noticing the slight glisten of tears, “Asami, about your father…I’m sorry, I just…what I mean to say is…ughh why is this so hard?” Korra stops, frustrated that the words in her heart seem to be trapped.

She steps back, groaning as she runs her hands through her hair, feeling all of these emotions warring inside her. Turning away from Asami, she keeps her eyes glued to the floor, “I know I’m the Avatar, and I have to protect the city…I mean not just the city, really the whole world, but you….well you’re a big part of that world, and I never wanted to hurt you.”

The silence fills the room around them. _Shit, I said the wrong thing._

Korra hears footsteps behind her and is suddenly forced to turn by a strong grip pulling against her hand. Finding herself face-to-face with Asami, the space between them seems to have shrunk significantly, and Korra feels her heartbeat increase rapidly. _Is it really warm in here or did I just start to firebend?_

Asami holds her gaze, complete seriousness in her tone, “You didn’t hurt me. My father did that. You were the one who cared enough about me to see it. Never apologize for that.”

Asami’s face softens, and she looks down at their joined hands, and Korra notices a tear hit the floor beneath them. Asami’s voice is filled with sorrow, “Like I said, just stay safe, okay? I could never forgive myself if he hurt you too.”

Korra raises an eyebrow, pondering how to answer this. Her whole life has been filled with danger. This is just how things are. Gently, Korra tilts Asami’s chin up, bringing their eyes to meet again. “Asami, I’m the Avatar. Someone is always going to want to hurt me. I think it’s in the job description, right?”

Trying to lighten the mood, Korra steps back flexing her muscles, “Luckily, I’m kind of a badass, so you don’t have to worry about me.”

Asami bites her lip, failing to suppress a giggle, “Hmm, that is pretty intimidating.” 

Feeling bold, Korra steps forward, gently brushing the tears from Asami’s face, “Asami, I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

Asami leans into Korra’s hand, nodding. Korra feels the warmth of Asami’s cheek against her palm, and she hesitates, unsure if she wants to move closer or step away.

_You know she can’t be yours. You’re the Avatar. You’ll only put her in more danger, bring her more pain._

Korra moves back, pulling her hand away as she steps towards the door. As she slides it open, she hears a whisper so quiet she wonders if she imagined it.

“Please come back.”

Not knowing if Asami means right now or after the Chief’s inauguration, Korra rushes out of the room, forcing herself to walk away. Even though the part of her heart that speaks for Korra wants to choose Asami, choice is not a luxury the Avatar side of her can afford. The stupid voice in her head is right. She would only hurt Asami more. And right now, she _needs_ to be the Avatar, not Korra. Her decision made, she runs away not allowing herself to change her mind even as tears threaten to fall from her eyes. Asami’s whisper follows after her, echoing through her mind. _Come back. Come back. Come back._


	4. A Rock and A Hard Place

Korra tries to hold the tears in, fighting between anger, frustration, and worst of all…disappointment. As she glances up at the statue of her predecessor, she can’t help but feel his looming presence only accentuates her failure. Tarlokk’s words run through her mind… _half-baked Avatar in training_.

Korra looks up at Aang, searching his face for answers. She starts talking, hoping the words somehow reach her past lives, “Please give me something. Anything! I don’t know what to do. I’m so lost.”

No answer. Not even a light breeze.

“Of course you don’t answer! Thanks for the reminder that I’m a spiritual failure as well.” She releases a shout of frustration, hurling a slab of rock into the bay.

_That didn’t help at all._ Korra sits back down, allowing the tears to flow freely now.

Suddenly, a voice calls out her name. _Mako._ When she doesn’t respond, his call is followed by an obnoxiously drawn out version of her name, courtesy of Bolin, but even Bolin’s antics cannot pull Korra out of her sorrow. Pabu is the first to find her, crawling up to lick the tears from her face.

_Oh Pabu, please. I’m not worth it._

Mako, Bolin, and Asami find her shortly after Pabu, and she can’t bring herself to look at them, wanting to hide her moment of weakness. When Bolin asks how she’s doing, she responds with a simple, “I’m fine,” but he knows her too well.

Sounding genuinely concerned, Mako prods again, “You can tell us.”

Korra sighs, knowing these boys are extremely stubborn. Finally giving in, she answers, “How am I supposed to save the city when I can’t even learn airbending? I’m the worst Avatar ever! I just feel…alone.”

Surprisingly, it’s Asami who speaks first, “No that’s nonsense, you’re amazing!”

Still seated, Korra listens as Mako and Bolin follow with logic and support respectively, just as she expects from the two brothers.

Their pep talk quickly turns into a plan to join forces as the new Team Avatar, and Korra stands, feeling a new sense of confidence with her friends by her side, “Let’s do it!”

As they come together for a symbolic Team Avatar cheer, Meelo drops in from above, unfortunately cushioning his landing with one of his characteristic airbending farts. Korra and the rest of the group are horrified, but their disgust quickly turns to laughter, pushing away the last of Korra’s sadness.

With her friends’ support, Korra knows she can defeat the Equalists, Avatar in training or not. As they all prepare to enter the city, Korra turns to see Asami joining the group, now equipped with one of the Equalist’s electric gloves. _Sometimes I forget just how dangerous that girl is…I’m sure glad she’s on our side._

All of them jump onto Naga, ready to get going. Korra notices Asami has seated herself directly behind her, and just as Korra begins to consider that decision, Naga throws everyone off and back onto the ground. Asami lands directly on top of Korra, her entire body weight pressing into Korra’s spine. Unfortunately, there’s hardly time to examine the feelings associated with the girl on top of her because Mako and Bolin follow immediately after, crushing Korra into the stones. _Ouch._

Korra stands quickly, a hint of irritation in her voice, “Alright, scratch that. Any other ideas?”

Asami jumps up gracefully, adding a hair flip as she pauses to contemplate Korra’s question, “I think I have the answer.”

_Why does she look so amazing? I mean, really?! We just got bucked off a polar-bear dog._

Following Asami’s lead, the group finds themselves in front of a garage, and Korra can’t hide her eagerness as she suddenly hears the purr of an engine.

Asami pulls out quickly, swerving the car into a tight turn. She has her driving goggles on top of her head and a slight flush to her face, and Korra immediately grins at the girl, sharing in her excitement. Asami looks at Korra, a matching smile on her face, “You think this’ll do?”

Korra and Bolin quickly hop into the backseat with Mako taking shotgun as an answer. Korra is slightly disappointed that she doesn’t get to sit up front, but she figures she can enjoy the car ride just as much from back here.

As they drive through the city listening to the police scanner, Korra’s mind wanders to Asami yet again. Ever since their conversation a few days ago, Korra hasn’t been able to keep Asami out of her thoughts. The girl is quite a rarity. Brilliant, beautiful, brave, and a total badass. She’s also one of the few people in the world Korra senses to be truly good. As the Avatar, Korra feels she has always been in tune with the balance between good and evil, order and chaos. Throughout her life, she has come to learn through this sensitivity that people are often a mixture of both sides. Some people have more of one side than the other, creating a balance within each soul and throughout the world. However, there are a few people who heavily favor one side or the other. Even more interesting to Korra is that among this one-sided group, people more often favor evil, making Asami especially unique. For example, Asami’s choice to betray her father was actually rather extraordinary. How many people would be willing to sacrifice their family for the sake of the world? It was a difficult decision, one that many would be unable to make or at the very least most people would choose differently than she.

Korra wonders if she herself would have chosen the same path as Asami. _Honestly I don’t know if I would have had the strength to do so._ Korra glances at the raven-haired girl, watching as she effortlessly weaves through traffic, completely focused on the task at hand. _An interesting girl indeed._

Her thoughts are interrupted by a voice on the police scanner describing a chi blocker attack, and suddenly Asami is leading them on a high-speed chase through the streets of Republic City. The chi blockers are fast, weaving in and out of traffic and even blocking the car with a truck at one point. However, Asami’s skilled driving eventually allows them to catch up, taking the Equalists down one by one along with the stolen truck. As the cameras flash, Korra can’t help but feel a slight satisfaction that she and her friends were able to stop the Equalists before Tarlokk could even mobilize his task force.

A harsh voice forces her to turn around, “Avatar Korra! What do you think you’re doing?!”

_Ah speak of the devil, and he shall appear._ Korra doesn’t bother to hide the smugness in her voice, “Ah hey Tarlokk, nice of you to show up finally! Here, we captured the escaped convicts for you.”

Speaking through gritted teeth, Tarlokk hisses back, “What you did is tear up the city and impede the real authorities in their pursuit of these criminals.”

_Fuck off, asshole. We just did your job._ Reminding herself that she’s not the one in the wrong, Korra continues with a sarcastic tone, “Hmm that’s funny. I didn’t see your little task force or the cops this whole time. If it wasn’t for Team Avatar, they would have gotten away.” Just for good measure, she turns away, glancing at her nails as if far more interested in literally anything other than Tarlokk’s words.

She glimpses Tarlokk glaring at her angrily, “This is your last warning. Stay. Out. Of. MY. WAY!

Korra barely gives his threat a second thought. _What could a slimy politician like him do to me anyway? I’m the Avatar. I dare him to try something._

* * *

 

The next evening, Team Avatar is lounging on the side of the road when the police scanner goes off describing a disturbance in the Dragon Flats.

_Finally, some excitement!_

Bolin steals shotgun, so Korra and Mako head to the back. Surprisingly, Mako offers his hand to help her climb into the car. Even though, she doesn’t need it, she takes his hand out of appreciation for his kindness. She laughs over her shoulder as she jumps in the car, “What a gentleman.”

Mako leans in to smirk at her, and she returns the smile. The engine revs, and the car quickly peels out into the street. _Woah, guess Asami is excited too._

As they arrive at the scene, Korra can immediately tell something isn’t right. There’s a huge crowd gathered, and the power is out throughout the area. She approaches the crowd, unconsciously positioning herself in front of Asami. _I’ve got a bad feeling about this._

Asami is the first one to speak, “Wait a second, these people aren’t armed or dangerous.”

Korra’s excitement is quickly turning to anger, “Sure doesn’t look that way.”

One of the officer’s voices rings out across the area, “All non-benders, return to your homes immediately.” Angry voices respond to him, shouting from somewhere within the crowd. The officer continues, “Disperse or you will all be arrested.”

Korra looks around, scanning the crowd for threats. _The only threats I see are these officers bullying people into submission. These are just ordinary citizens…women and children._

As she approaches the crowd, one child points her out, and the entire crowd turns to face her. One woman in particular, clutching her baby to her chest, angrily pleads, “Please help us. You’re our Avatar too.”

Feeling Asami next to her, looking out across this crowd of people, seeing the wall of police in front of her…Korra feels a churning in her gut. _This isn’t right…I fight for everyone, not just Benders._

Pushing her way through two officers, Korra addresses the crowd, “Everyone please stay calm, I’m going to put a stop to this.”

_There. The command tent._

Korra immediately notices Councilman Tarlokk. _Of course he’s behind this._

“Tarlokk, you need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone.”

Tarlokk turns to face her, his usual condescending sneer plastered across his face. “Avatar Korra, you and your playmates have no business here.”

_Oh, I’ll show him how I fucking play._ Pushing into his space, she squares her shoulders, narrowing her eyes at him, “We’re not going anywhere. You don’t have the right to treat these innocent people like criminals.”

Tarlokk’s voice begins to rise, “This is an Equalist rally. There is nothing innocent about it.”

Just as Korra is about to punch the idiot right in his stupid face, Asami walks up next to her brushing her shoulder against hers, “They’re not Equalists. They’re just normal people who want their rights back.”

Tarlokk, as stubborn as always, shouts back, “They are the enemy!” Turning to the officers, he orders, “Round up all these Equalists.”

Watching the officers metal bend the barriers around the crowd, Korra feels the anger building in her chest, and she’s almost ready to explode _._ _This has to stop!_

Korra rushes to help, pleading for the officers to stop. She’s able to earthbend a couple of groups back to the ground but is quickly distracted by a shout behind her. _Asami!_

Tarlokk has her in his grips and has now placed her under arrest. _You have about 5 seconds to remove your hands from her before I permanently remove yours._

Mako seems to be of the same mindset and challenges Tarlokk, “Let her go.”

_He wouldn’t dare arrest all of us, Tenzin wouldn’t allow-_ but before Korra can finish her thought, Mako and Bolin are being wrapped in cables.

_That’s. It._

Barely holding onto her restraint, Korra shouts with a fire in her voice, “TARLOKK!” She holds two large chunks of stone over her head, ready to crush him like the insect he is.

Tarlokk knows he’s on dangerous ground, and his voice becomes menacingly quiet, “Unless you want to join your friends in prison, I suggest you put those down and go back to the air temple.”

Korra is about to show him where he can shove his suggestion when Mako’s voice cuts through her fury, “Korra, listen to him. It’s not worth it.”

_To me, it is…._ Korra sighs, putting the rocks down. _Mako is right though, I need to get Tenzin._ _He can handle this._

Bolin, as reassuring as ever, shouts over his shoulder, “We’ll be alright.”

Trying to give her friends some hope, Korra shouts back, “Don’t worry. I’ll call Tenzin. He can get you out!”

She sees Mako’s look of resignation just before they shut the doors on her friends.

_What have I done…_

Before she can dwell too much, Tarlokk approaches her again, an obvious arrogance in his voice, “So sad to see your little _Team Avatar_ broken up. You had a good run.”

_I’m going to kill him._ Putting as much strength into her voice as she can, Korra turns to face him, “This isn’t over, Tarlokk.”

Even though Korra is the most powerful bender in the world, Tarlokk knows he has all of the power right here. He smiles at her, an evil grin, “Oh, I believe it is. Take them away.”

Korra watches as the car speeds off, unable to do anything to help her friends. _Worst Avatar ever._


	5. Blood Is Thicker Than Water

_I’m about ready to blast through those doors myself._ Korra has just had a seventh cop turn away from her, refusing to help and ignoring her requests to see her friends. Slamming her hands against the table, she feels just how easily she could tear this place apart.

Luckily, Tenzin chooses that moment to come up right behind her, “I came as fast as I could. Are your friends alright?”

Korra can barely restrain herself from screaming, “I don’t know, these…” adjusting her language to Tenzin’s presence, “…knuckleheads won’t tell me anything!”

Tenzin remains calm as usual, “I’ll take care of this.”

Unfortunately for Chief Saikon, he chooses that moment to walk by the reception area. After noticing the rather intimidating duo in front of him, he tries to scurry away, averting his gaze, but Tenzin catches him before he can get away, “Saikon! A word please.”

Saikon turns back around, as snooty as usual, “Councilman Tenzin. I’m pretty swamped at the moment. Can this wait?”

Korra doesn’t bother to hide her glare. _Pretty swamped arresting people who are just trying to fucking help you!_ _Meanwhile Amon is still out there, and you people are in here doing everything possible to piss me off._

Tenzin continues calmly, “No it cannot. Three of Avatar Korra’s friends were wrongly arrested tonight. I’d like you to release them immediately.”

Saikon approaches the desk, squaring his shoulders to the slightly taller Tenzin, “They’re not going anywhere. They were interfering with police business.”

 _Liar!_ Korra argues back, “Your so-called ‘police business’ was rounding up innocent people and claiming they were Equalists!”

As Saikon continues to spout administrative crap, Korra watches as Tenzin’s eyes begin to narrow. For the first time, Korra sees a rage behind her peaceful, airbending Master.

Tenzin’s voice hardens, “Those people are entitled to due process under the law.”

Saikon doesn’t flinch, “You’ll have to take that up with Councilman Tarlokk.”

Tenzin echoes Korra’s thoughts, “Oh, I plan to-“ _Yes, let’s go kick his ass!_ “-at the council meeting tomorrow, first thing in the morning!”

 _Damnit, Tenzin…I almost thought you were going to help for a second._ _Tarlokk will never listen._

Korra reaches across the table, mocking Saikon by grabbing his chin, “You’re officially the worst chief of police ever!”

Tenzin pulls her back, and she can’t hide the pout on her face, “Calm down, Korra. We just need to be patient.”

Just as Korra is about to throw a snarky remark back at Saikon, Tenzin beats her to the punch, “But you really are the worst! Ever!”

* * *

 

Back at Air Temple Island, Korra tries to sleep, but she finds herself consumed by her concern for her friends. She can’t get the image of Asami, trapped in some jail cell, thinking Korra abandoned her, out of her mind. _She doesn’t deserve this._

Slamming her fist against her bed, she jumps up, waking Naga. After a short ride across the water and a quick run through the streets, she and Naga arrive at Councilman Tarlokk’s office.

Korra turns to her polar bear dog, knowing she will have to stay outside, “Wait for me here girl.”

Naga rubs her head against Korra’s, and she smiles, pulling the giant fluff in for a hug. “Don’t worry, girl. I’ll be alright.”

Despite Korra’s assurances, Naga still seems uneasy, but Korra ignores her protests, walking towards the doors. _Hmm, I guess I should let him know I’m here._

Korra shoves open the doors, allowing the freezing air from the storm to blast inside. She feels a twinge of guilt at seeing Tarlokk’s papers fly off his desk, but she steels herself again upon seeing the man so unconcerned with her presence.

Korra glares at him, feeling the snow blast against her back, “You and I need to talk.”

She approaches the desk, trying to portray as much strength and confidence as possible. Tarlokk turns to his assistant, “Are any of the other councilmembers here?”

The assistant looks nervous and responds quickly, “I believe everyone has gone home for the night.”

_Good. Nowhere to run, you pompous ass._

Tarlokk steeples his fingers together, never breaking eye contact with Korra, “Then you should do the same.”

The assistant glances between Korra and Tarlokk, sensing the obvious tension, “Are you sure, sir?”

Tarlokk sounds suspiciously calm, “Leave us.”

The assistant bows, quickly scurrying out of the room. Tarlokk continues to glare at the Avatar, resting his chin on his folded hands, “You obviously have something on your mind. Spit it out!”

 _Alright, let’s try the logical approach first. Tenzin always says I act before I think, so let’s try this his way._ “Don’t you see? You’re doing exactly what Amon says is wrong with Benders! You’re using your power to oppress and intimidate people.”

Tarlokk narrows his eyes, “And you don’t?”

 _Wait…what? This isn’t about me._ Korra hesitates for a moment, “Of…of course not!”

Tarlokk’s voice remains calm, “Isn’t that what you came here to do? Intimidate me into releasing your friends?”

Korra grits her teeth, unable to find a response. _Stop twisting my words around! You’re the one who’s wrong here._

Tarlokk is now smirking at her, his smooth voice picking up confidence, “See, that’s what I admire about you, Korra. Your willingness to go to _extremes_ to get what you want. It is a quality we both share.”

Feeling anger begin to cloud her mind, Korra raises her voice, “You and I are _nothing_ alike!”

Still sitting there as if he were attending some boring, council meeting, Tarlokk responds with ease, “Look, I’ll make you a deal. You fall in line and do what I say, and I’ll release your friends.”

 _Unbelievable! All of this was so I would join your stupid task force?_ Korra allows the shock into her words, “That’s why you arrested them? To get to me?!”

She searches his eyes for any sort of humor, but Korra sees only forceful determination. Tarlokk’s voice deepens, sounding almost threatening, “I need your answer.”

Korra closes her eyes, making her decision quickly, “No. You might be able to manipulate Chief Saikon into following you, but it won’t work on me.”

Tarlokk stands turning to face the waterfall behind his desk. His voice definitely has a threat to it now, “You will regret that decision.”

 _He can’t threaten me. I’m the Avatar!_ Korra realizes what she must do. “You need to be stopped! You’re just as bad as Amon!”

Tarlokk does not turn to face her, speaking quietly into the water, “I’ve tried to work with you Korra, but you’ve made it impossible.”

In a flash, the atmosphere of the room changes, and Korra senses the attack just as Tarlokk turns to throw a slice of water at her. She only narrowly dodges, feeling the water race past her skin and shear off some of her hair.

Sliding immediately into her own attack, Korra throws a rock slide at Tarlokk, hoping to throw him off balance. He’s immediately knocked into the waterfall, and Korra follows up the movement with a fireblast. _Time to end this._

Unfortunately, the guy can take a hit pretty well, moving quickly to create a shield of water around him.

Korra smirks. _Fine, let’s see if you can take the heat._ Korra blasts a continues stream of fire at him, but his water shield won’t budge.

_Dumbass. Maybe you shouldn’t have put him right next to an endless supply of water._

Pausing her assault to switch tactics, Korra is immediately forced into defensive maneuvers as Tarlokk takes advantage of the break, shooting a rapid succession of razor-sharp icicles at the Avatar.

Spinning through the air, she manages to dodge most of the icy knives right up until she lands. As she’s setting her feet, a single blade manages to slice her leg. _Fuck, that one hurt._

The pain only strengthens her, giving her an adrenaline rush. Rather than dodging the projectiles, she begins to punch through them, obliterating any that come within range. One stupid piece slips by her, grazing her side. As she reacts to the cut, another one grazes the side of her face.

 _And I’m about done with this shit._ Throwing up a rock wall, Korra gives herself some cover as another idea forms in her mind. _Time to get rid of your stupid waterfall._

Using earthbending, she pulls the giant slab of limestone out from behind the wall of water, slamming it towards Tarlokk. _Dodge this!_

She feels as the rock makes contact with Tarlokk, shoving him into the next room and off the balcony. He reacts quickly enough to grab onto the railing with one hand.

Korra ignores the voice in her head telling her to help a man in need. Instead, she’s consumed by rage for her friends, for all the lies Tarlokk spread, for the insults he shared. _I told you this wasn’t over._ She can’t help shoving one insult in particular back in his face, “Still think I’m a ‘half-baked’ Avatar?”

She pushes another rockslide at him, eliminating the councilman’s grip entirely. She can’t help but feel a deep sense of satisfaction as she watches him fall to the floor below.

 _And one more for good measure._ Korra launches herself into the air, using her momentum to slam into the ground below, sending a shockwave through the earth with her fist.

Her breaths are becoming heavy now, but she knows this fight is over. She walks slowly towards Tarlokk, ready to finish this once and for all, “What are you gonna do now? You’re all out of water, _pal_.”

He inches away from her, still sliding across the ground as a look of true terror consumes him. _I’ll show you the meaning of the word “Avatar”._

Korra stretches her arms out, allowing flames to rise from her hands. She runs towards him, about to blast him one last time, but suddenly Tarlokk jumps up, throwing his hands up in a bending stance. _But there’s no wat-_

Korra’s entire body seizes, and she feels ice run through her veins as she realizes what is happening. _Bloodbending._ She can’t even get the word out, trying to speak but only grunting in pain.

Her arms suddenly twist backwards, nearly breaking at the elbows. She tries to stop herself, but it feels as if someone is moving her from the inside out. Any resistance is met with unbearable pain, and she is quickly brought to her knees.

The scared man on the ground is gone, and a new enemy stands before her. His voice is menacingly cold, “You’re in my way, Avatar, and you need to be removed.”

Korra’s realizes she’s able to speak again, even though the rest of her body remains out of her control. She looks at Tarlokk, confusion in her eyes, “You’re- you’re a bloodbender?”

He grimaces at her, speaking through his teeth, “Very observant.”

 _Impossible_. “It’s not a full moon. How-how are you doing this?”

Tarlokk’s face transforms, and she sees the darkness hidden behind the suave councilman, “There are a lot of things you don’t know about me.”

Suddenly, her body is twisted again, and she has no strength left to fight back as her body is flung across the room and slammed into the wall.

Immobilized, she hits the ground, watching as Tarlokk approaches her and her vision fades in out. Images of Yakone’s trial flash through her mind. Sokka, Aang, Toph. All of them stopped by bloodbending…in the middle of the day. _Thanks for the warning, Aang. Maybe try to give it to me a little sooner next time?_

She’s transported back to her body, watching as Tarlokk begins to close a car door behind her. She’s tied up and locked in a truck. Using the last of her strength, she shouts, “Where are you taking me?”

Tarlokk pauses in closing the doors, “Somewhere no will find you. Say goodbye to Republic City, Avatar Korra. You’ll never see it again.”

 _But my friends! The Airbenders! Amon is still out there! NO!_ Korra feels a surge of strength and uses it to shoot a breath of fire at Tarlokk. Unfortunately, he closes the doors just in time, but Korra is now wide awake.

The car begins to pull away, and Korra shouts out, hoping someone will hear her, “You can’t do this! Let me out! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!”

_Someone please…help me._


	6. Lots of Pain and Little Gained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has some very brief Asami POV in there. Let me know what you think!

Korra doesn’t know how long they were driving, but she’s now trapped in a giant metal box in some creepy ass basement. All thanks to Councilman Tarlokk and his weird bloodbending skills that for some reason work all the time, not just during a full-moon.

She’s been banging on the walls of the box for god only knows how long, and nothing has come of it. She pauses, taking stock of the situation. _I’m in the middle of nowhere in a place that only Councilman Tarlokk knows exists in a giant metal container that I can’t bend. So basically, I’m fucked._

She slides down to the ground, feeling completely hopeless, but luckily, Tenzin’s voice pops into her mind, “I urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang’s spirit is trying to tell you something.”

Korra watches as Aang and Toph take down Yakone, a major crime boss from Aang’s time in Republic City. Dropping out of the vision, Korra feels a strange sense of inner peace, “Woah. I finally connected with you, Aang. But, what are you trying to tell me? A way out of this box would be nice.” When there’s no immediate response, Korra allows herself to drop back into the meditation, hoping to find more answers. 

Aang shows her more about Yakone’s trial, including his guilty verdict by Councilman Sokka. Korra watches in shock as Yakone proceeds to bloodbend the entire court, including Aang and Toph. Korra feels her chest tighten in fear, both her own and Aang’s combined. _And I think I found the connection._

Delving further into the memory, she feels Aang’s frustration as Yakone knocks out everyone in the courtroom, his pain as Yakone nearly kills him, and finally, the sudden rush of energy at Aang entering the Avatar state. Aang removes Yakone’s bending, and the vision ends.

Korra rubs her face, “Aang, this whole time…you were trying to warn me about Tarlokk.”

A creak in the wood above her motivates her to stand. Tarlokk’s voice echoes through the walls, “My life is a disaster now, thanks to you.”

 _Small victories, I guess._ Korra smiles, “So your little bloodbending secret’s out?”

Tarlokk doesn’t answer, growling in frustration.

Korra continues, “And I know how you bloodbent me without a full moon. You’re Yakone’s son.”

Tarlokk’s voice comes through again, much quieter this time, “I was his son. But in order to win Republic City, I had to become someone else. My father failed because he tried to rule the city from its rotten underbelly. My plan was perfect. I was to be the city’s savior! But you…you ruined everything!”

Korra shouts in the direction of his voice, unable to see him through the metal walls, “Tarlokk, the jig is up, and you have nowhere to go.”

Korra listens as she hears footsteps on the stairs, “Oh no, no I’ll escape and start a new life. And you’re coming as my hostage.”

Realizing he really is going to take her away for good this time, Korra begins to yell, banging against the walls again and ignoring the pain in her hands, “You’ll never get away with this!”

She expects Tarlokk to walk away in silence or at the most leave her with a sinister laugh, but what she hears frightens her even more. Tarlokk's voice holds genuine shock for the first time, “Amon?”

Korra can’t hear Amon's response after that, but she hears a pounding as bodies hit the floor and more of a commotion, followed by a scream of agony. _That can’t be Tarlokk? He would have bloodbent them all._

But Amon’s voice is the one that remains, and she hears him instruct his men to electrocute the box before taking her. _Think fast think fast think fast._

Looking around, she notices the bars above her and the cloth around her wrist. _Please work._ She slips her armband through the bars, lifting herself off the ground to hang in the air, keeping herself tucked into a tight ball to keep from touching the sides.

As she sees the electricity course through the box, she mimics cries of pain, eventually falling silent as she bites her lip, trying to hold on just a little bit longer. _Fuck how long is he going to keep this up? Was he trying to kill me?_

When the electricity stops, she gently lowers herself to the ground, curling up to hide her face. Korra recognizes the voice that commands, “Open the box.” It’s that damn lieutenant, and he probably wants some payback.

_Coming right up, asshole._

She hears the door creak open and hesitates only a moment before kicking a blast of fire at her attackers. Using the flames as a shield, she pushes through the group, creating a shockwave of earth through the ground to knock out the Equalist soldiers.

 _Time to go!_ She runs up the stairs, bursting outside. Immediately her eyes are drawn to the truck. Amon turns to meet her, his mask putting ice in her veins, and the world seems to slow to a crawl. She stands in front of him, knowing she doesn’t have the strength to beat him.

 _Running away it is_. Using the snow to pull up a few giant icicles, she throws them at Amon’s feet to block his path while also creating a cloud of powder. Knowing that won’t stop him for long, Korra turns away from the house, sprinting down the side of the mountain. Using the snow to boost her speed, she glides down the slope, skating as fast as she can. She glances back, checking for any pursuit. Luckily, she turns back to watch where she’s going just in time to dodge a rock.

 _Whew that was a close-_ CRACK! Korra feels her foot nearly break as she hits a branch jutting out of the snow. She tumbles down the mountain, her momentum finally stopped by a nice, thick tree.

_Okay, that one hurt a little bit._ _Maybe I’ll just rest here for a second._

Korra doesn’t know how long she lays there, fading in and out of consciousness as the snow piles on top of her, slowly burying her body. The cold is starting to fade, changing into a soft warmth. The conscious part of her knows her body is finally starting to give in to hypothermia, but the rest of her doesn’t care, relishing in the opportunity for rest. Just as she is about to give in to the darkness, she feels a warm, scratchy tongue on her face.

 _There’s only one animal crazy enough to be out in this storm._ Korra lifts her head up, opening her eyes. She mutters weakly, “Naga, you came looking for me. Good girl.”

Reaching up to hold her dear friend, Korra wraps her fingers through her harness, using the very last of her strength to pull herself up to the saddle. She collapses onto the leather, barely managing to slip one arm through the side strap to hold her in place. Naga seems to understand as she always does and takes off slowly in what Korra assumes to be the direction of Republic City.

Barely conscious, she feels the storm fade. Although unsure if this is due to the hypothermia or because they have entered Republic City, Korra barely has the strength to open her eyes let alone look around. After what seems to be an infinite amount of time, Korra hears Naga howl beneath her.

_Naga, shhh I’m sleeping._

Apparently, Naga was actually howling for a reason (for once) because a moment later, she hears the entirely welcome voice of Tenzin calling her name.

She finds the strength to lift her head and notices Lin next to Tenzin, as well as her friends further back next to Oogi. Mako looks quietly furious for some reason, while Bolin and Asami seem oddly concerned.

_Jeez, do I look that bad?_

Bringing her focus back to Tenzin, she watches through a fog as Lin steps closer, asking her questions about what happened. Barely able to comprehend the words or even remain conscious, Korra feels herself beginning to slip back into sleep.

Thankfully, Mako pushes through just as she’s about to pass out again, coming to her aid. He pulls her from Naga’s saddle, cradling her in his arms.

_Thank you. I don’t know how much longer I can hang on._

Korra would cry if she had the strength, but for now, she’s just happy to be safe in Mako’s arms. She normally wouldn’t like to be coddled, but she knows she would not be able to stand if her life depended on it. Smiling up at Mako, she catches a glimpse of Asami and Bolin standing nearby, still hesitating to come near her.

_I should talk to them. Let them know I’m alright._

Just as Korra is about to reach out, Mako pulls her closer, “I was so worried. Are you alright?”

Korra presses herself against his chest, enjoying the warmth of Mako’s embrace. She answers softly, “I’m fine. I’m glad you’re here.”

_Maybe he really does love me. Maybe I kind of care about him too…_

Not having the energy to ponder her emotions further, Korra sighs as Mako sets her down on the air bison’s saddle, gently brushing her hair away from her eyes. Realizing she is truly safe in this moment, Korra finally allows herself to slip back into unconsciousness. This time, she welcomes the darkness as a friend, knowing she must sleep and recover. She will have to prepare herself to face Amon when she wakes, but for now…for now she can rest.

* * *

 

Asami paces back and forth outside Korra’s room, trying to work up the courage to enter.

_I should go check on her. But Mako is taking care of her. I’m sure he has it under control…_

Asami scoffs, wondering if her lousy boyfriend had anything under control.

_I should definitely go check on her. He can be a bit…smothering._

As she pulls the door open, she watches silently as Mako reaches out to touch Korra’s hand, and she feels her stomach drop.

_Lousy boyfriend, indeed._

Before her irritation can grow, she glimpses Korra’s unmoving form, her injuries still clearly marking her skin.

_She doesn’t need this right now. She doesn’t need…me._

Asami feels her eyes begin to water and turns away from the door, quickly walking away from the room before Mako can notice her. 

Walking outside, she finds herself alone in the cold air, the morning sun just barely glinting over the horizon. Taking a deep breath, she feels her anger return, and tears of frustration trickle down her cheeks. She wipes them away, muttering, “He wouldn’t notice me anyway. He hasn’t left her side since we found her.”

Asami thinks back to that night, recalling the dread she felt at hearing Korra had gone missing, followed by an immediate determination to harm whomever had taken her. She had searched for the Avatar in silent fury, ready to tear the entire city down if necessary.

Luckily, Naga had been two steps ahead of them, tracking Korra and bringing her home. Upon seeing Korra’s body draped across the polar-bear dog’s back, Asami had felt an immense fear. She had lost enough people in her life, and Korra was…important. Of course, the Avatar was important to the world, but Korra herself…well, Korra was important to Asami’s world.

But the Avatar had survived, and Asami had felt her heart fill with relief. She had wanted to embrace the girl, to let her know that she had missed her and would be by her side. However, Mako had been extremely protective, not allowing anyone near Korra since that night.

Asami growled, “Controlling bastard. He doesn’t understand how-”

Asami’s thoughts were interrupted by a loud commotion coming from the kitchen. Rolling her eyes, she began to walk back inside, sighing, “Looks like the airbending kids are up. Guess I’ll go rescue Pema again."

* * *

 

Korra sits at the table, consuming everything in front of her, ignorant of the concerned looks scattered between her companions.

Between bites, she somehow remembers her manners, “The food tastes amazing, Pema. I’m finally starting to feel like myself again.”

Pema smiles at her, getting up to clear the empty dishes, “We’re so thankful you’re home safe.”

Asami also stands offering her aid, and Korra looks at the girl trying to catch her gaze.

_Why didn’t she come visit me?_ _I mean I know I wasn’t exactly entertaining, but I thought she would have at least come in to say hello._

Tenzin, business as usual, interrupts her musing, “Korra, I realize you’ve been through a lot, but I need to know everything that happened.”

Korra averts her gaze from Asami, forcing herself to look back at Tenzin and Lin, “Well, first off, Tarlokk isn’t who he says he is. He’s Yakone’s son.”

Lin and Tenzin’s faces freeze momentarily in shock.

Lin snaps out of it quickly, jumping right back into interrogation mode and commenting, “It all makes sense now. That’s how Tarlokk was able to bloodbend us without a full moon!”

Tenzin follows Lin’s train of thought easily, realizing now that Korra could not have easily defeated the bloodbender. Concern clear in his voice, Tenzin asks, “But how did you escape? And where’s Tarlokk?" 

Korra’s face falls as she recalls her cowardice, “Amon captured him and took his bending.”

_I should have faced Amon or at least tried to save Tarlokk. There are few people in this world who deserve to have their bending taken away, and despite his recent behavior, I don’t think Tarlokk is one of them._

The shock returns to Tenzin’s face as he exclaims, “What?!”

_Was that fear I just heard in his voice? He can’t be afraid…I need him to not be afraid._

Korra continues her story, trying to hide the regret and fear in her own heart, “Yeah he showed up out of nowhere. He almost got me too.”

Tenzin glares at the floor as if it holds the source of his problems, “This is very disturbing news. Amon is becoming emboldened, taking out a Councilman, almost capturing the Avatar. I fear Amon is entering his endgame.”

Korra can feel the tension in the room, and she turns to glance at Mako beside her just as he looks at her in return. Their eyes meet, and she knows both of them are thinking the same thing.

_We’re so screwed._


	7. When One Door Closes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, sorry! Starts off with some Asami POV and moves into Korra's POV.

Asami focuses on the feeling of the water flowing through her fingers as she scrubs the bowls at the sink. Focusing on the movement of the water is easier than trying to sort through her complicated feelings.

Asami was relieved. Korra had looked better than she had in days, and she had hoped to speak with the girl, at the very least ask her if she was alright, but once again, Mako had been right by her side.

_Her faithful guard dog. Oh Mako, don’t you know she already has one of those?_

Smiling at her own joke, Asami continues to scrub, but is startled at the sound of pain coming from the woman next to her.

Asami reaches out, placing a comforting hand on the woman’s arm, “Pema, are you alright?”

“The baby is just kicking really hard is all. I’m fine.”

Asami knows Pema is a tough woman, but she still feels concerned, knowing pregnancy can have random complications.

_She’s been so kind to me, taking me in as part of the family. There must be something I can do. I won’t let anyone else get hurt._

“Should I get Tenzin?”

Pema smiles at Asami, “No reason to worry him. It’s nothing”

Asami allows Pema to brush her off this time, but she decides to keep a close eye on the woman just in case.

Just as they both reach in to continue washing, Mako bursts into the room.

“Can I get some hot water? Korra needs more tea.”

_Ughhhh really?! I'm done._

Asami doesn’t try to hide the irritation in her voice, “You’re a firebender. Boil it yourself.”

_Moron._ Turning back to the plate she was washing, Asami ignores the awkward silence in the room.

_At least Pema is here. Mako wouldn’t dare to do anything with-_

Pema steps back from the sink, quickly gliding out of the room, “I’m going to step out in case you two want to talk.”

_Well shit._

Mako sets the pot down on the counter, the forcefulness gone from his voice, “Is there something we need to talk about?”

_Okay, I guess we’re doing this now._

Asami glares at the boy in front of her, “I’ve noticed how you treat Korra, how you acted when she was missing. You have feelings for her, don’t you?”

Mako, having the audacity to look genuinely surprised, says “What?! No. She was taken by a crazy bloodbender. How did you expect me to act?”

_And he still doesn’t get it. He thinks this is about jealousy?!_

Determined to get her point across, Asami argues back, “I like Korra, but you’ve been keeping the truth from me this whole time.”

Mako, still confused, says, “The truth…about what?”

_Such an idiot._ Asami leans closer, “You’re really gonna to make me say it?”

Mako leans in, irritation beginning to fill his voice, “Yes, because I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Asami narrows her eyes. _He couldn’t just tell me the truth?_

Glaring back at Mako, she states simply, “The kiss, Mako. I know.”

His mouth immediately falls open, and he quickly averts his gaze, stumbling over his words, “I-well I-“ Groaning, he continues, “Bolin told you, didn’t he?”

_Typical! He’s trying to put the blame on someone else. It isn’t Bolin’s fault you cheated!_

Trying to remain calm, Asami says, “Don’t blame your brother for what you did. Do you have feelings for Korra or not?”

_Stop being so immature and just tell me. Just be honest. For once. Please! Be the boy you were when we met. The one who cared about me._

But that boy is gone. This Mako, the one who seems to only care for Korra, has no problem lying to Asami as he says, “Look, things are crazy right now. Can we deal with our relationship problems later?”

_Ha. Guess that answers that question._

Mako reaches out, placing his hand over Asami’s, but she pulls her arm away in disgust. As she storms off, she doesn’t even bother to glance behind her as she mutters, “Well, there might not be any relationship to worry about later.”

As she pushes the door flap aside, she hears Mako call out for her, but she continues stomping towards her room without a hesitation. Turning the corner into the hallway, she keeps her head down, running directly into what feels like a solid wall of rock.

Bouncing back from the impact, Asami tries to regain her footing, but instead finds herself falling to the floor. Just as she braces for impact, she feels her momentum halt as a hand grasps her wrist.

She looks up into clear, blue eyes and finds a grinning Avatar standing above her. Korra pulls against her wrist, yanking a little too hard as Asami comes shooting up and lands once again against the hardness of what she now knows is the Avatar’s upper body.

_Wow, does her entire body feel like this? No wonder she can knock people out so easily._

Asami’s hand grips Korra’s shoulder for support, while her other is still held in the Avatar’s now gentle grip. Korra’s other hand rests on her lower back, and Asami feels the breath catch in her throat.

Realizing their proximity, Korra steps back, coughing, “Sorry. Guess I pulled a little too hard. You’re lighter than I thought.”

_Is that a blush on her face?_

Before Asami can respond, she watches as Korra’s face falls, her words coming more quickly, “Oh shit. Not to say I thought you were heavy by any means. I mean you’re actually in great shape. I just meant that I’m sometimes stronger than I think…you know, Avatar strength and all, and I didn’t mean to hurt you or anything. I’m really sorry for running into you, and I’m rambling now so I’m just going to keep going…literally anywhere else.”

Asami laughs, her earlier anger completely forgotten. “Korra, it’s okay. I, um…should have watched where I was going, so thank you. For catching me.”

Korra stands there for a moment just smiling at her, and Asami wonders how such an all-powerful person could be as kind and…adorably awkward as this girl.

Asami eventually realizes they are both standing there in silence, staring at each other, and she makes a move once again towards her room, “I was just going to go freshen up a bit and unpack some more of my things. If you’re not busy, you’re welcome to join me.”

Korra rubs the back of her neck and averts her gaze, “I would love to help, but I was actually going to go get in some sparring with Mako and Bolin. I need to get back into it after being down for a couple of days. Maybe when you’re done you could come join us?”

Asami’s smile turns into a frown, and she steps away again, “Oh uh, I can’t. I uh…promised Pema I would help with the Airbending kids. Maybe some other time.”

Korra looks genuinely disappointed, and Asami feels a twinge of guilt for lying to the girl.

_I just can’t be around Mako right now, especially sparring. The poor boy wouldn’t make it out alive._

As Asami walks away, she hears Korra’s voice over her shoulder, “I’ll hold you to that, Asami!”

Asami waves her hand in acknowledgement, smirking as she slides open the door to her room, “It’s a date, Avatar.”

* * *

 

Leaping into the air, Korra spins her body to the side, dodging Bolin’s earth discs easily. She lands in a crouch, a smirk on her face. Sliding immediately into a firebending kick, she launches a blast at Mako while redirecting another disc from Bolin back at its source.

Both boys are knocked back simultaneously, and Korra jumps, pumping her fist into the air while letting out a shout, “Spirits, it feels great to be back on my feet!”

Her only answer is a pair of groans, and she quickly turns to look at Mako, concerned she may have hit him harder than she thought. Rushing to his side, she bends down to check on him.

“Mako, are you okay? Sorry about that. I think I got a little too into it.”

Mako grimaces, pushing himself to his feet, “Oh yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry, I can take a hit. Bolin on the other hand might need some waterbending healing after that shot.”

She smiles, feeling a fondness for the two brothers, her best friends in Republic City. Lately, she’s been wondering if her feelings for Mako ever really went way. Apparently, things between him and Asami are…complicated.

Bolin’s voice breaks through her thoughts as he shouts from behind them, “Oh, don’t worry about me guys! I’m fine. Maybe a few broken ribs over here, but no really, don’t get up. I’ll make it on my own.”

Korra and Mako both laugh at his sarcastic tone, leaning into each other slightly. Just as she’s about to make some snide remark back, they’re all interrupted by a booming sound overhead.

Korra immediately runs out to the courtyard in search of Chief Beifong, and the brothers follow quickly behind her. Asami joins them in the main room, and Korra nods to her, glad to see she’s unharmed. They all approach Lin from behind, and Korra asks, “We heard explosions, what’s going on?”

Chief Beifong, as stern as usual, says, “Republic City is under attack.”

Korra doesn’t bother to hide the shock on her face, and she turns to look at Asami, knowing her father is likely involved. Asami looks just as surprised as the rest of the group, but Korra can already see the gears turning in her head, coming up with a plan to help the city.

_She’s just as brilliant as her father, if not more. We’re lucky she’s on our side, but I can’t ask her to fight her own father, not again._

As if reading her mind, Asami looks at Korra and nods, determination in her voice, “I’m okay, Korra. I need to do this. I’m with you.”

Satisfied with Asami’s certainty, Korra nods back at the girl and addresses the rest of the group, “Alright, we need to go into the city and help. I parked Asami’s car by the dock, so we should still be able to get around pretty quickly. I’m not sure what our plan will be when we get there, but I need to find Amon. I’ll figure it out after that.”

Mako steps forward, placing a hand on Korra’s shoulder, “We’ve got your back. Let’s go.”

With that, they all run to one of the Air Temple’s sailboats. Korra uses waterbending to propel them faster, noticing smoke and explosions gracing the city’s skyline.

_I’ve got a bad feeling about this._

Finally, the boat reaches the dock, and the four of them jump off the boat quickly, Mako moving to tie it up.

Standing next to Korra, Asami looks around and asks, “Where did you say you parked the car?” 

Korra searches the area, trying to recall that night. “It’s right around here somewhere.”

Her eyes finally fall on the car, and a smile lights up her face as she points, “There it is!”

Korra stands next to the driver’s side, admiring her handiwork. Asami, however, seems to have a different perspective.

The taller girl puts her hand on her hip, a teasing tone in her voice, “Wow. Nice parking job.”

Defensive as ever, Korra squares her shoulders and says, “Hey, you guys got arrested and left me alone with the car. I made it very clear I don’t know how to drive." 

Bolin tries to defuse the situation, cheerfully noting, “All things considered, you did a great job! But how are we going to pay for all of these parking tickets?”

Mako snatches the pile of papers from Bolin’s hands, crumpling them and then disintegrating them in a ball of fire. Korra laughs at Bolin’s shocked expression, watching as the two brothers argue. She turns to look at Asami and sees her pull an Equalist glove from the trunk.

The other girl has been strangely quiet the whole boat ride over, and now she has an almost constant tone of irritation in her voice.

_I’m sure she’s just upset about her father, but I can’t help thinking it’s something else._

Korra jumps into the backseat directly behind the driver’s seat. As the others move to jump into the car, she overhears Asami tell Mako to sit in the backseat with her, a bitterness in her voice. 

_Okay, there’s definitely something else bothering her, and I think that something has two eyebrows shaped like sharks and a red scarf…_

Korra looks at Mako, a question in her eyes and leans in, asking “Everything alright?”

Mako looks away, a glare on his face, “Yeah, everything’s terrific." 

Before Korra can respond, Asami jerks the car into reverse, narrowly missing a car as it zooms past.

_Note to self: DO NOT PISS OFF ASAMI SATO._

Korra looks back and forth between Asami and Mako, unsure who to console. She sits back in her seat, twiddling her thumbs, hoping Asami doesn’t crash the car, at least not until they make it to the police station. 

They speed through the streets, drifting around corners and weaving in and out of traffic.

_Ughh, I definitely prefer the polar bear dog._

Just as Korra thinks she’s about the throw up, Asami swerves around one last corner, and they see the police station dead ahead. 

Mecha tanks surround a lone figure on the ground, and Korra is able to glimpse a flash of orange and yellow.

_Tenzin!_

Asami also looks back, noting Korra’s distress, and the girls lock eyes with each other, a mutual understanding passing between them. 

Pressing her foot to the floor, Asami pushes the car to its limit, a determined glare marking her features. Bolin and Korra reach out to the side, creating a ramp for the vehicle. Asami’s shout is perfectly timed, and Asami reaches for Korra’s hand, yanking her out of the vehicle just as it reaches the base and launches into a mecha tank, exploding in a ball of fire.

Korra rolls in the air, pulling the engineer on top of her to cushion her landing. Unfortunately, this means that Korra is jammed into the pavement, stuck between the stone and Asami, neither of which is very soft or cushiony.

_Fuckkkkkkkk. That one hurt._  

Closing her eyes, she lets out a groan. Korra opens them slowly and gazes into emerald green eyes filled with concern. As Korra blinks a couple of times, Asami’s expression surprisingly changes to one of anger.

Asami smacks her hand against Korra’s chest, clearly annoyed, “You ass! We need you to not be injured, and there you go, throwing yourself under me just so I don’t get a couple of bruises?!”

The engineer stands, flipping her hair over her shoulder, “Spirits, Korra. I can handle jumping out of a car on my own, thank you very much! 

Korra grimaces, standing on her own feet now that Asami is no longer on top of her, and she watches in awe as the other girl storms off towards the mecha tanks, clearly determined to kick someone’s ass. 

Korra mutters under her breath, moving to go after the girl, “Oh sure, you’re welcome! Ughh this is why I don’t have girlfriends…umm I mean friends that are girls. Whatever!”

Irritated with the whole situation, Korra rushes into the fight, ready to unleash some of her internal fury on the Equalists. Grabbing water from a nearby pile of snow, she runs towards a tank, creating another ramp out of the stone to propel her above the machine. As she leaps over its head, she thrusts the water into the engine. Crouching low to the ground, she hears the suit collapse behind her, and a satisfied smirk crosses her face. She stands, looking towards the truck where Equalists have grabbed Tenzin and are loading him into the trunk.

_I won’t make it in time. I’ll have to disable the car!_  

As she prepares to Earthbend the wheels, she notices Asami approaching the back of the vehicle. She watches in awe as Asami takes down six Equalists on her own, her movements the epitome of grace and strength.

_Wow. That girl is something else._

Korra turns back to the other tanks finishing off the last two. Once the others are disabled, she approaches Tenzin, asking, “Are you alright?”

Tenzin turns to Korra, and she notices how tired he looks, dark circles under his eyes, “I’m fine. Thank you, kids. Another moment later, and I would have been on my way to Amon.”

Korra breathes a sigh of relief that her Airbending Master is safe, but Mako interjects, pointing at Air Temple Island, “Uhh guys, look.”

Following his line of sight, Korra feels her stomach drop out as she sees a large airship hovering over the temples.

She sees the look of distress on Tenzin’s face, and she immediately takes off in a sprint towards the docks.

Tenzin calls out to her, “Korra wait! We can take Oogi! He’s much faster.” 

She watches as a second airship moves over the island, and she runs back to the group, following Tenzin as he leads them to the sky-bison.

_We have to get there. I can’t let anything happen to that family…to my family._

Korra leaps onto Oogi’s back, urging him to go faster. Finally, they approach the island, and Korra is surprised to see a group of Equalists tied up with the White Lotus guards, Lin, and the airbending kids standing by to watch.

Tenzin leaps off the bison first, immediately embracing his three children. Korra stands behind him, a smile lighting up her face as she realizes that the airbending kids are okay. Tenzin and the kids walk away to check on Pema, and Korra turns to Chief Beifong, her eyes watering slightly.

“Thank you, Chief Beifong.”

Lin looks exhausted, but she smiles slightly, “Don’t mention it, seriously. We should go check on the baby too, make sure everyone’s doing okay. We will need to move everyone to safety now. The Equalists will be back.”

Korra nods, knowing they aren’t out of danger yet. She enters the room, looking at the scene of happiness in front of her, and she feels guilt that she will have to disturb it.

She steps forward, genuine regret in her voice, “I’m so sorry to interrupt, but more airships are coming.”

Tenzin moves to follow her, and the two benders walk outside with Lin following closely behind. Korra sees Asami and Bolin standing guard, keeping their eyes on the fast approaching airships.

Korra looks to her Master, hoping for guidance, “What do you want to do, Tenzin?” 

Tenzin sighs, “I need to protect my family and get them as far away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children…I hate to even think of it.”

Chief Beifong squares her shoulder to face Tenzin, determination in her voice, “If you’re leaving, then I’m going with you.”

Tenzin immediately begins to protest, but Lin cuts him off, “No arguments! You and your family are the last airbenders. There’s no way in the world I’m letting Amon take your bending away.”

Tenzin’s voice softens as he thanks the woman, and he turns to Korra, a more confident look in his eyes, “Korra, I want you to leave this place and hide for the time being.”

_What?! He wants me to hide like a coward while the rest of this city burns?_

Korra bunches her hands into a fist, gritting her teeth, “I’m not giving up!" 

Tenzin, as calm as ever, says, “I’m not asking you to. I’ve sent word to the United Forces. They will be here soon. And once my family is safe, I will return. With the reinforcements, we can turn the tide in this war.

_I understand, but this doesn’t make it any easier to back down._  

She looks up at Tenzin, her words resigned, “What you’re saying is…we need to be patient.”

She looks down, ashamed yet understanding her Master’s wishes. Tenzin seems to sense her conflict and reaches out, placing a hand on her shoulder. His voice softens, “You’re learning well.” 

Korra smiles. _Maybe I’m not the worst Avatar ever._

After a few minutes, the Airbending family is loaded onto the sky bison with Lin. Tenzin stays on the ground, offering farewells to everyone. Korra has a strange sense of dread, and she reaches out to hug her Master. He places his arms on her shoulders, “Stay safe, Korra.” 

Korra fights back tears as she says, “You too.” _The future is so uncertain._

Chief Beifong reminds Tenzin of the urgency of the situation, and he nods, jumping onto the sky bison. Korra watches as the family she has come to love flies away, followed immediately by multiple airships.

_Stay safe._

A third airship breaks off, moving back towards the island. Korra dodges an incoming mooring hook, sidestepping it just as it slams into the ground next to her. Multiple Equalists slide down the rope, immediately landing on the ground in front of her. One guard bravely leads the charge, turning to yell over his shoulder, “Go! We’ll hold them off.” 

Korra leaps onto Naga’s saddle, motioning to the rest of the group to join her. Naga runs to the edge of the island, making her way towards the water. As they move closer to the beach, Bolin exclaims, “Mustache guy!”

Before Korra can react, Naga leaps through the air, swatting the man like the insect he is and flinging him into the bushes below. Korra laughs, patting the polar bear dog on the back, “Nice one, Naga!” 

She leaps into the water, and Korra quickly forms a bubble around them, bending the water away from the group. Naga moves towards the city, and Korra turns to the rest of group.

“Everyone hang on, it shouldn’t be too long until we get there.”

Eventually Korra spots a drain wide enough for all of them, and she steers Naga towards it, signaling her to surface. 

As they all climb out of the water, Korra waterbends herself dry, turning to gaze back at Air Temple Island.

_Please be safe. I don’t know what I’d do if…if I lost you all._

Mako comes up behind her, his hand brushing her shoulder, “Korra, we should get moving.”

He wraps his arms around her, pulling them along.

Korra turns to look at him, “Thank you. I’m not sure I could have turned away by myself. I’m so worried about them.”

Mako looks down at her, smiling softly, “Of course. I’m always here for you. They’ll be alright, Korra. We just have to do what Tenzin says and wait. The United Forces will be here soon, and then we can take the city back.”

Korra sighs, stopping her footsteps, “That’s the thing, Mako. While I’m in here hiding, the rest of the city is being destroyed. All of those people out there…they need my help. And instead of answering their cries, I’m in here, hiding in the dark. It just doesn’t feel right to me, and I honestly can’t believe you’re so okay with it! 

Before he can respond, Korra walks away from him, moving back beside Naga. She trudges along in silence for a couple of minutes. Eventually, she feels someone come up behind her.

_Go away, Mako. I don’t want to talk right now._

Asami’s voice comes from beside her, quiet and comforting, “It’s okay to be angry about this. I am too. My father is out there, and I…well I’m in here, waiting while he destroys what’s left of the city I love. The city he helped to build. And for what? Revenge? Yeah. I get it.”

Korra is quiet, nodding for her to continue.

“Look, I don’t want to be stuck here either…but ultimately, you can’t help anybody if your bending is gone or worse, if they kill you. So yes, as much as it sucks, we have to wait here until you have some backup because we can’t face the Equalists alone. But once they arrive, I promise we will get our chance, and you will stop Amon. I know you will.”

Korra pauses for a moment, allowing a whisper to escape her lips, “Thank you.” 

She continues walking, approaching the entrance of a giant cavern, turning to look at the tents around her. She feels the other girl come up beside her, shoulder brushing shoulder, and for the first time all day, Korra feels like everything might just turn out okay.


	8. Don't Call It a Comeback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not as exciting this chapter, but I did put some more Korrasami in there for you guys! Let me know if you like it :) That slow burn is burning a little faster!

Korra stands there, fists clenched at her sides as she listens to Mr. Sat- _Excuse me, Hiroshi_ -finish up his speech at the Equalist rally.

_If he weren’t Asami’s father, I’d fireblast him off that stage right now. Show him exactly how “on the run” I am…_

Mako senses Korra’s tension beside him, reaching out to grab her hand. He makes a signal to move back to the tunnel, and Korra reluctantly turns away, shooting a final glare over her shoulder.

Dropping down into the tunnels, angry thoughts swirl through Korra’s mind.

_This patience thing sucks ass. I’m tired of waiting!_

Korra narrows her eyes, a bitter tone in her voice, “Can you believe Hiroshi?! ‘The Avatar’s on the run.’ I’m not running from anyone!”

Changing her mind, she turns around, walking back towards the Equalist rally. She punches her hand into a fist, “Let’s go back up there and knock some heads! They’ll never know what hit ‘em.”

As she stomps away, Mako’s voice stops her in her tracks, “Relax, General Iroh’s coming with an entire fleet of battleships, then Amon will be the one who’s running.”

_Did he just tell me to relax?_ Rolling her eyes, Korra turns to face Mako again and says, “I hate this being patient stuff.”

Korra walks the rest of the way in silence, irritation coming off of her in waves.

After a few minutes, they reach their camp and are immediately greeted by Asami and Bolin. Asami also seems to be irritated, snapping at Mako, “You two were gone awhile.”

Mako argues back, “We were doing reconnaissance.”

Asami rolls her eyes, looking down with a pout, “Whatever.” 

Korra glances between her two friends, unsure who to approach first. _Guess they’re not over their relationship problems yet, huh?_

Before Korra can make a decision, she’s interrupted by her vagabond friend, Shin, announcing that dinner is ready.

Korra sighs in relief and follows the rest of the group over to a makeshift table. As Shin hands her a bowl of street gruel, Korra says, “Thanks so much for letting us hide out with you the past few days.” 

Shin smiles at her, filling a bowl for Mako as well. “Honored to oblige. My associates and I heartily oppose Amon’s Equalist policies. We’ve got Benders and Non-Benders living together down here, but do you see us fighting? No sir-ee! We’ve figured out how to harmoniously coexist.”

Bolin nods his head in respect, “You are a wise and noble hobo,” pausing to take a bite of street gruel, “Mmmmm! This is the best tasting street gruel I’ve ever had! Seriously!”

Korra watches as Asami also takes a bite, quickly spitting it out as she hears how the food was sourced from dumpsters. She sees her sneak the bowl behind her seat, setting it down for Pabu to enjoy and can’t help the giggle that escapes. Asami catches her eye and grins sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders.

_I don’t blame her, poor girl. Honestly, I don’t think she’s complained once this whole time we’ve been down here. She wouldn’t though. I knew she was tough, but I mean…her dad’s out there doing only Spirits knows to the city, ruining whatever’s left of her family’s reputation, and she’s down here sleeping on the ground and eating street gruel, helping me. I can’t believe I ever thought she was just some prissy, rich girl._

Eventually, the group finishes their meal, and everyone decides it’s time to turn in for the night. Bolin and Asami fall asleep quickly, but Korra stays up, leaning against Naga and watching the flames flicker in the campfire.

_I know Tenzin said to wait, but the city won’t last much longer. I have to defeat Amon and soon. I just…don’t know how. Every time I’ve faced him, he’s been two steps ahead of me. How am I supposed to protect anyone when I can’t even protect myself?_

Mako’s voice interrupts her thoughts, “Can’t sleep either?”

_I guess I should be honest with him._ Korra sighs, “No, I have this awful pit in my stomach.”

Surprisingly, Mako sits down beside her, his voice low, “Me too.”

_Weird, he sounds almost…vulnerable._ Korra shrugs, rolling with it. She continues, “It’s so crazy. A few months ago, I was in the South Pole practicing for my Firebending test! And now I’m in the middle of an all-out war.” 

_I swear if he gives me some speech about my duty as the Avatar, I’ll earthbend him into that ceiling._

But for once, Mako actually listens to Korra, responding, “I know. We didn’t even know each other then, and now I can’t imagine my life without you in it.”

Looking into his eyes, Korra sees that flicker of emotion again, the same one that existed on the night she escaped Tarlokk’s capture. Her breath hitches in her throat as she feels herself drawn into Mako’s gaze.

_Wow, this is the Mako I thought was my soulmate. This is the Mako I care for, the one I want._

Mako continues, his voice gentle, “You’re the most loyal, brave, and selfless person I’ve ever known.”

Korra’s face softens, and she allows herself to feel what she has been suppressing for months. _I can say it. There’s no harm in saying it._

Her decision made, Korra voices her feelings, “I think you’re pretty incredible too,“ Korra blushes at the memory of the last time she had shared her feelings with Mako, “but you already knew that?" 

Korra turns to look at Mako the same time he begins to lean in. Korra almost allows herself to lean in too, but emerald green eyes flash through her mind.

_Asami…I can’t do this._  

Turning away quickly, she jerks her head away, her tone becoming neutral once again, “I should probably try to get some sleep.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she catches Mako’s disappointed expression, “Me too. Goodnight.”

Mako stands up, walking away without glancing back, and Korra allows her eyes to follow him. Her head hits the soft, fluffiness of Naga’s torso, and she feels the pit in her stomach return, much bigger this time.

_What are you doing, Korra?_

* * *

 

The next morning, Korra stands on the dock, her eyes searching the fog for any sign of General Iroh’s ships.

Mako points them out just as Korra sees shapes moving through the fog.

_Something’s wrong. It’s too quiet._

Korra looks to the sky, “Wait a second. Where are the Equalist airships?”

Mako runs to look at the shoreline, “I don’t see any mecha tanks either.”

He turns to look back at Korra, worry overtaking his features.

Before Korra can respond, she flinches at the sound of a nearby explosion, feeling the vibrations shake the ground beneath her.

_Under the water!_

Reacting on instinct, Korra sprints off the dock, leaping into the water and propelling herself towards the fleet. As she approaches one of the ships, she hears a strange buzzing coming from the surface.

_What. The Fuck. Is that._

She surfaces, glancing over her shoulder to see what can only be described as a swarm of…oversized gliders?

_These can’t be that bad, right? Aang’s had a snack compartment!_

As the swarm flies overhead, Korra notices a similar looking compartment open, allowing something to drop from above.

_Those definitely don’t look like snacks._

Korra dives just in time as the bombs explode upon impact, tearing apart the ships. Swimming away from the explosions, she’s forced to dodge two more underwater missiles, watching in horror as they strike the metal wall of a ship behind her. The force of the impact pushes Korra back and down, and for a moment she loses all sense of direction.

_Focus, Korra. Find the ships._

As she spins around, she catches sight of the fleet again, moving to swim back towards the battle. Chaos is everywhere. She watches as Iroh and his soldiers attempt to fight off the planes, but their speed is deadly.

_We need to hit where they’re going to be, not where they are._

An idea comes to mind, and Korra submerges again, spinning to create a column of water.

_Dodge this, assholes._

She manipulates the water around her, pulling up shards of ice in the Equalist weapons’ paths. She knocks one down, but before she can celebrate, the debris from the crash strikes the bottom of her water column, stunning her enough for her to release her hold on the water.

Korra falls back into the water, immediately having to dodge another underwater missile. This time she uses the water to throw the missile at another target, clipping the wing of one of the gliders.

She surfaces again, trying to locate Iroh’s ship. She turns searching, and her eyes find a lone figure in the crow’s nest of the largest battleship. Korra watches as three gliders approach Iroh, launching another one of the flying bombs at him. A huge blast of fire ensues, and Korra sees a single body fly from the explosion. 

_Shit. Please be okay! Firelord Zuko will kill me if you die._  

Korra dives, catching the body and pulling him back towards the surface. As they reach the daylight, she is relieved to hear Iroh cough up water.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Iroh smirks at her, his voice weakened, “Avatar Korra, you saved my life. Thank you.”

Korra looks around them, looking at all of the burning ships, “I haven’t saved you yet. Hang on!”

She propels them back towards the shoreline where her friends stand waiting. Mako immediately jumps over the rail to grab Iroh, “General Iroh, it’s an honor to meet you. Let’s get you back to our camp." 

As he walks with Iroh and Bolin back to the sewer tunnel, Korra stays back, waterbending herself dry. She notices Asami is still standing at the rail, her eyes glued to the wreckage on the horizon.

Korra steps behind her, hesitation in her voice, “Asami?”

The other girl doesn’t turn to look at her, but she speaks, quiet and furious, “You know I actually thought I could still save him? That he was actually worth saving?”

Confused, Korra furrows her eyebrows, “Who, Asami?”

Asami whips around, her green eyes cold and hard, “For Spirit’s sakes, Korra, who do you think? My father! You know, the evil man who built all of these machines and single-handedly gave Amon the weapons he needed to overthrow this city, all without a single thought for his only daughter?” Asami continues, throwing her hands into the air as she begins pacing back and forth across the dock, and her voice continues to rise to a shout, “His only daughter who he has shared everything with, his only daughter who he promised he would never lie to, his only daughter who also lost her only mother to benders!”

Korra just stands there, knowing that Asami’s anger is not with her, even though it’s directed at her. She knows Asami has been keeping this bottled inside for far too long, and she hopes her silence will encourage the other girl to continue.

Asami sighs, gripping the bridge of her nose as she closes her eyes, “I just thought…ughh. I thought that he was still my father.”

Korra takes a step towards the other girl, reaching up to take Asami’s hands from her eyes. She speaks softly, not wanting to set the other girl off again, “Asami…I can’t pretend to understand the pain you’re going through. Even with all of my past lives’ memories, I’m not sure any Avatar has ever felt what it’s like to be betrayed by a parent. What I can tell you is that in all my Avatar lessons, not once have I ever encountered a person that I felt could not be redeemed. Your father…he was good once, and he still has that good in him now. We can only guess the reasoning behind his actions, but I can promise you that he is not beyond saving. He’s still your father, maybe just a little lost.”

Asami’s eyes shift to Korra’s, and Asami asks, a note of hope in her voice, “Really?”

Korra smiles, crystal blue eyes shining, “I promise. Hell, if Firelord Ozai can be saved, I think your father is definitely in the clear.”

Asami smiles, still looking uncertain.

_Spirits, you’re forcing me to pull out the big guns._

Before the other girl can escape, Korra wraps her arms around Asami’s waist, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Asami tenses immediately, and Korra worries she’s about to be pushed away. Just as Korra is about to step back, Asami relaxes, folding her arms over Korra’s while leaning her head against Korra’s shoulder. 

Korra sighs in relief, focusing on the warmth spreading between the two girls. For a moment, the rest of the world falls away, and she relaxes into Asami’s embrace.

Suddenly, Korra feels a growing wetness on her shoulder, and she realizes Asami has been crying. Holding her tighter against her chest, Korra whispers into Asami’s ear, “I’ve got you, ‘Sami. It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

The two stand there for another minute or so, Korra rubbing slow circles across Asami’s back as Asami cries silent tears. Eventually, Asami sighs, pulling her head off of Korra’s shoulder and leaning her forehead against the other girl’s, and Korra glances down, her eyes catching the glint of red lips mere inches away from her.

Korra swallows the lump in her throat, trying to regain the ability to breathe and failing. For a second, she sees a smirk on Asami’s face, and she wonders if the other girl can feel Korra’s heart jump in her chest.

Clearing her throat, Korra’s voice comes out raspy, “W-we should probably get back to the camp. I’m guessing Iroh’s going to want to get some sort of plan together.” 

Asami sighs again, opening her eyes to gaze into Korra’s open blue. Korra is pleased that some of the warmth has returned to the girl’s eyes.

_She looks more at peace than she has in days. And that green…such an enthralling color. But from the moment we met, I was more captivated by what exists behind those eyes. Now I know what it is…your heart. You’re so strong, and you care so deeply for others. You would sacrifice everything for what you believe is right._

Asami steps back, a small smile on her face, “You’re right, the boys will never get anything done without us. It’s time for my father to face what he’s done.”

As the engineer walks away, Korra luckily finds herself barely able to breathe again, and hurries to follow after the other girl.

  _We’ve waited long enough. Amon has ruined enough lives, including Asami’s. She’s right. It’s time to save this city._  

* * *

Korra occasionally glances at the engineer, checking for any signs of her earlier vulnerability, but Asami is now in business-mode, focusing on Iroh as he works out a plan for the attack. Korra listens as the group decides to attack Hiroshi’s airfield, disabling the high-speed aircraft to allow Commander Bumi’s fleet into Republic City.

_I have to admit, Iroh is quite good at what he does. Way too serious for me though. No wonder he and Mako get along._

Staying back a few steps, Korra stops, ready to share her decision with the group. “Wait, I’m sorry, but I’m not going with you tomorrow.”

Mako angrily says, “What?!”

Asami confused question follows quickly after, “Why not?”

_Please understand. I have to do this._

Korra puts as much confidence into her voice as possible, trying to sound as sure as Iroh, “I’m sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It’s time I face him." 

Iroh jumps in, “That’s not a good plan. We need to stick together.”

_Sheesh, you’re just as supportive as Mako too. You guys should get along well._

Now irritated, Korra’s voice rises, “I’m not waiting for him to hunt me down. My gut’s telling me it’s time to end this. On _my_ terms.”

_I’ve made my decision, and that’s final. I can’t ask anyone else to put their lives on the line for me._

Iroh’s voice softens, “Korra, this is not a mission you should be handling alone.”

Mako steps up, moving towards Korra. “She won’t be. I’m going with you.”

_Oh, Mako…_

Korra looks up at him, trying to convey her sincerity, “You don’t have to do that.”

Mako looks back at her, stubbornly determined, “Yes, I do.”

Korra’s thankful that she doesn’t have to be alone, but her eyes float to Asami again. She sees a flash of hurt on the other girl’s face, but it disappears in an instant.

_He should have chosen you. I would have chosen you._

Iroh pauses for a moment, pondering Korra’s decision. He sighs, “My grandfather would respect the Avatar’s instinct…so will I.” 

Korra nods, “It’s settled then. Now, let’s all get a good night’s rest. We’ll need it for tomorrow.” 

As the group disperses, Korra moves to follow Asami to offer some sort of explanation, but the other girl is gone before Korra can catch her. Korra tries to look for her a couple of times, but the engineer somehow manages to avoid Korra the rest of the evening and following morning, at least until it’s time for the groups to go their separate ways.

Korra hugs Bolin goodbye, wishing him luck and sending him off with Naga. As Korra moves to say goodbye to Asami, she notices her and Mako in what looks to be an intense conversation. Asami looks sad, ending the conversation by kissing Mako on the cheek. Korra approaches Mako, placing a hand on his shoulder in support, but he walks past her heading back towards the tunnel.

_But, Asami._

She watches as the other girl hops onto Naga’s back, her arms wrapping around Iroh’s waist.

_Ughh, he’s not that great. Come on._

Shaking off her irritation, Korra moves to follow Mako, waving once to Asami and Bolin in farewell.

_Be safe. I hope we see each other again._


	9. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Mako face Amon, and the end results are...devastating. But all hope isn't lost. As Korra must learn, inner strength doesn't always come from inside. Sometimes, it's the people we love who remind us that we are more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long one, but I think you all will really enjoy it :) Feel free to share your reactions below.
> 
> Just in case, I'm putting this here: **Trigger Warning** for brief suicidal thoughts.

Korra and Mako spent the whole trip to the arena in silence, a heavy tension in the air. 

Tarlokk’s story had shocked both of them, and Korra recognizes that he may have just given them the information they need to defeat Amon.

_Or Noatak I guess…For once, I’m one step ahead of him. And now, everyone will know he’s been lying to them this whole time._

However, Tarlokk’s story also made things more complicated because it made Amon…human.

_Just like I said to Asami…everyone has some good in them. Even Amon just wanted to protect his brother from their awful father. Tarlokk’s right though, he has to be stopped._

So now, thanks to Tarlokk, Korra and Mako are at the Equalist rally, ready to expose Amon to his followers.

Korra allows him a few words before interjecting, “That’s a lie, Amon! Or should I call you _Noatak_?”

Her voice echoes around the room, the crowd shouting back at her. Amon answers, “Everyone calm down. We have nothing to fear from the Avatar. Let’s hear what she has to say.”

_Arrogant prick._

Korra steels herself, projecting as much confidence and strength into her voice as she shouts, “Amon has been lying to you! The Spirits didn’t give him the power to take people’s bending away. He uses bloodbending to do it. Amon is a waterbender!”

The crowd’s shouts suddenly change, many directing questions at Amon while others continue to shout insults at Korra and Mako.

Amon, his voice irritatingly calm, says, “You’re desperate, Avatar. Making up stories about me is a pathetic last resort.”

Korra continues, ignoring Amon’s words, “Your family wasn’t killed by a firebender. His father was Yakone, and his brother is Councilman Tarlokk.”

Amon harrumphs, laughing humorously, “An amusing tale, but I will show you the truth.”

Korra watches in fascination as Amon removes his hood, untying his mask to reveal a hideous scar covering most of his face.

Amon leans forward, anger in his eyes, “ _This_ is what a firebender did to me.”

Shocked, Korra looks at Mako hoping he has an answer, but Mako looks just as confused.

The crowd turns on Korra again, accusing her of lying.

Korra turns to Mako again, still in shock, “They didn’t believe me! It didn’t work.”

Mako is now in a defensive stance, speaking to her while keeping his eyes ahead. “We said what we had to. Let’s get out of here.”

Korra stays a step behind Mako, covering his back as they move towards the nearest doorway,  which is slowly being blocked by multiple Equalist soldiers.

Amon’s voice breaks her concentration, “I wouldn’t leave yet, Avatar. You’ll miss the main event.”

Facing the stage once again, Korra watches in horror as the Airbending family is revealed, tied to four posts. The kids look terrified, meanwhile Tenzin struggles against his chains, trying to break free.

“No, they got away. We saw them get away!”

Korra runs to the railing, pleading for Amon to let them go, but her voice is quickly lost in the crowd’s applause.

Amon looks back at the Avatar, power exuding through his voice, “You’re welcome to come down here and try to stop me.”

_Oh, I’ll do more than try. You won’t touch a single one of them before I break you._

Korra readies herself to leap over the railing, but she’s stopped by Mako’s voice and a hand on her shoulder, “He’s trying to bait you.”

Shrugging out of Mako’s grip, she pushes forward, truly furious, “I don’t care! We have to save them!”

_No no no. I won’t let anyone else get hurt because of me!_

Amon turns his back on Korra, moving towards the Airbenders as he hisses, “The Avatar needs to be reminded of the power I possess.”

Korra tenses, ready to attack, but Mako reacts first, shooting a blast of lightning directly at Amon’s feet. While Amon is distracted trying to dodge the blast, Korra leaps into action, following Mako by using fire to propel them along the wall of the arena and onto the stage.

Korra unleashes a wave of fire at the group of Equalists in front of her, her fury contained n a single blast. Mako continues the barrage, allowing Korra to run behind Tenzin. She quickly melts his chains as she asks, “Where are Pema and the baby?”

 “In prison,” Tenzin answers, short of breath.

Korra hears the anxiety in her Master’s voice, so she adds more heat to her fire, melting through the wrist bindings and moving onto the ankle locks. Korra asks again, “Beifong?”

Tenzin’s anxiety is bubbling over as he speaks, “I don’t know.”

Korra finally breaks through the last chain, and Tenzin rushes free, immediately jumping into the fight. Korra continues to free the children, watching as Tenzin knocks Amon off the stage with a huge gust of wind.

_Ha! Take that, asshole._

With everyone free, the group runs beneath the stage, searching the tunnels for Pema and the baby. Realizing they’re wasting too much time, Korra turns to Tenzin and says, “Get them out of here. We’ll create a diversion.”

Tenzin looks at his kids, his usual sternness present as he says, “Let’s go get your mother and the baby.”

Meelo raises his arms in the air, sprinting after his father while yelling, “Prison break!”

Korra smiles as she and Mako turn back around to face anyone pursuing them. Of course, Amon is the first one through the door.

_Seriously, the guy can take a hit, and damn he’s fast._

Before Amon has the chance to catch up, Korra throws up a wall of fire.

_Let’s see if you can handle the heat._

Mako ducks into a side door, and Korra runs across the hall, moving into a sort of warehouse. She crawls under a table, hoping the cloth will obscure her from Amon.

Just as she gets herself settled, she hears the doors burst open, followed by the clicking of Amon’s footsteps.

For the first time all evening, Korra feels an overwhelming sense of fear. She holds her breath, sweat dripping down the sides of her face.

She watches as Amon stalks past her, and she breathes a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, this appears to reveal her position as she’s immediately dragged out from under the table, trapped in Amon’s bloodbending grasp.

As he pulls her into the air, Korra feels her shoulders twist backwards, nearly tearing out of her sockets. Just as it gets to the point where she can feel her joints popping, Mako comes up behind Amon, shooting flames at the bloodbender, but Amon catches him in his bloodbending grasp as well, lifting both Korra and Mako into the air.

_I have to fight this. I have to fight him._

Korra struggles against Amon’s grip, but it’s like fighting the instinct to breathe. Every ounce of resistance turns into ten times the amount of pain, like a thousand needles dragging through her veins.

Eventually, he slams them down into the cold concrete, but the movement only tightens his hold. Eventually, Amon forces Korra to kneel on the ground in front of him.

_No. PLEASE!_

Groaning in pain, she feels Amon grab the back of her neck. She breaks through the agony for a moment, long enough to scream, “No!”

Korra watches in misery as Mako struggles on the floor, writhing in pain. He screams her name, but she can barely hear him over the sound of her terrified heartbeat. As Amon lowers his hand to touch her forehead, Korra’s eyes search the room for any sort of escape, but she finds none.

_It’s over. My bending…_

Amon lifts his hand, and Korra falls to the floor, feeling an emptiness inside her, like a piece of soul is missing.

Unable to move, Korra searches for the strength to stand, her determination fading with Amon’s words, “I told you I would destroy you.”

_I’ve failed again._

Pushing herself to her knees, Korra tries to find the will to fight. She looks back at Mako, still writhing in pain on the floor. Amon speaks again, confidence overflowing in his words, “Finally, you are powerless.”

_He’s right. I am nothing without my bending._

She crawls towards him, a small burst of energy allowing her to throw a weak punch through the air.

_He’s not even bloodbending me. He knows I’m not even a threat anymore._

Korra collapses to the ground again, feeling completely defeated.

Another voice bursts out, filled with anger, “Amon! Everything the Avatar said is true, isn’t it?! I just saw you bloodbend her.” There's silence for a moment, but then Korra hears the shattering of glass, “You traitor! I dedicated my life to you!”

_The lieutenant. Stop! You can’t defeat him._

Now in complete despair, Korra listens as Amon bloodbends the lieutenant, speaking without emotion, “You served me well, Lieutenant.”

Watching as Amon carelessly flings the man’s body against the wall, Korra braces herself for Amon’s next torture. His footsteps inch closer, and Korra groans in pain, preparing for his attack.

To her horror, Amon walks right past her without a second glance, moving to the boy still trapped against the floor behind her, the boy who risked his life to support her.

_Mako._

Korra reaches out to him, hoping to distract Amon for a moment and allow Mako to escape. Suddenly, a brilliant light flash pervades the room, consuming Amon entirely.

_Lightning!_

Korra closes her eyes, thanking the Spirits for Mako’s strength. She feels his strong arms pull her up as he cradles her against his chest. He runs through the halls, his breath coming in gasps.

Korra turns to look at this boy who has risked so much to save her.

_Mako, run. Save yourself, please. I’m not worth it anymore._

She tries to communicate this to Mako, but she is only able to mutter weakly, “Mako…my bending.”

Stubborn as ever, Mako ignores her comment, “Everything will be alright! We just need to get out of here.”

Before Korra can respond, she’s suddenly flung to the floor, watching as Mako is dragged back by an invisible force.

_Amon, no!_

Fear grips her heart as she watches Amon fling Mako’s body around the room, slamming him against the ceiling and walls. He lays there for a moment, and Korra wonders if he’s even still alive. Amon answers this question for her as he drags Mako to his knees, and she hears the boy’s cries. She cannot hear Amon’s exact words, but she knows what comes next.

NO!  _I won’t let anyone else get hurt because of me!_

She screams, not in fear but in anger, as she unleashes her fury into a single punch. For a moment, she feels her entire body come alive, and a wave of air blasts from her fist, flinging Amon away from Mako.

She leans against the wall, regaining her strength. Incredulous, she mutters, “I- I can airbend?”

_It’s not over yet, Amon._

The fire reignites in her heart, and this time she yells with confidence, “I CAN AIRBEND!” She throws wave after wave of air at the masked creep, recognizing that she has to keep him off balance if she wants to win this fight.

She knocks him back against the wall, hesitating for a moment in her next attack. The hesitation is all Amon needs to strike, and she finds herself caught in his grasp once again.

_Enough. I’m done being pushed around by you!_

Korra shouts, putting as much strength and fury behind her yell as possible, “No, you don’t!”

With a final kick, she sends another wave of air at Amon, shooting him out the window and into the water below.

She moves to the shattered window, searching for any sign of the man. She’s immediately greeted by angry shouts from the crowd.

_I can’t win with you people!_

Before she can respond to the angry jeers, a giant column of water rises from the bay with Amon at the top. His “firebending scar” has also completely disappeared, washed away by the water.

_I’ve got you now, asshole._

The crowd’s jeers change to accusatory cries directed at Amon. Korra glances at the man who had tormented her for so long, locking their gazes with a glare.

_Try to explain this one, Amon. Or should I say, Noatak._

Amon seems to recognize the growing tension in the crowd. He turns away, diving into the water once again, and Korra watches as he propels himself out towards the sea. Mako shoots multiple fireballs at him but to no avail.

_Let him run. He has no power here. Not anymore._

Mako turns to her, his amber eyes catching her gaze. Korra reaches out to hold him, leaning into his embrace as she allows the weight of the situation to sink in. She turns her face up to look in Mako’s eyes again, trying to convey her gratitude. She whispers, “Thank you.”

Mako looks down at her, his amber eyes matching the softness of his voice, “I’ll always be here for you, Korra. No matter what.”

Korra nods, bringing her head back down to rest on his chest.

_I wish we could stay here. I don’t know how I’m supposed to face everyone._

Unfortunately, Mako always follows the rules, and he pulls her away from the window urging, “We should probably go find Tenzin and the kids. Hopefully they found Pema and the baby by now.”

Despite the heaviness in her heart, Korra laughs, “I should hope so because that was one hell of a distraction.”

Rolling his eyes, Mako sighs as he turns to head back to the main entrance. Korra’s shoulders drop as she walks a few steps behind him, feeling the pit in her stomach return at the thought of facing the world without her bending.

_Okay, here we go._

* * *

 

Korra stands on the dock, surrounded by her friends. Bolin and Beifong are in front of her with Asami off to her right, and Korra is glad to see all of them unharmed. She had wanted to check on Asami, knowing the girl had once again had to face her father. Unfortunately, there hadn’t been a moment to speak with her since returning to the island, especially considering Korra had been constantly surrounded by people since she had stepped off the boat.

_Ughh, I can’t stand seeing this pity in their eyes._

Chief Beifong steps up to put her arm on her shoulder, a deep sorrow in her voice, “I can’t believe Amon got you too.”

_She’s the only one who really understands._

Bolin, as optimistic as ever, jumps in excitedly, “Hey, at least you unlocked your airbending!”

_I’m going to hit him._

Lin, Asami, and Mako all turn to glare at him. Korra clenches her jaw, hoping to keep herself from saying something out of anger, something she would come to regret later.

Luckily, Mako speaks up for her, “Bro, not the time.”

Bolin puts his hands up in surrender, an embarrassed grin on his face, “Right, right. I’ll just stand over here, quietly…in silence.”

Korra ignores him, walking over to stand near Tenzin whose eyes haven’t left the horizon. After hearing about Korra’s situation, Tenzin had immediately sent word to his mother in the Southern Water Tribe, informing her that they would be traveling to the South Pole in hopes of remedying whatever Amon had done. He had also called his brother, Bumi, arranging for Bumi to watch over the rest of the family while Tenzin, Korra, and her friends all traveled on Oogi to visit Master Katara.

Now, Korra and Tenzin stand side-by-side watching the ship pull into the island’s harbor, and she tries to hold onto the small spark of hope.

_There’s still a chance. Katara may be able to…fix me._ _But if she can’t…well, the world doesn’t need a broken Avatar._

Tenzin interrupts her thoughts, his voice soft as if speaking to a fragile child, “You saved Republic City.”

_I know what you’re trying to do. Please, don’t._

Feeling defeated, Korra says, “But Amon got away.”

She feels Tenzin put his arm around her shoulder, and she grasps his hand, taking comfort in the warmth. Korra hears a scream from Bumi, so loud that it carries across the bay, and it’s quickly followed by a disgruntled sigh from Tenzin.

Tenzin pulls Korra’s shoulder, turning her to face him. He looks into her eyes, his words full of sincerity, “Korra, I understand this is a challenging time for you, but I urge you not to give up. I know this might be difficult to understand, but everything is as it should be. Things may not make sense right now, but in time, you’ll come to understand that everything happens for a reason.”

Feeling her eyes start to water, Korra looks away, shrugging out of his grip. She speaks, softly at first, “Master Tenzin, I know you’re trying to help, but frankly, I don’t think you understand. I was the Avatar, the bridge between worlds. A girl who was gifted with the ability to bend all four elements,” Korra pauses, her voice rising, “Now who am I? Who. Am. I? Just Korra…and you know what? The world doesn’t need Korra, the world needs the Avatar! This has never happened to any Avatar. Ever. So please, tell me again what possible reason is good enough for any of this?!”

Tenzin’s face drops, and he looks torn between anger and pity, neither of which Korra wants to face right now.

Korra turns away, stomping back towards her room in the Air Temple. She mutters under her breath, “Yeah, that’s what I thought. Nothing.”

She reaches her room, slamming the door hard enough to crack the wooden frame. Running her hands through her hair, she groans in frustration, “Look, another thing I broke! Great. Just great.”

Moving to the dresser, she opens her drawers pulling out her winter clothes from the South Pole. She continues to search through her things, adding additional clothes to the pile. As she begins shoving all of the items into a bag, she misses the sound of the door opening again.

What she doesn't miss is the slight scream of pain, followed by a much louder, “What the fuck? Did you break this door?”

Korra turns, ready to dismiss whomever had chosen to interrupt her tantrum, but her voice catches in her throat at the sight of Asami, waltzing through the door, now with her pointer finger clasped between her lips.

Asami looks at her, quickly removing her finger from her mouth and shaking it. “Damn, Korra. There are few things that hurt worse than a splinter under a fingernail.”

Korra’s focus returns, and she moves towards the other girl, “One second, I can fix-“ Reflexively, Korra reaches out to waterbend to heal Asami’s finger. The emptiness that greets her causes her heart to drop, and she sits back down on the bed, her face in her hands as she mutters, “Shit, I’m sorry. I can’t…”

The reality of the situation hits her, and Korra feels the tears escape that have been threatening to fall since Amon’s attack. For the first time in her life, Korra begins to sob uncontrollably. Her hands cover her eyes as her breath catches in her throat over and over. A million emotions run through her mind, each contributing to the tears.

Feeling the bed sink next to her, Korra is shocked to feel a warm hand press softly against her back. The hand begins to move slowly up and down, tracing the outline of her spine, and Asami whispers, “It’s okay, Korra. I’ve got you.”

Focusing on the feeling of Asami’s hand on her back, Korra tries to calm her breathing, matching her breaths to the movement. Eventually, she feels the tears subside, and she sits up, her breathing returned to normal. Fearing she will see the same pity from earlier, Korra avoids Asami’s gaze.

Sensing Korra’s discomfort, Asami speaks again, “I saw my father again today. He uh-he tried to kill me.”

Korra stiffens beside her but says nothing, so Asami continues, “Obviously he failed, but I-well, I had a chance to kill him too. And you know what? I almost did. I mean he shot a fucking grappling hook at me!”

Korra remains still, but Asami can tell she’s listening intently. Asami’s voice softens, “I didn’t kill him though. I couldn’t. Because of you.”

This time, Korra turns to look at Asami, confusion in her eyes as she says, “Me? What did I do?”

Asami smiles, placing her hand on Korra’s cheek. She doesn’t even realize she’s crying until she feels a single tear slide down her cheek as she says, “Korra, you taught me that everyone is worth saving, including my father…including you.”

Korra’s eyes begin to water again, but this time, it’s because Asami’s words have filled a bit of the emptiness in her heart rather than expanded it.

Finally able to find her words again, Korra leans into Asami’s hand, reaching up to grasp it with her own as she says, “Asami, I-I’m sorry about your father. I wish he had realized that he had someone…someone who was worth everything…already in his present, rather than being so stuck in the past.”

Korra sees Asami's smile widen, and her eyes light up, glowing a brilliant green. Suddenly, Asami leans in, brushing a kiss against Korra’s lips so soft that she wonders if she might have imagined it. Korra’s heart flutters, and her eyes close as she’s flooded with emotion, primarily the urge to kiss Asami back.

Before Korra can act on her desire, Asami leans back slightly. However, she remains close enough that Korra can feel the other girl’s warm breath against her lips as she whispers, “Don’t give up, Korra. You’re so much more than the Avatar to so many people. Much more.”

With that, the other girl stands up and walks out of the room, careful to avoid the splintered wood this time as she shuts the door behind her.

_Woah._ _Did she just-?_

Reaching up to touch her lips, Korra can still feel the buzzing of electricity from Asami’s kiss.

_Yeah, that was definitely real._

She sits there for a few minutes, trying to process what just happened.

_Should I go after her? We need to talk about what just happened, right? I mean I wouldn’t mind kissing her again…_

Korra thinks back to the softness of Asami’s lips and the sensation of warmth that flooded through her entire body, even with the briefest of touches.

_Nope. Definitely would not mind doing that again._

Eventually, she stands up, running her hands through her hair and moves back to packing the clothes in her bag, this time folding them neatly.

_Focus, Korra. I just need to get to the South Pole, sort my shit out with Katara, then I can talk to Asami. Yep. After the South Pole, I’ll get everything figured out._

With everything packed, Korra flings her bag over her shoulder, heading towards the stables with a lighter mood and a hopeful outlook for the future.

_Okay. Let’s go get my bending back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, this one was a rollercoaster of emotions, but some Korrasami at the end there. The whole scene kind of just came to me as I was finishing the chapter, trying to figure out what happens between Korra defeating Amon and her time in the South Pole. Hope it flowed and worked with the story, but let me know in the comments if you loved it or hated it :) I'm still learning here, so I'm happy to hear any and all reactions.


	10. The (Not Necessarily) Greatest Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra journeys to the South Pole and finds a couple of things. Some are great, some seem great, and some...well, we won't mention those.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one. The end of Book 1!
> 
> Again, just in case...**Trigger Warning** for brief suicidal thoughts

_South Pole-Southern Water Tribe_

The journey to the South Pole went smoothly, other than Bolin trying to take the reins from Tenzin at one point and nearly falling off the side of Oogi’s head in the process. Luckily, Tenzin was able to Airbend him back on board, but Bolin had sat completely still the rest of the ride.

Korra had wanted to speak with Asami, but there hadn’t been any sort of privacy in the middle of the sky bison’s saddle. So, she had been content to just sit by the girl, taking comfort in her presence as they allowed their shoulders to touch. At one point, Asami even fell asleep, resting her head on Korra’s shoulder, and Korra hadn’t been able to stop grinning since. Obviously, Tenzin was mystified by Korra’s suddenly positive mood, but he just shrugged his shoulders and carried on with navigating.

Unfortunately, Korra’s mood had taken a turn for the worse after the first hour of Katara trying to undo whatever Amon had done. The old woman had been silent, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration, but now, she lets out a sigh of frustration.

Her voice is quiet, but Korra can hear the underlying disappointment, “I’m sorry, Korra. I can’t seem to fix whatever it is that Amon did. This is beyond my capabilities. The only other time I’ve felt anything close to this was when I healed Aang after he was shot by Azula’s lightning. He had something blocking him from the Avatar state, and this feels like something similar here…a block of some sort. I fear your situation may be a bit more permanent, however-“

Korra cuts the old woman off, her despair returning in full force, “Just stop, Katara. I can’t keep hoping for this to get better. If I can’t bend the four elements, then I’m not the Avatar. And if I’m not the Avatar…then maybe it’s time for another to take my place.”

Katara shakes her head, knowing full well how stubborn the Avatar could be in these situations. She speaks gently, “Perhaps you’re right, Avatar Korra. However, before you do anything, let’s just speak with the rest of the group to let them know what’s going on. After all, they’re here because they want to help you.”

Katara turns to open the door, understanding Korra will come to terms with things on her own time. As she looks at the crowd of faces in front of her, she’s reminded of the depth of her failure to heal Korra. _All of these people love her. They’ll help her through this._ With sorrow in her voice, Katara addresses the group, “I tried everything in my power, but I cannot restore Korra’s bending.”

Lin Beifong is the first to speak, “But you’re the best healer in the world. You have to keep trying!”

_So much like her mother. Stubborn and persistent until the end._ Katara looks at the woman and responds, “I’m sorry there’s nothing else I can do. Korra can still airbend, but her connection to the other elements has been severed.”

Hearing the door open behind her, Katara turns to face the young girl whose world has just been shattered.

Korra walks out with her head down, not wanting to meet the eyes of the people in the room. However, she’s forced to look up as she tries to find the exit, and she’s faced once again with an overwhelming display of pity from the people around her.

_I can’t do this._

Tenzin tries to sound reassuring as he says, “It’s going to be alright, Korra.”

Ashamed, Korra looks away, speaking quietly but firm, “No. It’s not.”

She heads for the door, passing Asami and Mako on her way. Asami is clutching her arms to her chest, her eyes watering.

_I can’t be who you need me to be. I’m sorry._

Mako reaches out for her as she passes, his mouth opening, but no words form. Korra ignores him, grabbing her jacket and trudging out the door.

She’s almost to Naga when she hears footsteps behind her and a voice call out, “Korra, wait!”

_Mako, I so do not need this right now._

Trying to control her anger, she simply mutters, “Go away.”

Mako’s voice and expression are different though, filled with something other than pity. He responds, “I will, but I just want you to know I’m here for you.”

_You’re all here for me! That’s the problem! I’m not worth it anymore…_

Korra turns, knowing she will need more force if she’s going to get rid of Mako, “No, I mean _go away_. Back to Republic City. Get on with your life.”

_Without me._

Mako’s fists are clenched at his sides, and he leans in, his voice rising, “What are you talking about?”

_Ughh, do I need to spell it out for you?_

Glaring at the boy in front of her, Korra says, “I’m not the Avatar anymore. You don’t need to do me any favors.”

As she begins walking towards Naga again, she feels Mako’s hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

_For Spirit’s sake, don’t make me airbend you away from me._

But Mako doesn’t seem to get the hint, continuing, “I don’t care if you’re the Avatar or not. Listen, when Tarlokk took you I was losing my mind at the thought of never seeing you again. I realized…” he pauses, putting his hand on her cheek, “I love you, Korra.”

_Oh Mako, I do care about you, maybe even love you…but how can you love someone so broken?_

Korra tries to force the words from her mouth, “I-“ but instead she says, “-I can’t.”

Mako shouts after her as she runs away, but she ignores him again, jumping on Naga and directing her to the ocean. Eventually, they reach the edge of the ice, and Korra leaps off Naga, walking slowly to the edge.

Her steps leave footprints in the snow, and she wonders if anyone will come to look for her after she doesn’t return to the village.

_This…this is my responsibility. Since I can no longer fulfill my duties as the Avatar, I must allow the cycle to begin again._

She looks out across the open water, wishing she could feel the movement of the water one more time…make the earth shake beneath her one more time…feel the rush of power from a fire breath…One. More. Time.

_But I can’t._

Feeling the tears run down her face, Korra watches as single tear slides off her cheek, dropping to the ice below.

_Come on, Korra. The White Lotus went over this: preserve the cycle at all costs._

She tries to force herself to move, but she can’t bring herself to jump.

_What about my life as Korra? Doesn’t that matter?! How can I throw that away? The people I love...my family…my friends. How can I do this to them?_

The tears are overflowing now, and Korra sinks to the ground, finding herself sobbing for the second time in as many days.

_I don’t know what to do anymore. I’m terrified of making the wrong choice, and I feel so…lost._

Surprisingly, she hears footsteps approaching. She lifts her head, just enough to glimpse red and yellow robes. Wiping her tears away, her voice shakes slightly as she says, “Not now, Tenzin. I just want to be left alone.”

The man behind her speaks, “But you called me here.”

Korra jumps up, shocked at the sound of his voice, both completely familiar and yet strangely new. She turns, quickly recognizing the man as her predecessor, Aang. She smiles, as if greeting an old friend.

_You heard me._

Aang’s voice is filled with pride, “You have finally connected with your spiritual self.”

Korra stands, asking, “How?”

His eyes full of understanding, Aang continues, “When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change.”

Suddenly, hundreds of people appear behind Aang, and Korra recognizes them as her past lives.

_Kyoshi. Roku. Kuruk. Yangchen, and so many more. I’m not alone. I’ve never been alone._

Aang reaches out, placing his thumb against her forehead and his other hand on her shoulder, and Korra sees his arrows begin to glow just before she closes her eyes.

Without warning, Korra feels each element return simultaneously, the blocks lifting suddenly as Aang manipulates the energy within her body.

_I understand now._

Her eyes still closed, she allows her energy to flow for a moment, relishing in the feeling of being whole once again. She feels an intense rush of power and joy, and she allows the surge to grow, igniting the Avatar State.

Opening her eyes, Korra looks once again to the ocean, sensing the four elements around her and the immense power within her. She elevates herself, rising on a column of air. Testing her strength, she decides to use each element, creating rings of air, fire, and earth while pulling a huge wave from the sea below her.

Korra softens the column of air, bringing herself back to the ground.

_W_ _hat a rush! I have to tell everybody! Asami, I need to tell her. I have to…_

Sensing someone behind her, she turns, surprised to find Mako standing there with a mixture of awe and shock on his face. He smiles at her, and she feels her heart jump with excitement.

_He loves me. That’s enough, right?_

He starts walking towards her, and Korra closes the distance between them with a couple of strides, leaping into his arms. She doesn’t feel the same rush of feeling that she did with Asami, but she does feel…safe. Content.

_I need to give him a chance._

She reaches up, placing her palm against his cheek, and she says, “I love you too.”

Pulling him in for a kiss, she feels the moment their lips connect, and once again, it’s different than Asami’s kiss. Mako’s kiss is firmer, a battle for dominance. But that instant electricity along with the magnetic pull...they're missing.

_Maybe it will just take some time. I have to try, for Mako’s sake._

Mako pulls back, his amber eyes blazing. Korra smiles at him, stepping away as she says, “We should head back. I need to tell the others, and I know how to help Lin! Then, we can go back to Republic City, and I can help everyone that had their bending taken away!”

Korra heads over to Naga, leaping up to take the reins. Mako jumps up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Naga takes off in a sprint, and they arrive back at the village within a couple of minutes.

Korra swings her legs over, taking the steps two at a time and pushing the door open, hard enough that it smacks the wall. As everyone’s heads turn to look at the disruption, Korra finds Asami across the room, and a grin lights up her face. She wants to rush over to the girl and embrace her, spinning her around the room as she rejoices that her bending has returned.

_Stop, you can’t. You’re with Mako now._

Her smile fades, but her parents interrupt her thoughts as they rush over, anxious expressions on their faces. Korra’s mother is the first to speak, “Sweetheart, what is it? Are you alright?”

Tearing her eyes away from Asami, Korra turns to her mother, and holds up her hand, conjuring a ball of flame. Lin reacts immediately, standing up so quickly that her chair falls against the ground. Asami stands as well, a huge grin on her face as she says, “Korra, that’s amazing! I-“

Before she can finish her sentence, Mako comes through the door behind them, wrapping his arms around Korra’s waist and planting a kiss on her cheek. Korra notices Asami stop in her tracks, her smile turning into a glare.

_Shit._

Thankfully, Korra is distracted by Lin approaching her, hope in her eyes.

Korra looks at her, an understanding passing between them. She says, “Chief Beifong, if you wouldn’t mind coming outside for a moment, I think I have something to show you.”

Everyone quickly moves to follow Korra and Lin out the doors. People are silent as they make their way to the Earth temple, surrounded by giant stones. Korra walks up the steps, sensing Lin following closely behind while everyone else stays at the bottom.

Korra turns to Lin, a serious expression on her face. She explains, “I’ve never done this before, but Aang showed me how. Trust me when I say I will do everything in my power to restore your bending, and if this doesn’t work, I won’t stop until I figure it out.”

Lin nods, silently acknowledging Korra’s words.

Korra clears her throat, and steps back. She continues, “Okay. Well, I guess you should kneel or something.”

Lin rolls her eyes, but complies, kneeling down.

Korra approaches her, mimicking Aang’s movements from earlier as she focuses her energy, triggering the Avatar State once again.

_I see it!_

Within the Avatar State, Korra can sense the block as a dark ball of energy, located along the spine and blocking the flow of energy from the mind and the heart. Using Aang’s teachings, she manipulates the ball, untangling and releasing it, eventually allowing the natural flow to resume. After a few seconds, Korra steps back, nodding at Lin. She watches as Lin reaches out, lifting the giant stones around them.

Lin looks back at Korra, her voice full of genuine gratitude, “Thank you.”

Bowing to Lin, Korra notices Tenzin approach. He smiles at her, saying, “I am so proud of you, Avatar Korra.”

_He called me Avatar. That’s the first time he’s called me Avatar!_

Korra smiles back at him and looks around at the people who never gave up on her, even when she had given up on herself.

_Time to go back to Republic City. The Avatar has a job to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know...I hate Korra/Mako too, but it's canon. Just bear with me. We will get through it together!
> 
> Next is a glimpse at what happens in the 6 months between Book 1 and Book 2, then we will move back into the episodes! Any requests?


	11. Return to Republic City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and friends return to Republic City after Korra's bending returns where Korra must face a press conference, an explosion, and Asami's boy friend or boyfriend. She's not sure which of the three is worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but life got in the way for a bit. Working on the next one now :)

_Republic City_

Oogi had landed at Air Temple Island barely an hour ago, but Tenzin had already managed to set up a press conference for Korra. Asami had graciously offered to join in to assist the Avatar, as well as answer any questions about the future of Future Industries. Korra had tried to chase the girl down to talk to her or at the very least thank her, but Asami had been avoiding her since the moment Korra had revealed that her bending had returned.

_If I didn’t know any better, I would think she was angry with me. She won’t even speak to me._

Rubbing her temples, Korra groans in frustration.

_This is why my best friend is a polar bear dog._

They had agreed to meet at Police Headquarters for the press conference. Lin had been more than happy to allow them to use the area after what Korra had done, especially since she had officially been reinstated as Chief once Tenzin informed the other Councilmembers of her situation. Korra had hoped to speak with Asami on the ride over, but Asami had disappeared, mentioning something about stopping at Future Industries to pick up a few things.

Knowing Asami would make it on her own, Tenzin had taken Korra, Mako, and Bolin on Oogi. They had arrived minutes ago, and Korra had not stopped pacing the marble floors of the main hallway since disembarking the sky bison. Mako and Bolin sit on a bench nearby watching, but eventually Mako stands up, stopping Korra in her path.

Concern evident in his voice, Mako asks, “Korra, is something wrong? You seem…agitated.”

“I’m fine. Everything’s fine. Is Asami here yet?” she responds, shrugging him off easily.

Confused, Mako looks back at his brother, but Bolin just shrugs. Before Mako can go after her, the doors are pushed open, and everyone breathes a collective sigh of relief as Asami walks through.

Noticing the tension in the room, Asami looks around nervously and says, “Hey guys. Is everything alright? Sorry I’m a little late, I just had to draft a quick press release with the marketing team.”

“Press release?! Was I supposed to have one of those?” Korra squeaks, running her hands through her hair.

Asam rolls her eyes, her voice irritated as she responds, “No, Korra. I just had to make sure I had everything covered. I know I’m going to get quite a few questions regarding my father and the future of the company, so I wanted to have some answers prepared.”

Korra paces again, running her hands through her hair as she starts to speak rapidly, “How do you know what questions they’re going to ask you? What if they ask me something about Amon? I mean my last press conference didn’t go so well, so you know I don’t really know what to expect. These people aren’t exactly my biggest fans. What if I say the wrong thing, or-“

Asami steps in front of her, placing her hands on Korra’s shoulders to physically hold her in place. Her voice is stern, “Korra, stop. Breathe. Focus.”

Taking a few deep breaths, Korra feels herself relax with every exhale. She drops her voice to a whisper, bringing her eyes up to the other girl, “Asami, I’m…scared. I know that’s stupid, but I am. I just don’t know what to expect, and I’m not good at this…talking thing.”

Asami’s face softens, and for a moment, she lets down her walls, “It’s okay to be scared, Korra. Public speaking isn’t easy, especially when it seems like the whole world wants to see you fail. But just remember, you are _the Avatar_. Master of the Four Elements! Bridge between the spirit world and this world! Don’t worry about what they’re going to ask you because it doesn’t matter. Just be yourself…your genuine, kind-hearted, and adorably awkward self. Do that, and people will easily fall in love with you.”

Korra stares at the girl in front of her, awestruck. _Did she just call me adorable?_

Apparently realizing the impact of her words, Asami steps back, coughing slightly to cover up a blush.

Mako quickly steps up behind Korra, sliding his arm around her waist and kissing her on the cheek as he says, “So, are we ready to go then?”

Korra nods as she glances over at the other girl, noticing the hardness has returned to her eyes signaling the return of “Distant Asami.”

The group heads outside to the podium, ready to address the crowd. Korra feels Mako’s hand in her own and gives it a quick squeeze before stepping up to the microphone.

_I am the Avatar. I can do this…_

_And Asami thinks I’m adorable. I can definitely do this._

Now with a grin on her face, Korra taps the microphone and speaks with confidence, “Hello everyone, thank you all for coming. I don’t have a prepared statement, so let’s just take some questions. Who wants to go first?”

The reporters clamor to the front, shouting questions rapidly. 

“Is it true you lost your bending?” 

“Where is Amon?”

“What are you going to do about the Equalists who are still out there?”

“Are the citizens of Republic City safe?” 

“What are the plans for repairs to the city blocks that were damaged during the attack?”

“Do you have a response to people who are saying you’re unfit to be the Avatar?”

Korra holds up her hands, stopping the barrage of questions. She responds, “Okay, let me just go over a few things, and then we can go from there. First off, I did lose my bending-“

The shouting increases dramatically, and Korra tries to speak into the microphone but to no avail.

_Alright, enough of this._

Korra punches forward, sending a soft blast of wind through the crowd. Immediately, everyone falls silent.

_Hmm, this airbending thing isn’t so bad._

Moving back to the microphone, Korra continues, “Thank you. As I was saying, I did lose my bending _temporarily_ , but it was restored thanks to…well thanks to my spiritual connection with my past lives. During this process, I also learned how to restore other people’s bending abilities. I’ve already done this for Lin Beifong, who has also been reinstated as the Chief of Police.”

One man in front interrupts Korra, asking, “Avatar Korra, do you plan on restoring bending for all who were affected by Amon’s attacks? As you may recall, some of the people who lost their bending are notorious criminals.”

Korra nods, responding, “Excellent question. When Amon took my bending, I felt as if a piece of my soul was missing. I don’t wish that pain on anyone, so yes I do plan to restore any person’s bending who wishes it, including the criminals captured by Amon.”

The man bows slightly, quickly jotting notes on his paper, and Korra hears murmurs of approval move through the crowd.

Not hearing another question, Korra continues, “In regards to Amon’s whereabouts, Chief Beifong has informed me that the police found evidence of an explosion off the coast, along with two bodies,” Korra hesitates, forcing herself to continue, “It’s believed those two bodies are those of Amon and Councilman Tarlokk.” 

The crowd gasps, and Korra says, “I want you all to know that Councilman Tarlokk was an integral part of defeating Amon, and I plan to remember him for that, along with all the other good things he did for this city.” 

Korra looks around, noticing people nodding their heads in agreement. She continues, “As many of you mentioned, the Equalists are still out there, and this city needs some repairs. I, along with the rest of the police force, plan to do all that we can to apprehend the rest of the Equalist leaders. However, not all Equalists were part of the attacks. Some people simply wanted better rights for Benders, which I believe is a just cause. Chief Beifong and I plan to take this into consideration in the next few months. The remaining Councilmembers plan to discuss this as well, and I do believe some changes will take place.”

People whisper to each other while a couple of cameras flash, but no one else speaks up. Korra squares her shoulders, standing a little straighter, “To address the question of people doubting my abilities, I just have one thing to say: I’m the Avatar, and you’ve gotta deal with it!" 

Some people in the crowd laugh while others stand there in open-mouthed shocked. Korra grins, placing her hands on her hips. A young woman steps forward from the crowd. She flips her hair over her shoulder, pushing her glasses up her nose as she gazes at the Avatar, a smile lighting up her face. Pen and paper in hand, she speaks smoothly, “Avatar Korra, I think we are all much more confident in your abilities after today. Everyone here has been talking business, but I hope you don’t mind if I ask a more personal question.”

Gesturing for her to continue, Korra answers, “Sure, go ahead.”

 The woman’s smile grows, and she continues, “Wonderful, thank you. You’ve been in the city for some time, and our readers want to know…are you currently dating anyone?”

Korra stumbles, surprised by the question. She looks back at Mako, and he shrugs.

_We haven’t really defined this, but I guess that means it’s okay to answer, right?_

Raising her hand behind her head to rub the back of her neck, Korra grins sheepishly, “Umm yeah actually, I am. Many of you are aware that I competed in ProBending with the Fire Ferrets, and well, I’m dating the Team Captain, Mako.

Cameras flash wildly, and once again, the crowd starts to shout.

“Avatar Korra, can we get a shot of you and Mako?”

“How long have you been together? Any plans for the future?”

“Avatar Korra, what do you have to say to the disappointed people out there who were hoping you were single?”

“Will you continue competing together?”

“Who wears the pants in the relationship?”

“Mako, how does it feel to be dating one of biggest celebrities in the world?”

Korra steps back, holding up her hands in surrender, “Wow, okay! Umm…I think that’s all the time I have. Equalists to catch, cities to repair, people to save…you know all that stuff. And Asami Sato wanted to say a few words so I’m going to turn things over to her.”

Feeling a hand on her back, Korra turns to see Asami smiling at her. Although her face shows a smile, Korra senses the coldness in her gaze. Before Korra can speak, Asami steps up to the podium, immediately transforming into a CEO. With her friend occupied and Mako sitting there in shock, Korra sprints back to the door, grabbing her glider as she creates a gust of wind, pushing her into the sky and away from the crowds. 

_I’m so sorry, Asami. I wish you would just give me the chance to explain._ _This…this isn’t what I wanted._

* * *

 

_3 days later-Republic City_

Exhausted, Korra slumps to the ground, sliding against the wall of the meditation room on Air Temple Island. She had spent all day restoring the bending for citizens of Republic City, and it had certainly taken a toll on her. 

Thankfully, Mako had never left her side, encouraging and supporting her as she worked with everyone. She glances over at him, noticing the kindness in his eyes and the warmth in his smile.

_If I wasn’t so exhausted, I would…_

The sound of an engine interrupts her thoughts, and she recognizes it as Asami’s speedboat, roaring through the bay.

_I’m surprised she’s even on the same island as me. I was starting to wonder if I had some sort of contagious illness or something._

The engineer had been avoiding her ever since the press conference, and Korra’s agitation was growing. She finally understood that she had somehow angered the girl, but she could not fathom how to fix their relationship.

Korra steps outside of the room, walking towards the docks to greet Asami. Sensing Mako behind her, she turns, taking his hand. In the process of reaching up to wave to the other girl, Korra stops halfway, noticing a handsome man in a business suit disembarking beside her and throwing a smile her way.

_Who the hell is this guy?_

Her smile falling from her face, Korra retrieves her hand from Mako’s grasp, crossing her arms over her chest in irritation as she watches Asami laugh, flipping her hair over her shoulder. 

_Come on, he can’t be that funny. He’s wearing a suit after all._

As the pair reach Mako and Korra, Asami says cooly, “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything, but this is Li Suzuki. His company is assisting in repairing the damage to the city from the Equalist attack, and he was kind enough to consult me on the engineering end of things.”

Li slides his hand to Asami’s shoulder, grinning as he says, “Oh please, Asami. Even if you weren’t a close friend, everyone knows you’re the best engineer in the city. She’s kind enough to assist us mere architects.” The man looks back at Korra and Mako, winking as he leans in to whisper, “Besides, I had to find an excuse to spend time with this gorgeous woman, right?" 

 _Do not hit him in the face. Do not hit him in the face. Do not hit-_  

Mako laughs uncomfortably beside her, and Korra clears her throat, stepping forward to shake the man’s hand, “Mr. Suzuki, wasn’t it?” Gripping hard, she feels a twinge of pleasure as she watches the man grimace in pain. She smiles, introducing herself, “I’m _Avatar_ Korra.”

Li chuckles nervously, shaking his hand out, “Ah yes, Avatar Korra, you’re actually the reason we’re here. I can see you’re _quite_ strong. Excellent, excellent.”

Puffing out his chest, Mako also steps forward, reaching out his hand, “And I’m Mako, Avatar Korra’s _boyfriend_.” 

Taking Mako’s hand, Li laughs, “Oh, _you’re_ Mako! Asami mentioned you as well.” Li punches Mako’s shoulder jokingly, “Can’t believe you ever gave up Asami here, but trust me, friend…the rest of us eligible bachelors are thanking you!”

_Maybe just one punch. Just one._

Korra steps forward, coughing loudly, “Mr. Suzuki, I believe you mentioned you needed me for something.”

Facing Korra once again, Li smiles, sliding his hand now to Asami’s lower back as he says, “Yes, Avatar Korra. We had a few issues in the older part of the city with some debris removal. I’m afraid some of the buildings are quite unstable, and we simply don’t have the skill at our disposal to clear the area and maintain some of these structures. What with the gas lines, water lines, and chunks of concrete everywhere, Asami thought it might be helpful to have the Avatar assist with that particular section, considering we could be dealing with issues from multiple elements at once.”

Korra glances at Asami, but the other girl is gazing back across the water. She sighs, “Of course, I would be happy to help. I can come by tomorrow afternoon after my meditations and Airbending practice with Tenzin. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we-” 

Li shakes his head, interrupting, “I apologize if I was unclear, Avatar Korra. You see, that’s why we came ourselves. I’m afraid when I say ‘unstable’ I really mean that the situation is quite dangerous. Asami mentioned you were rather busy, so we tried the demolition and removal with my crew, and well, let’s just say I’ve had to evacuate the surrounding area as a precaution.”

_Of course you did._

Feeling the exhaustion in her bones, Korra grasps the bridge of her nose. She feels Mako place a comforting hand on her back, and she smiles at him gratefully. Squaring her shoulders, Korra narrows her eyes at the man, “Perhaps you should have started with the imminent emergency rather than wasting time with pleasantries? I’m never too busy to protect this city, as Asami is well aware. Let’s not waste any more time. How soon can you get me there?”

“Within the hour, Avatar Korra,” Li responds, bowing his head slightly.

The four rush back to the speedboat, and Korra sits in silence, fuming.

_What an idiot._

Korra glares at Asami’s back, wondering why the other girl hadn’t come to her before.

_Whatever I did to piss you off, is avoiding me really worth the city’s safety? And your own? Spirits, if something had happened to you, I-_

Mako leans in to Korra’s shoulder, placing his hand over her own, “Korra, are you going to be alright? I mean, you nearly collapsed from exhaustion a couple of minutes ago.”

Reaching up to place her hand against his cheek, Korra smiles softly, “I’ll be okay, Mako. If something happens, just keep yourself safe. I don’t want you getting hurt trying to pull some crazy stunt trying to save me when I don’t need it.”

As a response, Mako places a soft kiss against her lips, and Korra feels heat rise to her cheeks. He whispers against her lips, “I would do a hundred crazy things if it meant saving you.”

Korra leans in again, deepening the kiss and trying to feel the warmth she felt with Asami. But…nothing.

_Mako has been so supportive today. Why can’t I love him back?_

Asami coughs, almost shouting, “We’re here!”

Korra leaps up, breaking away from the kiss as she moves to jump out of the boat. Once again, Korra tries to make eye contact with Asami, but the engineer is intently focused on tying up the ropes.

Grabbing her attention, Li shouts, “This way, Avatar Korra! I have a car waiting.”

The four of them pile into a sleek black car, and the driver immediately takes off, zipping through the streets. Li grabs a phone from the car wall, dialing a number quickly. He speaks into the phone, his voice stern, “I have Avatar Korra, and we are on our way to the site. We should be there in a few minutes. Any updates?”

Korra hears a panicked voice coming through the phone, but she’s unable to make out any of the words. She watches Li’s face for any change in expression, but the man simply nods, muttering, “Remain calm, Ping. I’m confident the Avatar can control the situation. We are pulling up to the site, now. I’ll see you in a moment." 

The car stops, and Li pushes open the door, hopping out and straightening his jacket. Korra follows, ignoring the hand he offers as assistance and pushes past him, jogging over to the man she assumes was on the other end of the phone conversation.

His words are rushed, “Avatar Korra, we are so glad to see you. Our Earthbenders are dropping quickly, and the ones still standing are barely holding on to consciousness. I don’t know how much longer we can stabilize the structures. Additionally, there’s some sort of gas leak, but we have not been able to locate it. We have Firebenders on standby, but I’m afraid we wouldn’t be able to handle any sort of large explosion. The water mains are also close to bursting. I believe the pressure from the debris has put quite a bit of strain on the metal below the pavement, and-" 

Korra puts her hands on the man’s shoulders stopping him. She speaks calmly, “Sir, I appreciate the status update, but if you wouldn’t mind, just tell me what you need me to do, and I’ll do it.” 

Ping pauses, “I apologize, Avatar Korra. This way. We need you to stabilize this structure and remove the surrounding debris. We have trucks around the perimeter ready to hold the materials.”

Korra walks to the center of the site, finding a spot of flat ground. She kneels, taking a deep breath as she senses the world around her. 

_Ping was right. The water main is about to burst, and there’s an explosion waiting to happen down there. Aang, if you’re there I could use a little help._

Aang’s voice speaks inside her mind, “We are always here, Avatar Korra.” Korra smiles, sensing her predecessor’s strength, and she closes her eyes centering herself. Focusing on the earth first, she lifts the stone around her, sending it off to the nearby trucks with complete control.

Standing off to the side, Asami sucks in a breath, watching in awe as Korra lifts literal tons of rock from the ground. Mako whistles beside her, amazed at Korra’s raw strength. All around the area, the exhausted benders pause in their endeavors to watch the Avatar work, many finally collapsing in relief.

Remaining fixated on the earth, Korra feels as the nearby buildings begin to crumble at the loss of support. Straining, she stomps her right foot down while thrusting her left arm into the air, pulling up columns of stone to create new, sturdier foundations for each building. Unfortunately, she isn’t quite quick enough, and a large wall breaks away right over the pressurized water line.

Korra watches almost in slow motion as the great wall of rock tumbles to the ground, and she airbends herself over, sliding under the rock just in time as she shoves her fists into the stone, supporting the wall with all of her strength. 

She cringes, her muscles straining, “Fuck, this is heavy.”

Hearing footsteps behind her, Korra turns her head to see Asami rushing down the hill, jumping across the stones as she yells, “Hold on, Korra!”

_Unless you suddenly gained the ability to Earthbend, I don’t think that will help._

Asami is frantically shouting behind her, pointing at the wall as she yells, “Korra, you have to keep that piece up! If the extra weight breaks the line, the friction will create a spark that could ignite the gas and explode!”

_Okay, I’ll just stabilize it with some rock columns then. No problem._

Korra earthbends a couple of columns up to take some of the weight off her shoulders. Turning to grin at the engineer, but instead sees Asami waving her arms, a look of terror on her face.

_What’s her problem? I’m fixing-_

Just as she pulls up another column of earth, everything goes to shit. Korra feels the ground she was moving meet the resistance of the water line beneath her, forcing it to burst. Sensing a single spark of flame, Korra immediately jumps from under the weight of the wall, tackling Asami as the gas is ignited. The very air around them becomes a wall of flame, and Korra stands to shield the other girl, meeting the fire head on.

The voices in her mind scream: _Save them!_

Seeing the people around the worksite face the heat, Korra pulls the fire closer, funneling it around her body. The heat steals the air from her lungs, and she looks down, noticing Asami has fallen unconscious. As the lack of oxygen and immense heat nearly overwhelm her, Korra falls to her knees. She turns her head, her eyes stinging as she senses Asami’s body next to her, completely vulnerable.

 _Asami…I have to protect her!_  

Shifting into the Avatar state, she shoots the flames into the sky, dissipating them in the open space. She then blocks the gas and water lines, sealing them shut. To finish, she replaces the stone wall that fell, repairing the building. With the threat eliminated, she brings her hands to her center in fists, releasing a deep breath of relief and returning to her normal state. 

Noticing Asami still lying motionless on the ground, she kneels down next to the girl, pulling her into her arms. She places her head against the other girl’s chest and is relieved to hear a heartbeat, albeit a faint one. She mutters, “Come on, Asami” as she pulls water to her, instantly cooling the air around her. Wrapping some of the water around her hands, she begins to heal the engineer, drawing the smoke from the girl’s lungs and soothing the burns on her skin.

_Come on, come on. Please be okay!_

Korra leans closer, running the back of her hand against Asami’s pale skin as she whispers softly, “Asami, please wake up.”

Finally, Asami coughs harshly, opening her eyes. Sighing in relief, Korra pulls the other girl into her arms, squeezing tightly.

“Ow, Korra! Spirits, are you trying to kill me?” Asami coughs, her voice hoarse but irritated.

Korra leans back, shocked at the hostility. She laughs incredulously, “Are you kidding? I just saved your life.” 

Asami grips her side, cringing as she presses against her ribs, “Yeah, well you wouldn’t have had to if you just stopped to listen for five seconds! I was going to tell you  _not_ to earthbend the ground around that area because you might hit the water line.”

Rolling her eyes, Korra takes the other girl’s hand away from her chest, and places her own there, using her healing abilities once again. Asami sucks in a breath, bringing her emerald gaze to meet Korra’s blue eyes. Suddenly the anger in the air dissipates faster than the flames from the explosion. The two girls stand there for a moment, a thousand emotions passing between them, and Korra’s world snaps into focus.

She leans back, standing up as she runs her hands through her hair, “Shit, you’ve been avoiding me because I’m with Mako. And you’re not talking to me because I’ve been too much of an ass to realize it.”

Asami sighs, “Took you long enough.” Korra cringes, looking away, but she turns back as she hears Asami groan, “Korra, a little help still, please?”

Korra sits back down, healing the engineer once again as she silently processes the consequences of her actions, a single tear falling down her face.

Raising an eyebrow, Asami uses her other arm to tilt Korra’s chin back to face her gaze, “Korra…I-I’m sorry, okay? I know I haven’t exactly handled this all that well. I thought we…Spirits, I don’t know what I thought, but I just was a little shocked when you showed up with Mako, alright? After what happened before we left for the South Pole, I-”

“Asami, thank goodness you’re alive! Are you two alright,” interrupts Li with a panicked voice.

_Perfect timing, asshole._

Korra steps away, taking Asami’s hand to help her up. She pulls the other girl close, supporting Asami’s weight by wrapping an arm around her waist. Korra grits her teeth, “We’re fine. No thanks to your idiotic demolition efforts.”

Li leans in, punching Korra lightly in the shoulder as he smiles, “Nothing the Avatar can’t fix though! That was some bending!”

Physically restraining herself from growling, Korra says, “Thanks.”

Turning to look at a frowning Mako, Li slaps him on the back, “Quite a girl you’ve got there, Mako!”

Li reaches forward, pulling Asami away from Korra, “Well, now that our ‘little emergency’ is all taken care of, I’m afraid we have other plans. Asami if you’re still up for it, I made our reservation at Kwong’s for 6 o’clock.”

Ever the socialite, Asami flashes a smile, smoothly sliding herself out of Li’s arms, “Li, I really don’t think-“

Korra interrupts, “Actually, Mako and I were thinking the same thing, weren’t we, Mako?”

Mako looks around confused, so Korra pulls a small column of earth up behind him to knock him in the leg. He appears to get the hint as he says, “Oh yes, that’s right! We were just talking about how we wanted to go to a nice dinner tonight.”

Li’s smile falls momentarily, but his politeness apparently outweighs his personal interest. He smirks, “Of course. What a lovely idea! A double date with the Avatar and her boyfriend…”

Asami catches Korra’s eye, shaking her head slightly, but Korra just smiles politely back.

_Oh no, Asami. You’re not getting out of our conversation that easily. I’m going to talk to you, even if it means I have to sit through a dinner with that jackass._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts. This is all original storyline, so hopefully it still goes along well. Double date next chapter ;)


	12. Double Dates are the Worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these updates are farther apart. Work and school are catching up with me! However, I swear I'm working on this whenever I have free time. I'm almost back into Book 2, maybe one or two more original content chapters. Hopefully this one was worth the wait!

The couples had parted ways to freshen up before the dinner, but the time apart had only allowed Korra to dwell on her decision. Now, she and Mako were on their way to Kwong’s with Mako driving like a grandpa and Korra staring out the window, her mind racing.

_Asami must hate me. I mean…I hate me. What was I thinking?_

After reminiscing on her time in the South Pole, Korra realizes the elation she felt after her bending had been restored translated into temporary and completely misplaced feelings for Mako.

_I can’t just tell him that though. I’m not that cruel._

Korra runs her hands through her hair, frustrated with her impulsive behavior.

_And now I’m going on a double date with my boyfriend who I don’t love, the girl I do love but hates me, and the asshole who is trying to date her. Greattttttttt._

"Korra, you ready?”

Unfortunately, the car has stopped, signaling their arrival at the restaurant. Sensing her hesitation, Mako reaches across the seat, grabbing her hand as he smiles at her, “Hey, babe. It’s okay. We don’t have to do this.”

_The dinner or this relationship? Because right now, I don’t really feel like I'm up for either._

Korra sighs, plastering a smile on her face, “Thanks, Mako, but it’s okay, really. I’m good,” she turns to slide out of the car but looks back, genuinely laughing, “Did you just call me ‘babe’?”

Mako freezes, his face turning beet red, “Umm, was that okay?”

“Yeah, it’s okay…babe,” Korra smirks, winking back at him as she stands up.

Mako almost runs around to the other side of the car, grinning as he takes Korra’s arm while planting a kiss on her cheek.

_Oh no, what have I done?_

Upon entering the restaurant, Korra watches multiple faces turn their way as people recognize the Avatar. Some are even bold enough to point, and Korra puts an arm in the air waving. People look away quickly, embarrassed by their blatant staring.

Mako laughs, “I guess I’m going to have to get used to this, huh?”

“What? People staring at you or me being awkward in public?” Korra responds, eyebrows raised.

Mako leans in again, brushing his lips against her ear, “Trust me, it’s not me they’re staring at.”

Korra shivers, and she turns to reciprocate with a kiss. But her eye catches something else…or rather someone else. This time she stares right along with the rest of the restaurant as Asami and Li glide through the door.

_Wow, I forgot how stunning Asami looks in a dress._

The couple approaches, and Mako and Li quickly shake hands, exchanging greetings. Asami leans in to kiss Mako on the cheek, but Korra remains frozen, trying to catch her breath as she takes in the vision of the girl in front of her.

Thankfully, a maître d’hotel approaches to lead the group to their table, and Korra follows behind in a daze, allowing her eyes to roam up and down Asami’s form-fitting, crimson dress. Korra is especially fascinated by the slit roaming up the side of her right leg, coming halfway up her thigh.

_I swear that dress was made to be torn to pieces at the end of the night. It certainly doesn’t leave much to the imagination._

They reach the table quickly, and Korra is dismayed to find it’s in a secluded area with her seat directly across from Asami. She slides into her chair, shifting uncomfortably as she feels her body temperature rising at the sight of the engineer’s rather revealing neckline.

_I would rather be in the middle of the restaurant with all of those people. I could use a distraction right now._

A waiter approaches their table, and Korra sighs in relief, averting her eyes from the temptation in front of her.

“Avatar Korra, Miss Sato, gentleman. We are honored to have you dine with us this evening. May I offer you a bottle of wine to start, perhaps some aperitifs?” the man bows, his voice smooth.

Li immediately speaks up, grinning at the man, “We’ll just take whatever Chef Hiro has planned this evening. The full four courses and wine pairings will do just fine for the evening.”

Korra and Mako glance at each other nervously, but Asami senses their discomfort and speaks up, “Don’t worry, Li offered to pay for all of us this evening.” She reaches over, sliding her hand under the table, “Isn’t that right, Li?”

Leaning in, Li’s speaks confidently, “Of course, Asami. It would be my pleasure.”

As the couple gazes at each other, Korra clenches her fist at her side and clears her throat, “So, how is everyone at the worksite? I hope there weren’t any injuries.”

Li faces the Avatar, a glare flashing across his face for a moment, “Everyone is fine. We were quite lucky.”

Korra coughs, spitting out her water, “Lucky?! You must be joking. If I hadn’t been there-“

“But you were, Korra. And it’s over. So maybe just relax?” Mako reaches up to place his hand on her shoulder, and Korra realizes she was rising from her seat.

Li straightens his tie, running his hand through his hair, “You should listen to your boyfriend, Avatar. No need to get upset. It all worked out.”

Asami narrows her eyes, looking between Li and Mako, “Actually, I agree with Korra. Your company should know better than to rush into things like that. You put a lot of people’s lives at risk today, including mine. You should be more careful in the future, Li. The Avatar won’t always be around to save your ass.”

Korra’s jaw drops, but she closes it quickly, smirking at Li who is temporarily shocked. Asami looks back at Korra, taking a sip from her water and winking over her glass.

_Woah._

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat again, Korra feels heat rise to her cheeks, and she looks away, sipping her water again. The waiter brings out the first course, pouring the wine, and Korra immediately replaces her glass, downing the wine in seconds.

Recognizing the tension, Mako says, “So…Li. How did you and Asami meet?”

Li sits back in his chair, relaxing again, “Well, Mako, it’s a funny story actually. We were in grade school together, and I thought I was the smartest guy in the room. Unfortunately, Asami was there to show me up every time.” He turns, sliding his arm around her shoulders and allowing his fingers to trail across her arm. “It’s been that way ever since, right Sato? As we all got older, pretty much every guy wanted to date her, and every girl wanted to be her. Fate just brought us back together at the right time, I guess?” Li leans in, pulling Asami in for a kiss.

Korra looks away, allowing a small fire blast to escape her clenched fist. Mako reaches over to take her hand, but she pulls it away, crossing her arms across her chest. Mako furrows his eyebrows and leans in to whisper, “Korra, are you okay?”

She grits her teeth, responding, “I’m fine. Just tired.”

The water in Korra’s glass suddenly freezes over turning to ice, and Mako gulps, “Okay, well maybe try to-“

“Mako, if you say ‘relax’ I will literally set this table on fire” Korra mutters, turning to glare at the firebender.

Mako puts his hands up in surrender, and he turns back to Li, starting another conversation. Korra blocks them out, focusing instead on shooting glares at Asami as the engineer continues to flirt ostentatiously with Li, moving her hand to his thigh.

Korra snorts, a small flame escaping her mouth as she notices Li moving closer to Asami, whispering in her ear and kissing the side of her neck.

_Enough._

Standing abruptly, Korra nearly growls, “Asami, may I speak with you outside?”

Asami has the decency to look shocked for a second but quickly switches back to a soft smile, leaning over to kiss Li on the cheek before turning to follow Korra away from the table.

_Just had to add that one in there didn’t you?_

Korra stomps to the back of the restaurant, not even bothering to check behind her for the engineer. Shoving her way out the door, she barely flinches as she hears the door crash against the brick wall, leaving a large crack in the side of the building.

There’s a slight sprinkling of rain, but Korra barely feels it, noticing steam rising off of her skin as she literally heats up with frustration.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Korra spins around with a fire in her eyes, hissing, “What. Are. You. Doing?!”

Asami inspects her nails, looking anywhere but at Korra as she sighs, “Korra, I don’t know what you’re talking about? We’re just having dinner. Besides, you’re the one who wanted to talk. Instead, you’re sitting there sulking like a child.”

Korra laughs harshly, “You’re kidding, right? You’re the one being immature! You’re basically sitting on his lap in there, and don’t think I didn’t notice your hand sliding up his leg. For Spirit’s sake Asami, I-“

Asami’s face snaps up, her expression changing to match the Avatar’s, a fire blazing in her eyes as well, “You what, Korra?! You don’t have the right to say anything. You’re with Mako! Remember?!”

Squaring her shoulders, Korra raises her chin, stepping closer to Asami as she practically shouts, “What do you want me to say?! I can’t stand-I mean I don’t want…UGHHHHH! I just…” The fury in her heart fades, and Korra grasps the bridge of her nose, muttering, “I want _you_ , Asami. I just want you.”

Afraid to look up, Korra keeps her head down, not wanting to see the rejection in Asami’s eyes. Instead, she hears the other girl’s hopeful whisper, “What did you say?”

Glancing up, Korra sees an expectant expression on the engineer’s face, and feeling her desire return, Korra steps closer, pushing Asami slowly back against the wall. She leans in, her voice husky as she breathes, “You, Asami. I. Want. You.”

Asami groans, closing the gap instantly as she pushes forward, claiming Korra’s lips. Completely different from their first kiss, this one is full of an urgency and need. Korra immediately reciprocates, putting all of her frustration and jealousy into her movements as she fights for dominance. Pushing the other girl back against the wall, Korra feels as Asami’s mouth opens, and she takes advantage of the opportunity, thrusting her tongue inside.

_Spirits, I need her like I need air. This is what it’s supposed to feel like, this is what’s missing with Mako._

Their bodies flush against one another, Korra reaches down through the slit in Asami’s dress, grabbing the other girl’s ass and bringing them closer. Suddenly, Asami bites Korra’s lip, moaning in response to the Avatar’s force. Loving the sensation, Korra tightens her grip on the engineer’s hips, pushing her leg between the other girl’s thighs.

Asami moans breathily, “Korra…”

Suddenly, Asami flips them around, shoving Korra’s shoulders back against the wall. Barely registering the pain, Korra leans back in for a kiss, but Asami stops her with a hand on her chest. Breathing heavily, Asami steps back her voice hoarse, “Korra, stop.”

Forcing her head back into the wall, Korra glances up to see tears threatening to fall from Asami’s beautiful eyes. Breathing harshly, she whispers, “Asami, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Asami shakes her head, wiping the tears from her eyes before they can fall, “No, Korra, it wasn’t just you. Trust me, I want that, but I want you to myself. And right now…you’re still with Mako.”

“Asami, I-“ Korra sighs, reaching out for the other girl, but she’s stopped by a finger on her lips.

Asami softens her gaze, brushing her hand across Korra’s cheek as she says, “Look, that’s the way things are right now, but when that changes, I’ll be here. Until then, I need to ask a favor of you.”

Korra nods her head, responding, “Of course. Anything.”

Asami’s head falls, and she lowers her hands as she steps back, her voice shaking, “I know you wanted to talk, but I need you to give me some space because right now…" Emerald eyes glance up, filled with passion and longing, "I can’t have you look at me like that and not want to kiss you. I can’t feel you next to me and not want you to hold me. And I can’t watch you be with someone else when I know I should be the one at your side.”

Korra starts to protest, but Asami holds up her hands, “Please don’t make this more difficult for me. My father’s co-my company needs me to get it back on its feet, and there’s a hundred Li’s out there who I can put up with in the meantime. Don’t chase after me until you mean it, Korra. This...this is just some jealous impulse, but when you’re ready,” Asami steps forward, leaning in for a soft kiss that feels like both a goodbye and a promise, “we’ll be together because you’ll feel as certain as I do now that we are meant to be together.”

Wanting to reach out, Korra runs her hand through her hair instead.

_Well, she doesn’t make it easy to give her space when she says things like that. But she’s right._

Nodding slowly, Korra pushes herself off the wall and says, “I-I’ll try my best to keep my distance, Sami.”

The engineer’s eyes close as she nods. She exhales slowly, steadying herself as she starts to walk back towards the restaurant.

_I can’t let her just walk away. She needs to know this is more than jealousy._

Just as Asami reaches for the door handle, Korra speaks one more time, “Asami, I hope you understand that when I catch you, I don’t plan on letting you go for anything in the world.”

Asami hesitates, her head lowered to avoid Korra’s gaze, but she doesn’t turn around. Instead, Asami straightens her dress, squaring her shoulders as she turns the handle and walks inside, a pleasant smile on her face as if nothing had occurred.

Korra follows shortly after, sitting down at the table and grasping Mako’s hand. Fortunately, she’s able to make it the rest of the evening without blasting Li across the room, mostly thanks to Asami forcing the guy to keep his distance.

As the two couples part ways, Korra pulls Asami into a hug one last time, knowing the other girl will be distant for a while. Asami seems reluctant at first, but Korra feels the girl squeeze tighter at the last moment, sinking into Korra’s embrace. Korra watches as Asami and Li walk away, Li’s hand sliding down the engineer’s open back. Reaching out for Mako’s hand, Korra heads in the opposite direction, glancing over her shoulder one last time to catch a glimpse of the beautiful girl. She smiles, noticing Asami had done the same thing, but the other girl snaps her head back around quickly, trying to hide her mistake.

_One day I’ll be ready, Asami. One day…_


	13. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami are taking their space until Asami asks the group for a favor. Unfortunately, things don't go exactly as she planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one of the OC before jumping into Season 2/Book 2!

**_Two months later-Air Temple Island_ **

Korra bends her knees and closes her eyes, trying to focus on creating an air scooter.

_Come on. Come on. Aang could do these in his sleep._

Gritting her teeth, she hears Meelo and Ikki giggling as they blow past her, the breeze brushing her hair across her face.

“Come on, Korra. Hurry up already! We wanna race!” Meelo shouts at her as he continues circling the Avatar on his own bubble of air.

From the other side, Ikki sighs, sounding exasperated, “Korra, stop trying to force it. Air doesn’t do anything it doesn’t want to do. You have to go with the flow, just like waterbending!”

Mako walks up behind her, “Korra my application for the police force went through! Oh, and Raiko is up in the polls. People think it’s pretty much a certainty that he’ll win now. Also, Bolin keeps calling us about ProBending practice. Are you sure you don’t want to keep doing that? I mean-“

Korra squeezes her eyes tighter, forcing her fists together, but the noise seems overwhelming.

_Can everyone please just SHUT UP?!_

Korra’s frustration pushes her into the Avatar state, and she immediately forms an air scooter, boosting herself past the two airbending kids.

Meelo accelerates after her, yelling, “Hey, no fair!”

Glancing over her shoulder, Korra notices the airbending kids following closely behind. She smirks, circling back around to move past Mako. As she approaches, Mako holds up an arm shouting, “One last thing, Asami called, and she wants to know-“

At the mention of the engineer, Korra loses her concentration along with her grip on the Avatar state and ends up faceplanting into the ground.

_Fuck, that hurt. Aang, would it have killed you to help me out? Just a little?_

Mako rushes over, grabbing Korra’s arm to help her up, “Shit, babe. Are you alright? That one looked like it-“

“I’m fine,” Korra interrupts, rubbing her nose to check for any breaks.

Shrugging his shoulders, Mako continues, “Okay, if you say so. Anyway, Asami called, and she wants to know if we can stop by and test a few prototypes for her. She wants to see how they handle all the elements.”

_We’ve been avoiding each other for two months, and now she wants to see me? Is this a test?_

Korra reaches out, pulling some of the bay water to her to heal a scrape on her arm. She hesitates, not wanting to give anything away, but Mako seems to take her silence as an answer.

“Look, I know you two haven’t really been talking, but I really want you guys to be friends. I get it. It’s weird that you both dated me, but I feel like you haven’t even tried.”

_Classic. Of course he assumes it’s about him._

Tossing the water back into the bay, Korra sighs, “Fine. But you and Bolin are coming with me. Besides, we need to tell him we won’t be going back to the Fire Ferrets. With you joining the police force and my Airbending training, neither of us have time for it. And we can’t just keep stringing him along.”

“Thank you,” Mako leans in, kissing her softly, and Korra kisses him back, feeling nothing.

_I should take my own advice and stop stringing this relationship along._

* * *

 

**_Future Industries Testing Facility-Republic City_ **

Korra, Mako, and Bolin enter the Future Industries building and are immediately escorted to a lower level where Asami’s workshop is housed. As the elevator descends, Korra tries to calm herself, taking deep breaths as she feels her heart pounding in her chest.

_For Spirit’s sake, it’s only been two months. It’s not like she’s going to jump you in the elevator._

Korra blushes as images flash through her mind: Asami pushing her against the wall, pressing her hands under her shirt as her lips explore the side of her neck. Korra leaning in to kiss her back, lifting her-

“Babe, you okay?” Mako grabs her hand, furrowing his eyebrows, “You were breathing kind of heavy.”

Korra laughs nervously, “Ha, uh yeah, just a little sore still from my fall. Hit my head a little too hard, I guess.”

The elevator dings, signaling their arrival, and Korra rushes out, attempting to run away from her daydreams of Asami and the elevator. Unfortunately, reality smacks her right in the face…literally.

_What the shit…_

Finding herself suddenly flat on her back, Korra tries to focus her vision, barely making out a large metal beam above her.

_I really should learn to look where I’m going._

As the world slowly shifts back into focus, she sees a pair of concerned, emerald eyes gazing down at her.

_Nope nope nope. Knock me out again. Maybe I can pretend to pass out. No you idiot, she’s already seen you awake. Shit, what do I do?_

Smiling sheepishly, Korra says the first appropriate thing that comes to mind, “Uhh…watch out. There’s a thing there.”

Asami giggles, reaching down to help Korra to her feet, and Korra instantly feels a spark of electricity at their touch. She inhales sharply but turns it into a cough to hide her reaction. Asami laughs again, saying quietly, “I forgot how adorable you were.”

_Ughh, come on. Don’t make this hard. You’re the one who asked for space._

Korra looks the engineer up and down, realizing how the distance had only made her attraction stronger. Seeing the other girl in front of her was difficult enough, but now Asami was wearing a tight, white tank top and had her hair tied up in a ponytail, showing off athletic figure and neckline. Korra also notices a grease spot on her face, just under her left eye, and she has to restrain herself from reaching out to brush it away.

_I should just turn right around and go back up that elevator. I’ll find her a waterbender and an airbender. I bet Meelo’s available, and he would be thrilled! And…uhh, she can figure the waterbending part out herself. Yep, I’ll just be going-_

Bolin and Mako run up behind Korra, and Mako places his arm on her lower back, pulling her in tightly against him and preventing her escape. Bolin laughs, smacking Korra on the back, “Hey Korra, were you just trying to metal bend? Guess that pole showed you!”

Korra creates a fire dagger in her fist, stepping towards the earthbender, but Asami coughs, clearing her throat, stopping Korra in her tracks as she says, “Thank you all for coming. I have a few different items over here that I’ll need you to test for me.”

The engineer leads the group over to a few different vehicles, including something resembling a modified mecha tank, one of those strange gliders that Hiroshi used during the Equalist attacks, and a sleeker version of a SatoBike. Asami points a clicker at the wall, opening a wall to the outside where a gleaming, open racetrack awaits.

Asami stands tall with her hands on her hips, grinning as she sees the look of awe on her friends’ faces. She speaks confidently, “So this is what I’ve been working on the past couple of months. They’re just prototypes, so don’t judge me too harshly. But this round of testing should be one of the last, then I can start putting them into production.”

Korra shakes her head, pulling herself out of the daze, “Production? Asami, these mecha tanks are…weapons. They’re dangerous.”

“Korra, I-“ Asami turns, frowning, but she’s quickly interrupted by Bolin.

“Dibs on the tank!” he yells, sprinting towards the giant machine.

Mako follows after, shoving him, “Aww bro, come on! Fine, dibs on the glider…thingy!”

Asami rolls her eyes, “Airplane, Mako. We’re calling them airplanes.”

Furious, Korra stomps off, jumping onto the SatoBike.

_I need to get out of here before I self-combust. I don’t know how this thing works, but it can’t be any more difficult than riding a polarbear-dog._

Korra stares at the control panel, seeing a large, green button. Muttering to herself, she says, “This looks like a good place to STTARRRRRRRTTTTTT! AHHHHH!”

The bike takes off with a roar, and Korra grips hard to the handlebars, steering it towards the opening in the wall. Feeling the bike teeter, Korra braces her arms, tensing her shoulders to hold it steady. Ignoring the sound of Asami shouting after her, Korra heads out to the track, enjoying the feel of the wind on her face and the vibration of the bike beneath her.

She takes a few laps around the track, getting a feel for the balance and sensitivity of the machine.

_This isn’t so hard. Let’s see how fast it goes._

She continues around the track, accelerating. Soon, the world becomes a blur.

_Asami can’t do this. Those machines hurt people. S_ _he has to understand, she-_

Suddenly, Korra sees a giant mecha tank on the track with Bolin in the driver’s seat. Swerving quickly to avoid it, she feels the tires slide out from under her.

_Shit not again._

She earthbends, shoving the bike to the side and out of Bolin’s path while simultaneously hurtling herself in the opposite direction. Before she can change course, she slams into the concrete wall of the track and hears a loud crack.

_Please tell me that was the wall and not my ribs._

Korra collapses onto to the ground, her face pressing against the pavement below. She feels heat spreading throughout her torso and reaches for her side, groaning in pain. She coughs, “Fuck, definitely my ribs.”

A frantic voice shouts, “Oh Spirits, Korra! Don’t move, I’ll be right there.”

Korra sees what appears to be two Asamis sprinting towards her, a communication device held up to her mouth. The engineer yells into the mouthpiece, “I need a medical team here immediately. And call a transport.”

A garbled voice responds, but Asami cuts it off, “I don’t care how much it fucking costs. Get it here. Now!”

Korra watches as a blurry but now solo Asami kneels down, running her hand through Korra’s hair. She whispers, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, “Korra, stay with me, okay? Don’t move.”

“Ugghh, let me just see if I can find my legs. I think they’re still on the wall.” Korra groans.

Asami frowns, “Korra, this is serious. You could be really hurt.”

Korra pushes herself up, and she can’t help but notice Asami blatantly stare at her arms then quickly avert her gaze.

_Did she just check me out?_

Shifting her legs, Korra leans herself back against the wall. She reaches out with her right hand, pulling water from the nearest source to her. Swirling it around, she waterbends it but quickly drops it when she tries to raise her left arm and feels a sharp pain in her side.

Cringing, Asami reaches forward, placing her hand against Korra’s chest as she looks into her eyes, “Korra, please. Just wait, okay? The medical team is on their way.”

Korra covers Asami’s hand with her own and gazes back. She grits her teeth, speaking through the pain, “Fine, I’ll wait, just as long as you promise me you won’t sell those mecha tanks.”

Asami looks down, “I-I can’t. They’re the only thing keeping this company alive.”

“Asami, you’re a brilliant engineer, and...you’re not your father. Don’t sell your soul for this. Find another way.” Korra pleads.

Asami shakes her head, tears of frustration in her eyes, “You don’t understand. I don’t have another choice.”

Pushing through the pain, Korra forces herself to her feet. Her vision fades for a moment, but she clutches her side, using the pain to hold on to consciousness. Asami rises, meeting her gaze as Korra says angrily, “You always have a choice, Asami. When you figure that out, let me know.”

Shifting her weight, Korra feels a stabbing pain in her side and a sudden shortness of breath.

_Well, shit. Maybe I should have stayed on the-_

Korra sees the darkness closing in, and her legs give out from underneath her. Asami reaches forward to catch the Avatar as she falls, realizing that Korra has passed out just as an ambulance pulls up to the track. As the medics carry Korra away on a stretcher, Bolin and Mako come running up to Asami, asking a million questions. Asami answers in a daze, watching as the boys jump in to the ambulance after Korra.

Allowing her friends to leave after mumbling something about meeting them there, Asami hugs herself, whispering, “I’m so sorry, Korra. Forgive me.”

* * *

 

**_2 days later-Air Temple Island_ **

Korra knew Asami had tried to visit her in the hospital, but each time she requested that the nurses withhold visitors, pretending she needed her rest. She couldn’t bear to look the engineer in the face. For the past two days, Korra had felt conflicted about Asami’s decision, as well as her own reaction to it.

_How could she even think about selling those weapons? I know her company is struggling but using other people’s suffering to survive isn’t the right way._

_True, but I didn’t even give her a chance to explain. Maybe I’m missing something._

_But what is there to explain? She’s wrong, and she knows it._

_I can’t be wrong, right? Ughh…I don’t understand._

“Just because you broke a couple of ribs does not mean you get to slack off on your meditations. Focus on your breathing. Control your emotions,” Tenzin’s stern voice cuts through Korra’s mental argument.

Taking a deep breath, Korra tries to let the world fall away.

_Maybe she’s not who I thought she was._

Tenzin sighs, recognizing his pupil’s distress, “Korra, you seem to be a bit troubled this morning. These meditations won’t be effective if you can’t let go of the outside world. So, please enlighten me, what is it that’s weighing on you?”

Korra stands, walking over to the rail. She feels the breeze from the bay blowing across her face. Closing her eyes for a moment, she gathers her thoughts. Without turning to face her mentor, she asks, “How do you know if something is right?”

Tenzin pauses for a moment, surprised by her question. He answers with a question of his own, “Are you asking me how I know if something is ‘right’ or if something is ‘good’? Because they aren’t always the same thing.”

Korra grips the bridge of her nose, muttering, “Exactly.”

Tenzin stands, walking over to her. He clasps his hands behind his back, gazing out at the bay. Sensing Korra’s frustration, he continues, “Korra, each Avatar has their own ideas of right and wrong as well as good and evil. Personally, I’ve always believed that our actions are the best indicator of someone’s so-called goodness. However, good people can sometimes do the wrong things for the right reasons. That is why faith is so important. Faith in other people is what got my father through many dark times.”

Korra takes a stone, tossing it out into the bay. Putting her head into her hands, she mumbles, “I just don’t want her to turn into her father.”

Realizing the subject of the conversation, Tenzin raises his eyebrows in surprise. He quickly recovers, responding, “Our parents don’t define us. They can certainly influence our path, but we are not destined to become them. Good or bad, it is ultimately our own decisions that determine who we are.”

Treading cautiously, Tenzin speaks softly, “You know, I’ve only known Miss Sato for a short time, but I believe her actions have more than proven her intentions. Don’t let her father’s decisions change what you know to be true in your heart.”

Korra lifts her head up, gazing across the bay towards the city. Shaking her head, she says, “As Korra, I do trust her, but as the Avatar, I have to be cautious. I’ll allow her to continue…if only to see her intentions.”

_Don’t make me regret trusting you, Asami. Don’t make me choose between you and the world…_


	14. Journey to the South

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and her friends take a trip down South again. This time for the Glacier Spirits Festival. On the way, Korra tries to work a few things out, but her Uncle's arrival only creates more questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter covers part of Rebel Spirit with some original content mixed in there. A little bit longer of a chapter. Sorry for the longer time between updates, but thank you for staying with me! You all are the best :)

**_Air Temple Island-Three months later_ **

The wind cuts through her face stinging her eyes, but Korra breathes out remaining focused on maintaining her air scooter. Ikki is barely ahead of her with Meelo and Jinora following closely behind. Finally able to control her airbending, Korra and the airbending kids had been racing around the island constantly, testing Korra’s skills.

The group blows past Pema, and Korra catches a glimpse of baby Rohan, swerving to the side to avoid the pair. As they pass the spinning air panels, they jump to the final stretch, and Korra pulls up alongside Ikki. Turning to glance at the girl, Korra sees a confident smirk on her face.

_Eat my dust, Ikki._

Korra looks ahead, centering her focus once again and activating the Avatar State, using it to give her the boost she needs to pull ahead and speed past Bumi through the finish line. She leaps off the air scooter, grinning as Bumi announces, “The Avatar is the winner!”

Ikki stomps up behind her, complaining, “No fair! You can’t go into the Avatar State to win!”

Korra sticks out her tongue, teasing the other girl, but she’s quickly interrupted by Tenzin’s stern reprimand, “You did what?! The Avatar State is not to be used as a booster rocket. You are toying with a dangerous power that you obviously do not appreciate!”

Turning to face her mentor, Korra rolls her eyes, “It’s the Avatar State, and I’m the Avatar. Who appreciates it more than me?”

Unamused, Tenzin continues, “Clearly you need more training to grasp the depths of your spiritual connections. Not to mention you’re still a lonnnnggg way from mastering Airbending.”

_You must be joking. Oh wait, who am I kidding? This is Tenzin we’re talking about. He doesn't know how to joke._

Korra scoffs, “Ughhh, I have mastered Airbending,” Korra turns, blasting out a few air punches to demonstrate her point as she yells, “Punch! Punch! Punch!”

Looking back at her mentor, Korra stands confidently with her hands on her hips as she says, “See, mastered.”

Standing right behind Tenzin, Bumi comments, “Looks pretty good to me!”

_At least someone here appreciates my work._

Tenzin sighs, covering his face with his hands as he says, “Is it too late for you to unretire from the United Forces?”

The paperwork’s gone through little brother. From now on, it’s 24/7 BUMI TIMMEEE!” Bumi replies.

Tenzin closes his eyes, walking towards Korra. He continues his lecture, “You’ve mastered _Korra style_ Airbending. Now you need to master _real_ Airbending,” Tenzin pulls out a map that highlights the location of all the air temples and has a little cartoon of Tenzin giving a thumbs up.

_Ha! Must be another one of Meelo’s drawings. But I think he forgot the permanent frown that seems to be Tenzin’s only facial expression!_

Oblivious to Korra’s irritation, Tenzin says, “Hopefully our visit to all of the air temples will give you the inspiration you need to delve more deeply into your studies.”

_Great, just what I need. More training._

Pouting, Korra listens as the airbending kids rapidly fire questions at Tenzin which quickly evolves into an argument. Tenzin eventually steps in just as Meelo begins to chant, “Fight! Fight! Fight!”

His voice rising, Tenzin says, “No one’s fighting! We’re going to have a wonderful time!” He sighs, covering his face again, “Now that the President is in office and I’m not needed on the Council, I can finally relax with my family and give Korra the attention she needs.”

_As if I don’t get enough already with you monitoring my every step here and the press breathing down my neck every time I’m in the city.  I swear if I have to hear one more question about Mako’s preferred love language, I’m going to scream._

Crossing her arms over her chest, Korra sarcastically mumbles, “Great, more attention.”

Bumi laughs, “Ha, relax?! I’d pay money to see that. Maybe I’ll tag along just to see Vacation Tenzin?”

“You’re not invited!” Tenzin responds harshly.

_Well at least there’s one thing I’m looking forward to…_

Korra leans down, now a genuine smile on her face as she speaks to the airbending kids, “Before we go on your dad’s study trip, we’re going to have some real fun in my hometown at the Glacier Spirits Festival. They’ve got rides, games, and all kinds of fried food on sticks!”

Immediately, the airbending kids give a giant cheer and proceed to run circles around their father as they chant about fried food on sticks. Korra laughs watching Bumi tease Tenzin again, mentioning that he will also be attending the festival per Katara’s invitation.

_Ahhh siblings, a blessing and a curse._

* * *

 

_Focus_.

Korra smiles, staring at Mako and nodding her head occasionally as he talks about another one of his arrests. Laughing to himself, Mako says, “So I walk up to them and say ‘Looks like you had some car trouble. Good thing the police are here.’”

_You must be kidding. That was so bad._

Still irritated, Korra can’t get the paper from earlier today out of her mind. On the front page, there was a full article describing “Asami Sato and Crown Prince Iroh: The New Power Couple?” complete with photos and a detailed description of their recent dates. Fortunately, Korra didn’t have to suffer too long reading it because she accidentally lit it on fire, incinerating it within seconds.

Korra forces a laugh, responding, “Did you write that beforehand?”

Reaching into his pocket, Mako pulls out a sheet of paper proceeding to list off his other ideas including, “Looks like you guys should put more ‘try’ in Triad” and “When you get to jail, tell ‘em Mako sent ya.”

_Ughh, at least the last one was tolerable._

_Iroh is one of the only guys Asami has gone out with multiple times. But it can’t be serious right? I mean she said she was going to do this._

Korra leans in, smirking as she says, “Ooo, I like that one.”

Mako grins proudly, responding, “Okay, I’ll use that next time. Beifong says if I keep it up I could make detective soon.”

_At least you get to actually do something. I just get to train and occasionally read the paper. Stupid paper..._

_I get it. Iroh is the Crown Prince and a Fire Nation General and I guess kind of hot, but come on, I’m the Avatar…well at least I thought I was._

“Ughh, that sounds so fun! All I do is train all day. It’s like Tenzin’s totally forgotten how I beat Amon!” Korra groans in genuine frustration.

Mako’s amber eyes are filled with sympathy, and he reaches over to grasp Korra’s hand, “Tenzin’s just trying to help you become the best Avatar you can be.”

_Not him too. Did everyone get attacked by a memory destroying spirit or something?! Suddenly, Amon is gone, and I’m back to Avatar training wheels._

“Of course you’d take his side,” Korra scoffs, shrugging out of Mako’s grip.

Holding his arms up in surrender, Mako continues, “I’m not taking his side, I’m just-“

Korra stands abruptly, interrupting, “I’m going to take a walk.”

As she’s walking away, she hears Mako mutter something about busting triads and talking to his girlfriend. She rolls her eyes at that wondering for the thousandth time that month if this relationship was worth it.

_I know I’m taking out my frustration on him, but I really wish he would have a little more backbone. No wonder Asami and Iroh are the new power couple._

Turning her head forward, she runs right into a hard body, and suddenly papers fly everywhere. Korra immediately starts chasing after them, snatching them out of the air as she yells over her shoulder, “Shit, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going and-“

Hearing a familiar laugh behind her, Korra pauses.

_Ughhh…of course_

Seeing the engineer in front of her, Korra’s feels the battle of emotions inside her once again…her desire and longing for the girl versus her anger and disappointment at Asami’s recent decisions. Besides the fact that she was “dating” Iroh, Asami had joined their journey to the South Pole to meet with Iknick Blackstone Varrick of Varrick Industries, the largest global shipping company in the world.

Korra hastily shoves the papers into Asami’s arms, storming off once again. With a groan of frustration, Asami yells after her, “What the hell is wrong with you?”

_Excuse me? That's it._

Korra stops, turning to glare at the engineer, “What’s wrong with _me_?! I think you mean what’s wrong with you! You’re such a hypocrite, Asami! You know you were furious with your father for what he had done. Now, you won’t even talk to him! But you’re doing the same thing he did...selling weapons for your own profit. What am I supposed to think?!”

Asami frowns, her green eyes flashing with anger and hurt, “That’s what you think I’m doing? Korra, do you even know me?”

_Crap, I didn’t mean that._

Korra holds up her hands, attempting to speak, “Asami, I-“

Asami steps forward, poking her in the chest as she says, “No, Korra. Now, you listen. I’m doing this to save my father’s company…not for myself. I’m doing this for the thousands of people that work for Future Industries and for their families who need that income. I’m doing this for the Sato name because it’s not just my father’s, and I want my family’s legacy to be more than that. And most importantly, I’m doing this because I _know_ I can help _you_ make this world a better place, and Future Industries will give me the power to do that.”

Asami is so close now, Korra can feel the breath of hot air on her cheek. She gulps, sensing the warmth of the engineer’s body against hers. Even in the midst of their argument, she resists the urge to close the distance.

_Stop being such a coward. Tell her the truth._

Korra looks up, her eyes locking with Asami’s, and the intensity in the other girl’s gaze causes her to inhale sharply. Korra whispers, “I do know you. That’s the problem. I think you’re stunningly brilliant and genuinely compassionate and completely inspiring, and sometimes you literally take my breath away. But when it comes to you, my judgement is…” her gaze falls to the red lips inches from her face, “compromised.”

Raising an eyebrow, Asami steps back slightly as she considers Korra’s words.

_Shit, I shouldn’t have said that. Honesty...not a good choice._

Just as Korra turns to leave, she feels a tug on her hand, forcing her to spin right into Asami’s embrace.

Korra laughs, “Okayyyyy, not what I was expecting.”

As Korra wraps her arms around Asami’s waist, she feels the engineer lean in, resting her forehead against Korra’s. Asami’s voice is soft but determined, “Korra, trust me. At the very least, give me a chance to show you that you can.”

Closing her eyes, Korra takes a deep breath, considering the other girl’s words. Her mind goes back to Tenzin’s advice.

_I have to have faith._

Korra smiles shyly, leaning her head back to meet Asami’s gaze as she says, “Okay.”

Asami breathes a sigh of relief, pulling Korra back in for an even tighter hug. As they embrace, Korra impulsively asks, “You’re not actually with Iroh, are you?”

Asami steps back, narrowing her eyes at the Avatar as she warns, “Korra…we talked about this before.”

Korra rolls her eyes, pouting, “I know we did, but are we still doing this ‘space’ thing? Because it sucks.”

Crossing her arms over her chest, Asami responds, “Are you still doing the ‘Mako’ thing? Because if so, my answer still stands,” Asami steps closer, placing a finger under Korra’s chin, “and so does what I said about wanting you.”

Korra starts, “But Iroh-“

“Is just a friend.” Asami responds, placing her finger over Korra’s lips.

Unconsciously leaning forward, Korra watches as Asami’s eyes darken momentarily. The engineer steps back quickly, inhaling sharply as she says, “And I need to get out of here before I do something stupid.” She backs away, picking up her scattered papers as she says, “I meant what I said Korra. I can’t be around you without wanting more,” she reaches out, grasping Korra’s shoulder, “But if you need me, I’ll be there.”

Korra grins, and Asami rolls her eyes walking away, muttering something that sounds like, “That fucking Avatar smile…enough to make any girl melt.”

Watching the engineer disappear into the night, Korra realizes she’s still standing there grinning like an idiot. Eventually, she heads down to her cabin to get some rest before reaching the South Pole in the morning, hoping that tonight she can dream of the brilliant, beautiful green-eyed girl.

* * *

 

**_South Pole-Harbor City/Southern Water Tribe_ **

Korra rushes down the gangplank towards her parents, tugging Mako behind her as they pass Kya and Master Katara reuniting with Tenzin and his family. Korra’s father, Tonraq, immediately pulls her into a warm hug.

She reaches up tugging Mako forward slightly as she says to her father, “You remember Mako?”

Formal as ever, Mako reaches out to shake his hand with a tight, “Sir.”

Tonraq crosses his arms over his chest, his voice stern, “I hope you’re not getting my daughter into any more trouble up in the city.”

_Trust me, he’s not the one causing trouble._

Mako starts to babble nervously, “Uh no…I, uh-no.”

Taking pity on the guy, Korra rescues him by saying, “Knock it off, Dad.”

Tonraq immediately breaks into a grin, punching Mako in the shoulder as he laughs.

Bolin walks by spinning around in circles as he admires the crowd, exclaiming, “Wow! Look at all these people who came out to greet us!”

Unfortunately, Korra knows that the people have gathered for more than the Avatar and her friends. She responds, “Uh, no. They came to greet them,” pointing over her shoulder at a massive white ship, complete with a Northern Water Tribe flag.

As the applause breaks out, Korra hears the disdain in her father’s voice as he spits, “The _great_ Chief of the Northern Water Tribe comes to grace us with his presence. Hooray.”

Senna, Korra’s mother, reaches up, placing a comforting hand on her husband’s massive arm. She sighs, “Just relax, Tonraq. He’ll be gone soon enough.”

Turning to watch her uncle and cousins descend the gangplank, Korra forces herself to smile softly. Bolin slides in beside her, grinning over her shoulder, “Whoa, who are the lovely ladies?”

Korra responds, trying to contain her laughter, “That’s Eska and Desna, the Chief’s children. Desna is a guy.”

Bolin laughs, his widening, but he quickly covers it up, coughing, “Oh, no, sure. I knew that!” He leans in further, squinting his eyes, “And which one is Desna?”

_Yeah, good luck with that one, buddy._

Korra stands proudly beside her father as her Uncle Unalaq approaches, but she can sense her father’s tension and the strain in his posture. Her uncle turns to her first, bowing in respect as he says, “Good to see you again, Avatar Korra.”

_Finally someone here respects me._

She bows back, responding, “Good to see you too.”

As her uncle turns to face her father, his expression changes, and he forces out a single word with barely a nod, “Tonraq.”

Tonraq responds in kind without the nod, “Brother.”

Her hands behind her back, Korra watches as the two men glare at each other. She had never understood the hostility that existed between her family, but she hoped they could at least be cordial with each other for the Festival. Clearing her throat, she breaks the silence, “Why don’t we show you to the palace, Uncle? We can walk through the Festival booths on the way. I’m sure people will be pleased to see you.”

Following her lead, the group begins walking with Tonraq and Unalaq walking side by side next to Korra. Admiring the various arts and games scattered around the town, Korra smiles, remembering simpler times where she would walk these streets with her parents.

_So much has changed._

Unalaq speaks first, “It’s a shame the Southerners have abandoned all connections to the Spirits, even during the most hallowed times.”

“I’ve always loved the Glacier Spirits Festival. It’s fun!” Korra responds, smiling as she looks around, seeing the joy in the faces surrounding her.

Unalaq continues oblivious, “This festival used to be a solemn time of fasting and meditation. Now it’s just a chance to watch some rube try to stick an entire arctic hen in his mouth.”

Following her uncle’s gaze, Korra spots Bolin, the said “rube” shoving an arctic hen down his throat. Noticing his audience, Bolin turns, shrugging his shoulders as he tries to speak, his mouth filled with food, “What?! It’s so good.”

Korra smiles, shaking her head. Her father’s deep voice comes from behind her, “Traditions change. It’s not the end of the world.”

Unalaq cringes, his voice filling with anger, “Tell that to the sailors who are being attacked by angry spirits in the southern waters. Some traditions have purpose.”

_What is he talking about? I didn’t see any Spirits on our way here._

“Wait, spirits are attacking ships?” Korra asks, confused.

Unalaq nods his head, “I’m surprised the Avatar doesn’t know about that,” Korra notices Tenzin cross his arms defensively, but she remains focused on her uncle as he continues, “Apparently you haven’t been given all the information you need. It would be my honor to instruct you in the spiritual ways of the Water Tribe.”

_What else aren’t you telling me, Tenzin?_

Wanting to irritate Tenzin, Korra responds, “I wouldn’t mind learning about fighting spirits. Airbending is getting pretty boring.”

“Tenzin is Korra’s instructor. He can give her _all_ the training she needs.” Tonraq interjects, leaning in to glare at his brother.

Unalaq turns away, walking back towards the palace, “So you’ve said.”

Korra looks between her father and Tenzin, wondering why they hadn’t mentioned the attacks.

_How am I supposed to defend the world if I don’t know it needs defending? Maybe Unalaq’s right. Maybe I do need a new teacher._


	15. Matters of the Heart and Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's first day in the South Pole turns out to be quite eventful. She makes some important decisions. Each will change the course of her future. Did she choose wisely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any typos in this. I had a writing frenzy today and just had to get it out to you guys! Hope you enjoy :) Some Asami POV in here too.

Asami stands on the docks, taking in the immense ship before her. She takes a deep breath, calming her nerves.

_I can do this._

After her discussion with Korra the night before, she felt her confidence return in full, relieved to no longer be at odds with the Avatar. She had hoped to ask Korra to join her for the meeting with Varrick, but the girl was off with her father and Unalaq meeting with the Southern Water Tribe’s people.

Asami smiles, thinking of the pout on the Avatar’s face at being stuck in meetings all day. Bolin rambles on beside her. She mostly blocks him out, trying to focus on her meeting until she hears the earthbender mention the Avatar, “-oh and did you know Korra is the Chief’s daughter? Crazy, right? I mean that makes Unalaq her Uncle, so Desna and Eska are her cousins, which by the way I’m totally going to ask Eska out-“

As Bolin continues, a sudden thought occurs to Asami, and she laughs at the idea.

_Wait, if Korra’s the Chief’s daughter, doesn’t that make her a princess?_

Curious, Asami decided to ask the watertribe girl next time she saw her.

_Maybe I’ll see her tonight at the Glacier Spirits Festival…if I can get her away from Mako._

Shifting her gaze to her companion, she refocuses on the task at hand as she sees Bolin has finally stopped talking, if only to stare at the boat in front of her. She says, “I’m glad you came with me to this meeting. Varrick is one of the richest men in the world, and he controls the entire global shipping business. So you’re my assistant…just stand there and don’t say anything.”

_Please please please don’t mess this up for me._

Bolin grins back at her, standing confidently with his hands on his hips, “No problem. Pabu and I are natural assistants.”

Asami smiles, trying to hide her nerves as she begins walking up the gangplank. Bolin looks around at the three storied ship, his mouth dropping open in awe, “Man, this is nice. I gotta get into this whole ‘business’ thing.”

Laughing, Asami is suddenly grateful for Bolin’s presence and support, even if it is just to provide some comic relief. They reach the deck, and an assistant guides them to a large room. Bolin and Asami quietly enter, noticing a large group of people sitting in silence as they intently watch a man at the front of the room.

The man is wearing a strange purple cloak and dressed in watertribe colors, and although slightly older, Asami can see he has a certain charisma about him.

_Varrick._

An assistant sits nearby, furiously scribbling notes as the man holds his fingers to his temples, closing his eyes in deep concentration. After a few moments, he opens them, exclaiming, “Did you see that?! Levitation,” he laughs, “I was a foot off the ground! Is that incredible or what?”

Varrick stands, bowing as he shrugs off the purple cloak. The people around him applaud, and Asami rolls her eyes at the spectacle but claps along with the rest of them. As the audience continues to murmur around him, Bolin speaks up beside her, “It looked like you were just sitting on a pillow.”

Asami inhales sharply, slapping her palm against her forehead in frustration.

_And there goes my company._

The entire room gasps, turning to glare at Bolin. Varrick rises from a deep bow, narrowing his eyes at the pair. He marches over, his voice eerily quiet as he leans in to Bolin’s space, “Are you saying I wasn’t levitating?”

Asami clutches her hands together nervously, praying to the Spirits for help.

Bolin gulps, responding “Uhhhhhh, no?”

Varrick spins to face the rest of the group, anger in his voice, “Well, why didn’t anyone tell me?! Now I look like an idiot!” Pointing to an old man near the front of the room, he yells, “Swami, you’re fired!”

The man bows, leaving rapidly, but not before he shoots a glare at Asami and Bolin. Asami turns to watch him go, a look of terror on her face. Varrick puts his arm around Bolin’s shoulder, who now looks thoroughly confused as Varrick says, “I like you kid, you’re a real straight shooter, just like me,” Varrick whirls to face Asami, pointing a finger in her face as he confirms, “Miss Sato, he’s with you?”

Asami nods, awestruck at Bolin’s luck, and she breathes a sigh of relief as Varrick continues, “Brought your tiger-shark with you to do business, huh? Now that’s moxie!”

Varrick laughs maniacally, and Bolin glances over his shoulder, his eyes pleading to Asami for help. As the strange man leads Bolin over to a pair of cushions, Asami watches as the assistant hurriedly shoos away the previous occupants. Varrick resumes, oblivious, “Get over here and pop a squat,” pointing at the assistant, he yells, “Zhu Li, get some tea for my guests.”

Trying to keep the conversation on track, Asami gets back to business, “Thank you for meeting with me. As you know, Future Industries is looking for a partner to handle our shipping-“

“Sure! But first you gotta check out my new venture…moving pictures” Varrick interrupts, looking back at his assistant, “Zhu Li, do the thing!”

The assistant, Zhu Li, shoves the tea tray into Bolin’s lap, rushing over to reveal a strange machine. She flips a switch, and Varrick grips Asami’s shoulders, turning her to face a blank wall, “You’re gonna love this!”

Asami watches in fascination as an image of an ostrich horse running across grassy plains proceeds to fill her vision.

_That’s really interesting, but what does that have to do with-_

Varrick stands in front of her, now blocking the screen, “Mind-blowing, right?”

Bolin and Asami both nod their heads in agreement. Immediately, Varrick shouts, “Now, forget that! That’s the past! Shut it off, Zhu Li!”

The moving image disappears, and Varrick motions to the side, “Imagine watching this. Ginger, come over here. Do your poses!”

Asami smirks as she sees Bolin’s mouth fall open, laughing as he gasps at the woman before him who is currently performing various moves to dazzle and awe the audience.

Watching the red-headed woman in front of her, Asami’s mind wanders back to the Avatar for a moment, imagining Korra’s muscular form instead.

Her daydream is interrupted once again by Varrick’s booming voice as he shouts, “Spectacular! And we tell a story. There’s romance, action, some funny animal stuff for the kids…whatever! Thanks Ginger. Go rest your gams!”

Varrick jumps, sliding in between Asami and Bolin as he throws his arm over the earthbending boy once again, “How about that tiger-shark?! We’re gonna do big business with these ‘movers’ as I call ‘em.”

Turning to look at the engineer for approval, Asami nods her head, returning to the point of her meeting, “Okayyyy…but I’m just concentrating on getting Future Industries back on track. If we could hammer out a deal-“

Varrick holds his hand up, stopping Asami mid-sentence as he speaks, “Stop,” the eccentric man leans in, pressing his nose and forehead against Asami’s as his eyes gaze intently into her own.

_Well this is…unorthodox. Just play his game, Asami. That’s all this is._

Varrick’s voice is low, “Look me in the eye.”

Asami narrows her gaze, determined to show her strength, and after a few moments, Varrick shouts, “We’ve got a deal!”

Falling backward, Asami is quickly helped up by Zhu Li as the entire room bursts into cheers. Varrick grabs her hand, shaking it furiously as he adds, “We’ll hammer out the details at the royal feast tonight! Now, who wants a rocket-boat ride?!”

The audience cheers again, and Asami watches in shock as Varrick and his followers leave the room. Bolin stands beside her, his face marked with confusion as well. She smiles as the last of the people exit the room.

_We did it! This will save Future Industries!_

Bolin mutters behind her, “Is that how business usually goes?”

She turns, wrapping him in a hug and ruffling his hair. She grins, “You _are_ a natural assistant!”

Bolin smiles back at her, and they walk off the boat arm in arm, heading back towards the palace to prepare for the royal feast that evening.

* * *

Korra sits at the head table in the front of the room, a place of honor on the right hand of her uncle. She gazes across the room searching for a single face, fair-skinned and striking.

_I wonder how Asami’s meeting went today._

Trying to distract herself, she initiates a conversation with Unalaq, “This is a wonderful feast in your honor, Uncle.”

Unamused, Unalaq responds, “This is nothing. When this festival was founded, the Tribal Elders would commune with the Spirits. People would watch the brilliant displays of light as spirits danced in the sky.”

“Wow, I’ve never seen that.” Korra replies, genuine longing in her voice at the idea of watching such a spectacle.

Sensing his niece’s sadness, Unalaq responds, “And that is a shame, since the Avatar is the bridge between the material world and the Spirits. That is why I want so badly to teach you…to help you fulfill your destiny.”

Korra is about to respond when her father’s voice booms over her shoulder, “I thought I had made it clear that Tenzin is teaching her.”

Her head going back and forth between the brothers, Korra listens as Unalaq argues back, “Every Avatar before you traveled the world to learn. It was Tenzin and your father who kept you secluded at the South Pole.”

_No, that can’t be true. My father wouldn’t keep me prisoner like that. And Tenzin…he was the one who allowed me to stay in Republic City._

Confused, Korra’s voice shakes as she turns to her father, “I-I thought Aang ordered the White Lotus to keep me down here?”

Korra’s father lowers his gaze, his grey eyes unwavering, “We all did what we thought was best for you.”

 _How do you know what’s best for me?! I KNOW WHAT IS BEST FOR ME_.

Now filled with anger and betrayal, Korra crosses her arms over her chest as her voice raises, “Who I train with should be my decision, Dad. Not yours or Tenzin’s!”

Tonraq reaches over, trying to console his daughter, “Korra, please, I-“

Shrugging out of his grasp, Korra forces herself to remain seated, knowing it would be rude to leave before her uncle addressed the crowd. Her voice lowers as she turns to glare at her father, “I don’t want to hear anything you have to say to me.”

She watches in sullen silence as her uncle rises from his seat to speak to the tribe, “As your chief, it is my honor to speak at this festival which was founded to bring our tribes together and restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the spirits. But I am saddened to see what it has become…a cheap carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial humans. I fear the time is fast approaching when the North can no longer stand idly by while our Southern brothers slip into total spiritual decay. Angry spirits are already attacking ships in your waters. I only hope we are not too late to change course.”

Frightened whispers pass through the crowd, and Korra looks at her uncle, puzzled by his strange words.

_Was that a threat? Hmm…impossible. He’s just trying to help. Clearly, my father needs assistance making decisions._

A man in a fancy blue coat stands in front of the table, and Korra recognizes him as Iknick Blackstone Varrick, the man Asami was supposed to meet today. Once again, she looks around, searching for the engineer. Finally, her eyes fall on the other girl, sitting next to Bolin and Mako at Varrick’s table.

Asami catches her eye, smiling softly, and Korra feels the corner of her mouth turn upwards despite her sour mood. Blocking out Varrick’s roaring voice as he summons Wacky Wushu and his otter penguins, Korra motions to the other girl with her eyes, pointing to the exit on her left. Asami nods slightly and rises to stand from the table, walking out of the great room.

As the guests are distracted by the otter penguins, Korra gets out of her chair. Sliding behind her uncle and cousins, she’s stopped momentarily when Eska reaches out to grab her wrist.

Eska’s eyes are empty, her face expressionless as she asks, “Where are you going, cousin? You don’t want to stay and enjoy this juvenile display like the rest of your dense tribesman.”

“Yes, although we too find it dull, it would go against royal etiquette to leave at this time.” Desna adds, his face a mirror of his sister’s.

Korra blushes furiously, her face sweating as she grins nervously, “Uhhh, yeah ummm I just…have to go to the bathroom.”

Desna, seemingly satisfied with Korra’s answer nods, “I suppose we all must at some point. Very well.”

Eska slowly releases Korra’s wrist, narrowing her eyes as she turns back to the front, her bored expression returning.

Korra breathes a sigh of relief and hurries out of the room after the engineer. She reaches the exit and is faced with a long hallway, beautifully decorated with art from all over the world. Tapestries from the Fire Nation and painted pottery from the Earth Kingdom dominate most of the pieces, but there are a few intricately made ice crystals from the water tribes and a single glider from the Air Nation. Korra smiles, remembering how she set up the displays with her father as a child. Although the palace was built from ice, Korra’s parents still found a way to bring warmth into the building whenever possible.

_That was before I became the Avatar. Before life became…complicated._

Walking down the hallway, Korra searches the shadows for the other girl. Just as she looks to the left again, she’s abruptly yanked backwards and pulled into a small alcove. Before she can shout in alarm, a hand covers her mouth, and an arm wraps around her shoulders.

Korra tenses to fight her attacker but is immediately calmed by the sultry voice in her ear, “Calm down, Princess. It’s just me.”

The engineer slowly removes her hand, and Korra looks away, rubbing the back of her neck out of embarrassment for her reaction.

 _Wait, did she just call me…_  

Korra groans, covering her face with her hands, “Ughh, Bolin told you, didn’t he?”

“Ah, so it is true. Don’t blame Bolin, though. It was kind of unintentional, I think” Asami jokes, pulling Korra’s hands from her face, “Korra, why didn’t you say anything?”

Korra sighs, “You know how it is. I don’t want people to treat me a certain way just because of some label…whether that be ‘Avatar’ or ‘Your Highness’. I want people to respect me for my actions…not because they’re required to by my birthright. Besides, can you imagine if the reporters found out I was a royal too?”

Asami nods her head solemnly, “I know what you mean…people watching your every move, manipulating your every word…judging you just because of a name you didn’t choose. It would only get worse.”

Korra bites her lip, “Exactly. So, please don’t say anything when we get back. I’ll let Mako and Bolin know too.”

“Is that an order, Princess Korra?” Asami teases.

Rolling her eyes, Korra smacks the engineer’s shoulder, but Asami catches her arm, pulling her closer to kiss the tip of her nose, “I’m kidding, don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.”

Korra looks up at the engineer through her lashes, smiling softly, “Thank you, ‘Sami.”

Asami blushes at the nickname, disarmed by Korra’s sincerity.

_Spirits, she’s adorable._

Asami clears her throat, trying to hide her emotions, “So, what did you want to meet me for anyway?”

Suddenly excited, Korra’s smacks herself on the forehead, “Oh, right! I wanted to know how your meeting went with Varrick?”

Surprised at Korra’s interest, Asami raises her eyebrows, but responds, “It went great actually. Varrick and I just worked out the details during the dinner. We’re going to start working together when I get back to Republic City.”

Genuinely happy for the other girl, Korra smiles, pulling her into a hug as she lifts her off the ground, spinning her in the air, “That’s wonderful, ‘Sami! I knew you could do it.”

As the Avatar sets her down, Asami lands with her hands resting against Korra’s shoulders. Gazing up into Korra’s ocean blue eyes, Asami finds herself almost breathless but manages to respond, “Actually, it was Bolin, but I-“ her voice trails off, her train of thought lost in the sensation of Korra’s arms around her and the sudden warmth that blooms throughout her body.

Feeling Asami shiver slightly, Korra leans back, pulling away with a look of concern on her face, “Are you cold? I can go grab you a coat. My old room is just down the hall and to the right, I-“

Clearing her head of thoughts of her and Korra alone in a bedroom, Asami speaks quickly, restraining her impulses to drag the other girl away for the rest of the night, “I’m fine, Korra, really.”

Korra looks over her shoulder, back towards the hallway, continuing, “Are you sure? I mean, I can-” turning to look back at the engineer, she finally notices the other girl’s reaction. Realizing her effect on the girl, Korra’s demeanor changes, and her eyes darken to the color of a stormy sea. 

Sliding her arms gradually down the engineer’s back to rest on her hips, Korra steps forwards, forcing Asami to meet the wall behind her. Asami gasps at the icy contact, but she leans in to the hard form in front of her, pressing into the warmth of Korra’s body as she runs her fingers down bare arms, tracing the outline of each powerful muscle.

Groaning, Korra leans down, her lips barely brushing the other girl’s, as she whispers, “I missed you.”

Asami closes her eyes, barely holding on to her own restraint as she responds, smiling softly as the Avatar’s lips brush against her neck, “What are you talking about? I saw you last night.”

Korra continues her path, placing a soft kiss behind the other girl’s ear as she sighs, “Doesn’t matter. I miss you whenever you’re not near me.”

Asami inhales sharply, her control slipping, “I do too, Korra. But-“

Korra leans back, her eyes locking with the engineer’s as they shift colors, a battle between earnest, sky blue and the dark storminess of desire. The Avatar shakes her head, speaking with a hoarse voice, “Asami...that whole time we weren’t talking, I was miserable and angry all the time, especially around Mako. After a couple of weeks, I realized it was because being with him meant losing you.”

Korra pauses, searching Asami’s face for understanding but she only finds hesitation. Running her hands through her hair, the Avatar groans in frustration. 

_Just tell her how you feel!_

Korra closes her eyes, breathing deeply as she searches her heart for the right words. When she opens them, Korra speaks gently, placing her hand against Asami’s cheek, “Every time I’m with you it feels like my heart is trying to jump right out of my chest, like my very spirit is reaching out to you. When you’re around, I feel at peace yet at the same time, nearly consumed by my desire to be with you. And when I touch you…” she pauses, allowing her hands to roam under the engineer’s shirt, inhaling sharply as she feels Asami’s porcelain skin beneath her calloused hands, “it’s more electrifying than redirecting lightning.”

“I know _exactly_ what you mean, Korra, but that doesn’t change-“ Asami responds, stepping away.

Korra stops her with her arms around her waist, unyielding to Asami’s movement.

Her voice a whisper, Asami asks, “Korra, what are you doing?”

Korra’s head snaps up, and the engineer sees the raging fire in the other girl’s deep, cerulean eyes as Korra utters a single word, “Deciding.”

With that, the last of Asami’s control slips away, and she crashes her lips into the other girl’s, finally understanding Korra’s words.

_She wants me. She’s choosing me._

Asami immerses herself in the sensation of Korra’s lips, soft and warm against her own. Still a bit inexperienced, Korra accidentally clashes her teeth against the engineer’s as she presses forward, intent on deepening the kiss. Pulling back quickly, Korra grins sheepishly, rubbing the back of neck again in embarrassment, “Sorry, ‘Sami. I’m not very good at this.”

Korra watches as the engineer’s eyes darken to a forest a green, a mischievous gleam in her eye as she grabs the Avatar’s shirt, pulling her back against her mouth as she whispers, “Don’t worry, I’ll help you.”

Tasting the sweetness of Asami’s lips, Korra moans and suddenly feels a tongue invade her mouth. Korra presses forward hesitantly, mirroring Asami’s movements. Wanting to encourage the Avatar further, Asami wraps her arms around Korra’s neck, running her fingers through her hair. Korra groans in response, sliding her hands lower to grasp the engineer’s butt and lifting her up against the wall.

Asami breaks away from the kiss, smirking as she breathes harshly, “You’re certainly a fast learner, I-“ Her words catch in her throat as she feels Korra’s hips grind against her core, warmth now spreading from the junction of her thighs. She tilts her head back as she feels the Avatar bite softly into her neck, her mouth moving slowly lower.

Just as Korra reaches the opening in her shirt, they hear an extremely unwelcome voice echoing through the halls, “Cousin, your dimwitted boyfriend is asking to go to the festival booths, and he insists my sister and I accompany you. Something about being his brother’s wingman. I have no idea what he’s talking about, but would you please get rid of him?”

Korra stills, a look of terror on her face as she glances at the engineer. Asami covers her mouth, hiding her laughter as Korra slowly lowers her to the ground. Peeking her head from the side of the wall, Korra calls out with a rough voice, “I’ll be there in a minute, Desna!”

This time Asami can’t help herself as she giggles at the sight of Korra’s pout. She leans in, placing a soft kiss against the Avatar’s lips. She whispers, “Don’t worry, Korra. There’s always later.”

Korra’s frown deepens, “You’re not coming?”

“I mean I was getting there…” Asami teases, grinning as she watches the Avatar’s blush spread across her face.

Korra groans softly, running her hand through her hair, and Asami smiles, “Sorry, I couldn’t help it. But in all seriousness, it’s probably best if I stay here. I think you and Mako have a lot to talk about.”

“Righhhtttt,” Korra responds, rolling her eyes. She steps forward, pulling the other girl against her again. Her voice is hopeful as she asks, “Will I see you later tonight though?”

This time, Asami blushes, “I want to, trust me, but I don’t think so. I need to actually get some work done, and I won’t be able to focus with you around.”

Korra grins, and Asami leans in, unable to resist stealing one more kiss. Korra’s hands begin to wander, sliding up towards Asami’s breasts, but she’s stopped when the engineer shoves her away with a hand against her chest. Asami’s voice is a husky, urgent whisper, “Don’t start that. You’ll never make it out of here if you do. Now go before Desna finds us!”

Korra raises her hands in surrender, stepping out of the alcove and into the hallway. Asami leans against the wall, letting the ice cool the fire in her veins as she listens to Korra’s footsteps fade down the hallway. As Asami prepares to return to the banquet, smoothing out her ruffled hair and wrinkled clothes, she hears the echo of Desna’s monotone voice, “You really should consult a healer, Cousin. Your face looks rather flushed, and your lips are kind of red. Are you sure you're not ill?”

Korra coughs, urgently ushering Desna out to the main room, and Asami follows shortly after, laughing heartily at Korra’s antics. And finally, for the first time in months, she feels the heaviness in her heart fade a little bit. 

* * *

 

Wanting to put Mako in a good mood for their discussion, Korra buys some pink cotton candy to share. Laughing as Mako rips off a piece and shoves it in her mouth, she takes a piece in response, sharing it with him. Meanwhile, Bolin continues to stare at the twins, yearning after Eska.

Finally, he clears his throat and elbows Mako in the side, “Wish me luck. I’m making my move!”

Running off with a weird “Wheeee!” noise, Korra watches in dismay as Bolin heads towards her cousins. Still confused by Bolin’s attraction to the girl, Mako mutters, “Good luck!” after his brother.

Korra cringes, “Those two have always creeped me out,” she frowns, wrinkling her nose, “They smell like a grandma’s attic.”

She watches in disgust as Bolin walks over, exchanging words with Eska.

_Well, at least Bolin is using words. I’m pretty sure she just hissed at him._

She shudders, turning away before she has to witness Bolin’s death. She places her hand on Mako’s shoulder, lowering her voice, “Uh, Mako…we need to talk. It’s kind of important.”

“Sure, babe, but can we go play that game over there first?!”

Korra frowns, raising an eyebrow as she nods her head, following along after him.

_No wonder our relationship didn’t work out._

As Mako and Korra grab a pair of toy water blasters, she decides to check if he’s even paying attention by testing him with another topic. Her voice is neutral as she says, “Unalaq offered to train me. He says he can teach me about the spirits and my connection to them.”

Averting his eyes from the miniature Avatar Aang target for a moment, Mako responds distractedly, “Sounds good. What does Tenzin think?”

Surprised by his question, Korra continues, “Tenzin thinks I’m his prisoner, or one of his kids,” she pouts, suddenly angered at the thought of her suffocating airbending Master. Allowing her anger to flow, she increases the pressure of the water in the canon, blasting a giant stream into the Avatar Aang target as she yells, “I’ll never finish training with him in charge!”

The bell dings as the lemur monkey shoots to the top, and the vendor quickly announces Korra’s victory. She points to the largest stuffed animal, a sky bison almost as big as Meelo, and the vendor hands it over. As they walk away, Korra hoists the sky bison into the air.

_I bet Asami would like this._

Now distracted by their conversation, Korra continues to vent, “I mean, you heard what Unalaq said. The south is spiritually unbalanced, and it’s the Avatar’s job to fix it. But my dad won’t even let me think about Unalaq teaching me,” pausing, she looks to Mako for a response, prompting, “Well?”

Mako looks back at her confused, “Well, what?”

_Ughh, were you even listening?_

Her frustration growing, Korra asks, “What do you think I should do?”

“I guess you should do what you think is right” Mako smiles at her, oblivious, “I support whatever decision you make.”

_Well that was entirely useless._

Korra frowns back at him, responding sarcastically, “Oh thanks…that’s a big help.”

“I thought you wanted me to be supportive!” Mako replies, suddenly irritated, “Now you want me to tell you what I think? Make up your mind!”

_Oh, trust me. I already have._

Throwing the sky bison into Mako’s face, Korra trudges off, abandoning the conversation as she waves over her shoulder, “Just forget it!”

* * *

 

Feeling Naga move from beneath her, Korra groans realizing she must have fallen asleep leaning against the polar-bear dog again. She had hoped Asami would stop by despite her earlier plans, but apparently Korra had fallen asleep waiting.

Still half asleep, Korra mutters, “Naga, what are you doing?”

Naga answers her with an ear-piercing howl, and Korra rushes outside, irritated, “Naga hush!” Seeing the polar-bear dog standing at the edge of the cliff, Korra runs out into falling snow, whispering furiously, “Quiet, Naga. You’ll wake everyone up!”

Naga responds by licking her in the face and then continuing to howl.

_Damn dog, howling at noth-_

Suddenly sensing a shift in the energy, Korra turns to face the city, watching in horror as a large, glowing beast crawls from the snow.

“What. Is. That.” Korra says, her words carrying off in the wind.

Unfortunately, it appears that the thing hears her because it takes off in a flash, dashing towards Korra and Naga and hitting her with brutal force.

A moment later, Korra lands on her back, rolling through the snow and slamming into a thick wall of ice and rock. She grunts in pain, unable to recover before the creature reaches out, wrapping its arms around her and trapping her against the wall.

She struggles against it, gritting her teeth as she fights to break its hold. Now up close, she can see it’s some sort of spirit. Its glowing eyes are inches away from her face, almost taunting her with its power. Just as the creature opens its mouth, revealing its sharp teeth, a fireball blasts it in the back, forcing it to drop Korra and turn to face its new target.

Korra lands in a thud against the snow, still reeling from the pain of the first blow as Mako and Bolin engage the enraged spirit. Bolin throws up a wall of stone, but the creature dodges the attack within the blink of an eye, rushing towards the brothers and whipping its tail into them. As the brothers slide down the snow bank, Korra forces herself to stand, pressing against her knee for strength.

_Come on legs, move!_

Breaking into a run, Korra spins into a fire kick, hoping to catch the spirit by surprise, but it dodges that attack as well, sliding to face the Avatar once again. Korra shoots two more fireballs at it, but it evades them easily, morphing into impossible shapes. Suddenly, it’s standing before her, stabbing at her feet, but Korra jumps, twisting in the air as she escapes the blow.

Hearing the sound of ice cracking behind her, she turns to see her father skating to her aid. Korra watches as her father glides on an ice wall, surrounding the creature. His movements flow smoothly as he waterbends another wall closer in, trapping the spirit inside.

He pauses for a moment, allowing the creature to take advantage of his hesitation by shooting out tendrils. One snatches Tonraq, flinging him back towards the huts. Korra hears her father hit one of the walls with a thud, but she barely has time to register his trouble before the spirit grabs her as well, hurtling her almost to the gates of the city. She lands on her shoulder, crying out in agony. Shattering ice breaks the silence of the night, and Korra realizes the spirit has broken free from its temporary prison. Korra crawls to her feet again, noticing Tenzin try to approach the spirit. He holds out his hands, attempting to placate it, but he’s immediately flung aside as well.

_So much for a spiritual expert...guess I'll have to handle this the hard way. Time to send you back to the Spirit World where you belong!_

Korra punches her fists together, activiating the Avatar state with her fury.

Now completely focused, she watches as the spirit rushes towards her. She rises into the air on a vortex of wind, creating a tornado to propel herself away from the spirit’s grasp as it lunges at her again, its momentum carrying it into the fairgrounds. Increasing the size of the vortex, Korra rises high above the ground, raining blasts of fire onto the creature below. Wave after wave comes down, yet Korra persists. Thinking she has bested the spirit, she hesitates for a moment and is quickly attacked by another tendril, slamming her into a pile of wooden crates and deactivating the Avatar state.

She grunts in pain, attempting to push herself to her feet. Her shoulder screams at her, and she collapses for a moment, agony consuming her.

_Come on, Korra. Get up._

The Avatar glares at the spirit, but her expression changes to one of fear as she sees it standing before her, ready to strike again. It raises its clawed hand, prepared to destroy its foe, but abruptly, it stops. Seeing a glowing trail of water around the spirit, Korra searches for the source of its power and notices her uncle, waterbending a few feet away with an intense focus. The spirit is slowly bathed in golden light and walks away, seemingly neutralized as it dissolves into small golden particles. Finding the strength to stand, Korra rushes towards her uncle, hearing him mutter, “Go in peace.”

_Now that's a spiritual Master._

She stares at him in awe, but turns at the sound of her father’s voice, calling her name. Tenzin is beside him, his voice full of concern, “Are you alright?”

She shrugs off her father’s hand, stepping towards her uncle, “How were you able to control that spirit when no one else could?”

Unalaq gestures to the man beside her, his voice calm, “As your father could tell you, I have spent my life studying the spirits and learning their ways. All of this knowledge is lost in the South, but I could teach you everything I know.”

Tenzin’s stern voice interrupts his self-appraisal, “Chief Unalaq, clearly you are very knowledgeable. But Korra still has much to learn about Airbending, and I hope that going to the Air Temples will help her connect with the past Avatars.”

Korra clenches her fists at her sides, rolling her eyes as she grunts in frustration.

Unalaq’s voice is confident, his tone final, “The Air Temples will teach her nothing. Only I can give her the training she needs to be a complete Avatar.”

Tenzin raises his eyebrows, his mouth dropping open in shock. Korra’s father immediately interjects, “I’ve told you that will not happen.”

_I'm so tired of this._

Shoving her father aside, Korra yells at all three of them, “Hey! I’m right here! Anyone want to ask me what I think?”

“Korra, please, listen,” Tenzin begins, his voice pleading.

Korra cuts him off, “I’m tired of listening to you-both of you! You keep me locked up, telling me you know what’s best, but both of you were powerless against the spirit’s attack” she lowers her head, her decision made. Locking eyes with Tenzin, she says firmly, “I think it’s time I had a new teacher.”

Tenzin nods in respect, looking away but not before Korra can see the flash of hurt in his eyes. Tonraq reaches out, his voice filled with parental authority, “Now, Korra-“

Korra interrupts him, not wanting to hear his biased opinion, “Unalaq has proven he’s the only one who know what I need to learn. I have to go with him.”

“Please, I know you’re angry, but we’ve come so far together,” Tenzin reaches out, trying one last time.

Korra looks away, crossing her arms as she stands firm, “I’m sorry, Tenzin. But this is as far as we go.”

Tenzin closes his eyes, bowing respectfully as he says softly, “It has been a pleasure serving you, Avatar Korra.” He walks away, his footsteps crunching in the snow. Out of the corner of her eye, Korra sees her old master filled with hurt, but she refuses to give in to the pain in his eyes, knowing she must follow her instincts and trust Unalaq.

With Tenzin’s departure, the rest of the group follows suit, and Korra trudges back to her room, nursing her injuries both on the outside and within her heart.

* * *

 

The next morning, Korra awakens slowly, throwing on her fur coat after feeling the chill of the morning air. She stands at the edge of the cliff, watching as Tenzin says goodbye to his mother, joining the rest of his family on their journey to the Air Temple. Katara had somehow convinced Tenzin to allow Bumi and Kya to tag along, and Korra smiles, picturing the frown on her Master’s face at dealing with his siblings.

_Not my Master anymore._

Mako comes to stand beside her just as Oogi takes to the skies, flying off with what Korra had come to know as her own sort of family. For the first time, Korra feels a twinge of doubt. She turns to look at Mako, asking, “Do you think I did the right thing?”

He sighs, “I don’t know. I’m sorry, but I’m not very good at this Avatar counseling thing. But I know your heart is in the right place. You’ll just have to trust it.” 

Korra reaches out to take his hand in her own, grateful for Mako’s support for once.

_Of course, you finally say the right thing, just when I’m about to break up with you._

Korra takes a deep breath, steeling herself for the conversation. Before she can let out a single word, Unalaq approaches the pair from behind, placing his hand on her shoulder as he says, “I know this was a hard decision, Korra, but it was the right one. Now it is time to put it behind you and begin your new training. I have great plans for you.”

Korra smiles at her uncle, but she can’t help but notice a strange gleam in his eye. Ignoring it, she proceeds to bow to her uncle, saying, “I am ready to begin, Uncle.” 

_I hope I made the right decision._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know...stupid Desna. But hey, we have some forward progress! Let me know your thoughts below :) Hope it wasn't too fast.


	16. The Southern Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra ends things with Mako, and everything is going well. She even opens a spirit portal at the South Pole! But things are not what they seem, and sometimes it's the ones closest to you that you need to worry about the most...enemies hiding in plain sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm so sorry! I know it's been forever. I offer this extra long chapter with some light smut, lots of fluff, and some angst as a plea for your forgiveness. In all honesty, I'm applying to medical school right now, taking an online class, and working full time, so I just haven't had a lot of time. But I work on this whenever I can, and I won't give up on it. I've learned you just have to roll with it, and in between updates, feel free to send positive vibes my way. I'll get things to you as quickly as I can!

Unalaq nods his head at Korra’s acceptance, and he responds, “Good, we will start your training first thing tomorrow morning. And prepare yourself, Korra. The path ahead is a difficult one…even for an Avatar as _gifted_ as you.”

On that ominous note, he turns away, heading back in the direction of the palace. As Korra and Mako watch his figure retreat into the distance, Korra breaks the silence, laughing, “Wow, and I thought Tenzin was serious!”

Mako raises his eyebrows, confused by Korra’s outburst.

_Oh, Mako. You too…always so serious._

Allowing her laughter to fade, Korra sighs, realizing she may lose another friend today.

_I have to tell him. I can’t keep living like this. For mine and Asami’s sake…and Mako’s._

She takes a deep breath, steeling herself for the task, but as she looks up to meet Mako’s gaze, she sees recognition in his expression.

“You’re breaking up with me,” Mako says, his tone a definitive statement rather than a question.

Korra’s eyes widen in surprise, “How did you-“

“Korra, I’m not _completely_ oblivious. Even I can see that my girlfriend doesn’t love me.” Mako interrupts, smiling softly. But Korra can see the hint of sadness in his eyes.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Korra averts her gaze to look towards the harbor, her eyes immediately finding the ship she knows is currently hosting the person who truly holds her heart.

Mako steps up beside her, his eyes shifting from her face to the sea. He continues, “Come on, Kor…we barely had time to see each other, and even when we did, we were arguing most of the time. I thought we were coming down here to meet your parents and that maybe things would be fixed, but I swear you’ve become even more distant. And every time I kiss you…well, I just knew you didn’t love me the way I loved you. These past couple of weeks, you’ve been pulling away. We both knew this was coming whether it was conscious or not.”

At this, Korra turns to face him. She reaches forward, but Mako flinches. Hurt, she pulls her arm back, allowing it to fall to her side. Feeling a churning in her gut, she whispers, “I’m sorry, Mako. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just thought being with you was what I wanted, but I-I was wrong…and I’m so sorry.”

She looks down, her eyes beginning to water.

_Worst. Girlfriend. Ever._

Korra hears footsteps crunching in the snow, and Mako’s arms are around her once again. He leans in, his cheek resting against the top of her head as he sighs, “To be honest, it isn’t what either of us thought we wanted. We didn’t know.”

Korra raises her head, wiping the tears from her eyes. She looks into his amber gaze, trying to convey her sincerity, and after a moment, he nods his head. A mutual understanding seems to pass between them, and Mako says, “So this is happening…what are we going to tell everyone?”

_Of course, he would be the practical one in a breakup._

Korra runs through all of the scenarios in her mind. There was a likely chance her father would blame the whole thing on Mako and freeze him in a block of ice. Her mother would probably burst into tears, going on and on about how her baby girl would never find anyone. Meanwhile, Bolin would probably drown himself in noodles again after hearing his friend, the girl he once liked but had dumped him for his brother, had now broken his brother’s heart as well. Worst of all, once other people found out, the news would spread like wildfire, and the press in Republic City would have a field day.

_I can’t even imagine the stories we would come back to…BREAKING NEWS: THE AVATAR’S GOT EMOTIONAL BAGGAGE AND 30 OTHER REASONS YOU SHOULDN’T DATE HER_

Running her hands through her hair, Korra replies, “I don’t think we should tell anyone right now-“

“What are you talking about?! We can’t-,“ Mako panics.

Korra holds up her hand, cutting him off, “Not until we get back. You know the press would spin this a thousand ways if we aren’t there to control the story.”

Mako graps his chin, pondering Korra’s words. After a moment he nods, a determined look in his eyes, “You’re right, we need a tactical plan here.”

“Exactly.” Korra nods, smiling.

Mako jumps up, “Okay, I’ve got it! We can stage it when we get back. You can come to the police station! It’s such a public place, and the guys there won’t be able to resist sharing the news. We’ll have some giant argument one day that ends in a breakup and then boom! We’re good to go. I mean it’s not like it’s out of character for us to fight, and I’ve been talking to the guys at work about things so…” Mako pauses, noticing Korra’s glare, “anyway while we’re here, we can just pretend everything is fine. You can let your family know of course, but we can’t tell Bolin-he can’t keep a secret at all-and we should let Asami know too. I hope that’s not awkward. Now I guess you guys can bond over breaking up with me?”

_You have no idea._

Korra cringes, hiding it behind a smile, “Uhh yeah, okay. That all sounds good to me.”

_Should I tell him about me and Asami?_

“Perfect.” Mako nods his head, a resolve in his gaze as he holds out his hand, but Korra can see the pain hidden in his eyes.

_No…he’s been hurt enough today._

She reaches out, grasping his forearm firmly in a shake as she nods her head, “Let’s do it.”

_I should probably tell my parents, but there’s someone I need to see first…_

* * *

 

Korra runs up the gangplank, sprinting past alarmed crewmembers as she heads for Asami’s quarters. She gives herself an airbending boost, allowing her feet to nearly fly off the ground as she breezes past door after door. Sliding down a rail, she skids to a halt, finally recognizing her destination. The engineer’s voice carries through the metal door, and Korra can’t help the smile on her face as she knocks softly. She pushes the door open slowly, peeking her head inside. Her eyes are immediately drawn to the CEO talking on the phone, her pen furiously scribbling across papers on her desk.

_Hmm…she looks busy, maybe I should come back._

Asami’s eyes lift to greet the intruder with a harsh gaze, but her expression quickly softens upon recognizing her visitor.

_Nope, I’m clear._

Korra slides inside, closing the door softly behind her. Asami nods her head, motioning to the seat in front of her desk. As Korra relaxes into the chair, she looks around the room, noting the obvious cleanliness and order. Her eyes return to the businesswoman in front of her who is now smiling softly at the Avatar as she continues her conversation.

“Yes, we discussed the fees for any damaged equipment or lost items during shipping. Varrick mentioned he was more than happy to cover any expenses” Asami explains, tapping the pen against the papers in front of her.

A droning buzz comes from the phone, and Asami rolls her eyes, her voice growing irritated, “Of course I put it in the contract. You’re well aware this isn’t my first time in negotiations, and I don’t appreciate having my abilities questioned.”

_Damn, she’s actually kind of hot when she’s being bossy._

Korra raises her eyebrows, whistling softly. Asami turns her scowl on the waterbender, sticking her tongue out playfully.

_Cute. Sometimes I forget she’s still a teenager like me…_

The voice on the other end comes through for a moment, and Korra watches as the CEO version of Asami returns, cutting off the man on the other end, “Don't bullshit me, you were assuming I wasn’t prepared to fulfill the role of my father. Furthermore, you were suggesting that idiotic idea to the board members in hopes they would remove me from my position. Now, before you challenge me again, Mr. Shang, I suggest you remember I’ve been training for this my entire life. My father built this company from nothing, and I intend to keep it from returning to that state. In fact, I plan on putting this company back on top within the year. For those of you who aren’t on board with this idea, I’ll happily buy your shares for their current value. Just don’t come crawling back to me when they’re worth billions.”

Hearing the confidence and determination in Asami’s voice, Korra can’t help but be proud of her…and also slightly aroused.

_I take it back, she’s really hot when she’s bossy._

Korra rises from her seat, moving to the other side of the desk. Following her impulses, she places her hands on the CEO’s shoulders, smoothing the tension out of the girl’s neck and arms and manipulating the firmness of the muscle beneath her. Embracing the perks of being the Avatar, she also conjures a spark to her hands, heating them slightly.

Asami closes her eyes, sighing in relief. Somehow, she manages to keep her voice firm, but Korra can hear her control slipping as she speaks quickly, “Now gentleman, if you don’t mind, I do have a company to run and another meeting to attend to. Please call me in the morning with any other concerns you may have about our contract with Global Industries, and I’ll be sure to handle them appropriately.”

With this statement, the engineer slams the phone down onto the receiver, no doubt leaving a room full of speechless men in suits on the other end.

Korra grins, leaning down to kiss her on the cheek as she says, “Remind me not to piss you off.”

Relaxing back into Korra’s hands, Asami laughs, “Trust me, I’ll let you know if you do.”

“I’m sure you will,” Korra smirks, her hands skimming up Asami’s neck and into her hair, massaging the scalp.

Asami moans softly, biting her lip and closing her eyes before she says, “You know, I don’t recall you having an appointment, _Avatar_ Korra.”

“Did I need one to meet with my _girlfriend_ , Miss Sato?” Korra replies, her hands pausing in their movements.

Asami’s eyes shoot open, and she jumps up from her chair, “You talked to Mako?!”

“Yeah, I did-“ Korra begins, but she’s quickly interrupted by Asami’s lips crushing against her own.

_Woah._

The engineer leans away, grinning at Korra’s breathlessness. Taking advantage of her shock, Asami continues, leaning down to brush her lips over Korra’s neck.

_Concentrate._

“Asami, wait. There are a couple of things we need to talk about. I-” Korra tries to continue, but all coherent thoughts leave her brain the moment Asami’s teeth graze her throat, scraping across her pulse point as she pushes Korra’s jacket off her shoulders, running her hands across the bare skin.

Korra groans, feeling Asami’s lips skim back to her jawline and brush against her lips. Asami takes her thumb, cleaning the smear of her own lipstick off of Korra’s bottom lip as she leans in again, a breath away from giving in to the magnetic pull between them. She hesitates for a moment, her voice quiet but firm, “Really not up for talking right now, Korra.”

Still centimeters away from a kiss, Asami glances down, allowing her eyes to follow her hands as they glide down the front of Korra’s shirt, sliding to her waistline. With every point of contact, Korra feels a touch of fire, one that is only adding to the intense heat below her waistline. Korra shifts uncomfortably, trying to find some sort of relief for the warmth between her legs.

_Yeah, we can talk later._

Korra presses forward, her lips staking a claim of dominance and possession this time. Her tongue slides against Asami’s lips, barely asking for permission but immediately granted entry. Her hands wander, wanting to both explore everything and pull the other girl closer. As they slide down her lower back, Korra tugs on Asami’s blouse, sliding her hands under the new opening.

Korra pauses, glancing up to check with the engineer as she pushes the hem higher. Blown out pupils and blazing emerald eyes return her gaze, and Asami gives a nearly imperceptible nod allowing her hands to still for a moment as they rest on Korra’s broad shoulders.

Korra slides the silk material higher, letting her fingers drag across the engineer’s smooth skin. Finally, it slides over her head, and Korra flings it across the room, hearing it hit the floor somewhere. For a moment, she stands there in awe of the beauty before her, mesmerized by the black lace of Asami’s bra and the orbs beneath.

Asami shakes her head, her eyes still hazy, “Korra, if you make a mess, I’m going to-“

Sliding one hand under the other girl’s thighs and the other around her waist, Korra lifts the engineer up with ease, silencing her with a kiss. She sends out a burst of wind, clearing all of the papers from Asami’s desk.

Asami turns, her mouth dropping open in shock, “Korra! I’m serious.”

But Korra can see the amusement and arousal in her eyes, and she responds with a grin, a mischevious glint in her smile, “Really not up for talking right now, ‘Sami.” As she stands between the engineer’s legs, she leans forward grasping the other girl’s face in her hands, their mouths colliding once again in a passionate kiss.

The engineer moans softly, and Korra moves her lips to the other girl’s neck, biting and sucking, leaving small red marks in the wake of her mouth. Korra begins to feel Asami’s hips move beneath her, grinding against her abs. Feeling a growing wetness between Asami’s thighs as well as her own, Korra removes her lips suddenly acutely aware of where this is heading. Her voice is breathless and shaky as she says, “Asami…I-I want you. So much. But I don’t know if I’m ready to do this yet. I don’t even know what to do.”

Asami closes her eyes, her face furrowing as she composes herself, “I want you too, Korra..." she pauses, exhaling, "But I understand, and we don’t have to do anything until we’re ready.” Her eyes open, and Korra can see the internal struggle in them, a battle of dark and light green. She feels the same struggle within herself.

Seeing Korra’s hesitation, the engineer reaches forward, grasping her hand gently. This time her eyes are bright green, full of sincerity as she says, “To be honest, I don’t really want our first time to be on my desk…on a boat…in the middle of the South Pole. We have time. And when this does happen, it will be at the right time and in the right place. For both of us.” She brings the Avatar's hand to her lips, placing a soft kiss against the calloused fingertips, and continues, smiling, “We have plenty of time to get there. I’m not going anywhere.”

Korra smiles, feeling her nerves dissipate at the caring gesture.

_Spirits, I think I love her already._

“I kind of need to get off the desk now” Asami smirks, placing her hands against the Avatar’s chest.

“Right, of course!” Korra steps back, her hands resting on the engineer’s hips as she slides forward. She feels the warmth of Asami’s hands slide to her arms, and she leans in placing a light kiss against the engineer’s soft lips.

Feeling the spark of electricity again, Korra suddenly deepens the kiss, groaning as she slides her arms around the CEO’s waist, pulling her in closer.

Asami breaks away, breathing harshly as she slides her nose against the Avatar’s, heat rising between them as she growls out a warning, “Korra…you're kind of sending me mixed signals here.”

“Sorry, sorry! You’re hard to resist.” Korra responds, smirking.

Asami steps back, shaking her head as she wanders away to find her shirt. She picks it up off the floor, shaking it out before pulling it back over her head. Walking over to the mirror to make the proper adjustments, Korra suddenly jumps at the sound of a small shriek.

“Korra, you left hickeys all over my neck!”

Korra walks over to examine her handiwork, and she laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment, “Oops…you can cover those up with makeup right?”

Rolling her eyes, Asami responds, “I suppose. That and some of those giant winter coats.”

This time, Korra laughs wholeheartedly. She steps forward, tucking a strand of hair behind the engineer’s ear and grinning at the pout on her face, “Hey, you look beautiful in anything. Just don’t say you got them from me.”

Asami blinks, confused, “Oh, of course.” She pauses, her eyes narrowing, “Wait…you broke up with Mako, right?”

“Yeah, of course! I already talked to him about it today, and he was actually okay with it. But…” Korra cringes, “don’t get mad, okay?”

Asami nods slowly, gesturing for Korra to continue.

“I didn’t tell him about us.”

Asami’s face remains expressionless, but she nods again, “Okay, is that it?”

Korra shrugs her shoulders, preparing for an attack as she resumes speaking, “And we kind of sort of decided to not tell anyone about me and him breaking up until we got back to Republic City.”

Asami raises an eyebrow, surprised by the confession. She responds with a simple, “Oh, okay. Is that it?”

Releasing her clenched jaw, Korra breathes a sigh of relief, realizing the engineer’s eyes are full of understanding rather than fury. She exhales, “You’re not mad?”

Asami giggles, her eyes sparkling, and Korra melts at the sight. The engineer sighs, “Korra, why would I be mad? I get it. You’re waiting because you don’t want the reporters to go crazy, and you didn’t say anything to Mako about us because his head might literally explode if he found out his exes were dating. I would have probably done the same thing. At least for now.”

Korra smacks herself in the forehead, smiling, “Sometimes I forget you’re a genius. I just didn’t want you to think I was trying to hide this, or that I’m not all in. Because I am. All in I mean…with you.”

Blushing, the engineer brushes her hand over the Avatar’s cheek, “I’m with you, baby. As long as you’ll have me.”

Leaning in, Korra kisses Asami again, this time making it soft and sweet. After a moment, she breaks away, resting her forehead against the other girl’s as she says, “I like the sound of that…'baby'.”

Asami plants a kiss on the tip of the Avatar’s nose, causing the other girl to blush as she shoves her towards the door, “Good. Now, you should probably go take Naga for a run because I have work to do, starting with organizing the mess that used to be my contract with Varrick because _someone_ blew it all over the floor.”

Korra snatches her jacket off the floor and reaches back for the door handle, yanking it open and forcing herself through but not before winking one last time at her girlfriend as she says, “Anytime, ‘Sami.”

She hears the frustrated groan behind her as she shuts the door, followed by the endearing threat, “You’re lucky you’re so damn cute!”

* * *

**_The Next Morning-Southern Water Tribe Palace_ **

“You’re early,” Unalaq says, a surprised smile on his face.

Korra leaps off of Naga, approaching her uncle and new Master with confidence, “What can I say? I’m pumped up to learn that Unalaq spirit fighting!”

_And I have an amazing girlfriend._

Unalaq responds patiently, placing his hand on Korra’s shoulder, “I’m not here to teach you to fight spirits. I’m here to help you begin your spiritual training. We’re going to one of the most remote places in the world-the long neglected spiritual center of your tribe. The South Pole.”

_Wait, we’re leaving?_

Unable to hide the surprise in her voice, Korra asks, “You’re gonna train me at the South Pole?”

“We will do more than just train. By neglecting the spirits, the people of the South have brought darkness upon themselves. And now it threatens to destroy our tribe. We must set things right. The Southern Water Tribe depends on you.”

_Okay, how can I say no to that?!_

Excited, Korra exclaims, “A dangerous trip to the South Pole? Count me in!”

_So much better than meditating for the thousandth time with Tenzin!_

Thinking of her previous Airbending Master, Korra wonders how “Vacation Tenzin” is progressing.

_I wonder if he ever found some time to relax._

Her uncle interrupts her pondering, “Avatar Korra, my children will be accompanying us too. This is not a journey we can take alone. Did you have a companion in mind as well?”

_Asami may not be able to defend herself against all-powerful spirits. Equalists, sure, but even I can’t handle these. And she probably has work to do…might as well keep up appearances!_

“Yes, Uncle. I’m sure Mako can join us.” Korra responds, keeping her voice neutral.

Unalaq nods, “Very well. I’ll meet you outside the city in thirty minutes. That should give him adequate time to prepare.”

Korra bows, rushing off to inform Mako.

_There’s not enough time to get ready and tell Asami I’m leaving. I guess I’ll just have to apologize when I get back. I’m sure Bolin will tell her where we’ve gone anyway._

* * *

**_30 minutes later-Outside Harbor City_ **

Korra fidgets with Naga’s saddle, adjusting the straps to make sure they’re secure. She hears Mako next to her, seeing him toss his bag onto Naga’s back out of the corner of her eye. Noticing Mako is alone, she asks, “I thought you said Bolin was coming.”

Mako snaps, irritated, “He said he’d be here, but I can’t worry about it. I have to make sure you have everything you need for a safe trip.”

Sensing the sarcasm in his voice, Korra quips, “Thanks, Captain Expedition. But I’ll be fine.”

Suddenly, the sound of a Sato Snowmobile breaks through the silence, and Korra turns, watching in shock as her father approaches. Unalaq immediately approaches him, squaring his shoulders, “Tonraq, what do you want?!”

“I heard you’re taking Korra to the South Pole. I’m coming.” Tonraq responds stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Fists clenched at his sides, Unalaq stomps his foot like a child, “Absolutely not. You’re a distraction to Korra and a hindrance to what needs to be done!

“My daughter is not going without me! She needs someone to watch after her.” Tonraq shouts.

_Ughh not this again._

Korra groans, jumping into Naga’s saddle and pulling Mako up after her, quickly steering them over to the increasingly loud argument.

Interrupting before the men can continue, Korra says, “Dad, why do you always think you know what’s best for me?!”

Unalaq’s tone is icy, “Because he’s misguided. The sad truth is it’s men like your father who have put the Spirit World out of balance. He’s ignored my warnings in the past and hasn’t learned since!”

_What is he talking about?_

“What happened in the past?” Korra asks, uncertain if she wants to hear the answer.

Tonraq responds quickly, “It doesn’t matter. What matters is the Everstorm.”

“The Everstorm?” Mako asks, confused.

“It’s a massive blizzard that’s battered the South Pole for decades,” Tonraq pauses to glare at Unalaq, “I’m coming, unless you think you can stop me.”

The men face off, and Korra tenses, prepared to intervene if one of them even dares to conjure a single icicle. Thankfully, a frantic shout from Bolin breaks the tension as he screams, “GUYYYYSSSS! Hey, wait for me!”

The sound of another Sato Snowmobile cuts through the silence, and Bolin pulls up next to Naga, revving the engine and wearing a ridiculous green snowsuit, complete with a Varrick Global Industries logo. He removes his hood, his voice smooth, “Check it out. I’m traveling in style,” he reaches for his pocket, his arm accidentally grazing the throttle and jerking him forward. Ignoring his moment of terror, he laughs, “Okay, I’m sorry, uhh still getting used to that throttle.”

Mako smirks, “Uhh, where’d you get the ride?”

“Varrick, he’s awesome! He also gave me this fancy snowsuit! It’s inflatable, with an internal heater, emergency beacon, and food ration pouch. I mean if I get lost, I can survive in this thing for like, like a month.” He stops, reaching into his pocket again, “Who wants some freeze-dried cucumber-quats?” Reaching out, he offers them to the crowd, but he’s only met with glares. He asks again, “Nobody?”, but sudden realization dawns on him as he whispers seriously, “Did I interrupt a conversation?”

Rolling her eyes, Korra answers, “No, the conversation is over.” She turns to her father, glaring, “Dad, come if you want, just don’t interfere with my training.”

As Korra rides off, Mako grasps her shoulder muttering, “Korra, your dad is just trying to help. Maybe you should give him a chance.”

Korra groans, “Oh now you want to tell me what to do? You know what? I don’t think I’m going to do very well pretending we’re still in a relationship if you’re going to irritate the shit out of me back there. So, tell you what, why don’t you go ride that arctic camel over there, go next to my father, and you guys can make decisions for me all you want while fucking all the way off.”

Mako’s face falls, his mouth dropping open in protest, but Korra’s glare leaves no room for argument. He shakes his head, sliding off the side of the polar-bear dog immediately and walking over to the camel.

_Come on, Korra. Asami would say the same thing about this, and you know it._

Korra ignores her brain, riding on in silence as she tries to focus on the journey ahead. Slowly, the sun sinks below the horizon, its rays glinting off the ice and snow. The white canvas is only broken up every now and then by the engineer’s face haunting her imagination.

Korra pictures the curve of her lips, twisting up at the corner into an utterly seductive smile. She grips the reins tighter as she imagines the softness of the engineer’s skin against her rough hands, addicting to touch and even more to taste. Her laughter, so beautiful and so light that it makes Korra smile just at the thought. Korra shakes her head, turning back to check on her companions.

Bolin is stuck driving the Sato Snowmobile with Desna and Eska in the shotgun car, a miserable expression marking his features.

_Not quite how you wanted this journey to go, huh? Me either, buddy. Me either._

Seeing her uncle stopped up ahead, Korra brings Naga up to meet his camel. She speaks, her voice reverberating in the emptiness, “So once we get to the South Pole, then what happens?”

“You will open an ancient spirit portal.”

“I’m sorry, what now?” Korra asks, perplexed by his answer.

_He never mentioned any spirit portal before._

“At the South Pole, there is a portal that connects our world to the Spirit World. But is has long been closed.”

Trying to follow along, Korra asks, “And that’s why the evil spirits are attacking?”

“There are no evil spirits” Unalaq corrects, directing their attention to the lighting storm ahead.

_Rightttt...guess you've never heard of Koh. Hey, the Everstorm looks a little…stormier than usual._

He continues, “There is light and dark in them all, but when they’re unbalanced, the darkness takes over. If you can open the portal in time, balance will be restored.”

_Wait, there’s a time limit now? What’s going on…_

Suspicious, Korra asks, “What do you mean ‘in time’?”

Locking eyes with the Avatar, Unalaq responds, utterly serious, “There’s a reason the Glacier Spirits Festival ends on the Winter Solstice. That’s when the Spirit World and the physical world are close together. Only then can the Avatar open the portal.”

_I guess that makes sense, but-_

“The winter solstice is tomorrow,” Korra exclaims, finishing her thoughts out loud.

Unalaq nods, “Exactly. And we can’t afford to wait another year.”

Before Korra can respond, Naga shifts, growling at something behind them. The sun has now disappeared completely, and Korra squints her eyes, searching the darkness and fog for the source of Naga’s discomfort. She pats the soft fur, consoling her, “Easy, Naga.”

Suddenly, three shapes appear in the fog, and Bolin squeaks, “What are those?”

Korra narrows her eyes, muttering, “Dark spirits.”

The figures disappear, and Tonraq orders, “Let’s keep moving. We have to find a safe place to set up camp.”

He takes off, speeding away on his Sato Snowmobile. Korra follows closely behind, keeping her eyes peeled for any movement in the shadows.

Eventually, they reach a cave, and everyone quickly gathers materials for a fire. Korra settles in next to her uncle, letting Mako light the fire while Tonraq prepares a stew. She turns to Unalaq, grateful for the warm bowl of soup in her hands as she asks, “Uncle, why do you think the dark spirits are following us?”

Bolin whispers, fear evident in his voice, “Can we not talk about dark spirits, please?” He leans over, wrapping his arms around Eska for comfort.

Mako rolls his eyes, “My brother doesn’t like ghost stories.”

“Don’t worry, I will protect you my feeble, turtle duck.” Eska mutters to Bolin, emotionless as usual.

Ignoring the brothers, Unalaq replies, “Sadly, this isn’t a ghost story. This is real.”

Bolin gasps, pulling his hood up to cover his face.

Korra smirks, but her smile falls as her new Master continues, “The spirits are angry because _he’s_ here,” Unalaq glares, gesturing to Korra’s father.

Tonraq glares back across the fire, the shadows dancing across his face while his grey eyes harden like steel. Unalaq resumes his tirade, “Haven’t you ever wondered how your father ended up in the South Pole? Why he’s never taken you to visit his homeland in the North?”

“Unalaq, this is not the time.” Tonraq interrupts, a warning in his tone.

Korra narrows her eyes at her father.

_What are you hiding from me?_

Unalaq responds, “You’re right. You should have told her a long time ago.”

_Enough of this!_

“Told me what?!” Korra questions harshly.

Tonraq sighs, defeated, “I left the North Pole because…I was banished.”

Korra’s mouth drops open in shock. Her voice is a whisper, filled with hurt, “You were banished from the North? Why?”

Tonraq’s voice is even as he recounts his tale, “Because I almost destroyed the entire tribe. 20 years ago, I was a General in the Northern Water Tribe, sworn to protect my people. One day, Unalaq came to me, notifying me of an attack on our city by some raiders. I drove them out of the city and deep into the frozen tundra. We tracked them deep into an ancient forest. Many believed this forest was the home to spirits, and the barbarians retreated there because they thought we wouldn’t attack on such hallowed grounds…they thought wrong. We captured the barbarians, but in the process, we destroyed the forest. I didn’t realize the consequences of what I had done. By destroying the forest, I unknowingly let loose angry spirits. They threatened to destroy everything, the entire city. I did everything I could to stop them, but all I did was make them angrier. I couldn’t do anything…but Unalaq could. He was able to guide the spirits back to the forest, but by then, the damage had been done. For being the cause of so much devastation, my father banished me from the Northern Water Tribe in shame. That’s when I came to the South and started a new life…”

Tonraq lowers his head, ashamed. He turns back to face the group, his eyes uncertain and vulnerable.

_How could you…_

Bolin is the first to speak, “Woahhhh, so _you_ were supposed to be Chief. Then, _he_ became Chief. No wonder you guys don’t like each other!”

Before he can continue, Mako elbows him sharply in the side, and Bolin groans, “Owwwww, what?! Isn’t that what happened?”

Korra stands, her voice quiet but angry, “I can’t believe you kept this from me.”

“I was protecting you from the shame I brought on the family.”

_Just like you were trying to protect me from the rest of the world by keeping me locked away? You lied to me._

“Why do you keep hiding things from me and then telling me it’s for my own protection. I’m tired of you protecting me!” Korra yells, her emotions boiling over. She storms away, ignoring the sound of her father calling her name.

_No…Leave. Me. Alone._

* * *

After a night of restless sleep, the group continues the next morning, departing before the sun has even breached the horizon. Marching in silence, Korra ignores the sound of the Sato Snowmobile next to her. She forces herself to stare straight ahead, a scowl on her face.

Her father’s voice cuts through the falling snow, “Korra, you have every right to be mad at me, but I don’t want you to make the same mistake I made. I should have never gone into that forest, and we shouldn’t be going to the South Pole now. Spirits and the physical world should remain separate.”

Korra digs her heels into Naga’s sides, urging her ahead. She pulls on the reins, turning to face her father. Her voice is firm, “Dad, it’s my job to be the bridge between the spirits and the physical world, and I finally have a chance to live up to my potential!”

“You don’t even know if what Unalaq says is true!” Tonraq counters.

Perfect timing as usual, Unalaq interrupts, “You want proof? Look to the sky. Where I’m from, the spirits are at peace, and they light up the dark.”

Korra’s voice softens, “The Northern Lights.”

Unalaq nods, “Yes. There used to be lights in the South as well, but during the Hundred Year War, the South was thrown out of balance and the lights disappeared. When the war ended, the North helped to rebuild you physically as a nation. But we have not rebuilt you spiritually. Now, the spirits no longer dance in your skies. Instead, they rampage in the Everstorm.”

From up ahead, Mako shouts, his voice almost lost in the wind, “I think we’re here!”

Korra leads Naga to join him, her uncle following close behind. She stares directly ahead, feeling a sudden sense of discomfort and uncertainty as she sees the lightning flash in the storm above. She hears thunder rumbling overhead, feeling the electricity in the air. Pulling her hood up, she lowers her head, following her uncle as he leads them into the maelstrom.

The progress is slow, but the group moves forward step by step. After what seems to be an infinite amount of time, a screech cuts through the air. Korra grits her teeth, knowing the dark spirits are close at hand.

Bolin exclaims, “Is that what I think it is?”

Unalaq turns to respond confidently, but Korra sees the twinge of fear in his eyes, “We must keep moving.”

A roar carries across the snow, an eerie sound in the darkness. Mako glares at his brother, “Bolin, just stay calm. There’s no reason to-PANNICCCC!” Mako screams, yanking his camel back at the sight of a spirit jumping out of the snow.

Suddenly, two more leap from the ground, creating chaos and causing havoc as they snatch and tear supplies from their saddles. One of the larger spirits runs at Naga, jumping at her and causing her to rear up in defense, eventually forcing Korra from the saddle and into the snow. She lands with a thud, but barely a second goes by before another spirit rises from the ground, its hungry eyes set on the Avatar. Before she can react, her father steps in front of her, throwing up a wall of ice and slicing the creature away. Another hiss comes from behind, and Korra turns to see another beast sprinting out of the shadows.

Tonraq’s voice is frantic, “Korra, look out!” He waterbends another block of ice, shoving Korra to safety. He brings up a wave of water, smashing it into the spirit. Unfortunately, it recovers quickly, dodging the attack and kicking him away. Tonraq lands facedown, sliding across the snow.

 _Dad, no!_  

Korra watches in terror as another spirit climbs into Bolin’s Sato Snowmobile’s engine. With a burst of smoke and a flash of fire, the vehicle takes off. Before she can chase after him, she’s surrounded by other spirits. Using her element of choice, she blasts fire at her attackers, dodging and leaping as they dive through the snow. She cartwheels, turning to face a much larger spirit.

_New plan._

She waterbends a continuous column of rings around the spirit, trying to focus her mind and center herself to follow Unalaq’s “spirit-bending” teachings. She’s able to hold it for a moment, but it breaks free, pouncing on her as it traps her against the ice. She gazes up into its hungry jaws, fighting to free her arms. The spirit roars, ready to attack, but suddenly it disappears in a flash of golden light.

_Unalaq._

Mako walks over, helping her to her feet. He addresses the group, always the police officer, “Is everyone okay?”

Another scream pierces the air, and Korra turns to see Bolin’s snowmobile careening towards a wall of ice. Luckily, Eska and Desna stayed with him, yanking him out and sliding down the hill on boots of ice. Bolin follows in a less…admirable fashion- as a giant balloon in a snowsuit. When he reaches the bottom, Mako stops him with his foot.

Bolin smirks at his brother, “Uhh, can someone please deflate me?”

Before Korra can reach down to unzip him, Eska bends three spikes of ice straight through his coat, popping the makeshift balloon.

_Sheesh…good thing she can aim. Or at least, I hope she was aiming._

Mako walks over to the camels, ignoring his brother again. He looks at the wreckage in dismay, “Oh great! There goes our equipment. Now what are we supposed to do?”

Tonraq stands tall, his arms crossed, “There’s only one thing to do. We have to turn back.”

“No, the Solstice is tonight. We’re so close.” Unalaq counters, his voice unyielding.

Tonraq raises his voice, “This mission is too dangerous. We’re leaving.”

_This is my duty…my life. I can’t turn back. I won’t._

Korra narrows her eyes, her voice stubborn and firm, “No, Dad. You’re leaving.”

Seeing the flash of hurt in his eyes, Korra looks away, hearing his footsteps crunch in the snow as he trudges back to his snowmobile. Mako follows him, and Korra hears the end of the exchange where Mako promises to “watch out for her.”

_Ughhh…I can take care of myself._

Glaring, she tries to ignore the churning in her gut as she watches her father’s snowmobile fade into the distance. Her uncle appears behind her, sensing her discomfort, “Let’s open this portal and lead your father and the entire Southern Water Tribe in the right direction. We don’t have much time.”

Korra tightens her grip on Naga’s reins, urging her forward as she snaps, “Then what are we waiting for?”

Thanks to Bolin destroying his snowmobile, the twins now have to share a camel, dragging Bolin behind them in a sled. Unfortunately, this means Mako has to once again join Korra on Naga.

“So, what exactly were you and my dad talking about?” Korra spits, not bothering to hide the disdain in her voice.

Mako replies, concern in his voice, “Nothing. He was just worried about you. That’s all.”

Korra frowns, “You know, sometimes I wonder whose side you’re on.”

Mako leans back, hurt, “There aren’t any sides. We all just want to help however we can.”

Korra’s face softens, suddenly feeling guilty for sending her father away.

“You have to trust that we’re here for you,” Mako continues.

Korra loses her response at the sight of the South Pole…or more accurately the forest of ice surrounding the glowing light of the Pole.

Unalaq states obviously, “We’ve arrived.”

Korra slides off of Naga, and Mako and Unalaq disembark with her. Her voice is a whisper in the wind, “Trees frozen in ice.”

Unalaq approaches her, his voice filled with awe, “It’s just like the sacred forest Tonraq destroyed in the North.”

Korra turns to look at her Master, “So what do I do?”

“You must find your way to the heart of the forest where the dormant spirit portal lies. From here, you’re on your own.”

Mako interjects, “Wait a second, there’s no way she’s going alone.”

Bolin jumps up, joining him, “Yeah, if she goes, we go too!”

Unalaq’s voice is final, “The Avatar must go alone.”

Suddenly unsure, Korra argues, “But I don’t have any connection with the spirits. In fact, it seems like they hate me.”

_Worst Avatar ever. Even the Spirits don’t like me._

Unalaq places his hand on her shoulder, “You have to believe in yourself like I believe in you.”

_At least he believes in me. But do I believe in me?_

She turns away, her eyes cast downward as she contemplates his words.

Judging her reaction, Unalaq prods, “What is it?”

“I guess I’m just so used to people telling me how to do things that I forgot what it was like to have someone trust in me” Korra answers, smiling.

Unalaq smiles back, “Korra, all the past Avatars live on inside of you. Let them guide you. Let them help you find the light in the dark.”

He turns to face the glow of the portal, his face half in shadow and half in light.

_We have dark in light inside us all. Just like the spirits. I just hope I’m doing this for the right reasons. I hope his trust in me is not misplaced._

Her decision made, Korra turns to Mako and Bolin, “Wait here. I’ll be okay.”

She walks away, Mako’s words of “Good luck” following her into the forest.

After a few moments, she enters the forest, both frightened and amazed by the strangeness of it.

_There’s a different kind of energy here…something old..and evil._

Hearing a hiss behind her, she spins around to try to find the source, but the spirit has already disappeared.

_Must just be the dark spirits._

Suddenly, she sees two snake-like spirits appear from behind her. She turns, sprinting away, but the spirits catch her, quickly trapping her in their coils. She aims a strong blast of fire at the pair, forcing them to rear back. Using a spinning air kick, she flees from their grip, rushing towards a break in the ice. Jumping through, she immediately pulls up a wall of thick ice, closing off the opening.

The spirits appear to be stumped and move away, searching for another entrance. She turns around, realizing she has entered the area of the spirit portal. Its glowing beauty entrances her.

“The spirit portal. Amazing.”

She walks forward, stopping over the top of it as it is encased in a block of ice.

“The light in the dark!”

Moving into an airbending stance, she reaches back, slamming her fist into the ground with a giant burst of air.

But the ice doesn’t budge.

_Hmm…guess I need something a little hotter._

She steps back, unleashing a double-fisted wave of fire in an attempt to melt the ice. She stops after a few moments.

Still not a crack.

“Why isn’t it opening?!” she growls in frustration.

The ice around her transforms, taking on a dark shade, and Korra quickly realizes the snake-like creatures have returned. But this time, they brought reinforcements.

_Shittttttt._

The ice above her begins to crack as the spirits force their way through.

Frantic, Korra starts slamming her fists into the ice again, throwing blast after blast at it as she yells, “Come on, portal. Open!”

Within moments, the spirits have broken through, combining into a giant serpent and moving to snatch the Avatar in its jaws.

Korra gasps, grunting in pain as she reaches out for the portal. She throws a few more blasts of fire at it, but the spirit halts her movements, trapping her arms in vine-like tendrils.

_No no no! I will not DIE HERE!_

Igniting the Avatar state, Korra fights free of the spirit’s clutches, forcing it to drop her within inches of the portal. She reaches forward, struggling against its grip, and finally her finger taps against the ice, sending out a ring of energy.

With a strange chime, the ground beneath her explodes, opening the portal. She rises quickly, observing an amazing variety of colorful lights all across the sky.

She looks around in awe, “The spirits, dancing in the sky.” She smiles, wishing her father and Asami were here to witness this.

_See, Dad. I told you I could do it._

She trudges out of the forest, pleased to find it is no longer encapsulated in ice or haunted by angry spirits.

She’s met with shouts of glee from Bolin, “Hey, Korra you’re back! Hey, Korra’s back!” He rushes over, embracing her in a warm hug.

Within seconds, their arms are split apart by a large block of ice that captures Bolin, pushing him back towards Eska. Korra raises an eyebrow as she hears Eska ask, “Why are you initiating physical contact with another woman?”

_Spirits, I’m glad Asami isn’t like that._

Korra walks over to meet her uncle, her voice filled with awe, “Everything you said was true.”

Unalaq stands proudly, “Avatar Korra, you have taken the first step in bringing balance back to the South. And soon the whole world-“

_The first step? The whole world?_

Before Korra can hear the rest of his statement, Mako runs up to her enveloping her in a hug as he lifts her off the ground spinning her around. His gaze is also filled with wonder, but his awe is directed towards her rather than the sky. He looks down at her, “You never cease to amaze me.”

She smiles at him, all their earlier fights forgiven, “Thanks. By the way, I’m really sorry for being a total pain. Things were really stressful and confusing. It’s hard being the Avatar.”

He shoves her playfully, winking, “It’s harder being the Avatar’s boyfriend.”

Giggling, she pulls him into a hug again, glad they could remain friends and thankful to have him by her side. 

* * *

 

_**A few hours later-Harbor City** _

With the sun shining once again, Korra looks over the hill at the city below, happy to have returned home.

_I can’t wait to tell Asami what happened!_

But Asami would have to wait. Korra was greeted by the sight of dozens of Northern Water Tribe ships docking at the harbor below. Ships filled with Northern Water Tribe soldiers…

_What’s going on?_

Korra slides down from Naga’s saddle, trying not to react. Instead she asks, “What are all your Northern troops doing here?”

Unalaq responds arrogantly, “Opening the spirit portal was only the first step in getting the Southern Water Tribe back on its righteous path. There’s more difficult work to be done before our two tribes are truly united.”

Korra’s eyes widen in recognition, but she quickly hides her expression, averting her gaze to look back at the ships in the harbor. Internally, her anger burns, igniting a blaze and testing her control.

_Did you just use me to take control of the Southern Water Tribe? If you are threatening my city…you’re threating my family. My friends. And worst of all, you’re threatening me. Be careful, Uncle. Or I swear I will show you just how powerful the Avatar can be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have a probably dumb question, but since I'm new to this. What the heck is Korrasami month?! Does it happen every year at the same time? Am I supposed to do something for it?


	17. The Ties That Bind Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions in the Southern Water Tribe are brewing. Korra is torn between family and duty, but there seem to be a lot of blurred lines. Luckily, Korra knows just who to go to for advice ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, another really long update. Hopefully well worth the wait. Took a break in between application stuff because this was just running through my mind. This is my first time writing a smut scene like this, so let me know if I did okay. There's still plot before and after obviously, but it's in there (finally)! Happy to hear positive feedback or constructive criticism, but I hope you all enjoy it!

**_Chieftain’s Palace-Southern Water Tribe_ **

Standing on the balcony of her father’s palace, Korra can’t help but admire the view. The sun sits on the horizon, gleaming across the water and the city of ice below her feet. It’s a vision of peace...or at least it was. Unfortunately, the harbor is now blocked by giant walls of ice, and Northern Water Tribe navy ships sit idly in the bay, creating a wall of their own.

_Asami is in that harbor. If one of those troops harmed her…_

“Uncle, why did you bring your troops down from the North?” Korra asks, hoping to hear a better answer than the one weighing on her mind.

Unalaq responds smoothly, “Now that you’ve opened the Southern Portal, we need to protect it from people who would do the spirits harm.”

_That’s bullshit, and you know it._

“I can protect it,” Korra counters, this time with a bit of anger in her voice.

“I need you for something more important. There is another portal in the North. Once you open it, spirits and man will be able to move freely between the North and the South in a matter of seconds.”

_That does actually sound important…_

“But the solstice is over. How am I gonna open it?” Korra replies, finishing her thoughts out loud.

Unalaq steps closer, moving to the balcony and Korra unconsciously steps back, her movement ensuring she never turns her back to him.

_You’re making it hard to trust you, Uncle._

“The spiritual energy is much stronger in the North, and now that you’ve opened the Southern Portal, your energy is stronger as well” Unalaq continues, his gaze roaming across the city.

Korra’s eyes widen in sudden realization, “With both portals open, our tribes will be united again!”

“The world will be united again.” Unalaq states, his voice filled with hope.

_Maybe he is actually doing what he says he is? Everything he’s said so far has been true. My father is the one who has been lying…_

Korra nods her head, determined to ignore the lingering doubt in her mind, “Alright, Uncle. Tell me what you need me to do.”

“I need you to be the Avatar. Keep the peace…by whatever means necessary,” Unalaq replies, the corner of his mouth turning up in a smirk. He reaches up, squeezing Korra’s shoulder as he continues, “Keep an eye on your fellow tribesmen, Korra. Remember your duty is to the world…not the South.”

* * *

 

**_Tonraq and Senna’s Hut-Outskirts of Harbor City_ **

Korra paces the room, trying to sort out the emotions churning in her gut.

_My duty is to the world…not the South._

_But what about my family? My people?_

_Unalaq is my family._

Frustrated, Korra groans, running her fingers through her hair. She mutters under her breath, “Asami, where are you? You would know what to do.”

She had hoped to see the engineer immediately upon her return from the South Pole, but her uncle had kept her trapped by his side. After their discussion, Korra had rushed out of the palace, planning on finding her girlfriend and apologizing profusely for her lack of communication. Unfortunately, her mother had grabbed her as she was leaving the palace, pleading with Korra to come to their other home for a meeting.

Finally admitting she could do nothing but suffer through the meeting, Korra sits, ignoring the nod of acknowledgement from her father. She turns her face away, eyes locked on the room around her.

Tonraq begins, his voice filled with authority, “Thank you for coming, everyone. I know these last few days have been very troubling-“

“Troubling?! Troubling is when I get that itchy rash that won’t go away and Zhu Li’s not around to scratch it. This is shocking, nay sickening!” Varrick interrupts, smashing one of Senna’s plates on the ground before continuing, “but these kale cookies? Opposite,” he turns away, whispering to his ever-present assistant, “Remind me to get the recipe later.”

_Ughh, I don’t know how Asami puts up with him._

Korra’s father seems to also find him irritating, his feelings betrayed in his voice, “What’s your point, _Varrick_?”

_Wow, something my father and I actually agree on._

“My point is Unalaq’s already booted our chieftains out of their palace. How long before he starts telling us what kind of cookies we can eat?!” Varrick exclaims, waving his arms around wildly so that the aforementioned cookies fly across the room.

Zhu Li responds, “Probably a couple of days.”

Varrick raises his eyebrows, “Rhetorical question, Zhu Li. You gotta keep up,” he turns back to Tonraq, his eyes wild, “Not to mention I’ve got a cargo ship full of halibut that’s rotting thanks to this harbor lockdown. Who wants to buy a ship full of stinking fish?!” Varrick yells, smashing another plate on the ground. 

_Buddy, if you break one more of my mom’s plates, I’m going to break one over your head._

After a pause, Varrick deflates, “Seriously, it’s not rhetorical. I need to sell these fish.”

_Always the businessman._

Korra rises from her seat, ignoring Varrick’s inquiry as she addresses the group, “Chief Unalaq is here to help the South. He wants to show us how to restore balance with the spirits, so they’ll stop attacking.”

“The only spirit I’m interested in restoring is our spirit of independence! Am I right people?!” Varrick shouts, igniting cries of agreement from the crowd.

_I have to stop this before it gets out of hand._

“All Unalaq is trying to do is make our tribes unified again.” Korra says, trying to remain calm.

Varrick steps in front of her, blocking her from the crowd, “No, he wants control of our wealth. My wealth. And I like my wealth! If Unalaq doesn’t pull his forces out, then we have no choice but to fight for our freedom!” Varrick raises his arms as he yells again, garnering another cry of encouragement from the crowd.

_Idiot. You’ll get these people killed._

Fuming again, Korra scoffs, “You want to start a war? Are you crazy?!" 

Her father stands, his voice calm, “Unalaq started this, not us,” he sighs, turning to glance at Korra, “I’m sorry. Maybe you could speak with your uncle. Tell him how _frustrated_ we all are. He’ll listen to what the Avatar has to say.”

Korra lowers her head, refusing to meet her father’s eyes. 

“Do it for me” he pleads, a tone Korra has never once heard from her father. 

_You lied to me._

Korra closes her eyes, turning away as she replies, “I’ll do it for the tribe.”

She stomps past Varrick, slamming the door behind her at the sight of his smug face.

_I would hit him if Asami didn’t need his stupid company._

Her thoughts return to the engineer. She would have to wait to see her until after she spoke with her uncle. He needed to know what was going on…before it was too late.

* * *

 

**_Chieftain’s Throne Room-Southern Water Tribe_ **

Korra enters the throne room with caution, her fur boots making little noise in the already silent room. She sees her uncle sitting in the throne…her father’s throne…eyes closed in peaceful focus.

His voice breaks the quiet, “Our next training session isn’t until tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry to interrupt. It’s about our conversation this morning…”

“Yes?” Unalaq responds, urging her to continue.

_How am I supposed to be neutral?! My people are scared. Unalaq is just trying to help. I don’t know what to do._

“I understand why you brought your troops here, but I’m afraid it’s sending the wrong message,” Korra’s voice drops off, her tone betraying her inner conflict.

Unalaq’s eyes narrow slightly, “Your father has been talking to you.”

“Not just him. Varrick too. There was a meeting at my parent’s house. A lot of Southerners feel like their tribe is being invaded,” Korra explains.

 _And I maybe do too._  

“I am their Chief. I’m uniting, not invading.” Unalaq retorts with a defensive tone.

_Actually, my father is the chief…no, stop it Korra. You’re the Avatar. Be neutral._

Korra shoves her thoughts away, replying, “I know, but I’m just afraid if something doesn’t change, there could be a civil war.”

Unalaq lowers his gaze, pondering out loud, “If the Water Tribes were at war, the other Nations would take sides. The dark spirits would thrive off this negative energy, and the world would be thrown into a battle between spirits and man. It would be catastrophic.”

_Chaos. It would be chaos._

“How do we stop it?” Korra asks, searching for guidance from her Master. 

“We? No, Korra,” Unalaq rises from his seat, fists clenched at his sides, “This is a war only the Avatar can prevent.”

Korra glances away, her face falling as she realizes what her uncle is asking her to do. She argues, “I’m usually the one starting fights. I don’t know how to stop them from happening.”

Unalaq walks down the steps, saying, “As the Avatar, you must remain neutral in this conflict. You will naturally want to help your people. But showing favoritism will not help our tribes find unity.”

_Why does this feel so wrong?! I’m supposed to bring balance to the world. I should know what to do!_

“Maybe Tenzin was right. Maybe I’m not ready to be the Avatar,” Korra looks away, ashamed.

Unalaq’s voice is firm, “Tenzin lacked faith in you. But I have no doubt you will become the most admired Avatar the world has ever known.”

Korra returns his gaze, her face softening, “Thank you, Uncle.”

_If only I believed you._

* * *

**_Harbor City-Southern Water Tribe_ **

Korra urges Naga onward, racing towards the docks as she finally has a moment to find her girlfriend.

_Ughh she’s gonna kill me._

As she turns down one of the main roads, she is appalled to see a group of Northern troops waterbending a couple of kids off a roof. Immediately, the situation escalates, and she steers Naga towards what has become a face-off between the troops and a group of Southerners. Ushering Naga in between the conflict, she shouts with authority, “Stop!”

The men hold their ground, keeping the water in an attack formation.

One of the Southerners speaks up, “Tell these thugs to go back to the North. They’re not welcome here anymore!”

“These Southerners need to stay in line!” a soldier yells from behind.

Korra angles herself between the groups, “Everyone calm down! You’re all part of the same tribe. Start acting like it!” 

The same Southerner speaks in disbelief, “You’re taking their side? We thought you were one of us!”

Korra narrows her eyes, irritated by their naivety. 

_You don’t understand the position I’m in. I can’t be the Southern Water Tribe’s princess. I have to be the Avatar._

In defense, she responds, “I’m not taking anyone’s side-“

Before she can finish, a heavy snowball smacks her in the side of the head. She turns, ready to retaliate against her attacker as she shouts, “Hey!”

She’s met with grey eyes, similar to her own, set in the face of a little girl with brown hair just like hers. The child’s voice is filled with anger as she shouts, “You’re the worst Avatar ever,” proceeding to throw another snowball directly at Korra’s head.

This time, Korra blocks it, melting it instantaneously in the palm of her hand. Just as she’s about to respond, a familiar voice cuts through the crowd.

“Everyone! Walk away from this. They’re not worth our trouble,” Tonraq says, turning to face his tribesmen as he continues, “Go back to your homes.” 

Korra glares at her father. 

_I didn’t need help. Especially not from you._

Upon seeing the Northern troops drop their attack stances, Korra yanks on Naga’s reins, urging her back towards the harbor. She takes her into a side street, disappearing before her father can confront her. Her father’s shout follows her, but she refuses to turn, needing to see Asami now more than ever.

After a few minutes of sulking, Korra finally hears the sound of the water lapping against the shore. She looks up, her eyes locked onto Asami’s boat. She hops off, leading Naga to the gangplank. She drops the reins, patting Naga on the head as she mutters, “Stay here, girl. Don’t worry, I probably won’t be gone long. She may not even want to see me.” 

Two Northern troops guard the entrance to the ship, and Korra approaches them with an exasperated sigh, squaring her shoulders at them as she says, “I need to see Miss Sato.” 

One of the guards glares back at her, “No visitors. Miss Sato is under Northern Water Tribe protection.”

Korra grits her teeth, a burst of flame coming from her fist as she tries to remain calm, “Really? Under whose orders?”

The guard hesitates, his face showing signs of doubt at the sight of Korra’s anger, “Uhh…Chief Unalaq, ma’am.”

Korra smiles threateningly, her eyes filled with an intense fury as she leans in, lowering her voice, “Well, in case you hadn’t noticed…I’m the _fucking Avatar_. So, I don’t think Miss Sato will have a need for protection with me around,” she pauses, stepping back as she begins to casually juggle a flame between her hands, “Of course, that’s unless you think _I’m_ a threat. Because if that’s the case, then I’m more than happy to provide a demonstration.”

The guard gulps, glancing at his partner. The other man nods his head, stepping to the side as he gestures for Korra to pass. His partner follows suit, bowing low as he mutters, “Of course, Avatar Korra. My deepest apologies.”

Korra glides up the deck, placing her hands behind her back as she tries to hide the smirk on her face. 

_Too bad, I needed to let out some tension._

She passes a few crew members on her way to Asami’s quarters, all of them with a worried look on their faces.

_I can’t believe he’s keeping her here. She must be furious._

Finally reaching the appropriate door, Korra knocks, suddenly nervous as she awaits a response. 

A tired voice comes from the other side of the door, “Come in.”

Korra enters, shutting the door softly behind her. She searches the room for her girlfriend, surprised she isn't in her usual spot, working at her desk. Strangely, the engineer is laid across her bed, an arm over her face covering her eyes with her hair spread out behind her. Her business attire is gone, replaced by silk pajamas, and Korra allows her eyes to wander across the engineer’s body, enjoying the view.

“Just put it on the table,” Asami mutters, still not acknowledging her visitor.

Laughing, Korra responds, “Put what on the table?”

At the sound of her voice, the engineer sits up, her eyes widening in realization, “Korra!” She jumps up from the bed, sprinting across the room as she wraps the water tribe girl in a smothering embrace, “You’re alright?!” She pulls back, running her hands over Korra’s shoulders and down her arms as words rush from her mouth, “I was worried that Unalaq had-I mean I saw the Southern lights, and then the next day I thought you would come see me if you were okay, but then you didn’t and the guards showed up. I just-“

Korra kisses her, silencing the other girl with her lips. For a moment, Asami returns the kiss with fervor, fisting Korra’s shirt in her hands. But within seconds, she shoves Korra back, shaking her head furiously, “Don’t do that. You can’t just do that after you left me…without saying a word. I thought you were _dead_ , Korra.”

“I know, I-“ Korra begins, reaching out for the other girl. She stops, finally noticing the red around Asami’s eyes. Her lack of makeup and tousled hair.

 _And yet she still takes my breath away._  

Korra feels her throat tightening, overwhelmed with guilt at the pain she had caused the other girl. She continues, “I tried to get back to you, ‘Sami. I promise. I just couldn’t get away. And I meant to tell you where I was going, but Bolin, he-ugh it doesn’t matter now,” she pauses, stepping back and running her hands through her hair as her earlier frustration returns, “Why can’t I do anything right?! I swear I ruin everything I fucking touch!” 

Korra flops down onto the bed, her arm placed over her eyes and her body slumped in defeat. She mumbles through her palms, “That little girl with the snowball was right. I’m the worst Avatar ever.”

For a moment the room is still, the only movement a single teardrop falling to the floor, sliding off the Avatar’s cheek. Moving cautiously, Asami claims the spot next to Korra on the bed. She places her hand against Korra’s back, the light pressure a gentle reminder of her presence. A sudden memory comes to mind-her mother stroking her hair as tears fall from her eyes. Asami can’t remember the reason for the tears, but she remembers her mother’s smile clearly…shining like a light in the dark. Asami slides her hand upwards, gently moving her fingers through the water tribe girl’s hair. She speaks softly, “Korra, what are you talking about? What’s wrong?”

Korra throws her hands up in frustration, “Everyone is angry with me! Everyone wants something that I can’t give them. My uncle wants me to be the Avatar…to be neutral, to go against my father, to betray my tribe. My father wants me to be Korra…to do my duty as the Chief’s daughter, to stand up for our people, and to stop a war. And you, well I can’t even be a halfway decent girlfriend, and it’s been what? Like two days? And, I can’t fucking do any of it! I’m supposed to be the most powerful being in the _world_. But the White Lotus _lied_. They never prepared me for any of this…this isn’t something I can punch my way through. It’s like I’m being ripped in half, and I don’t know what to do, who to be…I’m so lost, Asami.”

After a deep sigh, Korra lifts her head. Her blue eyes are shining, and Asami feels her heart break at the turmoil she sees there. Korra closes her eyes, shaking her head as if she could block out the world. She continues, "I wish I could be the person you deserve, the girl you think I am. I wanted to take you with me to the South Pole. I always want you with me, but I know it would have been selfish of me to ask you to come. You have important things to do here. I mean what if you got hurt? Those dark spirits are dangerous. And if I lost you…”

Asami puts a finger under Korra’s chin, gently forcing the Avatar to meet her gaze. Her green eyes harden, strong against Korra’s soft ocean blue, “You don’t think I worry about the same thing? Korra, I would face the greatest evil in the world if it meant being by your side, no matter the consequences." 

Korra closes her eyes again, nodding. Feeling both an overwhelming amount of love and a sharp stab of fear in her heart, she whispers, “I know you would. But I-“ she grits her teeth, forcing the words from her lips, “I’m terrified. You’re the one thing in my life that makes sense. The one thing I’m certain of…”

Asami inhales sharply, and Korra opens her eyes, fearing what she will find. Korra watches the gears turn in the engineer’s brilliant mind, processing her words. Asami bites her lip for a moment, suddenly understanding. She leans forward, grasping Korra’s hands in her own, “I know you’re scared. I am too. But I love you, Korra. _I love you_.” Korra’s mouth drops open in awe, and Asami giggles, “Look, I know your life is dangerous and complicated and challenging, but I want to face it with you. And for Spirit’s sake, stop trying to protect me from everything! I can take care of myself-”

Korra’s face breaks into a thousand-megawatt grin, and she leans in, roughly kissing the girl in front of her and pulling her into a tight embrace.

_Spirits, she’s so fucking perfect. I love her._

_And I should most definitely say that out loud._

She pauses for a moment, smiling against Asami’s lips, “I love you too.”

Feeling the storm within begin to calm, Korra sighs in relief. She slides her nose against the other girl’s. She hears the smirk in Asami’s voice, “Don’t think this gets you out of trouble for not telling me you were leaving.”

Korra sits back, laughing, “Oh come on, I just told you I loved you!”

Asami purses her lips, looking up as if she is contemplating something with her fingers under her chin, “Hmm…maybe you should try that again?”

Korra leans forward, dragging her lips softly up the side of the engineer’s neck. She places gentle kisses against her skin, finding the spots that make Asami shiver as she whispers, “I love you.”

“Still no, but getting closer.” Asami tries to sound firm, but her voice is slightly breathless.

Korra smirks, allowing her hands to wander as they wrap around Asami’s waist. She lifts her up with one arm, sliding her back and underneath her on the bed. Korra hovers above her, holding herself up with one arm as she allows the other to trace down Asami’s body, gliding across the silk of her pajamas. As her fingers reach her waistline, she slips them under Asami’s shirt, pushing the fabric higher and grazing the new opening with her lips. In between each kiss she says a single word, “I.”

She bites one hip bone, “Love.” 

Tracing her lips along the line of Asami’s firm abdomen, she reaches the other side, placing another bite, “You.”

Asami is silent above her, heavy breathing her only response. Korra slides back up her body, taking Asami’s shirt with her. She reaches her breasts, pausing as she notices they are bare beneath her pajamas. Korra leans down, stopping her lips inches away from her desired target. Her eyes glance up to meet the engineer’s, and she can feel the heat rising between their bodies. Her voice is hoarse with both nerves and desire as she asks, “Should I keep going, ‘Sami?”

Looking into Asami’s eyes, she sees the same need reflected, but the engineer pauses to ask, “What do you want, baby?”

Knowing that she loves her, Korra’s nervousness fades away, “I want you. Always.” With this, she closes the distance, wrapping her lips around Asami’s nipple. Her other hand slides across to the other breast, massaging it. She skims her thumb across that nipple, gently biting the one in her mouth, and Asami moans, “Ahh, Korra.”

Korra sits up quickly, concerned, “Shit, I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?”

Asami wraps a hand around her neck, dragging her back down as she digs her nails into her skin, “Fuuuckkkk. No, keep going.”

Korra smirks, eagerly jumping back in and now soothing the bite mark with her tongue. She shivers at the feel of Asami’s nails now dragging down her back as she continues her earlier movements. Switching sides, she begins to let go of her restraint, leaving small red marks in her wake. As she swirls her tongue around Asami’s hardened nipple, she tugs softly, and Asami groans again, her fingers pressing harder into the back of Korra’s head. She feels a tug on her hair, and she lets go, sitting up.

Asami’s voice is breathless, “Come here.”

She allows herself to be dragged upwards to Asami’s lips. Korra feels the moment Asami’s lips part when Asami runs her tongue across her bottom lip, asking for Korra to do the same. Korra accepts the invitation, kissing her deeply. She pours her apology into the kiss, conveying all the love she feels for the beautiful girl beneath her.

When she leans back, her eyes widen at the sight of Asami’s mouth, swollen and bruising from Korra’s touch. She reaches out, running her thumb across her bottom lip, “I’m so sor-“

Asami bites the pad of her finger, and Korra lets out a yelp. Releasing her finger, Asami narrows her eyes, suddenly flipping their positions and placing Korra on her back beneath her. Asami leans down, biting Korra’s earlobe as she growls, “Stop apologizing.”

Korra closes her eyes, trying to concentrate as she feels heat rush between her legs, “But I thought you wanted-“

Asami pulls her shirt over her head, tossing it across the room, and Korra suddenly forgets every word she’s ever learned, her brain entirely focused on the sight above her. Pulling Korra up to her by her shirt, Asami kisses her again, leaving her breathless.

The engineer smirks, “Time to stop thinking for a bit.”

She pulls Korra’s shirt over her head, and for a moment, Korra sees Asami’s pupils blown wide with desire. The engineer runs her hands down Korra’s torso, letting her fingers trace the outline of Korra’s abs. Korra groans at the touch, tensing her muscles as she tries to clench her legs together, feeling a spurt of heat below her waistline.

Asami moves her fingers back up, quickly removing Korra’s breast band. She gently pushes her back down to the mattress, allowing her chest to press against Korra’s as she leans in for another kiss. Her lips move along Korra’s sharp jawline then down to trace the outline of her collarbone and finally reach her nipple. Korra throws her head back into the pillow, biting her lip to repress a scream as her lower body ignites with heat. Feeling Asami bite along her breasts, tugging and twisting each nipple, then circling each with her tongue, Korra shuts her eyes, overwhelmed by the sensation. She whimpers, shifting her body and using her hands to press Asami against her tightly as she searches for some sort of friction, “Asami, please.”

Asami uses her knee to spread Korra’s hips apart, slowly grinding her leg against Korra’s crotch, “I know, baby. I’ll take care of you.” 

The movement provides some relief, but Korra needs more. She moves her hands lower, gripping Asami’s hips and trying to move the engineer’s body more quickly. Asami stills, and suddenly the weight of her body is gone as she slides backwards. Korra almost screams with frustration, lunging forward in search of the girl’s warmth.

_Ughh, no!_

Asami stills her with a hand on her chest, “Hold on, I need to get these off. Just give me like thirty seconds.” She steps out of her shorts, quickly tossing them to the side, and Korra resists the urge to jump up from the bed, tackling her to the ground. She can clearly see evidence of Asami’s own arousal in the glistening between her legs. Korra licks her lips, suddenly eager to taste the wetness.

_Thirty seconds…1._

Asami steps forward.

_2._

She reaches for Korra’s shoes, tugging each one off and tossing them to the side.

  1. _4._



Next, she reaches up, untying the fur at Korra’s waist and tossing it over her shoulder. 

  1. _6._



Her movements have thankfully brought her within Korra’s reach, and Korra takes advantage, kissing along Asami’s neck. Her arms reach around, squeezing the engineer’s firm ass.

_7\. 15. 21._

Asami’s hands slide into her waistband, her voice breathless as she says, “Korra, you’re making this kind of difficult.”

_Ughh. Fine, 22._

Korra huffs, leaning back as she props herself up on her elbows to give Asami space to work. She watches with hunger in her eyes as Asami tugs on Korra’s waistband, sliding her pants down her legs and off. She drops them to the floor unceremoniously and looks up at the Avatar with a smirk.

“Wow, I’m impressed. You actually-“

“30!”

“What-“ Asami’s face is briefly confused, but she abruptly screams in delight as Korra leaps up from the bed, scooping her up into her arms with a growl and tossing her back onto the mattress. 

Korra kisses her fiercely, biting and tugging on the engineer’s bottom lip. Asami gasps as she feels Korra’s finger reach through her folds, circling her entrance and spreading the wetness around the area.

Asami whimpers, “Korra, I need you in me…please.”

Happy to grant the request, Korra slowly inserts a single finger, using the heel of her hand to rub against Asami’s clit as she moves her finger in and out. Feeling Asami’s warmth clench around her, Korra moans, burying her face in Asami’s neck. She inhales deeply, reveling in the amber and jasmine scent that she’s come to know as Asami.

As Asami begins to loosen, Korra adds another finger, now curling them to find the front wall she knows is a sensitive spot in her own body. With this movement, Asami jerks her hips forward, grinding into Korra’s hand and pulling her deeper inside. Korra’s hips start to move of their own accord, aiding in the thrusting motion of her hand. Asami drags her nails along Korra’s back, and Korra turns her head, taking Asami’s earlobe into her mouth.

Asami’s breaths are coming heavily now as Korra begins to speed up her pace. Korra continues her thrusts, allowing herself to get lost in Asami’s warmth. She curls her fingers again, pressing into the front wall and adding more pressure to Asami’s clit as she groans into Asami’s ear, “I love you, Asami Sato.” 

With this, Asami lets out a cry, her nails digging into Korra’s shoulder blades, but Korra ignores the pain, relishing in the warmth that is now flooding across her hand. The discomfort beneath her waist only grows, but she holds her hand steady, letting Asami ride out the waves of her orgasm on her hand.

As the aftershocks begin to fade, Asami sighs, turning her head to kiss Korra gently on the lips. She smiles softly, “Not bad for someone who supposedly had ‘no idea’ what to do.”

Korra laughs, gently removing her fingers. Asami winces slightly, but she caresses Korra’s face, easing her worries. Korra shifts uncomfortably, clearly feeling the throbbing below her waist. Her voice is hoarse, and her eyes are still filled with hunger, “Well, I think I could still use a demonstration.”

Asami winks, rolling on top of Korra. Her hair cascades around them, and Korra’s breath catches in her throat as she gazes at the goddess above her. Asami grins mischeviously, “Oh don’t worry, baby. We’re just getting started.”

This time, Asami is anything but gentle. She leans in, her teeth clashing against the other girl’s, but neither seems to care as Asami presses Korra into the mattress. Suddenly her lips are gone, and Korra opens her eyes, confused. Asami drags her lips along Korra’s jawline, “Just relax, Korra. I’ve got you.”

Groaning, Korra pulls her in for another kiss. Asami allows it for a moment but then nips at Korra’s lower lip, sitting back again as she smirks, “Behave. I promise it will be worth it.”

Korra pouts, but she suddenly bites her lip as she feels Asami’s mouth on her inner thigh. Asami’s lips move intolerably slow, inching their way with gentle bites and kisses, alternating between each thigh.

_Oh._

Korra fists her hands into the mattress resisting the urge to drive the other girl to the place she needs her to be. She grits her teeth, “Sami…” 

“Shh…” Asami’s mouth stills, and Korra clenches her fists in frustration.

Korra bites her lip as Asami’s movements continue, her teeth nearly cutting through the skin. Finally, Asami reaches the apex of her thighs, and Korra exhales in relief, feeling Asami’s tongue drag through her inner folds. But the feeling is short-lived, and the pressure suddenly returns ten-fold when Asami takes Korra’s clit between her lips. Korra’s hips begin to lift off the mattress, trying to find release, but Asami uses her hand to hold them down, restraining Korra’s movements. 

Korra groans, “Asami, please.”

Asami backs off for a moment, taking one of Korra’s legs and lifting it over her shoulder to open Korra’s legs wider. Korra looks up, feeling her insides nearly combust as she watches Asami slide an index finger into her mouth, wetting it. Feeling her own wetness pooling between her legs, Korra throws her head back into the pillow to look away. She feels Asami’s finger slip between her folds, barely touching her entrance. Asami’s weight returns on top of her body, and her other hand caresses the side of her face. 

Korra’s breaths come in gasps now, and Asami pauses, “Korra, I need you to tell me this is okay.”

Korra opens her eyes, her pupils stormy blue and filled with desire as she groans, “Yes, Asami. I want you! Please.”

In response, Asami kisses her deeply, sliding her finger in gently. She reaches Korra’s barrier and pushes through. Korra only feels a brief moment of pain, but it’s gone in a flash, followed by an immense sense of relief and belonging, “Oh, Spirits, Asami.”

Asami places a soft kiss against her lips, “I'm yours, Korra. Always”

Korra feels a warmth blooming deep in her chest. She shifts her hips, trying to pull the other girl in deeper. Asami slides down her body, her lips following behind. She removes her finger, and Korra whimpers at the loss, but it’s quicly replaced with Asami’s tongue. Asami’s hand moves higher, circling Korra’s clit.

Groaning, Korra feels her inner walls clench and knows she is already so close to release. Asami continues, pressing deeper with her tongue and adding more pressure to Korra’s sensitive bud. With another tug and a deep thrust, Korra comes undone, screaming Asami’s name with her climax. 

She floats away, freed from the world for a moment. After what feels like an immeasurable amount of time, she gradually returns to her physical body, briefly aware of Asami licking up the remnants of her release from between her legs. She sighs, feeling an immense heaviness as she sinks into the mattress with exhaustion. 

Apparently finished, Asami crawls back up the bed, resting her head against her fist. She studies her girlfriend for a moment then leans down to plant a kiss on her lips. Korra can taste herself there and once again feels arousal blooming, battling against her exhaustion. Asami speaks against her lips, smiling, “Don’t tell me I took down the Avatar with a single orgasm.”

Korra opens her eyes and is greeted by Asami’s stunning smile. She rolls her eyes, lifting her head to pull the other girl into a kiss, “No, no. Just give me a minute, Sato.”

Asami laughs, sliding down to curl into Korra’s side. She wraps her arm over her chest, and Korra pulls her tightly against her body, kissing the top of her head and enjoying the pleasant warmth at every point of contact between them. She closes her eyes, perfectly content in this moment, and within seconds she’s asleep. 

Asami giggles softly, hearing the Avatar’s snores. There’s teasing and tenderness in her voice as she places a kiss against Korra’s cheek, whispering, “We’re going to have to work on your endurance, Avatar.” 

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, Korra wakes feeling pleasantly sore and well rested. She immediately notices the absence of the warm body beside her, and she sits up abruptly, searching the room. Her shoulders sag in relief as she sees Asami, sitting at her desk with her back turned to Korra. Korra watches her for a moment, seeing her flip through papers, occasionally scribbling notes.

Korra stretches, flexing her stiff shoulder muscles as she slides off the bed. She begins searching the room for her clothes, knowing she will need to get dressed and face the world outside once again. She sighs as she pulls on her pants and her breast band, wishing she could stay here with Asami.

“Feeling better?” Asami teases, as Korra looks down, tying the fur back around her waist. 

Still shirtless, Korra walks over, kissing the spot between Asami’s neck and shoulder. She growls, “I was actually, thank you. Right until I remembered I have to go stop a war.”

Asami leans into Korra’s touch. Her voice is full of genuine care as she replies, “I’m always here if you need me.”

She bites Asami’s shoulder, and the engineer hisses sharply as Korra whispers, “Don’t tempt me.”

Asami groans. She stands up, twisting to wrap her arms around Korra’s neck. Her eyes are full of love, desire, and understanding, “You know that’s not what I meant. Of course, I wish you could stay, but I know you have to go.”

Korra sighs, her face dropping into a pout.

Asami traces her fingers over Korra’s furrowed brow, “Hey, I’ll see you soon, okay? Let me know what I can do to help but try to have a little more faith in yourself,” Asami pauses, continuing to stroke Korra’s face, and Korra leans into her touch, “The White Lotus didn’t lie. You have much more power than you think, and you’ll know what to do when the time comes. Trust yourself.”

Korra kisses her, a chaste but loving touch. She rests her forehead against Asami’s, not wanting to part from the other girl’s embrace, “Thank you.”

Asami smirks, “Anytime, Avatar,” she pushes against Korra’s chest, shoving her towards the door. She reaches down tossing her shirt at her. “Now get out of here before I lose my will to let you go.” 

Korra flashes one of her signature smiles, blowing a kiss at Asami as she heads out the door, shutting it behind her. The air is brisk and refreshing, and Korra takes in the scene around her. Her eyes fall on one of the blockade walls, Northern soldiers guarding the exits to the harbor. She pulls her shirt over her head, her nose suddenly filled with the lingering scent of Asami. She steels herself, feeling a new confidence and determination.

 _I can do this._  

She races back to Naga, jumping into the saddle while ignoring their looks of irritation and surprise from the two guards below her. She turns, glancing over her shoulder to glare at them, "By the way, Miss Sato is free to come and go as she pleases. Avatar's orders. If I hear anything different from her, Naga's going to get some new chew toys."

With a deep growl from Naga, Korra smirks when she sees the look of horror frozen on the guards' faces. She steers her towards the village, and leans down to pat her on the back, "Good girl, Naga. Now come on, we have a war to stop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH! (That's an excited and nervous scream in anticipation of your thoughts.) Thanks for reading and sticking with me as always!


	18. Civil War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra discovers the truth about her family in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry it's a little after midnight, so I'm a little later than I wanted to be. This is an extra long chapter though. Lots of plot, but I tried to skip over what I could. Hopefully it still makes sense and turned out okay :) Happy reading!

Thanks to Naga’s speed, Korra had reached the outskirts of Harbor City within a few minutes. Unfortunately, even those few minutes had been enough for her anger to return. Although it was mainly fueled by her extreme annoyance at having to leave a very tempting and lovable girlfriend behind, she couldn’t help but ruminate on her father’s behavior. She holds Naga back, pausing before the hill leading up to her hut.

_What he’s asking me to do isn’t fair? My uncle is right, the Avatar cannot choose a side._

_But wait, Aang chose a side in the The Hundred Year War…right?_

_I mean sort of…he did what was best for the world. He wanted to restore balance._

_Well yeah, but he also had a personal grudge against the Fire Nation. They murdered his people..._

_So doing something for a personal reason is okay as long as it is still the right thing to do?_

Korra groans in frustration, “I need to see my father, explain to him the choice I’m faced with and why I can’t just help our people. He’s been such an ass though. He has no idea what kind of pressure I’m facing.”

Unfortunately, before she could even begin to approach her parents’ hut, she sees Mako standing at the crest of the hill, clearly with something on his mind.

_Ughhh, what does he want now?_

“How was your day, sweetie?” Mako smiles, clearly forcing out the affectionate words. 

_Umm, okay. What’s with the couple’s act?_  

Korra looks around, searching for onlookers. Although she doesn’t see any obvious eavesdroppers, she plays along albeit with sarcasm completely evident in her voice, “Oh, fabulous. My tribe’s about to go to war, and I’m supposed to stop it. But will anyone listen to me? No! And I didn’t ask for my father’s help. Can’t he just let me be the Avatar?” 

Cringing at Korra’s harsh tone, Mako shrugs his shoulders, responding cautiously, “Uh, do you want advice or am I just supposed to listen? Still not clear on that.” 

Korra sighs, immediately realizing her anger is misplaced and wasted on the boy in front of her, “I’m sorry, my dad just gets me all worked up.” 

Mako smiles at her apology, “How about you take a break from all this Avatar stuff, and we go out for a quiet dinner? Just the two of us.” 

Korra grins, genuinely excited by the idea, “Okay, that actually sounds nice.”

Fifteen minutes later, she and Mako are sitting at the local noodle shop. Regrettably, “just the two of us” seemed to be a bit of an underestimation as Eska, Desna, and Bolin had joined their table on the other side.

Bolin laughs awkwardly, trying to diffuse the tension, “Isn’t this fun, huh? We never get to spend enough time together, just the _five_ of us. Soooo fun.”

_I’m not even going to pretend to be enjoying this._

Korra frowns at Bolin, feeling both pity and irritation for the younger boy. Eska breaks the silence, rising from the table simultaneously with Desna as she says, “Excuse us while we retrieve more sustenance.”

_"Sustenance" Spirits, they’re so fucking creepy._  

Bolin’s goofy smile quickly transforms into a wide-eyed look of desperation, “You guys gotta save me.”

“I thought you were breaking up with her. What happened to ripping off the leech?” Mako asks, glaring.

_Well, see there's problem number one: Bolin took relationship advice from you._

Bolin looks to be almost in tears, “I tried! But anytime I bring up the subject, she threatens to freeze me in a block of ice and feed me to dolphin-piranhas!” 

Mako’s face remains impassive, “So it was more like you tugged at the leech.”

Bolin clenches his fists, “Yes! Over and over and over, but it won’t come off,” Bolin turns, directing his pleading eyes at Korra, “Why didn’t you warn me your cousin had the power to reach into my heart and crush my soul with her bare hands?”

“Uh, ‘cause I thought it was pretty obvious?” Korra responds.

_Boys are so oblivious…_

“No, no! Not to me it wasn’t! I’m very bad at reading people. You should know that by now!” Bolin throws his hands into the air, covering his head and screaming in exasperation, “Oh man, ughhh. Do something, Avatar!”

Korra rolls her eyes, slamming her hands on the table, “Oh, come on! Not you too…” she rises from the table, “This was a terrible idea.”

Grabbing her coat, she stomps out of the restaurant, yelling over her shoulder, “I’m not everyone’s personal savior, you know?!”

She shoves past Eska and Desna, nearly causing them to drop their plates of food. Desna calls after her, “Goodbye, cousin-“

Eska finishes her brother’s sentence, not missing a beat as she continues, “Let’s not do this again soon.”

Korra mutters under her breath, rushing out into the snowy night, “For once, we agree on something.”

She trudges through the snow, dragging her feet as she approaches Naga. She pats the polar bear-dog on the head as she mumbles, “People always want something from the Avatar…”

Naga nudges her hand with her nose, whining, and Korra laughs, rolling her eyes as she scratches behind Naga’s ears, “At least you just want to be pet.”

Feeling a prickle on the back of her neck, Korra spins, sensing a presence behind her and immediately igniting a pair of flame daggers in her hands. A figure steps out of the shadows, and Korra lowers her hands, raising her eyebrows in surprise. 

“Aang…what are you doing here?”

“You are troubled, Avatar Korra.”

“I-yes. ‘Troubled’ is one way of putting it I guess” Korra mutters, rubbing the back of her neck.

Aang steps forward, placing a hand on her shoulder, “You’re torn between duty and family. A common issue for Avatars unfortunately.”

Aang’s ever-present smile falls for a moment, his eyes distant as he reminisces on his own life, “My family…well, they were always my first choice, but sometimes that choice wasn’t up to me.”

Korra runs her hands through her hair in frustration, “Exactly, I feel like I’m being pulled in so many different directions, and I don’t know which way is right. My family is important to me, but what do you do when it’s your family that divides you?”

Aang places his fingers under his chin, contemplating for a moment, “Hmm, a difficult question. I suppose when that happens, you’ll need to simply choose what is right.”

Korra throws her hands in to the air, “Simply? Nothing is simple,” she turns away, pacing back and forth as she chuckles to herself, “You sound just like Asami.”

Aang smiles, his eyes sparkling, “I often would consult Katara with decisions like this. Don’t tell her, but I have to admit…she was usually right. As Avatars, our judgement can be clouded by the demands of the world. Sometimes it takes the help of the ones we care about most to light the path through the darkness.”

“She says I just need to trust myself” Korra sighs, thinking back to Asami’s advice.

“Exactly. You have thousands of years of wisdom in you. Trust it. Trust in yourself. You were chosen for a reason. And don’t forget…many before you have faced a world at war, and yet the world still stands.”

Korra nods, “You’re right. I just don’t want to be the one to screw up our streak.”

Aang laughs heartily, grasping Korra by the shoulders once again as he smiles sincerely, “You won’t, trust me. I disappeared in a ball of ice for 100 years, so I would say you’re doing okay.”

Smiling, Korra nods her head, bowing slightly, “Thank you, Avatar Aang.”

“I’m always with you, Korra. Remember we are a part of you as much as you are a part of us.”

Sensing his spirit fading, Korra turns away. Before he can vanish, a sudden thought pops into her mind, and she spins back around, her mind flashing back to an hour earlier, “Wait…you’re _always_ with me?”

Aang smirks, apparently aware of the reason for Korra’s query. His eyes light up with mirth, “Let me rephrase. We are always here for you, whenever you should need us. But no, we do not see all you do. Only in times of great turmoil or anguish or when you request our council are we brought forth in your consciousness.”

“Whew, okay. That’s good,” Korra rubs the back of her neck.

“Funny, Katara asked me that as well after our first time. I remember-" 

Korra waves her arms in the air, “Nope, no! No way, I do not want to hear about that! Goodbye, Aang.”

Aang’s laughter follows her as she jumps onto Naga’s saddle, his image fading as he says, “Goodbye, Avatar Korra.”

As she steers Naga back towards her home, she whispers into the wind, “Thank you.”

* * *

Korra stops Naga outside of her hut, pausing a moment to glance up at the sky and admire the new Southern lights.

_I must be doing something right._

She pushes aside the fur blocking the entrance and is surprised to find her mother waiting for her inside.

“Did Dad send you to talk to me?”

A flash of hurt crosses Senna’s face, “Your father doesn’t know I’m here. Korra, what’s going on between you two?”

Korra moves to sit next to her mother on the couch, averting her eyes to avoid her mother’s knowing gaze, “Ask Dad.”

“I’ve tried, but he won’t talk about it,” Senna responds, genuine hurt in her voice as she continues, “Honey, it breaks my heart to see our family being torn apart like this.”

_Not as much as it breaks mine._

Feeling her anger return, Korra says, “You want to know what’s been going on? I found out Dad’s been lying to me my whole life!” Korra turns, searching her mother’s eyes for recognition, “Unalaq told me everything! How Dad and Tenzin kept me trapped down here while I trained, how Dad got banished from the North!”

Senna’s voice is soft, “So, the truth is out.”

_You lied to me too?_

“You knew. And you never said _anything_ ,” Korra says accusingly, not asking but knowing.

“We were trying to keep our family together-to give you a normal childhood.”

“I never wanted a _normal_ childhood! All I ever wanted to be was the Avatar, but everyone keeps holding me back! Even my own parents! Unalaq’s the only one who believes in me.”

Senna interrupts, “That’s not true, Korra.”

“No? Then why is everyone in the South turning against me when all I’m trying to do is help them!” 

“The problems between the North and the South started long before you were born. You can’t expect to undo them in a day,” Senna replies, her eyes pleading Korra to understand.

Korra’s counters harshly, “So I should just sit back and let the Water Tribes go to war?!” 

“No, but this situation might be out of your control. Varrick’s been plotting a rebellion against Unalaq. He asked your father to join, and-“

Korra rises from her seat, feeling both furious and betrayed by her parents, “Dad is part of a rebellion?!”

Senna reaches out for her, “I don’t know, but I don’t want you getting caught in the middle of it.”

“It’s too late, Mom. I’m already in the middle of it.”

_I have to do something. I have to stop them._  

Korra rushes back out into the night, jumping on Naga and steering her towards the palace. She hears her mother shout after her, but she ignores her, pushing Naga onward.

_I hope I’m not too late._

* * *

Korra bursts into the throne room, calling out for her uncle. Her eyes immediately fall on a group of guards, unconscious and tied to a column.

“Oh no. Uncle!”

She rushes through the familiar halls, heading for the room set aside for the ruler in the North, a room which had previously belonged to her parents.

_This is wrong._

Before she can determine whether it’s her uncle or her father that is the source of these feelings, she turns a corner, spotting a group of rebels in the hallway. Their faces are covered by masks, but she can see they are Southerners, clearly evident in their attire. She skids to a halt, silently moving to hide behind the nearest wall. As she peeks around the corner, she sees a larger man carrying her uncle, who is currently in a state of unconsciousness as he is slung over the larger man’s shoulder. The larger man has the same build has her father, and Korra feels her heart jump into her throat.

_Family or duty. Make the choice._

She steps forward, exposing herself as she pleads, “Dad, don’t do this.”

The man pauses, while another turns her way and says, “Turn around, Avatar. And pretend you didn’t see anything.”

_Maybe I don’t have to choose one…_

“No, leave Unalaq and go. I’ll tell him I tried to stop you, but you escaped. We can still avoid a war,” Korra replies, her voice gentle.

The same man narrows his eyes, unyielding, “No, we can’t.” He raises his arms, dropping into a waterbending stance as he flings a wall of ice at Korra.

Korra rolls to the side, dodging easily but separating herself from the rebels. She watches as they run past her, frustration building.

_Don’t make me fight you, you idiots!_

Korra punches through the ice wall and quickly catches up to the group, sliding down the stairwell on a patch of ice. She reaches the end, launching herself into the air and flipping through the air. Landing with her back to the group, she looks over her shoulder, glaring at the men. 

The same moron from earlier yells at her father, pointing to the exit, “Get him out of here!”

_Wrong move._

Korra takes a step towards her dad, preparing to chase him, but she’s immediately stopped by another wall of ice, this one nearly clipping her chin.

Frustrated, she shouts, “We’re all part of the same tribe! I don’t want to hurt you.”

Apparently not sharing the same sentiment, Korra quickly rolls to her right, dodging a slew of water blasts. She maneuvers herself, subtly flipping and grabbing a cloth banner from the air.

_I hope this works. Please work._

She runs across the room, dodging blast after blast until she reaches a column near the group of rebels. Running up the column, she spins in the air, flinging the banner across two of the guys and airbending it around them and effectively trapping them in the rolled up cloth.

_Two down, two to go._

Approaching the other two, she does a handstand, transitioning into a backflip as she weaves around more water blasts. She lands in between the two men, snatching a rope from one guy’s belt. They immediately try to hit her, but she places a firm kick into her first attacker’s gut, sending him sprawling onto the floor. He stays there, unmoving, but Korra doesn’t have time to worry for his safety, maneuvering the other man’s punching arm through her rope and trapping him against a column.

With all four down, she rushes outside just in time to see her dad taking off on a Sato-snowmobile with Unalaq on the back. She calls out, wanting to try one last time, “Dad, stop!" 

He continues, ignoring her, and Korra feels her heart break as she leaps to the ground, knowing she must stop him. She reaches out, bending a ramp of ice in front of the vehicle and shaping it into an arch, causing it to flip and fall to the ground. Her father’s body slams to the ground, and she can hear him groaning in pain as she rushes over, “Why did you do this, Dad?”

She rips off his mask, prepared to look him in the eye and confront him, but the face that greets her is not her father’s. Shocked, she steps back, “What? Who are you? Where’s my father?”

The man growls at her from his knees, “He wouldn’t help us. He’s a traitor, just like you!”

_He’s not here…_

Unalaq stirs, groaning in pain. She moves quickly, helping him to his feet. He looks around, his eyes dazed as he takes in the scene around him, “Korra, what’s going on?”

Still stunned, Korra just shakes her head. Finally, a group of soldiers come rushing out and help Unalaq to his chambers. One reaches out to Korra, “Avatar Korra, if you would come inside, I’m sure Chief Unalaq would like to speak with you." 

Korra nods, allowing the soldier to lead her back to the throne room. She watches in dismay as the guards put her fellow tribesmen in handcuffs, but she feels a strange sense of relief that her father is not among them.

_He didn’t betray me._

Her thoughts are interrupted by Unalaq’s presence beside her, “Thank you for saving my life.”

Korra turns to her uncle, “I’m just glad I got here in time.”

“Find Varrick. I want him to freeze in prison with the rest of these traitors.” Unalaq commands. 

_No, this is wrong._

As the soldiers begin to walk away, Korra turns to her uncle, “Wait, you can’t just lock them away. That will only make the South angrier.”

“You want them to go free?” Unalaq glares, irritated.

“No but let them stand trial for what they did. Every Water Tribe citizen deserves that right.”

Unalaq’s face softens, “Very well. I will respect the Avatar’s wishes in this matter.”

“Thank you, Uncle” Korra smiles, bowing slightly, “Now, if you’re alright here, I think I need to get back home.”

Unalaq nods, “Of course, Avatar Korra. I will see you soon.”

Korra rushes out and finds Naga once again. Heading back towards home, she is nearly racing the rising sun on the horizon. After a few minutes, she reaches her parents’ house and pushes the door open without knocking. Her mother and father are sitting down to breakfast, and they both look up in surprise.

Standing in the doorway, Korra looks away for a moment, ashamed by her behavior towards her family. Feeling like a small child, she asks, “Is it okay if I come in?”

Her mother’s voice is filled with love, “Of course, we heard what happened. Are you okay?”

Feeling the weight of the past couple of days finally crush her, Korra lets the tears fall from her eyes as she rushes forward, throwing her arms around her father’s shoulders, “I’m so glad you weren’t there. I don’t know what I would have done.”

Resting his hands on Korra’s shoulders, Tonraq’s words are sincere, “I had no idea how far Varrick was willing to go. My brother and I have our differences, but I would never attack him." 

_I know that. I think I’ve always known that._

Korra apologizes, “I’m sorry for thinking you had anything to do with the rebels,” she looks down, her guilt overwhelming her as she continues, “and for all the pain I’ve caused you and Mom.”

Tonraq’s replies softly, “I’m the one who should apologize. After I saw the Southern Lights return, I was so proud of you. I never should have held you back.”

“When your father and I found each other, all we wanted was to live a simple life and raise a family. But then we discovered you were the Avatar, and simple was over. We knew one day the world would need you, and you wouldn’t need us anymore,” Senna adds, smiling at the sight of her family together again.

Korra shakes her head, “Mom, Dad, of course I still need you.”

All three of them reach out to embrace each other. For a moment, everything is perfect again.

But perfection never lasts.

Korra turns hearing the door open and the click of boots on the floor. She sees her uncle standing in the doorway, and Tonraq addresses him, “We weren’t expecting you.”

Unalaq squares his shoulders, and suddenly multiple soldiers enter behind him, immediately taking attack stances.

Unalaq’s voice is cold, “Tonraq, Senna, you are under arrest and will stand trial.”

Tonraq stares in disbelief, “Trial, for what?!”

Unalaq narrows his eyes, tilting his chin up in arrogance, “For conspiring to assassinate me.”

Korra feels her stomach drop. 

_No._

A guard pulls out a pair of handcuffs, moving towards her father, and Korra stands, a dagger of flame already in her wrist. Her voice is a low growl, “Don’t you fucking dare…”

The guard takes a step back, the fear evident in his eyes, but before Korra can make another move, she feels her father’s hand on her shoulder.

“It’s alright, Korra,” Tonraq turns to Unalaq, nodding, “We’ll go with you peacefully, Brother. There’s no need for violence.”

Unalaq’s smirks, “I’m afraid there is.” He motions to the guards again, and this time three men move forward to grab Tonraq. Despite his lack of struggle, one guard even kicks him, forcing him to kneel. As they snap the handcuffs in place, Korra grits her teeth, trying to contain her fury. Fortunately, the guards are much more pleasant with her mother but still choose to place her in handcuffs. After a few moments, Unalaq leads the group outside. Korra stands beside him in silent anger as she watches her parents being loaded into the prisoner truck. 

Her mother turns to look at her one last time, a look of pain evident on her face, and Korra feels her heart crack.

_I just got you both back…_

As the doors slam shut, Korra turns to face her uncle, “You’re making a mistake.”

Unalaq stands there smugly, his hands clasped behind his back, “I wish it hadn’t come to this, but your parents held meetings with the rebels. Right here in their home.”

“I can’t believe you’re doing this to your own family!”

“Rest assured, I’ve appointed Judge Hotah to oversee the trial. He is the most fair and honorable man I know.”

_He better be._

Korra tries one last time, “Uncle, my parents had nothing to do with the men who attacked you!”

“I’m sure you’re right, so we should have nothing to worry about.”

“I hope so,” Korra’s face falls.

_I don’t know what I’ll do if anything happens to them._

* * *

Korra stands embracing her mother, celebrating her release. Judge Hotah’s voice continues, booming throughout the room, “On the charge of treason, you are all found guilty.”

_What?! No, Dad!_

Hotah continues, “The punishment for this crime is death.”

Korra’s mouth falls open in shock. She turns towards the crowd, seeing her girlfriend and Mako jump up from their seats.

_No, this can't be happening._

Judge Hotah rises from his chair, walking out of the room. Korra steps forward, her fists clenched as her body tenses. She shouts after him, “You can’t do this! You take their lives, and I’ll take yours.”

Judge Hotah turns around, and she sees the fear in his eyes.

Unalaq’s smooth voice cuts through her anger, “Korra, calm down. I’ll talk to him.”

Walking over to stand before the judge, Unalaq’s voice projects around the room, “I know I promised to respect whatever decision you made, but I must ask you to reconsider. Show these men and my brother mercy.”

Judge Hotah contemplates his words, nodding, “Very well. I’ll change their punishment. Your lives will be spared, but you will live them out in prison.”

Relieved, Korra watches as her father is led away still in chains. She glances up at Unalaq, “Thank you, Uncle.”

“Of course. I’m just sorry your father was involved in all of this. I suppose he was always bound to cause trouble wherever he went.”

_He’s a good man. Better than you._

Korra narrows her eyes, and Senna steps forward, grabbing her hand, “Korra, come on. Let’s go see your father while we still can." 

* * *

Korra stands in the doorway, watching her mother sobbing softly as she stands at the kitchen table. The visit to her father’s prison had been hard on her mother, and Korra couldn’t bear to see the pain she was in now.

_I know I promised not to do anything rash, but I can’t leave Mom like this. And besides, he didn’t even do anything wrong!_

Walking over, she places her hands on her mother’s shoulders, “It’s okay, Mom.”

Senna speaks, tears falling down her face, “I hate feeling so helpless.”

“I know,” Korra responds, her heart aching at the thought of her mother’s pain…at the image of her father in his icy cell, trapped for the rest of his life.

_But I’m not helpless._

Korra runs outside, ignoring her mother calling after her as she jumps on Naga.

_I can still catch him._

“Go, Naga. Hurry!”

Naga takes off into a sprint, and Korra leads her to road leading out of town, the road she is sure to find a certain judge leaving the city.

After a few minutes of riding, Korra hears a vehicle up ahead. She tightens her grip on the reins, “This is it, girl. Let’s go get him.”

Naga speeds up, easily catching up with the car. Korra directs the polar-bear dog to jump, and Naga leaps to the side, shoving the car and causing the tires to screech as it flails. Eventually, the car skids to a halt, running into a block of ice at the edge of a cliff. Naga runs right up to the car, ripping the door from its hinges. Korra leaps down, her feet landing with a solid thud. She leans into the opening, thankful to have Naga snarling behind her. She reaches into the car, yanking Judge Hotah out by his coat.

Fear evident in his voice, he whimpers, “What do you want?”

Korra slams him against the metal, “It’s not about what I want. It’s about what Naga wants, and she’d like you to let my father out of prison.”

Judge Hotah steps back, terrified, “I-I’m sorry, but there’s nothing I can do! I was just following Unalaq’s orders!”

“What are you talking about?!” Korra yells, confused by Hotah’s explanation. 

_My uncle did this?!_

Judge Hotah cowers in fear, “I-I’ve said too much.”

Korra grabs the man again, twisting him so that his head rests directly inside Naga’s mouth, “Unless you wanna be Naga’s afternoon snack, you better keep talking.”

Hotah continues, pleading, “I’ve worked with your uncle for years! He said he needed everyone to think the trial was fair.”

Korra growls, “So Unalaq told you what to say?!”

“Yes! Every word.”

“Then why did he have you free my mother and change your sentence?” 

“He’s trying to keep you on his side, but he also wants your father out of the way. Just like when he got your father banished…”

Korra’s eyes widen in surprise, “What do you mean ‘he got my father banished?’”

Hotah pauses, apparently realizing his mistake, “Nothing…”

Naga growls, and Korra narrows her eyes, “Keep talking.” 

* * *

 

After letting Hotah scamper away, Korra returned to Harbor City, immediately heading to Asami’s ship.

She barges into the room, shoving open the cabin door, “Guess what? You were right! Unalaq has been lying to me this whole time!” 

Asami stands from her desk, “Woah, Korra slow down. What are you talking about?”

Korra paces around the room, her hands throwing out bursts of flames as she continues, “He got my dad exiled from the North, and he rigged the entire trial! He’s been trying to get rid of my father all along. AND HE’S BEEN USING ME TO DO IT!”

Korra screams in frustration, flinging a ball of fire across the room and leaving a black scorch mark on the metal. As she begins to lose control, she feels the flames creeping up her arms.

“Korra, I need you to breathe before you blow a hole in my ship. Just talk to me.”

Looking down at her hands, Korra takes a deep breath.

_Stop, focus._

After a few moments, she calms enough to extinguish the flames, “How could I have been so stupid, Asami?”

Noticing the absence of fire, Asami approaches her, pulling her into an embrace, “This isn’t your fault, Korra.”

“But it is, I-“

Asami stops her, putting a finger to her lips, “It’s not. And blaming yourself isn’t going to help your father,” Asami steps back to grab her coat off the chair, “Come on, I have an idea.”

Raising an eyebrow, Korra follows after her, intrigued. After several minutes of walking, Korra finds herself in a lavish room of the palace with Mako and Asami staring at her.

“Asami, what are we doing here?" 

Asami points to the platypus-bear decorating the room, “I think I know someone who can help you, Korra.”

Korra rolls her eyes, “I don’t have time for jokes-“

“Korra! Good to see you!”

Jumping into the air, Korra turns to look back at the platypus-bear, “Varrick?!”

Varrick’s head pops out from between the platypus-bear’s teeth, complete with his signature grin, “Hey, kid! What seems to be the problem?”

* * *

 

Korra can’t help but admire her girlfriend’s skill and physique as she takes down the prison guard. She watches as Asami climbs out of the secret passageway, appreciating the view for another moment.

Asami turns, catching Korra’s expression, and she rolls her eyes. She grasps Korra’s arm, pulling her up after Mako despite knowing the Avatar is in no need of assistance. She pulls her close, whispering in her ear, “Stay focused, and stop looking at my ass.”

Korra smirks but takes her girlfriend’s advice, zoning in on the task ahead. She steps forward, searching for the familiar cell. Finding her target, she points, “My dad’s in there.”

The group runs forward, and Mako quickly unlocks the door. Korra slides it open, prepared to find her father’s sleeping form. Instead, she’s met with empty darkness. She looks around, confused, “Where is he?”

The response comes from a familiar voice, echoing down the hallway, “I’m sorry, Korra. You’ll never see your father again.”

_Unalaq. You fucking traitor._

“Where’s. My. Father?!”

Unalaq’s voice is infuriatingly calm, “On a ship, headed to the Northern Tribe. He’ll serve out his sentence there." 

Korra steps forward, her fists clenched as she feels heat begin to gather in her hands, “Bring him back, or I’m taking you out and the rest of your army!”

“Remember who you are. As the Avatar, you cannot threaten war. You must remain neutral, or our tribes will never find unity.”

_I’m so sick of your lies, Uncle._

“You don’t want unity. You want power. You’ve always been jealous of my father, haven’t you? You got him banished so you could become Chief, and I bet it just _killed_ you to learn he was the Avatar’s father. No wonder you kept trying to take me away from him!" 

Unalaq responds softly, still trying to worm his way out of trouble, “All I’ve ever wanted is to help you realize your destiny.” 

“Well, I don’t want your help anymore,” Korra responds sarcastically.

_In case that wasn’t already fucking clear._  

“If you start a war, the dark spirits will annihilate the South, and even I will be powerless to stop them,” Unalaq warns.

_Enough._

“I’m done being manipulated by you. You’re going to bring my father back, then you and your troops will return to the North,” Korra turns to walk away, her words final.

Unalaq’s voice is quiet, deadly, “And why would I do that?” 

Korra smirks, her voice just as threatening, “Because you still need me to open the Northern portal.”

“No. I don’t,” Korra’s shoulders fall as she hears her uncle’s words.

Sensing her hesitation, he continues, “You’ve served your purpose.” 

_How dare you?!_

Korra whips around, flinging a wave of fire at her uncle. He extinguishes the flames easily with his waterbending, quickly returning with an attack of his own as he hurls a shard of ice directly at Korra’s head. She breaks the first one in half, barely dodging the second as she turns to see the ice fly between Mako and Asami. Without missing a beat, Mako jumps past her, sending a wave of fire of his own at Unalaq, but Unalaq dodges that as well, knocking Mako to the side with a blast of water.

_You’re faster than you look, old man._

Unalaq tries to knock Korra to the ground, sending another stream of water at her, but she leaps over it, twisting in the air to land in an airbending stance.

_Let’s see you dodge this._  

Korra sends a vortex of air at her uncle, sending him sprawling backwards to the end of the hallway and slamming him against the wall.

On his feet again, Mako shouts, “If we can get to Varrick’s boat, we can still save your father.”

Wanting to finish him off, but knowing time is precious, Korra turns away, leaving Unalaq on his knees, “Let’s go!”

She follows Asami and Mako to the boat, running up the deck to the captain’s chair to see that Varrick is still in the platypus-bear suit. Bolin turns to look at the incoming group, “Where’s your dad?”

“On a ship headed north. Think we can catch up to it?" 

Varrick’s gaze is focused on the blockade ahead, “Sure! Once you get us past our friends from the North.”

Korra sighs in frustration, “If only we had a plane to get me close to those ships, I could waterbend them out of the way.”

Varrick raises an eyebrow, “A plane?! Well why didn’t you say so?”

He slams his paw down on a huge button, and an alarm blares throughout the ship. Korra watches in amazement as a full-size plane rises to the deck below.

Shocked, Mako asks, “Umm, why do you have a plane on your boat?" 

Varrick seems confused by his question, “In case the boat sinks of course!”

Asami leans over, examining the deck, “But there’s no runway. How are we supposed to take off?”

Varrick shouts, “Zhu Li, take a note! Build runway.” 

Zhu Li’s muffled affirmative “Yes, sir,” comes from the belly of the platypus bear.

_Your assistant is in there too? You know what? I’m not even going to ask._

Korra looks from the plane to the water, judging the distance, “I have an idea.”

* * *

 

After a quick explanation of her plan, she and Mako are standing on the wings of the plane while Asami sits in the pilot seat, firing up the engines. She turns to look at her girlfriend, giving her the thumbs up. Feeling the plane slide forward, Korra shouts, “Now!” firing a huge jet of fire behind her. On the opposite side, Mako proceeds to do the same. The plane plummets off the edge of the boat, barely grazing the water before lifting into the air and soaring towards the blockade.

Korra smiles at Asami, winking at her. Asami laughs, pointing to the blockade ahead, “We’re not finished yet, Avatar.”

Centering herself, Korra drops into the Avatar State, focusing on building a giant wave of water. She pushes it towards the blockade, creating a path directly through the center as she moves ship after ship, just in time for Varrick to steer his yacht through the opening.

With Varrick and Bolin safely through, Korra scans the horizon for another ship, knowing her father and the rest of the prisoners will be there. After a few minutes, she spots a lone battleship against the setting sun and shouts to Asami, “There, my dad’s on that ship!" 

Asami nods her head, steering the plane towards the boat. She shouts back to get Korra’s attention, motioning her to come closer. As she walks towards the center, Asami compensates for the movement, balancing the plane perfectly. With Korra next to the cockpit, she shouts, “I can’t exactly land this thing in the middle of the ocean. What are we going to do?” 

Korra looks at the ship as it gets closer, another idea coming to mind, “We’ll use this as a distraction. When we get close, we’ll jump off.”

Asami raises her eyebrows, opening her mouth to protest, but Korra raises her hand, “Don’t worry, I’ll catch you.”

Asami smiles at her, “You better, or you can sleep in a different cabin tonight.”

Smiling back at her girlfriend, Korra resists the urge to kiss her. She stands up shouting to Mako that they’ll need to jump as they approach the ship. He nods his head in understanding, and Korra shifts to look back towards the ship. Asami flies high overhead, then directs the plane to dive, locking the steering mechanism. As the plane plummets towards the water, Korra grasps Asami’s hand. She shouts, “Jump!” pulling the engineer with her and bending the water around the three of them to create an air bubble. 

Watching the plane explode above them, Korra points to the other side of the ship, swimming underneath the hull. Glancing at her friends, she nods seeing their unwavering determination, and launches them out of the water on a towering vortex, placing them directly on the deck behind the guards. Trailing two water whips behind her, Korra sends the guards over the rails with a single motion, freezing another one against the metal wall of a ship. She approaches him with a fire in her eyes, “Where are the prisoners?”

The guard whimpers in response, eventually forming words, “Down that hallway. Turn right, then it’s the second door on the left.” 

Korra nods her head, snatching the keys from his belt. She easily finds the door, opening it to find her father and the other Southerners.

Tonraq stands, a frown on his face, “What are you doing here?!”

“Let’s go, Dad. I’m breaking you out. All of you.”

Not needing to be told twice, the prisoners rush out, following after her. Tonraq pushes through, catching up to his daughter, “Korra, this is crazy. You promised me you wouldn’t do anything rash!”

Korra looks up at her father, “I had to. I’ll explain later.”

She leads them through a corridor, finding the loading bay. Asami presses a button, extending the gangplank, and Korra directs her tribesmen outside, seeing Varrick’s yacht waiting at the end of the plank.

With everyone through, another group of guards begins flinging water at the Northerners from above. Korra and Mako create a barrier of fire, quickly evaporating any attacks sent their way. Her tribesmen leap across, and Asami, Mako, and Korra follow quickly behind them. Flinging one last fireball, Korra hits the engine of the battleship.

“Good luck following us now, assholes.”

Tonraq frowns at her, crossing his arms over his chest, “Korra, language!”

“Well they are!” Korra huffs, mimicking his stance.

Asami giggles beside her, breaking the tension, and Korra sighs, “I’m sorry. I just couldn’t let them take you. Not after all that Unalaq has done.” 

Tonraq furrows his brow, his gray eyes darkening, “What are you talking about?”

Asami moves to stand beside Korra, placing her hand on Korra’s shoulder. Korra reaches up, grasping the girl’s pale hand with her own and squeezing it in thanks. 

Asami turns to Mako, motioning that they should leave, “I think this is a family discussion.”

Mako nods, bowing awkwardly to Korra’s father, “Right, of course. Umm…see you later, Mr. Chief Tonraq, sir.” With an even more awkard salute, Mako rushes away, heading back towards the captain’s deck to see his brother.

Asami looks back at Korra with a soft smile, and nods to Tonraq, “I’m glad you’re safe, sir. All of you."

Tonraq bows his head, “Thank you, Asami. My daughter is lucky to have friends like you.” 

With a blush on her face, Asami turns away, following much more gracefully after Mako. Watching her girlfriend walk away, Korra can do nothing but agree with her father’s words.

_“Lucky” doesn’t even begin to cover it. I guess I’ll need to tell my parents we are more than friends at some point too…Another time._

She exhales, steeling herself for the already difficult discussion ahead. Looking up to meet her father’s eyes, she continues, “Unalaq betrayed you, Dad. He’s the reason you were exiled from the North, and he rigged the trial. That judge was just doing what Unalaq told him to do. And those raiders…Unalaq hired them to lead you to the forest. He’s been manipulating us this entire time.” 

Tonraq’s mouth drops open, and he shakes his head, “My brother…when did you find all of this out, Korra? How did you…”

Korra reaches up to rub the back of her neck, knowing her father wouldn’t approve of her methods, “I, uh, persuaded Judge Hotah to tell me. He and Naga aren’t really friends.”

Tonraq rubs the bridge of his nose, “Korra…”

Ignoring her father’s scolding tone, Korra continues, “So once I knew the truth, I couldn’t sit by and do nothing.”

“My own brother betrayed me,” Tonraq looks away, pain marking his features, “and our entire tribe.” 

The man by her father’s side looks at Tonraq, steel in his gaze, “What’s our next move?”

_Even now, they look to you as their leader. How could I have ever thought you were anything less?_

Korra feels the sharp stab of pain in her heart at the memory of her earlier behavior, but she pushes it aside, listening as her father speaks, “I’ve been running from my past for too long. It’s time to put my brother in his place.” 

“You have our support, Chief Tonraq,” the men behind him exclaim, placing their fists over their hearts in a salute.

Korra mimics their action, “Mine too. I’ll be proud to fight alongside you, Dad.”

Tonraq’s voice is firm, “No, Korra.”

“But you said the South doesn’t stand a chance against Unalaq’s forces? I can help!”

“The best way for you to help is by getting the President of the United Republic on our side. The South can give Unalaq a good fight for a while, but we’ll need the United Forces in order to win this war.”

Korra lowers her gaze, knowing her father is right despite her urge to fight. Accepting his reasoning, Korra responds, “Alright, I’ll get you all the help you need,” she moves forward, embracing her father, “I love you, Dad.”

He rests his chin on her head, relaxing into her arms, “I love you too,” he steps back, gripping her shoulders, “Now, you need to get going. We’re counting on you.”

Korra nods, looking at the men around her father, “I won’t let you down.”

* * *

 

Watching her father and the rest of her tribesmen fade into the distance, Korra can’t help but feel the weight of her actions.

_I’ve divided the North and the South now more than ever._

Bolin sighs, “I really need to thank you, Korra.”

“For what? I started a civil war!” Korra replies, confused.

“Exactly! Now Eska and I are officially broken up.”

_Oh yeah…ending your relationship with my psycho cousin was totally worth a war between my people._

Before Korra can respond, Varrick exclaims, “Oh, looks like we have company. And not the fun kind!”

Sighing in exasperation, Korra moves to look at the horizon, spotting a strange wall of water.

_Well that’s a weird looking wave?_

Bolin snatches the spyglass from Varrick, “What is that?”

Suddenly he gasps, rubbing his eyes before looking through it again. He stiffens, “That…would be my darling Eska. Quick question, is this thing fast enough to get away from my crazy, waterbending ex-girlfriend?” 

Varrick grins at him from between the platypus-bear’s teeth, “Why do you think I built this boat?”

Korra moves to stand behind Bolin and Asami, reaching for the spyglass just as Varrick slams the throttle forward. With a jolt, the boat has a sudden burst of speed, careening off towards Republic City and sending Asami tumbling back into Korra’s arms.

Korra stumbles, falling as she catches the engineer and landing on the ground with the engineer’s elbow firmly in her side.

Wincing in pain, Korra mutters, “Why are you _always_ landing on top of me?”

Asami pushes herself up and reaches down to help Korra to her feet. As the engineer pulls her closer, she whispers, “Probably because I _always_ enjoy being on top of you.” 

Korra blushes, quickly realizing they are not alone in the room. She coughs, “Umm, Asami and I are going to go to bed. Separately, of course! But yeah, long day, you know?!”

Varrick shouts over his shoulder, “Sure, there are plenty of cabins to choose from. Enough where you may even have your own floor. Just don’t go in Room 213. That’s where I keep my personal collection of domesticated honey-bees. Have to have a constant supply of honey for my tea, you know?” 

Not sure if he’s serious, Korra just nods her head, “Right…we’ll just pick a different floor.”

Mako and Bolin barely spare them a glance, muttering a quick “goodnight” as the two speak in hushed tones, Bolin clutching his knees as he rocks side to side and glances around nervously. 

_That’s what you get for dating my cousin, bro._

Not sparing another thought for Bolin, Korra rushes after Asami out the door. As soon as they turn a corner, Asami grabs her hand, pulling her in for a kiss. She steps back, brushing aside a lock of Korra’s hair, “I’ve been wanting to do that all day.”

Korra leans back in, pressing their lips together again and deepening the kiss this time. Sighing as she feels Asami’s hands roam down her back, Korra steps forward, forcing Asami against the metal wall of the ship. Asami nips her lip, tugging gently, and Korra pulls back breathless. Rubbing her nose against Asami’s, Korra smiles softly, “Me too,” letting her lips trail down Asami’s neck, she continues, “especially when you look this irresistible all the damn time…”

Asami smirks, “Me? You’re one to talk. Now, let’s go find a bed before I have you fuck me against this wall.”

Korra’s eyes widen, her mouth suddenly dry, “Umm, we _can’t_ do that?” 

Laughing, Asami places her fingers against Korra’s chin, closing her mouth, “As much as I would love to, let’s save it for another time when the temperature isn’t below freezing, and our friends aren’t right around the corner.”

Korra pouts, “Fine, another time.”

Asami laughs again, taking Korra’s hand to drag her through a door and down a hallway filled with rooms. Apparently finding one she likes, Asami grasps the handle and shoves it open, tugging Korra inside. As soon as the door shuts behind them, Asami pulls Korra in for another kiss. With the subtle reminder that her friends are somewhere on the ship, Korra reaches behind her, finding the lock on the handle and securing it.

Now with both hands free, Korra puts them to good use, allowing them to wander across Asami’s body and down to her hips. Reaching around to Asami’s ass, Korra lifts her, directing her legs around her waist.

Asami smiles against Korra’s lips in response, “I love when you do that.”

Korra responds with a kiss, carrying her over to the bed. She gently lowers her down, never once breaking contact. With Asami resting against the mattress, Korra moves her lips to the engineer’s pale neck, sucking gently. Asami moans, placing her hand against the back of Korra’s neck and pulling her closer. Korra bites down in response, and Asami gasps. Blue eyes darken with desire, and Korra growls, “I love when you make that sound.”

Sliding in between the other girl’s hips, Korra pushes her leg against the Asami’s core. She watches in satisfaction as Asami bites her lip, repressing another moan. As she starts to move again, Asami places her hands on Korra’s hips, stopping her in place. Sitting up, the engineer begins tugging at her clothes to remove them, tossing her shirt over her head.

In the midst of reaching for her own shirt, Korra pauses seeing the sight in front of her, a green-eyed goddess with painted red lips and the perfect balance of feminine curves and toned muscle. Allowing her thoughts to escape, she whispers, “You’re stunning." 

In response, Asami reaches forward, pulling Korra in for a gentle kiss. Feeling the soft skin beneath her hands, Korra pulls the other girl closer, seeking more and parting Asami’s lips with her own. As the kiss deepens, Asami allows her hands to travel lower, reaching for the hem of Korra’s shirt, but Korra’s hands on her breasts seem to provide too much of a distraction. Sensing her struggle, Korra slides off the bed, standing up momentarily to remove her shirt. Asami whimpers at the loss of contact, and Korra pauses to kiss her gently, “Hold on, baby.”

Starting with the fur at her waist and her arm bands, she slowly peels off each item of clothing. Asami sits up on the bed, groaning, “Korra…” 

Pulling her shirt over her head and removing her breast band, Korra reaches down for the drawstring of her pants. Seeing her girlfriend frustrated, she grins, “Would you prefer I leave these on?”

Asami lets her eyes roam across Korra’s body, her gaze lingering on Korra’s chiseled abs. She licks her lips, “No, but I’m seriously evaluating how to cut down on all of these layers.”

“Take it up with the Water Tribes. It’s just our traditional garb.”

Asami rises from the bed, now wandering over to run her hands across Korra’s pants, “Maybe if I just changed the material…”

The engineer pauses, apparently deep in thought as she continues to stroke Korra’s thighs. When her hands move to the inside of Korra’s leg, Korra shivers, reaching down to stop Asami’s hand in its tracks.

Her voice hoarse with desire, Korra says, “’Sami, as much as I love your genius brain, maybe you can study the clothes when they aren’t on me because I am not standing still if you keep doing that.”

Pulling her hand to her lips, Korra places a gentle kiss against Asami’s knuckles, ceasing the turning gears in Asami’s eyes.

Asami eyes glint mischievously, and she trails her hand down Korra’s chest and across her abdomen. Korra tenses in response, closing her eyes as she breathes out, “Asami…”

As she opens them, Korra can feel the fire blazing in her, sparked by the electric touch of Asami’s fingers. She growls, reaching out to pull Asami’s body against her own and kissing her roughly.

Impatient, Korra kneels, unbuttoning the clasp on Asami’s pants and dragging them down her legs along with her black underwear. As the engineer steps out gracefully, Korra stays kneeling, kissing the apex of Asami’s thighs. At the contact, Korra hears Asami’s breath hitch in her throat, and she delves deeper, sliding her tongue into the warm opening. 

Asami closes her eyes, moving her hips slowly against Korra’s mouth, searching for more friction, more contact. Korra slides her hands backwards, her nails digging into Asami’s ass and pulling her closer. Although enjoying the sweet taste between Asami’s folds, Korra knows she has teased long enough. Moving her mouth upwards, she finds the throbbing, sensitive bud, clasping it gently between her lips. 

Asami sighs in relief, placing her hand against Korra’s face, stroking her cheek. Korra stills, relishing in the contact, but eventually Asami starts to move again and Korra responds, moving one hand back around to slip a finger into the growing wetness. Sliding another finger in, Korra angles her wrist so that her she can hit the front wall. She pumps slowly in and out, working against the motion of her girlfriend’s hips.

Suddenly Asami shouts, her walls tightening around her and a flood of wetness coats Korra’s fingers. Not wanting to miss the taste, Korra switches her fingers and mouth, lapping up the delicious wetness while rolling the bud between her fingers. Korra feels nails tighten in the back of her neck, and she groans, knowing she needs to maintain the movement to help Asami through her orgasm. After some time, the fluttering of her walls fades, and Korra stands up, reaching an arm around to wrap around Asami’s waist. She can feel the engineer’s legs shaking slightly beneath her, so Korra reaches down to lifting the other girl and carry her to bed.

Asami curls into her chest, purring contentedly, and Korra smiles at the expression of pure bliss on the girl’s face. She sets her down, and Korra leans back to move away but is stopped by Asami’s hand around her neck.

“Get back here, Korra. I’m not finished with you yet.”

Korra laughs, leaning down to kiss her girlfriend. In a burst of energy, Asami rolls, flipping them so that their positions are reversed.

Asami smiles down at Korra, her hair falling around their faces, “I told you. I like being on top of you.”

Korra raises her eyebrow, “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Placing her lips against Korra’s ear, Asami whispers, “That’s the second time you’ve made me come first,” Asami pauses to place a kiss on the sensitive skin there, and Korra shudders as she continues, “and I think that’s the fastest orgasm I’ve ever had.” 

Opening her mouth to reply, Korra begins, “Well, I had to distract you somehow, you-“ she groans, feeling Asami bite softly into her ear.

“You’re my favorite distraction,” Asami growls, her green eyes darkening.

* * *

 

Korra feels the softness of the pillow beneath her and the comforting weight of Asami’s body on top of her. She’s in a state of bliss, completely at peace as she runs her fingers along Asami’s spine, tracing the outlines in the silk of her skin.

Asami’s voice breaks the silence, “When did you know?”

“Know what?” Korra asks, relatively unfocused.

Asami sits up, flipping over to rest her chin on Korra’s chest and giggling at the grin on the water tribe girl’s face. She continues, “When did you know you loved me?”

Korra hums, smiling as she tries to picture the singular moment. After running through her memories, she responds, “You know, I don’t know if it was any one moment. Not like yours. Don’t get me wrong, I _wanted_ you from the moment I saw you…even if I didn’t understand my feelings at the time. I thought that would go away, but it never did. Instead, every moment I spent with you only made me want you more,” she pauses, beginning to run her fingers through Asami’s hair unconsciously, her eyes gazing off into the distance, “I think I fell for you in pieces…loving you a little more every time you smiled or laughed, or when I saw your courage or your brilliance. Maybe it was every time you made me lose my breath when I saw your strength or your beauty but more than all those things, I think I was most captivated by your heart. I’ve never met someone with a-“ she waves her free hand around, searching for the word, “-I guess a goodness quite like yours. I even asked the other Avatars about it. They said we’ve only found people like you in a few lifetimes.”

Asami curls in to Korra’s chest, placing a gently kiss along her neck before saying, “You know sometimes I forget?”

Korra looks down at her, her brow furrowed, questioning, “Forget what?" 

“That you’re the Avatar. That you’ve already lived a hundred lifetimes. When it’s just you and me like this, I forget you’re this all-powerful master of the universe and all that.”

Korra laughs, “’Sami, you’ve made it very clear you’re no damsel in distress yourself. I mean you’re the CEO of Future Industries, one of the most brilliant minds in Republic City, and not to mention one of the best fighters I’ve ever seen, even among benders.”

Asami blushes, “That’s not my point. Yes, you’re amazingly powerful, but I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m glad that you’re still you. I don’t know if people realize there’s this incredible person behind the Avatar. I just don’t want the world to take that away from you,” she trails off, more quietly, “I don’t want the world to take you away from me.”

Korra looks down, seeing Asami’s eyes glisten. She reaches up, brushing her fingers across her cheek, “Hey, I’m not going anywhere, okay? I can’t imagine losing who I am…not when I have someone like you by my side. You are _my_ balance, and there’s no one I would rather give my heart to, ‘Sami,” Korra sits up, pulling Asami with her and forcing their gazes to meet, “I’m yours. The Avatar and her heart are yours." 

Asami leans closer, brushing her lips against Korra’s in a soft kiss. But before Korra can deepen it, she pulls away, her eyes serious, “Korra, I hope you know that it’s you I love. I love the Avatar because it’s a part of you, but make no mistake, I fell in love with Korra. The adorably awkward, occasionally infuriating, annoyingly arrogant,” Korra leans back, protesting but Asami shushes her with a finger against her lip, “strongest, kindest, most remarkable girl I’ve ever met. Please don’t forget that. I would love you if you sold cabbages on the street,” she pauses smirking as she runs her hands along Korra’s abs, “although you being an all-powerful bender certainly has its perks.” 

Korra’s breath hitches in her throat. Speechless, she responds with a kiss expressing everything in one movement while thanking her for her words. Korra reaches up to cup Asami’s cheek, “How did I ever live without you?”

“Oh, don’t worry. I'm not going anywhere. At least not for the next few hours.” Asami replies, a mischievous glint in her eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get Asami's full payback scene in there, but it was already such a long chapter haha I promise I'll make it up to you guys later. Feel free to shoot some requests my way since I owe you one :)


	19. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update for you guys, and I know it's been a while! I've got good news, sort of bad news, and great news. See the end of the chapter for those notes! Don't worry, I'll just tell you right now, these updates should start coming much more often because I'm back with some free time!
> 
> I took some suggestions and tried to add more Korrasami fluff, romance, and smut. Of course there's a little bit of plot in there as well, but mostly sweet fluff :) Hope you guys enjoy!

**Republic City**

Korra stands at the bow of the ship, appreciating the breeze on her face as she gazes upon Republic City. Alone on the deck, she closes her eyes and focuses her breathing, attempting to calm herself in preparation for return.

_I can do this. I just have to convince Raiko to let me borrow the entire military…yeah easy peasy. He can’t say no to the Avatar, right? My father is counting on me. My tribe is counting on me._

Her tribe. Her mind fills with the faces of the hundreds of people depending on her to succeed. She feels an ache in her chest as she imagines their looks of disappointment…her failure resulting in her people trapped under Unalaq’s rule forever.

_Shit, what if he says no? What if he won’t even see me!? I can’t do this. I-I can’t breathe._

Just as she’s about to start hyperventilating, strong arms wrap around her waist, and a gentle kiss is placed on her cheek. Korra sinks into the contact, exhaling in relief as she recognizes the warmth of the body beside her and the softness of the lips against her face.

Asami’s chin rests on Korra’s shoulder, her gaze falling on the city ahead, “You okay, baby?”

“This is going to sound weird, but I don’t know if I can do this. What if I can’t convince Raiko to help my tribe,” Korra replies, looking down in shame.

Asami laughs, “It’s not like you to be lacking in confidence. In fact, I would say you often have a bit too much of it. But that doesn’t make what you’re feeling wrong. I’ve had some pretty intimidating business meetings. I know it’s not the same as stopping a war, but things can get difficult when an entire company is depending on your success. Thousands of people and their families who live on that weekly paycheck. It’s a lot of pressure. 

Twisting in Asami’s arms to meet her gaze, Korra grips the other girl’s waist, “Yeah, exactly! This isn’t just about my family’s issues with my uncle. This meeting could determine the fate of all of my people. What if I fail? What if I forget how to speak?! What if Raiko doesn’t even let me see him?!”

Asami gently takes Korra’s hands in her own, lacing her fingers through them, “Korra, first off…you need to breathe. Second, this feeling you’re having, it’s a good thing because it means you care. And third, you’re completely and utterly adorable when you’re flustered.”

Korra groans, “Asamiiii, I’m serious!”

Giggling, Asami holds up her hands in surrender, “Alright, alright. But really, you have to know that you can do this. Your father and your people believe in you, and for what it’s worth, so do I,” she pauses, reaching up to rest her hand against Korra’s cheek, “I don’t think our faith was misplaced.”

Korra bites her lip, still uncertain, “I don’t know, ‘Sami. I can’t fail, not again. I’m the reason Unalaq has control of the South.” 

Asami sighs, her eyes flashing with sadness, “That war was going to happen no matter what, Kor. You can’t blame yourself for your uncle’s ambitions. He was undermining your father before you were even born.” Asami shakes her head, changing tactics, “Look, my father certainly had issues, but he was still a brilliant businessman. He constantly reminded me that the key to his success was knowing there was always a way to win, no matter the obstacles. Now, I suppose this mentality also twisted his morality when it came to avenging my mother’s death, but I think it can be applied here.”

Korra tilts her head to the side, “I’m not following. You want me to secretly fund a rebellion?”

Asami laughs, “No, but I think you should know that Raiko isn’t your _only_ option. If he agrees, great. Problem solved. But if not…well then we will find another way.”

Korra blinks slowly, “We?”

Asami smiles, “Of course, Korra. We’re in this together.”

Korra just stares at her in open-mouthed silence, adoring the girl standing before her. After a few moments, Asami begins to shift uncomfortably, biting her lip, “Korra…are you okay? Did I say something wrong?”

As a reply, Korra pulls the engineer into passionate kiss. Although surprised at first, Asami soon responds, her grip tightening in Korra’s shirt. Switching their positions, Korra presses Asami back into the railing, slotting her hips between the other girl’s legs as she deepens the kiss, her tongue tracing the outline of the soft, red lips before her. Eventually, the need for air forces her to lean back, breathless but grinning when she sees the clear flush on Asami’s fair skin.

Also breathing heavily, Asami rests her hands on Korra’s shoulders, smiling back, “Wow, not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

“Because I love you.”

Before Asami can respond, someone clears their throats nearby, and Korra jumps back, immediately dropping into an offensive, firebending stance. Varrick glances between the two girls, unfazed by Korra’s fire daggers as he exclaims, “We should be docking in Republic City in a couple of minutes. Chief Beifong radioed in already. And can I just say, that woman is TERRIFYING,” he shudders, his facial expression changing to one of frustration as he throws his hands in the air, “and so rude! Honestly, I don’t know why she didn’t want to speak to me. Who doesn’t want to speak to me?! I’m ME! The devastatingly handsome, genius, multi-billionaire who-“

Extinguishing her daggers, Korra grinds her teeth, “Varrick! Did you actually _need_ something,” interrupting the man before he can go on a rant.

Varrick pauses, trying to remember. After a moment, he snaps his fingers, his face lighting up, “Oh yeah, Chief Scary-Lady said she wants to speak with the Avatar and Mako as soon as we arrive. She’ll be waiting for us on the dock.”

Asami rolls her eyes, “Thanks for that _important_ news. Now, shouldn’t you be driving the boat?”

Varrick laughs, throwing an arm around Asami’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, Miss Sato. This boat can drive itself,” he leans closer, whispering conspiratorially, “and I mean that literally. I built it myself as a special, personalized feature.”

Korra steps up, glaring at the man who is now invading her girlfriend’s personal space, wholly prepared to tell him to politely “fuck off”. Luckily, Asami has much more grace and simply comments, “That’s a wonderful addition, but can it _dock_ itself?”

Varrick’s face falls for a moment, and he shouts towards the captain’s deck, “ZHU LI! Make a note: automatic parking!”

Poking her head out the window into the open air, Zhu Li replies, “Yes sir!”

Varrick spins away seemingly satisfied as he clasps his hands behind his back and walks back towards the steering wheel. Just as Korra turns back to face the water, Varrick’s voice rings in her ears once again, “By the way, congratulations on your relationship thing! Good luck handling the press. Oh and all of your fans! They won’t be happy to hear the most eligible person in Republic City has been snatched up.”

Korra scoffs, “Don’t worry, I’m sure people will get over me eventually.”

Asami shoves her playfully, “Umm, Korra, I’m pretty sure he was talking about me.”

“Look, ‘Sami. You’re gorgeous, but can you really compete with these,” Korra flexes her biceps, “or these?” Sliding her shirt up slightly, she smacks her fist against her abs, “best abs in Republic City, and you can quote me on that.”

The engineer rolls her eyes, turning back to face the water, “Oh, I don’t know about the best. Prince Iroh really-“ Suddenly a jet of water streams towards the other girl, soaking her from head to toe.

Korra averts her eyes, a mischievous smirk on her face, “I’m sorry, you were saying?” 

Asami is silent, hands clenched in a tight grip on the metal rail. After a minute or so, Korra’s grin falls from her face, and she begins to cautiously move towards her girlfriend.

She reaches out a hand, placing it gently on the other girl’s shoulder, “Uhh…’Sami?”

With an unexpected smile, the engineer flips her wet hair out of her face and over her shoulder, taking Korra’s hand to pull her in closer.

_This feels like a trick._

Slowly, she backs the Avatar into the railing, leaning in slightly to brush her lips against Korra’s.

 _Okay, I don’t think I care if this is a trick._  

Grinning wickedly, Asami whispers, “Waterbend this.” 

Korra’s blinks, “What?”

Suddenly, Asami flips her over the railing and into the icy bay below. Korra lands with a thud, feeling the wind escape from her lungs as she sinks beneath the waves. She surfaces, gasping for air with an awestruck look on her face. Noticing her girlfriend leaning over the railing, she shouts up to her, “Did you just throw me overboard?!”

Asami shrugs, smirking, “You messed up my hair.”

Judging the distance to the boat above her, Korra propels a blast behind her, using both water and airbending to shoot herself back on board. Landing with a thud, she slams her fist into the metal deck, shaking off droplets of water with a quick waterbending technique. Korra stomps towards her girlfriend, narrowing her eyes. She leans in, attempting to maintain a frown, but caught up in the moment, she can’t help but match the smile on Asami’s face. Korra flashes her signature grin, “What can I say? I couldn’t resist getting you wet again.”

Asami reaches down, running her hands along Korra’s taut stomach, “Well, next time, why don’t we trying using the best abs in Republic City for that instead of waterbending, hmm?”

_Ha, I knew mine were better than Iroh’s._

Korra shivers at the touch, leaning in to try to deepen the kiss, but Asami places a quick peck on her lips, turning away to head back towards the captain’s deck. The engineer saunters up the stairs providing the perfect view as the wet clothes cling to her body, and Korra can’t help but stare after her in awe.

_Okay, yep. She was definitely the most eligible._

* * *

 

“Welcome home, Avatar. Thanks for starting a war,” Chief Beifong glares, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

Clenching her fists in anger, Korra leans forward, “I didn’t start a war,” she hesitates, thinking of how she had attacked a Northern ship to rescue her father and also fought her uncle, “Well, I did, but it’s more complicated than you’re making it seem.”

Lin rolls her eyes, her icy gaze falling on Mako, “Mako, I want you back on the beat. There’s going to be a Southern Water Tribe peace march tonight. I need you there to make sure things don’t get out of hand.”

Mako nods, “I’m all yours.”

Korra straightens her shoulders, “I’ll go too. The people of the South need to see that the Avatar is on their side in the fight against the Northern invaders.”

Sarcasm dripping from her words, Lin sighs, “Greatttt. That should calm them down.”

As the Chief stomps off, Mako turns towards Korra, his voice hesitant, “Maybe you should sit this one out?”

“What?!”

“I just think having you there blatantly supporting one side will only make things worse. You could at least try to seem neutral,” Mako cringes, shrugging his shoulders.

Korra replies, her irritation growing, “I’m not neutral. The North invaded my home. The only reason I’m here is to get the Republic to send troops to help the South.”

Varrick steps forward, interrupting, “Zhu Li’s already scheduled a meeting for us with President Raiko tomorrow. We’ll get him on board!”

Mako scoffs, “Whatever. I’ve gotta go to work.”

_Thanks for the support, Officer. Sheesh, no wonder we broke up._

Asami slips behind Korra, trailing a hand against her shoulders, “I better go check on my factory.”

Korra clenches her fists, “I’m going to go find out about this peace march.”

As she walks away, she hears Varrick exclaim, “And I am dying for a pedicure!”

_What a strange guy._

Bolin shouts after the group, “So, uh, what should I be doing?”

Mako shouts over his shoulder, his frustration clear, “I don’t know, Bolin. Figure something out.”

Korra ignores him, walking faster to catch up to Asami. Keeping her voice low, she mutters, “So about what Varrick said on the ship…are we going to start telling people about-“ she pauses, gesturing between them, “this.”

Asami raises her eyebrows, “If you’re ready, sure. I can get my marketing team on a press release, and we’ll probably need to schedule some in-person interviews. But before we do that, we should probably tell the guys what’s going on.”

Korra narrows her eyes, “Right. Well, I don’t really want to talk to Mako right now. He’s kind of a complete and total asshole. Not sure how I missed that before, but-“

Grasping Korra’s hand, Asami squeezes gently, forcing her girlfriend to face her, “Korra…he’s just trying to help. And he should know. He dated both of us after all.”

Running her hand through her hair, Korra sighs, “Fine, I’ll talk to him about it later. Don’t schedule the press conference yet. I’ll let you know when I’ve talked to Bolin and Mako." 

Asami smiles, “Thank you,” she winks, “just don’t take too long because I kind of got used to kissing you whenever I want. And having you stay the night.”

Korra blushes, coughing, “I mean…I can still do that, right?”

Asami shrugs her shoulders, “Sure, right after you explain to Tenzin why you won’t be at Air Temple Island every night.”

Korra’s face falls, “Rigghttttt. I’ll get back to you on that one.”

Asami laughs, and Korra nearly melts into the floor at the sound. Pulling Korra into a hug, Asami squeezes her tightly as she whispers against her ear, “I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

Korra squeezes back, knowing she will miss the other girl’s constant presence, “I love you too, ‘Sami.”

Asami steps back, turning away to walk quickly to her waiting car. The driver nods at her as she slides into the backseat. Seeing the door shut and the car pulling away, Korra deflates, feeling her girlfriend’s absence already.

_Ughh, guess it’s time to get back to reality._

* * *

Later that evening, Korra sits atop Naga, leading the group of Southerners in the peaceful protest through the city. She’s surrounded on all sides by angry Northerners, and cries of anger and booing seem to follow her through the streets. Trying to keep her cool, she scans the crowd in search of threats. 

“Worst Avatar ever!”

“You suck!”

“Get a real dog!”

_Really? They’re going to pick on Naga?_

Korra reaches down, patting Naga’s fur, “Don’t worry, girl. Everything’s okay.”

Naga looks around nervously, sniffing the air. Suddenly, her fur stands on end, and Korra looks up just as the Southern Water Tribe’s cultural center bursts into flames, explosions shaking the streets.

The fire lights up the sky, turning night into day, and Korra freezes, shocked at the destruction. 

Naga seems to sense her hesitation and takes off, running back towards the building. Snapping out of her daze, Korra leaps out of the saddle, pulling water from a nearby fountain of Chief Sokka and throwing it onto the inferno. Again and again, she pulls water, but the blaze continues to rage on. 

Mako approaches her, forcing her to pause her movements. She gestures to the ruined building, “The Northern Water Tribe is out of control.” 

Eyes wide with shock, Mako replies, “I saw a firebender running away from the blast. The North might not be responsible for this.”

“Of course, they’re responsible. Who else would it be?” Korra counters, irritated.

Hearing a firetruck approach, Korra glances back at her ex-boyfriend, “Look, if you’re not here to help, then get out of the way.”

She turns, sprinting off to aid the firefighters. With the few waterbenders standing before her, she directs them to combat the blaze at multiple points. After a few minutes, they eventually extinguish the fires, but the building remains as a shell of its former glory.

Korra looks down, a tear slipping from her eyes, “How could they do this? Raiko has to listen now. There’s no stopping this war.”

* * *

 

Korra walks up to the giant door, raising her hand to knock. Naga sits behind her panting. With her shoulders slumped in exhaustion and her face covered in soot and ash, Korra knows she looks absolutely awful.

The door swings open, and Korra is greeted by a surprised staff member, “Uhhh, Avatar Korra. We weren’t expecting you this evening. I’m afraid Miss Sato isn’t here.”

Korra runs her hand over her face, mumbling, “Of course she isn’t.”

“Did you say something, Miss?” 

Korra looks up, trying not to take her anger out on this innocent man, “Yes, do you know where I could find her?”

The man looks the Avatar up and down, his voice sincere, “I’m really sorry, but I don’t. I’m afraid there are numerous options. Future Industries has a few offices and several warehouses I can think of if you would like me to write them down.”

Korra glances back at her tired polar-bear dog, “No, that’s alright. Thank you,” she hops back in Naga’s saddle, looking back at the man, “Just tell her I stopped by, would you?”

The man nods his head, “Of course, Avatar Korra….And I’m sorry about the cultural center.”

Korra turns Naga away before the man can see the tears in her eyes. She whispers to herself, feeling the wind against her face as she directs Naga back towards Air Temple Island, “Me too.”

* * *

After feeding and cleaning Naga and putting her away in the stables, Korra is utterly and completely exhausted. She drags her feet up the steps, hating the silence of the island. She had forgotten about Vacation Tenzin, wishing the Airbending family had been around now to comfort her. The memory of her last interaction with Tenzin causes her to cringe.

_I’m so sorry, Tenzin. You were right. You were just trying to help me, and you were right. Unalaq just wanted to use me._

She covers her face, fighting tears as she sees visions of Tenzin, hurt and betrayal on his face as Korra dismisses him in favor of Unalaq’s mentorship. Another flashes through her mind-Unalaq sneering at her as he tells her he doesn’t need her anymore. The visions come in waves now: her father trapped in chains, her mother crying in their kitchen, a little girl throwing a snowball at her, and the cultural center…burning.

Feeling the anger and frustration bubble in her chest, she lets out a scream, punching the stone column in front of her. She feels the knuckles in her hand crack, but she ignores the pain, hitting it again and again until blood smears the white stone.

Korra stops, falling to her knees and breathing heavily. Her hands shake as she lets her head fall, her fingers running through her hair.

“Korra?”

Korra spins, turning to find her girlfriend staring at her, her face red and blotchy, makeup smeared, and eyes swollen slightly from crying. And yet, she had never seen anything more beautiful. 

“Asami, how-“

Asami rushes over, kneeling beside Korra as she pulls her into her arms and interrupts her with a kiss. For a moment, the pain of the day disappears, and Korra feels warmth flood her body. Asami’s hand slide lower, grazing against Korra’s own, and Korra flinches, hissing in pain. 

Asami breaks away, examining the injuries as she takes Korra’s hands in her own. She stands, pulling Korra up with her, “A few hours without me, and you’re already bleeding again,” she sighs, reaching out to place a hand against Korra’s cheek, “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Korra follows the other girl in a daze, letting Asami lead them to Korra’s old room. As they step inside, Asami turns back to face Korra. Aware of her fragile state, she speaks softly, “I think a shower would do us both some good.”

Korra stands there in silence, and Asami approaches her. She reaches out to grasp Korra’s clothes, “Can I take these off?”

Nodding almost imperceptibly, Korra allows her girlfriend to undress her. Using an engineer’s hands, Asami proceeds, each move precise yet perfectly gentle.

Asami speaks softly as she slips Korra’s shirt over her head, directing Korra to lift her arms, “I went to the cultural center to find you, but no one knew where you went. I know it’s stupid, but I was worried. You’re exactly the kind of person to run into a burning blaze. Anyway, I checked the police station and Raiko’s office, and finally I came here. I didn’t know where else to go.”

Blinking slowly, Korra shakes her head as she comes out of the daze, almost laughing, “I went to your house to find you…”

Not caring that her girlfriend is covered in ash, blood, and sweat, Asami pulls the broken Avatar into her arms. Wrapped in this embrace, Korra finally allows herself to cry, knowing she’s safe with Asami.

The engineer says nothing, understanding there are no words that can soothe this pain. She simply strokes Korra’s hair, tears in her own eyes. Feeling the pieces of her heart return, Korra steps back, nothing but love and adoration in her gaze. She reaches out, her hands shaking as she touches Asami’s shirt, “Here, let me.”

Asami sighs in relief, seeing the life return to Korra’s eyes, “Yes. Please.”

Korra allows her hands to caress her girlfriend’s side as she slides Asami’s jacket off her shoulders and gently tugs the shirt over her head. She leans in, placing a gentle kiss against Asami’s lips as her hands slide lower to the engineer’s skirt.

Korra slips the soft material of the skirt, tights, and underwear down the engineer’s toned legs, letting Asami place a hand against her shoulder for support as she steps out of it. When Korra rises again, Asami reaches down to remove the fur around Korra’s waist and her pants, next sliding the breast band over her head. 

Korra sighs in relief, looking at the pile of her clothes on the floor, “We’re probably going to need to burn those.” 

Asami smirks, “Don’t be ridiculous, I can do laundry.”

Raising her eyebrows in surprise, Korra asks, “You know how to do laundry?” 

“You don’t?”

Korra hesitates, rubbing the back of her neck, “Uhhh…”

Asami rolls her eyes, “We’ll save that lesson for another time. Come on, let’s just get in the shower already. I think we’ve both had a long enough day.”

Reaching out, the engineer turns on the hot water, allowing it to warm up to the right temperature. Thankful for the heating system and multiple heads to spray water, Asami pulls them both into the stream, sinking into the falling water. Korra winces, feeling the sting on her hands, and Asami frowns at the noise. She grasps Korra’s chin, her eyes hard and serious, “Korra, promise me you won’t do that again. You can’t hurt yourself like that.”

Korra’s ocean blue eyes lock onto the engineer’s emerald gaze, noticing the drops of water, falling from her dark eyelashes. She nods, “I promise I’ll try. I just didn’t know what else to do.”

Asami’s face softens, and she pulls the bruised and swollen knuckles to her lips, placing a gentle kiss against the skin, “There’s always another option, Korra. Talk to someone next time. Or hit something softer than a marble column.” 

Reaching behind her, Asami pulls a cloth from one of the shelves. She covers it with soap and water, and gently takes Korra’s hand in her own. She glances up to meet the Avatar’s gaze, “This is going to hurt, but I’m assuming you can’t heal yourself when your hands are like this.”

Korra nods again, biting her lip, “It’s okay. I trust you, ‘Sami.” 

Asami tries to be as gentle as possible, but Korra grimaces with each touch. She holds back any groans of pain, knowing it will only make things worse. After a few moments of enduring the sting, Asami lifts her hand, allowing the blood and ash to fall away from Korra’s hands. She exhales, releasing the tension from her shoulders, “There, that should feel better.”

Korra reaches up, gently caressing Asami’s face, “It does, thank you.”

Asami sighs, resting her forehead against Korra’s. For a moment, they just allow the water to fall around them, taking comfort in each other’s presence. As the rest of the grime from the day falls off, sinking into the drain below, Korra feels a weight lift off her shoulders. She nudges Asami’s nose with her own, brushing her lips against the engineer’s, asking for permission.

Closing the distance between them, Asami sags in relief as they connect, but she holds herself back, afraid of hurting Korra again. She pushes against Korra’s chest, biting her lip to keep herself from pulling Korra back in. She hates herself as she allows the words to escape her lips, “We should finish our shower.”

Korra’s face falls in dismay, and she looks away, stepping back. As they continue in silence, Asami can’t help sneaking glances over her shoulder. She notices the Avatar’s rippling back muscles, water dripping off her skin. Hunger sparks in her lower body, but she snaps her head back around.

_Stop it, Sato. Not a good time._

Eventually, Korra finishes washing and dries herself off, not even bothering with a towel but just airbending the water away, leaving her hair a wild mess. Asami follows her shortly after, wrapping herself in a towel.

Korra walks over to her drawers, pulling out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She mumbles over her shoulder, her voice filled with clear disappointment, “Did you need something to sleep in?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Korra launches a shirt in her direction, forcing Asami to drop the towel in her hands as she reaches up to catch it. Before she can pull the towel back up or the shirt over her head, Korra turns around shrugging on a pair of loose shorts. She stops at the sight of her girlfriend, clutching her shirt, water droplets clinging to her body.

Asami watches as Korra’s eyes transform from blue to black, filling with desire, and despite the recently hot shower, she feels a shiver run through her body. Korra takes a couple of steps towards her, her shorts barely falling off her hips and highlighting the perfect v-shape of her abdomen.

Asami’s mouth is suddenly dry. 

Korra steps between her legs, using her thumb to gently tug Asami’s lip from between her teeth, “Do you want me?” 

The usually eloquent CEO stutters, “I-I don’t want to hurt you.”

Korra shakes her head, her eyes pleading as she grasps Asami’s face between her hands, “That's not what I asked. I need you right now, ‘Sami. Please.”

Asami turns to the side, kissing Korra’s palm, and the last of her restraint falls away, “I need you too, Korra. Always.” 

Korra leans in, pressing her lips against Asami’s insistently, her tongue immediately clashing with the engineer’s. The kiss is aggressive, forcing Asami backwards until her knees hit the bed. She moans as she feels Korra’s hand fall to her breast, her thumb massaging it softly. Her other hand follows shortly after, reaching the other side while Korra’s mouth trails down the side of her neck. 

Tilting her head back, Asami allows Korra’s lips to travel further. She reaches out to grasp Korra’s head, her nails gently digging into the skin. In response, Korra bites down, leaving a clear red mark on Asami’s neck. Whimpering, Asami presses Korra’s face into her skin, wanting to be marked again, wanting the world to know that Korra had chosen her.

Korra growls, seeming to sense Asami’s desire as she bites down. This time hard enough to cause Asami to moan and forcing a flood of wetness between her legs. Korra’s strong hands trail lower, reaching down to feel between the engineer’s thighs. Her hand trails up Asami’s pale skin, pausing at the apex of her thighs.

“You’re so wet for me, baby.”

Asami pulls Korra into a kiss, whispering against Korra’s lips, “Only for you.”

Korra deepens the kiss, lowering Asami down onto the bed in response. As Asami’s back hits the mattress, she feels Korra’s hands underneath her. Suddenly, the Avatar winces in pain, pulling back.

“Fuck, my hands…I shouldn’t have punched that stupid thing.”

Asami reaches up, smoothing the worry lines from Korra’s face, “Why don’t you just let me take care of you, okay?”

“But, I-“

Asami places a finger to Korra’s lips, silencing her. Korra pauses, grumbling as she allows Asami to reverse their positions. Asami laughs, “Someone got a little too used to being on top.”

Korra huffs, “I like the view from up there.”

Asami smirks, leaning down to place a lingering kiss on Korra’s lips, “Perhaps I can change your mind.”

Before Korra can respond, Asami lowers her mouth to Korra’s breast, circling her tongue around the tip. Korra tenses, and Asami moves lower, trailing her tongue against the lines of Korra’s abdomen. 

Reaching Korra’s shorts, Asami slips her fingers underneath and tugs them lower. Seeing a pool of wetness already growing between Korra’s legs, Asami parts Korra’s folds with her tongue, savoring the flavor as she begins slow circular movements.

Korra gently places her hands on Asami’s head, trying to direct her to the place where she needs her. Her voice is hoarse as she tries to joke, “Okay, maybe this isn’t so bad.” 

Asami lifts her head, smirking, “Oh, I’m just getting warmed up.”

Before Korra can reply, her words are replaced by a groan as Asami’s lips wrap around her clit. Korra gasps, raising her hands to cover her face as she sinks into the sensation, grinding her hips against Asami’s mouth. 

Asami continues, sliding two fingers into Korra’s warm center. She slides her hand in and out, curling her fingers to hit that perfect spot every time. Korra refrains from clenching her fists, biting her lip instead.

Korra tries to let go, but the events of the past few weeks play through her mind over and over. She groans in frustration. Asami lifts her head, continuing the work with her fingers as she rises up to bring their lips together.

Still covering her eyes, Korra mumbles against Asami’s mouth, “’Sami…I can’t.”

Asami moves her mouth to Korra’s ear lobe, sucking it into her mouth and nibbling softly, “Yes, you can, baby. Just let go. Be here with me.” 

Leaning down, the engineer kisses her deeply, the gesture filled with love. Consumed by the kiss, Korra feels the rest of the world fall away, and the stress of the day fades into oblivion.

With another stroke of Asami’s fingers, Korra climaxes, her screams swallowed by Asami’s mouth. As the aftershocks fade, Korra opens her eyes and is pleased to be greeted by emerald. 

Korra blushes, smiling shyly, “Uhh, hi.”

“Hey,” Asami giggles, kissing the tip of Korra’s nose.

Korra reaches up, tucking a strand of hair behind Asami’s ear, “So, I guess you were right. That was kind of amazing.”

Asami smirks, “All part of my genius plan to get you to be a bottom.” 

Korra raises an eyebrow, yawning, “Bottom?”

“I’ll explain later. For now, let’s just sleep.”

Asami lays down, resting her head in the crook between Korra’s shoulder and neck. She lets her hand fall to Korra’s chest, tracing the lines of muscle there.

Korra sighs, snuggling closer. Already falling asleep, she mumbles, “I love you, Asami Sato.”

Asami smiles, comforted by the warmth of her girlfriend and the feel of her arms around her. She whispers into the night, smiling at the sound of Korra’s snores, “You know one day, I think I'm going to marry you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay bad news first because I like to end on a positive note.
> 
> Bad news: For those of you who follow the show, in order to follow canon, I'm going to have to write a brief bit of Korra/Mako again. Oh and Asami/Mako so just bleh to all of that haha I'll try to make it as painless as possible, but bear with me.
> 
> Good news: I got an interview for medical school!!!! It's in early September, and I'm so pumped about it. Things are happening!
> 
> Great news: As I said, I have free time because guess what?! My class ended, and I finished my applications! So every night, I've been coming home and writing a little bit, and it's been amazing. So happy to be back!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and sticking with me.
> 
> Also one more thing...who do we actually think is Republic City's Most Eligible? Is it Asami, Korra, or someone else entirely???


	20. When It Rains, It Pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter we had some nice, sweet fluff and smut...this chapter, not so much. Prepare for some angst and plot development.

When Korra awoke, Asami had already left for the morning, probably heading to Future Industries for another board meeting. Stretching her arms wide, Korra yawns. She had her own meeting to prepare for today.

“Mornings are evil,” she mumbles as she crawls out of bed and throws on her usual outfit. Somehow she manages to tame the mess that is her hair, throwing it back into her wolftails. After splashing a bit of cold water on her face, she runs outside to the stables to find Naga.

She grins at her friend, “Morning Naga! Ready to go save the tribe?”

Naga smiles back, her tongue sticking out to the side as she jumps up, allowing Korra to place the saddle over her back.

Korra jumps on, digging her heels in to urge the polarbear-dog forward. She leans down, hunching her shoulders, “You nervous?”

Naga whines in reply, and Korra sighs, “Yeah, me too.”

* * *

 

After a ride through the bay and a quick jog through the streets, Korra and Naga arrive at the steps of City Hall. Varrick stands tapping his foot with his hands on his hips.

“I was getting a little worried there, kid. Thought you were going to make me do this thing on my own!”

“Sorry, Naga takes forever to get ready.”

Varrick slings his arm over her shoulder, “Typical, am I right?!”

Korra glances off to the side, raising an eyebrow in confusion, “Uhh, sure.”

Sliding out of Varrick’s grasp, Korra rolls her shoulders back, ensuring she puts on her best Avatar pose for her meeting. She and Varrick walk side by side towards the entrance, and she says, “I hope President Raiko listens to us.”

Varrick grins, “Don’t worry, I was a big contributor to his election campaign. Him and the other guy. Gotta hedge your bets.”

Sighing, Korra simply continues onward, ignoring the eccentric businessman as she zones in for the task ahead. Finally, they enter Raiko’s office, and Korra bows slightly, reaching out to shake his hand, “Hello, Mr. President. Sir, the Southern Water Tribe-“

Raiko holds up his hand, interrupting, “Just a second. Keep smiling…”

Korra turns her head to the side, surprised and irritated to find a camera waiting. Suddenly, Varrick pokes her sharply in the back, and her face falls into a grimace.

_Hopefully that passed for a smile._

After the photo, Raiko sits behind his desk, gesturing for Korra and Varrick to sit as well, “Now, how can I help the Avatar and my most generous supporter?”

Korra leans forward in her seat, “Unalaq’s troops have invaded the South. We need you to send the United Forces to help.”

Raiko’s face remains impassive, “I’m very concerned by what’s happening there, but I don’t think it’s the Republic’s place to interfere with internal Water Tribe matters.”

_This is an invasion, not a family argument!_

“Unalaq isn’t even the rightful ruler of the Water Tribe! He  _lied_ his way onto the Northern throne!”

Varrick intervenes, sensing Korra’s rising temper, “Mr. President, the Republic is already involved in this conflict. The North attacked our cultural center last night!”

Raiko grits his teeth, “Believe me, we are doing everything we can to bring the people responsible to justice.”

_That’s bullshit._

Korra clenches her fists, “The people responsible?! Who else would it be but the Northerners?!”

“Now, I know that when you’re young, it’s hard to keep perspective-“

_I'm not a child!_

Korra rises from her seat, insulted, “You’re the one who’s lost perspective! I’m the one who’s trying to save my tribe, and you’re taking pictures!”

“Sending troops is not something I can do at this time, but I promise I will work with Unalaq and the South for a diplomatic solution. Now, I’m sorry, but my mind is made up. This meeting is over.”

“My family is going to be wiped out, and it’ll be on your head for doing nothing about it!” Korra replies, her voice filled with fury and disappointment.

Before she can continue, Varrick leads her out of the room, but she turns to catch Raiko’s eye one last time, only to see him glance away in clear shame.

_Coward._

* * *

 

_I’m really sick of people telling me that I can't do something._

Korra crosses her arms, trying to maintain her cool as she smiles at the receptionist, “You’re telling me that Miss Sato isn’t available for a quick chat? With the Avatar?”

The receptionist smiles, unyielding, “I’m sorry, Avatar Korra, but Miss Sato is completely booked today. I would try to reach her perhaps tomorrow between 2:15 and 2:30. She has a short break for lunch then.”

Frowning, Korra grabs the bridge of her nose in frustration, “Alright, fine. Can you at least tell me where she is?"

"I'm sorry, Miss. That's not allowed. For Miss Sato's protection."

"But, I'm her-" Korra sighs, holding her tongue, "Nevermind. Will you at least tell her I stopped by?”

“Of course, is that the only message you would like me to give Miss Sato,” the young girl nods her head, taking a quick note.

“Uhh…sure, and just tell her the meeting didn’t go well and…”

_I love her, and I miss her._

The girl looks at Korra with irritation, shifting her glasses up her nose, “And?”

“That’s it actually.”

“Of course, is there anything else I can help you with today, Avatar Korra?”

“No, I’ll just be going now,” Korra turns to leave but then pauses looking back over her shoulder, “you know what? Tell Asami I’m thinking of her and hope to see her later.”

The receptionist blinks slowly, clearly in shock. She shakes herself, regaining her composure as she scribbles furiously on her note, “Oh, umm. I’ll just add that here, umm yes-“

Leaving the bumbling girl behind, Korra walks out the door with a small smile on her face.

_People are going to know eventually right? Might as well get used to it._

* * *

 

Unable to see Asami, Korra tries Mako’s apartment and is pleasantly surprised to find him home.

“So, how did the meeting go?”

“Terrible. Raiko’s an ass. And a coward.”

Mako raises his eyebrows as he moves to sit on the couch, “Korra, he's our President. You can't just say things like that. Besides, maybe he’s right. Diplomacy might be the best option.”

Korra remains standing, beginning to pace the room, “Diplomacy? Yeah, right. He just doesn’t want to do anything that will ruin his approval ratings.”

Mako sighs, “Korra, that’s not-“

“I can’t believe the President is doing nothing! H-he doesn’t even care.”

“I’m sure he cares, but he can’t just tell his people to go fight a battle at the South Pole that has nothing to do with them!”

Korra turns, clenching her jaw, “How could you take his side?!”

Frowning, Mako exclaims, “What’s with you and sides?  Why do you always think I’m working against you?” 

Placing her hands on her hips, Korra groans, “Well, you’re not helping me. I’m trying to get troops to the South! What are you doing?”

Mako stands, balling his hands into fists, “I’m doing my job.”

“Weeeeellllll, excuse me, Officer! Don’t let me stand in the way of you writing tickets. I’m just trying to save the world!”

“Well you wouldn’t have to if you didn’t keep messing it up!”

Feeling a sting of pain, Korra turns away, “I can’t talk to you when you’re like this!”

She walks out the door, slamming it behind her hard enough to crack the wood. As she walks down the stairs, she can hear Mako shout from his room, “You’re the one who’s like this!”

Korra sighs, breathing in the fresh air as she steps outside, “Thank you for reminding me once again why we are no longer dating.”

* * *

 

Finding no luck with Mako, Korra heads back to Varrick’s ship, hoping to pick his brain for more ideas. She trudges along, shoving her way through people and ignoring their angry shouts.

“Mako’s such a fucking asshole. I can’t believe I ever dated that guy,” Korra huffs, continuing to plow through the crowd.

Finally, she reaches the docks, her heavy footsteps causing the wood to creak under feet as she approaches Varrick’s ship. Just as she reaches the gangplank, she bumps into someone else, but this time she hears a recognizable and completely welcome voice.

Asami calls after her, “Hey, in a hurry?”

“Sorry, I have to talk to Varrick.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Korra nods her head, gesturing for Asami to take the lead, “I thought you were in meetings the rest of the day. They wouldn’t even let me see you when I stopped by Future Industries. My talk with Raiko didn’t go well, and I figured you would have some ideas on what to do next.”

The engineer's face falls, "Oh, Korra, I'm so sorry. We'll figure it out. I can meet with you-" Asami shuffles through her papers, “Ughh, apparently I am booked for the rest of the day, but maybe I could do dinner if I leave the office at a decent time,” the engineer pauses midway up the stairs, turning to face Korra, “Wait, you stopped by Future Industries?”

Rolling her eyes, Korra replies, “I guess you didn’t get my message. Come to think of it, your receptionist did seem a little flustered when I told her to add the part about me thinking of you and hoping to see you later.”

Blushing, Asami pushes a strand of hair behind her ear, “Yes, I’m sure she was quite surprised. Usually my messages are about adding more meetings or shipping issues, so I’m sure you made her week with that one. You know I can just add you to my ‘Allowed Contacts’ list, and that way they’ll let you through next time or at least can tell you where I am.”

Korra relaxes a bit, smiling softly, “That would be great,” Korra reaches up, grasping Asami’s hand, “You know I’m really sorry I ran into you on the docks down there, but I’m also really glad to see you. It’s been a…well it’s been a shitty day.”

Asami squeezes her hand, leaning down to give Korra a peck on the lips, “It’s been a shitty day for me too. All day, I kept thinking about that room on Varrick’s boat and how much I would rather be back there. We should never have left that bed.”

“You don't have to tell me twice,” Korra chuckles.

Smirking, Asami turns back to walk upstairs. She flips her hair over her shoulder, “Guess you’ll have to wait ‘til tonight. Maybe you can come over to my place?”

Korra grins, following closely behind the other girl. As they approach the top deck, they hear voices, and Korra turns to see arrows littered across the area.

 _What the heck is going on-_ WHOOOSHHH

Suddenly, Korra pulls Asami's body back into her own, her mouth dropping open in shock as she glances at the arrow that has buried itself into the target inches from the engineer’s face.

Turning to glare at their attacker, Korra is unsurprised to find a blindfolded Varrick, a stunned Bolin, and an indifferent Zhu-Li.

Asami whispers, “I think you can let me go now, Korra.”

Releasing her grip on Asami’s arms, she clears her throat, stepping back to create more space between them.

Varrick removes the blindfold, smiling at his new guests, “Oh, hello,” he turns to Bolin, whispering conspiratorially, “See? I told you I could do it.” 

Bolin shrugs, “Sorry I ever doubted you.”

_And Raiko thinks I’m a child?_

Korra steps forward, narrowing her gaze, “We can’t wait for the President to act. We need those troops now.”

Right beside her, Asami chimes in, “And my company is about to go under. I have to find a way to make some sales.”

Korra glances at her girlfriend, surprised to hear this. Examining her, she notices the slight slump in her shoulders and the exhaustion in her eyes.

_I’ve been so focused on my problems. I haven’t even asked her how she’s doing._

Varrick interrupts her thoughts, “Right. Okay. Got it. Idea Storm! Get the supplies!" 

Zhu-Li runs off, and Varrick continues, “You’re about to get an inside look at how Varrick Global Industries stays at the forefront of imagination innovation! Or Imagivation! That’s trademarked, pal!”

During this time, Zhu-Li has dragged out what looks to be a pull-up bar, a strange pair of socks, and a plate of hot peppers.

Crossing her arms, Korra watches in bewilderment as Varrick straps on the socks and reaches out to grab a pepper. Glancing to the side, she catches Asami’s eye and sees the same look in the engineer’s emerald gaze. Varrick continues to ramble on, but she ignores him, stuck staring at the engineer for another moment.

Suddenly, Varrick jumps up, hooking his legs onto the bar and hanging upside down, and Korra turns to watch, ready to spring into action if the man passes out.

Varrick closes his eyes, concentrating, “Okay, here come the ideas. Fast and furious. Pink mint lemon tea. Radio for pets! Uhhh, hand shoes,” Varrick’s eyes pop open in excitement, “Hold on a tick, we don’t need the President to go to the South. We just need the troops! Let’s go straight to them! If there’s one thing I know about troops, it’s that they love fighting!”

Korra starts to smile, an idea forming in her mind, “I know General Iroh. He might be willing to help us!”

Varrick continues, “A man on the inside. Perfect,” his eyes fall on Asami, “and you need to sell some mecha tanks. I know some people who need them. We’ll ship ‘em South!”

Grinning, Korra turns to Asami, relieved, “That’s perfect! You’ll be making money for your company, and you’ll be helping to defeat Unalaq.”

“It’s true. If you can’t make money during a war, you just flat out cannot make money,” Varrick exclaims, his face turning extremely red.

Asami smiles, light returning to her eyes, “It’s dangerous on the seas right now, but I’m willing to try if you are.”

“It’ll be crazy risky, but I love crazy risky! End storm!”

With this, Varrick swings his legs, flipping his body back onto the ground and landing in a perfect stance. He turns to his assistant immediately, “Zhu-Li, get those ideas to Research and Development. I want prototypes by next week.”

Korra sighs, “I don’t understand why it’s so hard to get Republic City to support the South.”

Walking over to a screen, Varrick chuckles, “Don’t worry, I’m already working on that. As soon as people see this, they’ll be lining up to fight Unalaq,” gesturing to the strange looking box in front of the screen, Varrick continues, “Zhu-Li, do the, uh, the thing.”

Bolin sneaks up beside Korra, whispering in her ear, “Don’t freak out, it’s not real.”

Confused, Korra looks back at the screen, surprised to see rows of Northern troops.

“I had a film crew documenting the entire Northern invasion,” Varrick exclaims.

Suddenly, an image of Eska appears on the screen, and Bolin screams in fear. Jumping at the reaction, Korra automatically grabs Asami’s hand. 

The engineer turns to smirk at her, “You’re not scared of your cousin too, are you?”

Blushing, Korra takes her hand back and puts it behind her head, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Sorry, I keep doing that,” Bolin apologizes.

Varrick continues, gesturing dramatically, “We’re gonna cut this footage together with scenes we shoot of our superstar Bolin here playing a Southern Water Tribe hero, battling the evil Unalaq! No one will root for the North after they see ‘The Adventures of Nuktuk: Hero of the South’!”

At the mention of his name, Bolin begins flexing, glancing over his shoulder at Korra and Asami with a grin, “I’m Nuktuk! What do you think?”

Korra frowns, but Asami elbows her, a soft smile on her face, “That sounds great, Bolin.”

Pouting, Korra forces a smile, “Yeahhhh, thank you.”

_If a mover can save my tribe before me, then I think I should quit being the Avatar._

* * *

 

“Thank you for seeing me, General Iroh,” Korra bows her head in respect.

Iroh nods, returning the gesture, “What can I do?”

“The South needs military support before Unalaq wipes them out completely, but the President is refusing to give the order so I decided to come to you directly.”

Iroh turns away, his chin resting in his hand as he ponders Korra’s words, “I see. Well, suppose I were to take the fleet south on some routine training maneuvers. And let’s say we were to accidentally run into a hostile Northern blockade,” turning back, he smirks at Korra, “we’d have no choice but to defend ourselves, wouldn’t we?”

Korra’s face lights up, “I guess you wouldn’t. Thank you!”

Before Iroh can respond, they’re interrupted by an entirely unwelcome guest.

“Swapping old war stories?” Raiko says, disdain clear in his voice.

_First I’m a child, and now I’m old? Pick one, you idiot._

Iroh salutes, “Mr. President.”

Raiko steps forward, hands clasped behind his back, “I hope you’re not planning to take any military action without an order from your Commander-In-Chief.”

“Of course not, sir,” Iroh’s eyes widen in alarm.

Narrowing his gaze, Raiko continues, “Good, because if a single vessel leaves this harbor without my say-so, you’ll be court-martialed. Am I clear?”

Iroh stands firm, clenching his jaw, “Crystal, sir.”

With that handled, Raiko faces Korra, his arms crossed over his chest, “Your activities here are bordering on insurrection. The Avatar does not command the military of the Republic!”

_Yeah, well it’s not like you were using them._

Raiko points his finger, scolding, “Don’t go behind my back again!”

Placing her hands on her hips, Korra restrains herself from punching the man in the face. Satisfied, Raiko turns to leave, nodding to Iroh, “As you were, General Iroh.”

As the door slams behind him, Korra looks back at Iroh, screaming in frustration, “I hate that guy!" 

Iroh sighs, genuine regret on his face, “I’m sorry. My hands are officially tied.”

“I understand. Thanks anyway.”

_At least you tried to be on my side._

Iroh continues, “But you should talk to the Fire Lord. My mother and grandfather have always been good friends to the Avatar and the Southern Water Tribe. I’m sure they’d be willing to help.”

Korra smiles, thankful for his support, “Thank you, General.”

_Guess I’m off to the Fire Nation._

* * *

 

Wanting to tell Varrick the bad news and find a petsitter for Naga, Korra heads to Varrick’s ship and finds them preparing to film their new mover. She walks up to Bolin, ignoring his strange and completely inaccurate outfit.

“Bolin, I need you to watch Naga while I’m gone.”

“Where ya going?”

“The Fire Nation. I’m going to try to get them to help the South." 

Varrick frowns, “What happened with General Iroh?”

“He was going to help, but then President Raiko showed up. Someone must have tipped him off, but I can’t figure it out. No one knew about it except for us and Asami!”

Bolin interrupts, “And Mako.”

Korra raises her eyebrows, “Mako?!”

She turns to glare at Bolin, and the earthbender’s face falls, “What…” he furrows his brow, “there’s no way Mako would have told! Right?”

_OH YES THERE IS._

Leaving Naga behind, Korra stomps away, snatching the keys to a boat out of Varrick’s hand on her way out.

_I think I just found the perfect time for our very public breakup. And I won’t even have to pretend._

* * *

_Time for a dramatic entrance._

Kicking open the thick metal doors, Korra storms into the police office screaming, “You ratted me out to the President?!”

Mako’s voice is annoying placating, “Korra, let me explain-“

Walking right up to his desk, she leans over to invade his space, “Explain why my boyfriend stabbed me in the back?”

Mako hardens his gaze, “Look, the President of the Republic asked me a direct question. What was I supposed to do?”

Korra slams her hands onto the table, “You betrayed me and my family!”

Resisting the urge to punch Mako in the face, she kicks his desk across the room, flinging it towards Beifong’s office.

_Catching up yet, asshole?_

Mako yells, “Enough! Look, I have a job to do. I can’t constantly be worrying about keeping you from making another huge mistake!”

_Look who’s fucking talking…_

Korra screams back, suddenly feeling the reality of the argument, “Well, I have a job to do too! Only it seems like you’re always standing in the way of me getting it done!" 

Mako stares at her in disbelief, “Well, I guess if we’re both putting our jobs first, maybe there’s no room for our relationship!”

_This…this is what he’s been holding in all this time. Was me being the Avatar too much for him? Is it too much for anyone?_

Korra feels the tears threatening to fall from her face as all of her insecurities rear their ugly heads.

 _How could anyone love a mess like me? How could anyone want this kind of life?_

She steels herself, knowing she needs to finish this conversation, “So what? Are you breaking up with me?”

Mako looks away, ashamed by his outburst, “Yeah, I guess I am.”

Sprinting away before anyone can see her cry, Korra heads towards the docks immediately jumping into Varrick’s speedboat. She pushes it to full throttle, speeding out into the ocean, not even caring where she’s headed.

_My job is to protect the world. How can I make my relationship come before that?_

_How is that fair to anyone? How can anyone love someone like that…_

_Asami deserves better than this._

_You’ll never be good enough._

_Not for the world._

_And not for her._

Korra screams in frustration, wiping away the tears in her eyes as these dark thoughts suffocate her. Before she can dwell any longer, a burst of water suddenly explodes beside her. She swerves the boat, glancing over her shoulder to find her attacker.

Desna and Eska are trailing closely behind her on a pair of jet skis, flinging more balls of water at her simultaneously.

She groans, “I am so not in the mood for a family reunion right now.”

Eska shouts, her voice carrying across the water, “You ruined my wedding!”

Korra watches as a giant wall of water streams towards her boat. She narrowly avoids it but releases the wheel, knowing the twins will only get closer if she doesn’t fight back. 

Flinging two water whips, she’s able to smash their vehicles apart, sending them into the air. Unfortunately, her cousins are also skilled waterbenders and land perfectly on their feet, easily transitioning into gliding on top of the water.

As they each approach one side of the boat, Korra glances between the two, her eyes falling on Eska. Her eyes widen at the sight of her smeared makeup and wild eyes. Eska glares at her, screaming, “No one steals my Bolin!”

_Wait I did not steal him! You’ve got that all wrong…_

Before Korra can react, Eska leaps through the air, slicing the boat in half with a stream of water and sending Korra into the freezing waters below. Taking the opportunity to strategize, Korra swims deeper, contemplating her attack.

_Let’s see if you can take some heat._

She propels herself to the surface, rising up on a vortex of water. Immediately, she flings blasts of fire at the pair, but they continue to dodge her attacks. Eska shoots another wave of water at her, knocking her off the column of water and into the air.

Dazed, Korra shakes off the hit, airbending to keep her afloat and creating another vortex of water underneath her.

_I’m super over you two._

She stretches out her arms, expanding the vortex until it engulfs the twins. She can feel them fighting against her, but their motions abruptly stop.

She pauses, surprised to see them frozen a couple hundred feet away. Suddenly, the water erupts behind her, producing a giant spirit.

_Didn’t I leave you assholes in the South Pole?_

Korra loses her bravado seeing the creature rise up to its full height. She mutters under her breath, “Shitttt…”

The creature growls, striking at her with one of its massive claws. Narrowly dodging the attack, Korra recalls Unalaq’s training.

 _I need to calm it down._  

Before she can begin, one of the spirit’s tentacles smacks her across the chest, sending her flying into the water once again.

With the wind knocked out of her, Korra inhales water, falling unconscious as she slowly begins to drown.

_No…_

With her body in distress, the Avatar State activates, expelling the water from her lungs and sending her back to the surface. She immediately begins her spiritbending, calming the creature in front of her.

_Almost there._

Just as the spirit begins to fall back beneath the surface, Korra lets go. But it’s a moment too soon…

The spirit rises from the water screeching, and Korra loses her focus, shifting out of the Avatar State. She glares up at the monster.

“You know what? I’ve had a really fucking awful day, so please...bring it on.”

The creature bares its teeth, diving towards her just as Korra shoots a massive blast of fire towards it. Without hesitation, the spirit continues, swallowing her whole.

And then there’s nothing except darkness, and Korra’s last thought is how she failed…again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor, Korra. Seems like things are going up in flames.
> 
> Certainly not as fun of a chapter, but I think necessary for character development. Clearly, Korra is struggling with some issues, and we see this reemerge in full force in later seasons. I don't enjoy these as much as a reader or a writer, so hopefully it's wasn't too hard to get through. I'll get back to the nice stuff soon!


	21. The Sting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's MIA, and Asami has things to deal with back in Republic City. Will Future Industries survive? More importantly, will Korrasami?!
> 
> Mostly Asami's POV.

**Republic City-Police Headquarters**

Asami walks quickly down the hallway, barely restraining herself from running. She had just received word from Mako that another one of her shipments to the South Pole had been attacked.

 _I can’t lose any more of these shipments. Future Industries can’t take another hit._  

Storming into the observation area for the interrogation room, she immediately confronts Mako, the fear evident in her voice, “Is it true?”

Mako moves to shove something into his jacket, and Asami recognizes it as the photograph of him and Korra at the Glacier Spirits Festival.

_I didn’t know he kept that with him…_

Pulling her from her thoughts, Mako replies, “I’m so sorry. Your entire shipment was stolen." 

Asami’s face falls, “Without that sale, I don’t know how much longer I can keep my company going. What am I gonna do?”

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna find whoever’s responsible. Chief Beifong is about to question the captain of the ship.” 

Mako presses a button, and Beifong’s voice blares through the speaker. 

“I know it’s been a long day but walk me through what happened.”

The captain lowers his head, exhausted and defeated, “We were ambushed about 30 clicks outside the harbor. We never heard them coming.”

“This is the third attack this week in about the same location.”

Asami mutters under her breath, “And once again, Korra is nowhere to be found.”

Still keeping his eyes on the interrogation, Mako whispers, “Did you say something?”

Crossing her arms over her chest, Asami glares at the captain, “Nothing important.”

The Avatar had ditched their dinner plans without even a phone call.

_And not a single word from her since I saw her on Varrick’s ship…_

Asami bites her lip, stopping herself from groaning in frustration. She digs her nails into the skin of palm, trying to release some of her frustration.

_We are going to have a serious talk about “COMMUNICATION” when I see her again._

Of course, she was angry at Korra for disappearing and not telling her, but more than that, she was hurt because she wanted-no, needed her by her side. Not just as her girlfriend but as a powerful bender and ally…as a friend who could help her stop these attacks and save her company. 

She glances to the side, her eyes falling on the brooding firebender.

_At least Mako’s here. At least someone cares._

Realizing Beifong’s interrogation is still going, Asami focuses again, listening to the captain’s words.

“-bombs exploded in a way I’ve never seen before. They didn’t have fuses. It was like they were being detonated remotely.”

Mako jumps, “Like the bombs at the cultural center!”

He walks towards the door, turning his back on her.

Asami shouts after him, “Wait, where are you going?”

Mako responds over his shoulder, already on his way out, “I’ve gotta grab some evidence.”

 _What evidence?_  

As the door swings open, Varrick strides in, throwing his hands in the air, “Asami, I heard the news! I came as soon as I could. I can’t believe they took my fifth favorite ship in the Varrick Industries fleet! Named her after my mom…rest in peace rocky bottom.”

_I don’t even wanna know._

Asami sighs, “Without the money from that shipment, Future Industries is almost broke.”

Suddenly, Mako’s voice comes through the speaker, “Chief, I think there’s a link between this attack and the attack at the cultural center!" 

Carrying a strange device, Mako approaches Chief Beifong, who has proceeded to reprimand him for his interruption.

“What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Solving this case,” Mako sets the device down in front of the captain, “did any of the people who attacked you have one of these in their hand? I think it’s a remote detonator." 

_Of course…that would explain the explosions without fuses._

The captain looks down at the object but shakes his head, “It was too dark to see anything.”

Beifong’s scolding tone interrupts him, “Mako!”

Mako glances back at her, his voice adamant, “Chief, I don’t think the people who attacked were Northern Water Tribe.”

One of the detectives scoffs, “Of course they were Northern Water Tribe. They were waterbending!”

 _That doesn’t make them Northerners, moron._  

Ignoring him, Mako slides a photograph across the table to the captain, “Was this one of the guys who attacked?” 

Once again, the captain shakes his head, “No, I don’t recognize him.”

The same detective smirks, “Ohhh, that’s embarrassing.”

The other laughs, “Nice try, Rookie.”

Clearly irritated, Beifong commands, “Mako. Leave. Now.”

Varrick slides out of the observation room, pulling open the door to the interrogation area. Asami follows behind him, curious.

Varrick, however, is apparently convinced by the Northern Water Tribe theory. He smiles at the group, shouting, “Great work everybody! Another open and shut case for the dynamic mustachioed duo!”

_No, this isn’t a closed case! I need to find out what’s happening to my shipments._

_Ughh I can’t believe I’m going to say this…_  

Asami steps forward, intervening, “Wait, I think Mako might be onto something!”

Sending a grateful smile her way, Mako turns back to Beifong pleading, “Chief, I know it’s a long shot, but I have an idea how we can catch these guys.” 

The shorter detective smirks, “Yeah, let’s all listen to the rookie.”

_That’s it. I'm done._

“He’s doing a better job than you!” Asami snaps, glaring at the two men.

Sensing the tension, Varrick slides in between the two groups, “Who’s hungry?”

Beifong stomps her foot, intervening, “ENOUGH,” she points at Mako, “I don’t want to hear your lame-brained, rookie ideas. You’re a beat cop, not a detective! Now hit the street and do your job.”

Mako storms out, and Asami follows closely behind him, trying to ignore the sound of the detectives chuckling behind her. 

_Wow, clearly the only one doing any actual detective work here is not a detective._

Once they’re outside the headquarters, Mako stops turning to Asami.

“Liu and Gang are idiots. I hate them and their stupid mustaches!”

Crossing her arms over her chest, Asami rolls her eyes, “Forget them, what’s this idea of yours?”

Mako stands a little taller, “A sting operation. I was thinking we’d set up a bait ship, take it out into the open ocean, and capture whoever attacks it.”

“Let’s do it!”

“It’s not that easy. For the plan to work, we need the police, and Beifong already said no,” Mako replies, his face falling.

Asami leans towards him, “We can make it work! Just the two of us.”

Mako looks away, “I don’t know. I don’t wanna go behind Beifong’s back. If she finds out, I could get kicked off the force!”

“Mako, I need your help. My mom is gone. My dad is in jail…”

_Korra is…well she has other priorities apparently._

Asami continues, “Future Industries is all I have left of my family.”

Looking up to meet her gaze, Mako’s hardened exterior cracks, “I want to help you, but this is more than a two-person job. First of all, we’d need a ship-“

“You need a ship?! I got a ship,” Varrick shouts, causing Asami and Mako to jump apart in surprise.

The businessman shrugs his shoulders, straightening his coat, “I want in on whatever you’re talking about. I love being in on plans!”

Asami narrows her gaze, “The less you know about, the better.”

“Perfect! I love not knowing things.”

_But you just said…oh never mind._

Mako smiles, “Alright I’m in. Let’s get these guys.”

* * *

Standing outside the Future Industries warehouse, Asami watches as they load the last crate onto the ship.

“The ship is all loaded with the dummy crates. Let’s get this sting operation going!”

Mako stares ahead, intensely focused, “Not yet, we need some extra manpower.”

 _Hmm…I wonder._  

Checking if Mako had any ideas on her girlfriend’s whereabouts, Asami asks, “What about Korra? No better muscle than the Avatar.” 

She smiles fondly, remembering just how much she loved those muscles.

Mako replies, stumbling over his words, “Right, uh…Korra. Yeah, actually, she’s um-she’s out of town right now.”

_Out of town? Well that explains her missing dinner…but still, I should have heard from her by now._

Suspicious, Asami probes again, “Everything okay with you two?”

Mako fakes nonchalance, “Yeah, yeah. Forget about Korra.”

_I couldn’t even if I tried._

Before she can respond, Mako sprints away, yelling, “I’ll go talk to Bolin!”

Asami sighs, rubbing her forehead, “What just happened,” she groans, “and where the flameo is my girlfriend?”

* * *

 

After bribing the Triple Threats with brand new Satomobiles, Asami and Mako now stand on the lower deck of the ship, listening to Two-Toed Ping’s ramblings.

Asami leans against the wall of the ship, trying to block out the other man. His droning voice is almost irritating, but suddenly, she focuses in on the conversation when he asks Mako, “So what’s it like dating the Avatar?”

Rolling her eyes, her emotions roil at the thought of her girlfriend. 

_She should be here._

Mako snaps at Ping, but Ping just pushes more, “What? Why are you so weird about it?! If I was datin’ the Avatar I’d tell you all about it.”

“There’s nothing to know,” Mako turns away, “I broke up with her." 

Asami lifts her head, feigning surprise, “You broke up?! When? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Facing the engineer, Mako sighs, “I don’t know.”

_You don’t know what? Why you broke up or why EVERYONE SEEMS TO HAVE LOST THEIR ABILITY TO COMMUNICATE?!_

Massaging her temples, Asami blocks out the raucous laughter and jokes that continue until Mako snaps at the guys again. 

Muttering to Mako about needing some air, she walks to the back of the ship, her gaze scanning the skyline of Republic City then moving back to search the water’s horizon.

_Where are you, Korra?_

* * *

 

In a surprising yet irritatingly obvious turn of events, the Triple Threats had betrayed them. Apparently, the whole thing had been a set-up…a distraction. Luckily, Mako and Asami had escaped on one of the speedboats, losing the gangsters in the process, but their trials were far from over. 

Now, they were standing in front of an empty warehouse, a warehouse that just hours ago had contained all that was left of Future Industries’ stock.

Seeing the emptiness in front of her, Asami feels the air leave her lungs as she whispers, “I’m ruined.”

_Everything’s gone. My family’s legacy is ruined. I’ve failed._

In shock, Asami mumbles, “My company…it’s over.”

Mako clenches his jaw, “We should check out your other warehouses. Maybe they didn’t have time to hit them all…”

Asami’s face falls, and she feels her heart clench in pain, “You don’t understand. Everything I had was in here.”

“We have to search the place for evidence,” Mako pauses, putting his hand up to his chin in contemplation, “if we can find a lead…”

 _No. It’s over._  

Asami tenses, “Mako, it doesn’t matter anymore.”

“I can figure this out!”

Turning to face him, the engineer’s voice breaks, “Just stop, it’s over. I give up.”

“Well, I’m not giving up on you,” Mako replies, his voice firm and unwavering.

Looking up at him through her eyelashes, Asami feels the tears threaten to fall down her face. She feels as if the world is a storm raging around her, and Mako is the only safe harbor. Needing comfort, she closes the distance between them, kissing the firebender and causing him to gasp.

Suddenly, her world snaps back into focus, and she opens her eyes, pulling away quickly.

_Fuck, I did not mean to do that._

Mako is clearly frozen, and Asami looks down in embarrassment, “Sorry, I-“

The firebender interrupts her, his voice awkward, “Uh, it-it’s okay. Ummm, anyway! I gotta run,” his confidence returns as he glances at the empty warehouse, “I’m gonna find out who did this, and I know just who to ask.”

* * *

Mako had run away after their awkward encounter, and Asami hadn’t heard from him since. She was currently discussing their failed sting operation with Varrick. The man was sitting there patiently, a look of genuine sorrow on his face.

“-so, I guess that about sums it up. And now I’ve lost everything. I don’t know what to do. I have nothing to sell, and my company is going to go under,” she sighs, putting her head in her hands, “I’m so sorry, Varrick. I know we had our deal, and I want to thank you for believing in me. I let you down…I let my father down.”

Varrick wipes away a single tear. He steeples his fingers under his chin, silent for a moment. Slowly, a smile appears on his face, and he says, “Well, Miss Sato. I know you’ve had a tough go of things, but I’m still willing to bet on Future Industries. Let’s just say I don’t think your ship has sailed yet,” he laughs, slapping his knee at his joke.

Asami looks up, feeling a small spark of hope, “You don’t? But I’ve got nothing left, I-“

Varrick leaps up from his chair, almost poking her in the nose, “-WRONG! You’ve got me!”

Raising an eyebrow, Asami shakes her head, “I’m not following.”

“You need more stuff to sell right?”

“Of course, but-" 

“You need the money to buy it first?”

“Well, yes-“

“And would you say a controlling interest in Future Industries would cover those expenses?”

“It would, but who would buy a failing company?”

Varrick sits back down, grinning as he slowly points two thumbs back at himself.

_Well, if I don’t do something my company is going to go under._

_And I can buy the shares back from him eventually._

Asami sits up straighter, reaching out her hand with a smile, “Alright, Varrick. You’ve got yourself a deal.”

Smiling slyly, Varrick slides a contract across the table, “Here, I had Zhu Li draw this up for me this morning.”

The contract is pages thick, and Asami narrows her gaze as she tries to read some of the fine print. She sighs, “I, uh, don’t have time to review this.”

Varrick waves his hand, “Oh, don’t worry. It’s all meaningless. We can throw the whole thing out when Future Industries is back on top!”

Asami looks down at the signature line, hesitating.

_This is my only choice._

“I’ll need a copy if you don’t mind.”

Varrick nods his head, motioning for her to sign.

The pen glides across the paper smoothly, and Asami smiles, feeling a weight lift from her chest. Suddenly, the door bursts open, and Mako storms in.

“Asami, I think I know who set us up!”

Spinning slowly in his chair, Varrick turns to face the doorway, “Hello, Mako.”

Mako’s tone is icy as he addresses the businessman, “What are you doing here?” 

Sensing the tension in the room, Asami stands, smiling with the hope she can provide some reassurance. She exclaims, “He just saved my company! Varrick bought a controlling interest in Future Industries. Isn’t that great?”

Varrick rises from his seat, “Yep, I like to think I’m always there to stand up for the little guy,” he reaches out, wrapping his arm around Asami’s shoulder, “especially if that little guy can help this guy become a bigger guy!”

Asami slides out of Varrick’s grasp, returning her focus to the firebender, “So what were you saying, Mako? You think you know who hired the Triple Threats?”

Mako leans back, narrowing his gaze at Varrick, “Yeah, and I’m real close to proving it. I’ll fill you in later.”

_Well that was…strange. Maybe he’s still weirded out by our kiss yesterday._

Varrick exits the room with a wave, and Asami sits back down at her desk, finally feeling as if she can relax for a moment. 

_Now if Korra would just come back…_

* * *

 

**Bhanti Island Beach-Fire Nation**

She wakes to the sound of rolling waves and footsteps. Feeling the sand beneath her fingertips, she stirs, groaning in pain. 

_My head._

Slowly, she opens her eyes. Blinking once. Twice. Eventually, the world comes into focus, and she realizes three people with strange, pointy hats are standing over her.

Her eyes widen in terror, and her instincts kick in as she shouts, “Get away from me!”

A burst of air shoots from her feet as she spins, leaping to her feet.

_Did I do that?_

Her rush of energy fades, and she falls to her knees. Her breaths come in ragged gasps.

One of the men begins to speak, “It’s okay, we’re here to help you, Avatar Korra." 

_What?_

Confused, she responds, “Who-who’s Avatar Korra?”

The man narrows his gaze, his face filled with concern as he glances at his companions. His eyes fall back on her as he says, “What happened to you? How did you end up on our island?”

The girl tries to remember, but there’s only darkness. Suddenly afraid, she replies, “I-I don’t know,” she reaches out towards the water, searching for something, “I can’t remember anything.” 

Her vision begins to fade as she collapses to the sand. Once again, she returns to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one! (DJ Khaled voice)
> 
> Told you I would start writing faster again :) this one is a bit shorter, but if I didn't end here it would have just been a monster.
> 
> Yes, of course Korrasami will survive. IT'S CANON!
> 
> Anyways...Asami, I can't believe you did that. I mean I can because I wrote it, but like come on.
> 
> Korra, will you hurry up and get back to Republic City already? Stop messing around on the beach!


	22. Back to the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra gets her memories back but loses something else. Harmonic Convergence is coming fast...will she be ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I am so sorry this is so so so so so late! I had an interview to prep for and work got crazy and I got really sick and things have generally been kind of suck-ish. However, I'm back and here and writing again, and I'll try to get back into some consistency haha

Light. Dark. Light. Dark. Light. Dark.

Her world is a blur. The only other sensation is the feel of her body jostling around as she’s carried somewhere.

_Where are you taking me?_ _What’s going on?_

She mutters a single word, over and over.

“Raava.”

“Raava.”

“Raava.”

It means nothing to her and yet…something in her knows it means everything

The jostling stops, and she feels something solid beneath her. Her vision focuses on an elderly woman above her, then her world is consumed by fire. For a fleeting moment, warmth floods throughout her body, and the light returns.

She hears muted voices around her. 

“A dark energy has infected her. We must purge it before it destroys her Avatar spirit.”

_Dark energy? Well that doesn’t sound great…_

Her body sinks lower and lower, and eventually she senses water around her.

“Let the waters cleanse the darkness that plagues your spirit.”

_Lady, I don’t think a bath is going to-_

She opens her eyes to find herself in a void, facing a strange girl…someone familiar.

“Who are you?" 

The girl replies, “I am you.”

Confused, she examines the figure, “Who am I?”

The reflection shifts into a man with a blue arrow on his forehead. He answers, “You are the Avatar.”

_Honestly, these answers are entirely unhelpful._  

The girl leans forward, her voice becoming strained, “I don’t know what that is.”

The reflection shifts again, this time into an elderly, Fire Nation man with white hair and a long beard, “In order to remember, you must regain your connection with your Avatar spirit.”

Before the girl can respond to the man, a woman in flowing green robes replaces him as the reflection, “If you don’t, darkness will engulf the world. You will die, and our era will end.” 

_Sheesh, that took a dark turn. No pressure or anything._

The girl sighs, “How do I regain my connection?”

The intense woman disappears, and a handsome man with blue and white furs stands in her place, “Go back. Return to the beginning. Find Raava.”

_Raava? Who the hell-_

Suddenly, the girl is pulled back into a swirling vortex, faced with a new vision. This one is a young man with wild hair, surrounded by a glowing white light. 

Hesitantly, the girl asks, “Are you Raava?”

The man smiles, “No, but I can help you find her. My name is Wan, and I will show you how I became the first Avatar.”

* * *

 

Wan collapses to the ground, exhausted and severely wounded. The gifts of the elements from the Lion Turtles and Raava's bond hadn't been enough to save them.

He sighs, “I’m sorry, Raava. I failed to bring peace. Even with Vaatu locked away, darkness still surrounds humanity. There wasn’t enough time.”

“Don’t worry, we will be together for all of your lifetimes, and we will never give up,” Raava replies, determined to comfort her friend in his final moments.

As Wan exhales his final breath, Raava’s spirit leaves his body, and with the cry of a newborn baby, the new Avatar awakens.

The girl’s eyes shoot open, and she feels Raava’s spirit in her own mind and body. She gasps as she feels her memories rush back into place.

Her eyes widen, “I remember.”

A voice from above causes her to look up, “Do you know who you are?” 

“My name is Korra. I’m the Avatar.”

She leaps out of the pit, surprising the old woman with her returned strength. The woman smiles, “I see you recover quickly.”

Korra twists her hands around, getting the feel for her powers again, “Yes, there’s somewhere I need to be. Something I need to do.”

The old woman nods, “Harmonic Convergence.”

“Yes, I need to ask someone for help…” Korra looks down, grasping the side of head in pain as more memories return.

“Come this way. And don’t worry, things will return to you with time.”

Korra follows slowly, trying to focus on the present.

“We’ve been raising this herd of Air Bison since the Hundred Year War,” the old woman pauses, chuckling, “I never thought I’d be able to present one to the Avatar.”

“Thank you for all of your kindness,” Korra looks down, longing for someone she can’t remember, “I wonder how long I’ve been away.”

“That I cannot say, but you do not have much time left. The Harmonic Convergence is only weeks away.”

_Weeks._

Korra narrows her gaze, determined, “I have to close the spirit portal before that happens!” 

_My mentor, Tenzin! He will know what to do._

_Ha, I remembered!_

_Why is Tenzin the first one I remember? Surely, there’s someone more important…_  

“I know where I need to go.”

Sprinting down the steps, Korra leaps onto the nearest air bison. She snaps the reins, finding they feel all too familiar in her hands. Smiling to herself, she gives a wave to the Fire Sages as she directs the bison towards the Eastern Air Temple.

“Just like riding a polar-bear dog…time to interrupt Vacation Tenzin.”

* * *

 

More of Korra’s memories had returned during her journey. She remembered her family and her friends. She couldn’t quite sort out everyone’s history yet, but she at least knew names and faces.

She remembered the war. And her uncle’s betrayal.

She remembered how much her father and her tribe were counting on her.

But no greater memory existed than the one of Vaatu and Raava…and what would occur should she fail to stop the Dark Spirit at Harmonic Convergence.

Landing the air bison on one of the temple’s open areas, Korra slides out of the saddle, following the sound of voices.

Seeing her old master first, she smiles.

Completely shocked by her appearance, Tenzin squeaks, “Korra?!”

The kids, however, are thrilled, screaming greetings and running over to tackle her with hugs.

Pema smiles, “What are you doing here?”

“And how did you find us,” Kya adds.

Korra laughs, “Tenzin’s itinerary. We went over it like a hundred times before we left Republic City." 

Tenzin glares at his family, “See, this is why schedules are important.”

Comforted by the familiar scene around her, Korra smiles, “It’s so great to see you all again.”

“It’s great to see you too, but why aren’t you training at the South Pole?” Tenzin replies, always the teacher.

“Wait, you don’t know about the Civil War?”

_And I thought I was out of the loop._

Tenzin’s eyes widen in shock, “What? No. We’ve been out of touch with the outside world since we started our vacation.”

Bumi rolls his eyes, “Tenzin’s idea. What happened?”

“So much. I don’t know where to start,” Korra waves her hands, lost.

Tenzin suggests, “Just tell us everything.”

“Everything?” Korra asks, incredulously.

_I guess it would be a good refresher for me._

“Okay….I opened a spirit portal at the South Pole, but then Unalaq turned out to be a bad guy and wanted to take control of the South so I sort of started a Civil War, but when I went to find some help I was attacked by my cousins and then by a giant, dark spirit, and then I forgot who I was and then I met the first Avatar and then I realized I shouldn’t have opened the portal in the first place, and now I need to close it again!” 

Korra looks around at the group, seeing expressions of shock and disbelief on everyone’s face.

_Did I lose you guys?_

Tenzin shakes his head, exclaiming, “I knew this would happen!”

_Wait, what?_

Kya glares at her brother, “You could not have possibly predicted all of that.”

Bumi steps forward, “Actually, there was one time where I-“ 

“Korra, perhaps you and I should go discuss this in private,” Tenzin interrupts, cutting off another one of Bumi’s stories.

Korra nods, following Tenzin to the nearby garden. He sits on a bench, motioning for her to join him.

Tenzin sighs, “So Avatar Wan imprisoned this dark spirit Vaatu in the Spirit World?”

“Yes, and now I think my uncle is trying to free him.”

“I knew Unalaq was hungry for power but never realized how far he would go to get it,” Tenzin replies, clearly lost in thought.

_He tore our family apart…and I did nothing to stop him._

Korra looks down, ashamed, “This is all my fault.”

Snapping his head back around, Tenzin eyes the Water Tribe girl, “No, don’t blame yourself. This is Unalaq’s doing. Now, we must focus on setting things right before he can do anymore damage!" 

“Thank you.” 

“So, you need to close the Southern portal. But if Unalaq’s army controls the South, how are we going to get to it?”

Korra glances up at her mentor, “I thought about that. My best chance to close the portal is from the inside. I have to enter the Spirit World.”

Tenzin nods, “A journey to the Spirit World. All my years of spiritual training have prepared me for this moment,” he stands, “I will help you. Today we enter the Spirit World!”

* * *

After multiple failed attempts at entering the Spirit World, Korra grits her teeth, stewing in frustration upon hearing Tenzin’s admission at his so-called lack of experience.

“You’ve never been into the Spirit World?!”

Pema’s voice is soft, “But you used to spend days in the temple meditating-“

“-trying to get in. It never happened! It’s my greatest shortcoming as an Airbender, spiritual leader, and son of Aang,” Tenzin sighs, defeated.

Bumi laughs, “Welcome to the ‘I disappoint Dad’ Club.”

Kya glares at her brother, immediately silencing his laughter. Her gaze moves to Tenzin, “If you’ve never been to the Spirit World, how were you planning to get Korra into it?”

Tenzin furrows his brow, “I’ve spent years studying the techniques and theories of ancient spiritual leaders. Now that the Avatar needs me, it must be my time!”

_We don’t have time for this. I need to get to the Spirit World now!_

As gently as possible, Korra says, “Tenzin, Harmonic Convergence is almost here. If Vaatu escapes from the Spirit World-“

“-You have to trust me! I can help you.”

_I’m sorry. I don’t think you can…_

Korra’s face falls, betraying her emotions. Before she can hurt Tenzin’s pride any further, Kya intervenes, “There might be another way.”

Kya reaches down, placing her hands on her niece’s shoulders as she gently urges her to speak, “Jinora, is there something you want to tell Korra?”

“Jinora? She is too young and untrained to have any knowledge of spiritual matters,” Tenzin replies, shocked. 

Jinora glances up at the Avatar through her lashes, shyly admitting, “Actually, I think I do know where Korra needs to go to get into the Spirit World.”

Tenzin’s eyebrows raise to the top of his forehead, “And how would you know that?”

Gaining more confidence, Jinora meets her father’s gaze, “My spirit friends showed me,” she pauses, gesturing to the air above her as she says, “It’s okay, you can show yourselves.”

Korra watches in awe, her face lighting up with a genuine smile as she witnesses multiple spirits appear before her very eyes. Multi-colored dragonfly-bunny spirits flit through the air, interacting with their new friends.

Meelo reaches up, trying to catch one as he shouts, “Bunnies!" 

“Actually, they’re dragonfly-bunny spirits,” Jinora corrects.

Kya leans down, patting her niece on the shoulder, “I knew it! Looks like she does know something about spiritual matters." 

Suddenly, the spirits zoom away, and Meelo and Ikki quickly follow, chasing after them. Jinora and her father walk slowly behind the pair. Korra steps back, giving them space to talk.

_It must be hard watching your daughter surpass you. I wonder if my father ever felt anything like this with me…_

After a moment, Korra rejoins Tenzin and Jinora, asking the important question, “Are they here to help?”

Jinora points, directing Korra’s gaze towards two spirits as they fly off the edge of a cliff, “I think they want you to go down there.”

“I don’t know. The spiritual energy is historically strongest near the temple,” Tenzin interjects.

Korra rolls her eyes, “No offense, but I’m guessing the spirits have actually been to the Spirit World, so I’m going to follow them." 

Bumi slides closer to his brother, “If we need to go to the Tenzin world, we’ll call you.”

Unamused, Korra frowns, her face matching her old mentor’s usual expression for a moment as they both glare at Bumi. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Bumi smirks, “What? Bad timing?”

Sighing, Kya steps forward, gesturing to the rest of the group, “Come on, let’s get Korra to the Spirit World before you two morons lose your nerve.”

Laughing at Tenzin’s shocked expression, Korra eagerly follows the older waterbender, ignoring the protests from the two brothers behind her. Her laughter fades at the thought of what awaits her in the Spirit World…chaos in its most powerful form.

_I hope this works. The world is running out of time._

* * *

Leaping off her newfound friend, the dragon-bird, Korra approaches the open portal.

_Time to fix my mistake._  

As she reaches forward, a deep voice echoes across the valley, “So you’ve returned, Raava?”

Shifting across the ground, Korra finds herself in front of an old tree, and immediately, she can sense the power and darkness pulsing from within its trunk. A dark, red energy contains the spirit Vaatu.

“The Harmonic Convergence is coming soon, and this time I’m going to wipe you out for good!”

Korra narrows her gaze, “I think you’ve said that before Vaatu, but I’m here to close the portal. You’re not getting out.”

She walks away, turning her back on the spirit, but laughter follows her every step.

“You might want to reconsider…that is if you want to save your friend.”

Korra’s face falls, and she spins around, finding her uncle, looking as smug as ever as he holds Jinora’s spirit captive. The young Airbender looks terrified as Unalaq continues to bend her spiritual energy, slowly destroying her.

Running forward, Korra prepares to attack, “Jinora!”

Just as she approaches the roots of the tree, a very angry looking dragonfly-bunny lands in front of her, blocking her path. Suddenly, her friends from earlier have transformed into dark spirits and have now surrounded her, trapping her between Vaatu and the portals.

Clenching her fists in frustration, Korra glares at her uncle, spitting, “I can’t believe I trusted you! You made me think you wanted to restore balance with the spirits, but this…this isn’t balance! It’s madness! Now let her go!”

Unalaq takes an attack stance, “If you want your friend to make it out of the Spirit World, you’ll open the other portal. Now.”

“Don’t do it, Korra!” Jinora screams, desperation evident in her voice.

Swirling his arms in a circular motion, Unalaq continues to bend his young captive’s spirit, nearly extinguishing her.

_No, I won’t let you hurt her!_

Korra leans forward gasping, but her Uncle’s motions force her to pause. He smirks at her, knowing he holds all the cards. 

“What will it be? Open the portal or lose your friend’s soul forever.”

A familiar voice enters Korra’s mind, “ _Once again, you are faced with the choice all Avatars must make. Save the ones you love and sacrifice the world? Or save the world and let go of the love?_ ”

_Raava?_

_“I am here, Avatar Korra.”_

Before Korra can acknowledge the spirit, Unalaq continues his motions, almost completely engulfing Jinora’s soul. Without hesitation, Korra shouts, “Stop, I’ll do it!”

_“Korra…"_  

_No, Raava. If I let him take Jinora, then Vaatu has already won._  

“ _I hope you know what you’re doing, Avatar.”_

_You’re the one who chose me, remember?_

“ _A choice I am beginning to question…_ ”

Korra ignores the spirit, walking towards the second portal. She glances behind her, seeing Jinora trapped.

Iroh’s words from their earlier meeting return to her: _You have light and peace inside of you. If you let it out, you can change the world around you_.

_Spirits, I hope I’m right._  

Reaching forward, Korra presses her hand against the portal. She feels the Avatar State activate within her, along with a huge surge of power. The world shakes around her, and Korra steps away from the portal. 

“Now, let Jinora go!”

Unalaq grits his teeth, immediately attacking with a water slice. Korra moves to counter his bending, but the water continues towards her, unaffected as it strikes her arm.

Looking down in horror, Korra sees her arm has partially disintegrated.

_Fuck…I don’t have my bending._

“You should have come through the portal, then you could do this,” Unalaq taunts, throwing more attacks at her. 

_Okay, non-bending tactic time!_

Dodging and weaving, Korra rolls across the rocky ground, narrowly avoiding Unalaq’s blows. She quickly navigates towards Jinora, but sensing her plan, the evil spirit holding her captive flees, taking the young airbender out of range.

_New plan. Run now, come back with bending later!_

Heading for the other portal, Korra continues to dodge waterbending strikes, but she’s quickly knocked aside by another evil spirit. As she’s flung through the air, another spirit catches her in its jaws, crushing her between its teeth with just enough force to cause her pain without killing her.

As she begins to lose consciousness, the spirit drops her on the ground. After a few seconds, Korra feels her body rise involuntarily, moved by Unalaq’s bending powers.

He holds her spirit captive, using the same technique he did with Jinora to slowly disintegrate her soul. The power is suffocating, and Korra feels her spirit slipping away.

Suddenly, the weight is lifted, and Korra feels claws grasp her body, lifting her into the air with a familiar screech.

_The dragon-bird…he came back for me._

Vaatu’s voice follows her on the wind, “I’ll see you soon, Raava! Once the Harmonic Convergence comes, I’ll be free from this prison…and then I will have my revenge!”

* * *

 

Korra’s eyes burst open, and she finds herself awake and back in the material world. She gasps, hyperventilating as everything hits her at once.

_Jinora…she’s still there. And Vaatu. I can’t stop him._

Tenzin rushes over, “Korra! What was it like? Did you manage to close the portal? Was Jinora able to help you?" 

“Tenzin, I-I’m sorry." 

Korra’s gaze falls on the still unconscious, young Airbender, and Tenzin’s face falls. 

“Where’s Jinora? Wh-why isn’t she waking up,” he rushes over to her, taking her in his arms, “Korra, what happened to my little girl?!”

Silent, Korra sits there in shock, trying to form a response.

Raava’s voice is full of sadness as she whispers, “ _Your choice has destroyed us all, Korra.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, didn't get through to "Night of A Thousand Stars" yet but that's the next chapter and it is going to be so much fun! Sorry again for the wait. I know this chapter wasn't the best, but I'm just getting warmed up again lol


	23. Night of A Thousand Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra needs some help and returns to Republic City. Her memories are slowly returning, but she's going to need some reminders from her friends and Raava in the meantime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, finally! Along with getting sick (don't worry, I'm feeling better now) and how long this chapter is, it took me a while. Sorry about that! Hope it's worth the wait :)

Korra flies Oogi lower, spotting the Airbenders in one of the fields below. She glances back at Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin. They sit in a circle around Jinora’s still form, watching over her. Tenzin holds her hand, refusing to release it.

_What have I done…_

_I’m so sorry, Aang. I’ve let your family down._

Meelo’s cries of joy echo through the air, “Dad’s back!”

Pema approaches the air bison, fresh-picked wildflowers in her arms. She looks around in excitement, “Where’s Jinora?”

Tenzin stands, and she inhales sharply, her joyful expression shifting to one of horror as she sees her daughter’s motionless body in Tenzin’s arms, “No…”

“Her spirit is trapped in the Spirit World, but she’s going to be alright,” Tenzin’s explains, his voice shaking as it betrays his fear and uncertainty.

Pema reaches out, clutching Jinora’s body to her chest, “How could this happen?!”

_Because I wasn’t strong enough._

Tenzin’s face drops, and Korra watches as the weight of guilt forces the normally tall Airbending Master to his knees. His voice cracks, “It was all my fault. I should have never let Jinora enter the Spirit World without me, I couldn’t protect her!”

_No, Tenzin…you trusted me to protect her, and I failed._

“I’m so sorry, Pema. I-I tried to save her, but Unalaq tricked me,” Korra interjects, trying to claim the blame as her own.

Tenzin reaches forward, stroking his daughter’s face, “Don’t worry, Honey. I’m not going to stop until our little girl is back safe with us.”

Korra grasps her old Master’s shoulder, “I swear I won’t let them take her.”

Before Tenzin and Pema can respond, Korra’s eyes glow white, and Aang’s voice echoes through her own, “ _WE_ won’t let them take her, my son.”

* * *

“Where the hell is Korra? She should be here,” Asami mutters, tapping her fingers against the chair.

_I don’t know whether to be concerned or pissed._

Asami glances to her left, noticing Bolin ogling Ginger while the red-headed actress very blatantly avoids his gaze. Rolling her eyes at the Earthbender, Asami is instantly reminded of the moment she hit Mako with her Satobike, causing the Firebender to stare at her with the same expression.

_Oh yeah, Mako won’t be attending either because HE’S IN JAIL._

Probably better he wasn’t in attendance anyway. She had immediately recognized the kiss for the mistake it was while the Firebender seemed to think it was an open invitation to jump back into their relationship.

_If Korra were here, that would have never happened._   _Once again, should I be c_ _oncerned or pissed?_

Asami sighs, rubbing the aching spot between her eyes, “Definitely both.”

“What was that, Asami,” Bolin leans over, his eyes still focused on the crowd in front of them.

“I just was wondering wh-“

Before she can finish, a spotlight appears in the center of the arena, highlighting Varrick in all his glory.

Bolin sits back, grinning in excitement as he prepares for the show to begin, completely forgetting his earlier question.

_Just worried my girlfriend is dead in a ditch or maybe worse…no big deal._

Varrick’s voice booms through the arena, “Thank you all for coming to the finale of _Nuktuk: Hero of the South_! You know when I first started this project, there were a lot of naysayers out there. You can’t make pictures move, they said! You can’t take some knucklehead Earthbender and make him a star, they said! You can’t teach a polarbear-dog to speak, they said! Well…they’re WRONG! Thanks to the magic of the movers, our furry friends have found their voices. And you will be SHOCKED to hear what they have to say…they speak of the injustice that’s happening in the Southern Water Tribe right now. My hope is that their words and this epic mover will inspire a real-life hero to rise up and help. Thank you again! Enjoy the show!”

The spotlight disappears, and as the mover begins, Asami’s thoughts return to Korra.

_We already have a real-life hero, and she should be here._

_What if she’s hurt? Maybe Unalaq captured her…I should go look for her. I can take a couple of days off work. Head down to the South Pole and make up some excuse that I am meeting with a possible buyer. Yeah that could work…I-_

Asami pauses in her thoughts, noticing Bolin rise from his seat, a look of concern on his face.

_What’s bothering him?_

She follows after him, finding him standing on the balcony, his gaze focused on the bay.

“Are you okay? It seems like this mover is really getting to you. You do know Juji’s not really dead…”

Bolin sighs, “Of course I know. Juji’s fine. He comes back to life in the end when the Doomsday device shifts the polarity of the Earth. Oops. Spoiler. Sorry.”

_The plot of this mover is really…something._

Asami frowns, “Then what’s wrong?”

Bolin looks away, his eyes searching the dark waters below, “I guess I just miss my friends. Everything is going so well for me, but it feels empty without everyone around…Korra’s gone, Mako’s in jail, you’re doing business lady stuff. Team Avatar’s fallen apart!”

Feeling the ache in her heart, Asami averts her gaze, searching the horizon, “I know. Things have changed so much since we first met…”

_I’ve been so focused on Korra and on Future Industries, I forgot to be here for Bolin._

In an attempt to cheer the young Earthbender up, Asami smiles, “Why don’t you come back in and finish watching the mover with me?”

“You go ahead, I need another minute.”

Respecting his wishes, Asami turns away, her heels clicking on the stone floors as she heads back towards the arena.

Just as she returns to her seat, Asami hears a scream. A moment later, a man's body flies from the President’s box.

She jumps up, searching for a weapon, “The one night I don’t bring my damn glove…”

Hearing shouts from behind her, she notices three more bodies flying onto center stage, followed closely behind by Bolin.

A bending match ensues with Bolin handling three waterbenders at a time. He dodges and weaves, bending two stacks of Earthbending discs at once.

Asami smiles, seeing her young friend knock all three men out, handling them with ease.

“Nevermind, guess you don’t need my help on this one.”

Gathering her things, she heads downstairs to meet Bolin. Following the sound of the crowd, she finds him outside, surrounded by paparazzi as he enthusiastically kisses Ginger.

_Wow, that’s new._

Ignoring the flashing cameras and Bolin’s new girlfriend, Asami exclaims, “Bolin, you saved the President, and you proved Mako was right all along! We have to go tell him what happened!”

Bolin pauses to reply, “Yeah,” then returns to his make-out session with Ginger.

_Ughh men…_

Asami clears her throat, and Bolin catches the hint, “Oh, you meant right now!”

Before she can reply, an extremely recognizable and welcome bellow cuts through the noise of the crowd.

_Oogi!_ _Tenzin must be back!_

Asami walks down the steps, prepared to greet the Airbender and his family. She smooths out her dress, glancing up and freezing in place as her eyes fall on the Water Tribe girl leaping from the saddle.

“Korra…” she whispers, all the hurt and longing of the last few days coming out in a single word.

She watches as Korra immediately steps forward to address the President, completely focused on her task and ignoring the crowd around her as she shouts, "President Raiko!”

Raiko and Chief Beifong walk down the steps together, and Raiko bows slightly, responding, “Avatar Korra, what’s wrong?”

“Sir, I know I’ve asked for your help before, but things have changed. Unalaq doesn’t just want to take over the South anymore. He wants to destroy the whole world…”

_Korra’s here…she’s alive. She’s okay. I mean the world’s possibly ending but she’s okay._

Feeling relieved that her girlfriend is still breathing, Asami is suddenly filled with frustration and anger, wanting to both strangle her and kiss her at the same time.

_Where the fuck has she been?! And she couldn’t call? Or send a letter? A messenger hawk? Anything?!_

Focusing on the important information, Bolin shouts, “Unalaq is gonna destroy the world?! He really does have a Doomsday device?”

Korra glances between Bolin and Raiko, answering, “He’s trying to release a powerful dark spirit during Harmonic Convergence which is only a few days away. If he succeeds, the world as we know it is over.”

_Fine, that sounds kind of important…but still._

Korra turns, addressing the President directly, “Sir, we desperately need your help.”

Raiko clasps his hands behind his back, narrowing his gaze, “I’m sorry, Korra, but my answer is still no.”

Tenzin steps forward, angry, “There are lives on the line! And my daughter is one of them. Raiko, you must reconsider.”

“I’m aware that lives are on the line, and that’s precisely why my troops are staying here. If the world is going to be thrown into chaos like you claim, I need to protect my citizens. I’m sorry.”

_Coward. The Avatar is asking you for help, asshole._

Asami clenches her fists, about to step forward and address the idiot directly, but Bolin steps in front of her, smiling.

“Sir, Nuktuk needs your help. I know you love helping people!”

“Son, I appreciate you saving my life, and I’m a big fan of your work but my decision is final,” Raiko replies, walking away abruptly.

Bolin’s shoulders slouch in defeat, “I never should have saved that guy.”

_Raiko may not be able to help, but Bolin’s right. It’s time for Team Avatar to get back together._

Asami steps towards Korra, restraining herself from embracing the girl, “If you guys need help, I’m here for you.”

Bolin stands beside her, grinning, “Yeah, me too!”

Korra smiles softly, “Thank you. It’s so good to see you guys again,” she pauses, looking around, “Wait, where’s Mako?”

Asami glances at Bolin, wincing, “Did you wanna tell her?”

Korra crosses her arms, frowning, “Tell me what?”

Chief Beifong steps up behind the Avatar, placing her hand on Korra’s shoulder, “Mako’s in jail, but don’t worry, kid. Tonight not only proved his innocence but showed me that he’s a hell of a cop. You kids ready to go give him the good news?”

Bolin grins, following after Chief Beifong. Korra moves to follow them, but Asami reaches out, grabbing her hand.

Korra looks down, confused, but she quickly changes her expression to a smile, “Everything okay, Asami?”

Asami tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, “You were gone for a while, I feel like I should be the one asking you that question?”

“I’m alright, just a lot on my plate. Listen, we can talk later. We should probably go see Mako. I’m sure he’s anxious to get out.”

_Is she mad at me or something? Does she know what happened with me and Mako?_

_Wait, she can’t possibly know…she’s been back for like five minutes._

“Right, of course,” Asami shakes her head, forcing herself to smile.

Korra turns away, moving to follow after Bolin and Beifong.

_You know what, I don’t care if she’s mad at me._

Asami grabs her girlfriend’s hand, pulling her in for a hug. She smiles, hearing Korra squeak in surprise.

“Asami?”

Asami buries her face in Korra’s neck, “I’m really glad you’re back, and I’m really glad you’re alive.”

Korra blushes, laughing nervously as she tentatively wraps her arms around the engineer, “Umm, yeah me too…that would suck if I was…well, dead.”

Asami laughs, nodding her head as she releases Korra, letting her hands rest on the Avatar’s strong shoulders, “Right, now we can go see Mako.”

Korra nods slowly, her eyes unfocused, “Mako…”

“Yeah, we have to go get him out of prison. Remember?”

Shaking her head, Korra rubs the back of her neck, “Right, yeah sorry. My memory has been a little hazy lately.”

Asami furrows her brow, confused, “What’s wrong with your memory?”

Korra walks away, avoiding the engineer’s gaze, “We can talk about it later. Let’s go get Mako!”

_Weird._

* * *

Korra follows after Beifong, occasionally glancing backwards to look at the group behind her. She can’t help but notice how often her eyes tend to fall on the engineer.

_She looks stunning in that red dress. And why did it feel so amazing when we hugged? It felt like…like I was home._

Her mind flashes back to their embrace, replaying the moment Asami’s lips grazed her neck as they hugged. A shiver runs down her spine.

_Stop that. Asami is your friend, and as Tenzin so kindly reminded you, you’re dating Mako._

She had asked her Airbending master to give her a refresher, not wanting to worry her friends with her memory issues. Tenzin had begrudgingly gone over the details of her relationship with Mako, ignoring most of Korra’s questions and making his irritation with the Firebender quite clear. Apparently, Mako had been one of the main supporters of Korra’s decision to send Tenzin away and train with Unalaq.

_And he’s supposed to be an ace detective…guess he missed that one._

Hearing Bolin speak with his brother, Korra suddenly feels nervous, unsure of how to approach her supposed boyfriend.

_I’ll just kiss him. That’s what girlfriends do, right? Yeah. He won’t think anything’s off if I just kiss him. Or do I hug him. Maybe both?_

Seeing Mako and Bolin approach, the crowd begins to applaud. Korra plasters a smile on her face, trying to hide her nerves.

Beifong speaks first, “Nice job, Mako. You’re going to make a great detective.”

One of the other detectives interrupts, “But, Chief, there aren’t any detective openings right now.”

“Actually, we have two openings,” Beifong replies, glaring at the two detectives.

_Ouch._

_Okay, it’s quiet. Now’s a good time, right? Ah, just go for it before you change your mind!_

Korra runs up, pulling Mako in for a hug and then a kiss.

_Why did that feel so…blah. Isn't there supposed to be a spark or whatever?_

Mako’s face is one of surprise as Korra continues, “Mako, I missed you so much!”

Bolin squeaks, and Korra glances at the Earthbender, confused. His gaze flits between Korra, Mako, and the crowd behind them, but he recovers quickly, throwing his arm around the Avatar as he laughs, “Oh, yeah! Did I forget to tell you? Korra’s back!”

Mako laughs nervously, “Korra, hey, I missed you too,” he hesitates, raising an eyebrow, “So you’re not still mad at me?”

_Why do I feel like I’m missing something?_

Korra smiles, still hiding her confusion, “Why would I be mad?”

“We had that fight before you left, remember?”

_Ughh, I can’t do this anymore. I might as well tell them._

She looks away, the smile falling from her face, “No, not really. I got attacked by a dark spirit, and I lost my memory for a little while. Maybe it hasn’t all come back yet. Was it a bad fight?”

Mako leans away from her, a strange expression on his face, “Uhhhhhmmm no, no. It wasn’t that bad.”

His eyes flit to the crowd behind him, and Korra turns to follow his gaze. She sees Chief Beifong cringing, along with many of the officers. Asami looks away, but not before Korra sees a flash of anger in her eyes.

_What’s that about? Does she still like Mako? Tenzin told me they used to date…_

Bolin sucks air in through his teeth, but before she can ask someone else about the fight, Tenzin speaks up, “Korra, we don’t have much time. We need to figure out how to deal with Unalaq.”

_Right, more important things going on…_

“I think I know just the man to talk to,” Bolin replies.

He leads them up the stairs to another area of prison cells, stopping at an elaborately decorated one with a Water Tribe man inside.

“Guys, hey! What do you think? Varrick Industries built this prison, and I had this cell made special. I had a feeling I’d end up here one day,” he grins, stopping to shout, “Zhu Li, come on! We have guests! Whip up a pot of that green tea I love!”

Zhu Li nods, “Yes sir.”

_That’s right. Varrick is that crazy business guy from the South who’s helping Asami with her company. And Zhu Li is his weird assistant. Wait, why is she in here too?_

“Zhu Li’s in prison with you,” Korra asks, confused.

Varrick nods, “Of course, I don’t go anywhere without my assistant. Do you?”

_I don’t have an assistant…I mean at least I think I don’t._

Irritated, Mako interrupts, “We’re not interested in your tea, and this isn’t a friendly visit.”

Varrick pouts, “Don’t tell me you guys are still mad about everything that happened. I did some good things too! Korra, who warned you about Unalaq? I did. Bolin, who got you into the movers? I did. Asami, who saved your company? I did. Mako, who got you thrown in jail? I did,” he stops, “Oh, yeah. I guess that was a bad thing.”

Asami rolls her eyes, angrily replying, “You stole everything from me, and you tried to kidnap the President! Those are pretty bad too.”

_You stole from her?!_

Korra clenches her fists, igniting a fire blade in her right hand.

_What the hell am I doing? We need him._

_But he’s going to pay for messing with Asami._

_And obviously for everything else he did._

_Why am I being so protective of her?_

Korra glances over, staring at the engineer again as she continues to glare at Varrick as he babbles on, making excuses.

“-it’s on my battleship.”

Korra interjects, “You have a battleship?”

Varrick rolls his eyes, “Of course I do! I bought the first one they made, named her the _Zhu Li_.”

“You named your battleship after your assistant,” Bolin asks.

Varrick sits down, twisting his mustache, “Yep, they’re both cold, heartless war machines.”

Zhu Li stands beside him, setting his cup down softly, “Your tea, sir.”

Varrick continues, “Look, I am truly sorry for the mess I caused. Let me make it up to you. Take _Zhu Li_ , my battleship. It’s yours and everything on it!”

Korra smiles, “It’s not the fleet we were looking for, but it’s the next best thing.”

Bolin jumps up, pumping his fist in the air, “Alright, Team Avatar is back in business!”

He grabs Korra, pulling her and Asami into a bear hug. Korra smiles, catching the engineer’s gaze. For a moment, Asami smiles back, laughing, but then she glances away.

_What’s going on? Guess we really do need to talk._

* * *

Korra stands on the observation deck of the battleship, her eyes searching the horizon.

_I hope we don’t run into anymore dark spirits. And I hope my father is alive. I don’t know how long I’ve been gone, but I know he was counting on me to bring him help. Hopefully, there’s still time._

Hearing footsteps behind her, she turns her head, disappointed to find it’s just Mako.

_Who exactly were you hoping to see more than your boyfriend?_

Mako speaks softly, his voice carrying across the water, “It’s okay. We’re going to stop Unalaq and get Jinora back.”

Korra sighs, “I hope my dad’s alright.”

Mako places a hand on her shoulder, pulling Korra in for a hug, “I’m sure he’s fine.”

Feeling no comfort in his arms, Korra steps away, her mind wandering back to her earlier embrace with the engineer.

_I wish she was here instead._

Mako clears his throat awkwardly, “Alright, so I’m going to head to bed. Did you, umm, want to join me?”

Korra looks back over her shoulder, her gaze returning to the water, “I think I’m going to stay out here for a bit longer. Keep watch, you know?”

Mako nods, clearly upset and disappointed, “Okay, try to get some rest.”

“I will, thanks.”

_Great, way to make someone else mad at you._

She hears his footsteps recede and sighs in relief.

Korra scoffs, “You would think I would be more excited to spend time with my boyfriend…”

A familiar voice replies in her mind, “ _You would think.”_

Korra rolls her eyes, knowing the spirit can sense it, “Hello, Raava.”

_“Hello again, Avatar Korra.”_

“Are you still mad at me too? Because I’m kind of sick of pissing people off today.”

_“Perhaps you should stop ignoring what is right in front of you. Observing the world around you may provide better guidance for your decisions.”_

“Raava, I tried to stop Unalaq from taking Jinora. I thought I could save her and the world, so I-“

_“I’m not talking about what happened in the Spirit World, Korra.”_

“Then what are you-“

“Who are you talking to,” a smooth voice cuts through the air, interrupting Korra’s dialogue with the spirit.

Korra spins around, finding Asami staring at her with her arms crossed. She grins sheepishly, “Uhhh, kind of a long story.”

Asami walks closer, resting her elbows next to Korra’s on the railing, “I’ve got time.”

“Well, her name is Raava.”

Asami narrows her gaze, “Her?”

Korra laughs, amused by the girl’s jealous pout, “She’s a thousand-year-old Spirit. Basically the original form of Light and the reason the Avatar exists.”

_“I beg your pardon, I am much older than a thous-“_

“Go away, Raava.”

_“As you wish, Avatar Korra. But remember what I said…observe your surroundings.”_

Asami raises her eyebrow, looking around, “I’m sorry, what? And you’re talking to her right now? Can she hear us?”

“Well, she’s kind of merged with me, so she could,” Korra pauses, noticing Asami’s eyes widen in surprise, “But don’t worry, I sent her away! So it’s just us now. No spirits or people, except you. I mean you’re a person, obviously so yeah,” Korra rambles, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

Asami giggles, and Korra’s heart melts.

_That must be one of my favorite sounds in the world. And she's so beautiful, especially when she laughs._

She finds herself staring at the engineer for a moment, noticing the way her hair blows with the slight breeze and how the emerald of her eyes shines brightly, even in the darkness of the night.

Unconsciously, she’s drawn to the other girl and finds herself moving closer. As their shoulders brush, Asami sighs, “Korra, I-I really missed you.”

“I missed you too, ‘Sami,” Korra takes the other girl’s hand, squeezing it lightly. Her eyes fall to ruby lips, and Korra finds herself leaning in, drawn by the electricity between them.

For a moment, Asami leans forward, but then her eyes begin to water. She blinks rapidly, jumping away as she wipes away tears.

_Observe your surroundings._

She hears Asami’s heels clicking on the metal deck as she walks away. Korra reaches for the girl to pull her back, knowing with absolute certainty that she shouldn’t let Asami walk away.

Asami gasps as the Avatar wraps her in an embrace. Korra’s voice is gentle, and suddenly tears are falling down her face as well as she whispers, “Please don’t go…I-I want you to stay. For weeks I’ve felt so lost, so confused. And for the first time in a while, I feel grounded. And I don't know why exactly, but I think it’s because I’m with you. Look, I’m still figuring things out, but I know in my heart that when I’m with you…just please. Stay.”

A memory flashes through her mind- _ships exploding in the bay, rescuing Iroh from the water, Asami in tears on the dock, and a hug…just like this one_.

Asami continues to cry, and Korra holds her tighter, the memory of that day bringing out the right words, “I’ve got you. It’s okay, ‘Sami. I’ve got you.”

Asami’s hands shove against the Avatar’s chest, and she steps back, running her hands through her hair, “Spirits, it’s happening again,” she pauses, “Korra, tell me you remember something. Anything.”

Korra looks at the beautiful engineer, truly allowing herself to observe and feel. Her eyes fall again to Asami’s lips, and another memory hits her- _Asami, kissing her softly in Korra’s room…a moment of happiness in a time of despair, right after Amon had taken her bending._ Grasping her forehead, she feels the ache in her head as she tries to dig deeper. Memories flash across her vision _-Asami smiling as the morning light hits her face, secret kisses in icy hallways, holding the other girl close as they drift off to sleep together._

_Woah, what the flameo was that?_

Korra’s eyes widen, and she whispers, “We’re not just friends, are we?”

Asami shakes her head slowly, almost imperceptibly.

Narrowing her gaze, Korra steps forward, her memories and feelings returning in pieces. She speaks softly, reaching her hand out to touch Asami’s cheek, “I remember…that touching you is more electrifying than redirecting lightning…I remember loving the feel of your hand in mine and living for the mornings when I could wake up next to you,” Korra pauses, taking Asami’s face in her hands, “and I remember that I love you.”

Tears fall from Asami’s eyes as she whispers, “Yes,” and with this, Korra closes the distance between them, capturing Asami’s lips in a deep kiss.

Asami pulls Korra against her, digging her nails into her back. The Avatar groans, breaking their kiss for a moment.

Asami brings her hand to her lips, “Sorry, too much?”

Korra smiles, resting her forehead against the engineer’s, “Not at all. I just also remembered that I’m gonna kill Tenzin.”

Asami brushes her nose against the Avatar’s, laughing in reply, “Tenzin? Why?”

“When I told him about my memory issues, I asked him to fill me in on some things, and he told me I was dating Mako.”

Asami sighs, “Well, to be fair, we hadn’t really told anyone.”

“And whose idea was that again?”

“I think it was yours, oh wise and powerful Avatar,” the engineer smirks.

“Right. Well, next time I get eaten by a memory-stealing, dark spirit, remind me to ask _you_ for the refresher.”

Asami laughs, “I’ll make a note of it.”

Joining in her laughter for a moment, Korra’s face falls as she realizes what she’s done, “Shit, ‘Sami. I’m so sorry. I kissed Mako!”

A blush covers the engineer’s face, “Oh, uhh, it’s okay. There’s actually something I should tell you.”

Korra rolls her eyes, “Whatever it is, I’m sure it can wait until after our make-up sex.”

“Make-up sex?!” Asami squeaks.

Pulling the other girl tightly against her, Korra grins, “You heard me, Miss Sato. Besides, I don’t think my memory is all back yet, and I could use a refresher.”

Asami’s face heats up, and she bites her lip, feeling Korra’s leg between her thighs. Sensing her hesitation, Korra leans in to kiss her, sliding her tongue past her lips.

“Fine, I guess we can talk later,” Asami sighs.

With this, Korra scoops the engineer up, grinning at her screams of surprise, "Sheesh, keep it down, ‘Sami! We don’t want to wake up the whole ship!”

“Korra, I swear-“

Korra ignores her, interrupting to ask, “Closest bedroom?”

“I think 2nd door on the left, but Kor-“

“Thanks,” Korra grins, pushing through the doorway.

Asami shoves against Korra’s chest, jumping down. The Avatar moves in for another kiss, but Asami holds her hand up, “Korra, just hold on a second. You still don’t have all of your memories back, and I just don’t want you to rush into this. Give yourself a chance to heal.”

Korra’s grin falls, and she grasps Asami’s chin, her face serious, “I know you’re worried because you love me, and yes, my memory isn’t completely back. But…I also know that when I kissed Mako, I felt nothing and when I’m around you, I feel like I can breathe again. When I kiss you, I feel…everything,” Korra pauses, placing a soft kiss on Asami’s lips, “I’m sorry I left and disappeared. I’m sure that must have been awful, not knowing where I was or if I was alive. But I’m here and I’m back and the world might be ending, and I just want to be with the girl I love before time runs out and we have to go save the world.”

Asami rolls her eyes, smiling, “Well when you put it like that,” she leans in, pulling Korra in for a kiss.

Smiling against her lips, Korra reaches forward, unzipping the engineer’s jacket. Immediately sliding her hands inside, Korra grabs Asami’s hips, pulling her closer. She groans as the engineer bites her lip, slipping her hands underneath Korra’s shirt.

“I missed this,” Asami sighs, but she pushes against Korra's chest again, "but don't think you can use the 'I lost my memory' excuse every time you disappear."

Korra kisses along her jawline, nibbling behind the other girl’s ear, pleading, "Forgive me?"

She steps back pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it to the side. Asami pulls her back in for a kiss, their tongues and teeth clashing as Korra pushes her against a wall. Using her knee to part Asami’s thighs, Korra slides her leg forward, groaning as the engineer begins to grind against her. Korra whimpers, moving her hips involuntarily.

Asami breathes harshly in her ear, and Korra bites down on the girl's exposed neck, "Forgive me, 'Sami."

Korra reaches down, grabbing Asami's ass and pushing her harder against the wall, placing pressure on the engineer's core. Korra reaches one hand up, trapping her wrists against the wall and kissing her again as she mutters, "Forgive me."

Asami screams, climaxing, "Yes!"

Korra slides her hands to the other girl's waist, gently lowering her down. She leans forward, brushing her nose against Asami's as she breathes harshly, “Is it always like this?”

Asami traces her thumb along Korra’s bottom lip, causing the Avatar to shiver. The engineer replaces her finger with her lips as she replies, “With you, always.”

Korra growls, capturing the ruby lips in front of her. She moves lower, dragging her teeth down the other girl’s neck. Asami digs her nails into Korra’s back, scratching down as she commands, “Bed, now.”

Korra lifts her easily as the engineer wraps her legs around Korra’s waist. Korra sets her down, removing her pants quickly while Asami takes off the rest of her clothes. Looking up, Korra catches sight of her girlfriend in just her underwear in a bra, and her mouth falls open.

Asami squirms, rubbing her thighs together, “Listen, I love you for staring, but right now, I need you inside me before I take care of myself.”

Korra shakes her head, grinning as she crawls back on the bed. She leans down for a kiss, but Asami shoves her shoulder, flipping them over and reversing their positions. The engineer smiles down at her, her black hair falling between them, “Since your memories aren’t all back, I’ll just remind you. I like being on top.”

“Oh, that’s-“

Asami silences Korra with another kiss, taking her lip between her teeth. Reaching out, the engineer takes Korra’s hand, sliding it lower. Korra grins against her lips, seeming to get the message as she reaches past her underwear, her fingers finding Asami’s core and her palm brushing against Asami’s sensitive bud.

Sighing in relief, Asami grinds against Korra’s hand, “Inside. Now.”

Using her fingers to part Asami’s folds, Korra uses her other hand to grab Asami’s hip as she pushes inside, forcing a groan from the engineer.

Feeling the warmth and wetness in her girlfriend’s center, Korra groans, biting her bottom lip and angling her head up to catch Asami's gaze, but the engineer's eyes are closed in ecstasy. Moving her fingers in and out, she matches the pace of Asami's hips. Circling her fingers, she stops when she hears the other girl moan, “Right there, baby. Keep going.”

Korra quickens her motions, and suddenly, Asami leans down, stifling her screams as she bites into Korra’s shoulder, causing the Avatar to let out a groan, “Fuccckkkkkk.”

Korra keeps the pressure with her fingers until she feels the fluttering movements of Asami’s inner walls slow and stop. Slowly, she begins to slide her hand out, and Asami winces at the movement.

“Sorry, I think I’m a little out of practice,” Korra apologizes, stilling her movements.

Asami lifts her head, smiling at her girlfriend. She kisses her neck, “No, you were perfect. I missed this,” she moves her mouth lower, soothing the mark she left on Korra’s shoulder, “I missed you.”

Korra cranes her head back, pushing it into the pillow beneath her, “Spirits, ’Sami.”

Asami looks up, shifting her hips to move off Korra’s fingers and placing her knee between Korra’s thighs. She begins grinding into Korra’s core, and the Avatar hisses beneath her.

Gripping the sheets, Korra bites her lip as she revels in the sensation, “Shit, how could I forget this? Forget you?”

Asami leans down, whispering in her ear, “Let me remind you, baby,” she bites her earlobe, and Korra groans as Asami continues, “You’re mine.”

“Yes, yours,” Korra breathes, trying not to squirm as the engineer continues to move lower, her lips leaving a trail of red marks down Korra’s neck and across her chest.

Asami removes her knee, and Korra whimpers at the loss of contact, “Asami, stop teasing. I need you.”

The engineer smiles, “Say that again.”

Korra growls, restraining herself from trapping the other girl beneath her, “I. Need. You.”

“Good,” Asami replies, leaning down to push her tongue into Korra’s center and lap up the growing wetness.

“Fucckkkkkkk,” Korra squirms, searching for relief, and Asami obliges, locking her lips around her swollen clit. Sliding two fingers inside, Asami curls them forward, pressing against Korra’s front wall. The Avatar screams as her climax hits her, and Asami takes it in, swallowing her release.

Breathing heavily, Korra pulls Asami towards her as the world comes into focus again, claiming her mouth in a kiss. She can taste herself on the other girl’s lips, and she pulls her closer, tugging on her hair to expose the other girl’s neck.

“You taste so good, baby,” Korra says as she drags her tongue along the engineer’s soft skin.

Asami smiles, “I could say the same about you.”

Grinning back, Korra rolls them over, pinning Asami beneath her. She stares for a moment, caught in the other girl’s emerald gaze, “I love you, Asami Sato. And I’ll fight Vaatu with everything I have because I need more time. _We_ need more time.”

Asami smiles shyly, blushing, “I love you too, Korra,” she reaches up, caressing her girlfriend’s face, “I’m fighting for that too, always.”

In response, Korra leans down to kiss her girlfriend again. The kiss is sweet and filled with love, but as Korra slides her hands lower, it transforms into something deeper and filled with desire. Asami’s leg slides around Korra’s hips, pulling her closer, and Korra pushes her girlfriend into the mattress, passion sparking between them once again.

Asami smirks against Korra’s lips, “Not done yet?”

Korra grinds her hips into Asami’s core in response, “Oh, I’m just getting started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that brief Makorra made me want to vom but we brought it back to Korrasami so I'm feeling better. Hope you like the angle I took, let me know your thoughts below!


End file.
